Left My Heart Beating So
by mungkin ini om howa
Summary: 12 :: Left my heart be a thing so [TAMAT]. Perasaan yang tidak jelas ini akhirnya dijelaskan agar ngerti dengan rumus (wat?). Dia ingin kembali, bukan, arti sebenarnya kembali bersama, pulang, meskipun dia sudah bersama orang lain "Kalau begitu, siapa yang sebenarnya merusak hubungan orang lain?" Apa hubungan yang sudah hancur ini bisa kembali lagi? Hidup KodeMerah hingga akhir!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Yoshiro Togaishi.

Genre :

Drama (nggak meyakinkan), Romance (nggak menyentuh), danm Humor (nggak menghibur, anda rasa genre ini ada?).

Rated :

K+ s/d T.

W A R N I N G :

Tulisan 'Typo', bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC bahkan DOC, alur cerita membingungkan, TIdakJELas, bahasa agak agak 'alay', humor Garing-nge-NESS, crispy, chrunchy, dan kesalahan kesalahan yang nggak manusiawi lainnya.

Perusahaan kami tidak tanggung jawab dengan kesehatan mata anda setelah membaca fic ini, bisa saja mata anda terkena radiasi Chernobyl, walau itu nggak mungkin.

* * *

><p>Created by:<p>

G O V I N D A M I U R A

Pertama tama, saya panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan YME karena anda sudah mau membaca .

Saya juga berterima kasih, anda sudah mau membaca fic pertama saya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>L E F T M Y H E A R T B E A T I N G S O . . . .<strong>

**Ch. 1 : Permulaan  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari, sa'at matahari menyingsingkan cahayanya. Dari radius 20 kilo, terdengar jelas suara gelak tawa yang membahana<p>

dari sebuah rumah,.

"Huwahahahha… hahhahahha…! Huwa ha ha ha ha hah ha ha hah ah hah.. Huwa, masa.. hahahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..!"(rasanya sampe besokpun menulis 'ha ha ha ' nggak bakal selesai),. Yak, terlihat seorang pemuda dari rumah itu sedang menonton sebuah acara lawak di tv. Hingga salah satu temannya yang berambut pirang yang duduk disebelahnya spanig dan menggebrak meja tamu. Tapi, nggak dihiraukan oleh temannya yang sedang asik ketawa.

"Leorio, dari tadi bias berhenti ketawa nggak sih,..?" tiba tiba temannya Gon, datang dari kamarnya dan mencoba menghentikan kelakuan temannya itu,. "Itu nggak akan berhasil,.." kata temannya satu lagi yang rambutnya bewarna silver, nggak sabar.

"Ct-ek.."

Dan mencabut kabel tv,

Gon : "Nggak uah pake nyabut kabel tv juga kali,.. "

Kurapika : "Hmm, terima kasih.."

Leorio : "Ahh, ngapain dari tadi kita disini..? Ayo berangkat..!"

Kurapika : "Gue yang harusnya ngomong begitu, tau..!"

Sebelum pertengkaran tambah jauh, temannya Gon, seperti biasa melerai mereka,.. "Sudahlah teman teman.."

Akhirnya kekempat orang itu pergi ke jalannya masing masing, ada yang dari kemarin Cuma muter muter nyari kerja'an aja, yang 2 dari kemarin main terus di rental ps, dan yang satu lagi pergi ke rumah Bossnya untuk mencari sesuap nasi,. Gon dan Killua, kali ini mau main kemana ya..? Kita liat aja deh,,.

"Jderrr-Jderrr..!"

"Jdorrr-Jdorr..!"

Tak lain dan tak bukan, Gon dan Killua lagi main di Game Center, dan tentunya dia kesini bukan untuk main congkalak atau main gundu, ya.. Mereka, main **Point Blank**, atau akrabnya **PB**. Game yang posternya kbanyakan selalu dipajang di depan warnet ataupun game center ini mingkin adalah game yang paling sering dimainkan,. Sampai matahari terbenam dan terbenam lagi, sampai uang mereka terkuras sempurna (bahkan sempat 'ngutang' juga), Gon dan Killua baru pulang sambil bawa oleh oleh wajah 'beler' atau lebih mirip wajah wajah orang yang habis 'nyakau', maklumlah kalau ketemu Gameonline pasti lupa waktu.

Gon : "Killua, pulang yukk..?"

Killua : "Hmm, beli es krim dulu yukk,,? laper nih…!"

Gon : "kamu masih punya uang..?"

Killua : "Hmm, bisa diatur..!"

Mungkin, seperti yang anda bisa bayangkan mereka berdua 'ngutang',, wahahaha..! nggak dinagka ya, anak keluarga Zaoldeyeck sampe sampe nggak punya uang begitu, nggak modal..! #author digetok pake linggis oleh Silva Zaoldeyeck. Btw, sambil keleyengan, efek dari radiasi computer. Killua yang megang eskrimpun nggak tau disengaja atau tidak, menabrak orang..

"Bukk.."

Dalam hitungan detik, air muka Gon langsung berubah menjadi 'seker' saat itu, ketika es krim milik Killua telah mengotori baju orang yang di tabrak temannya itu (kok jadi Gon yang repot, ya..?)

Gon : "Duh, ma'af m'af..! Ma'afkan saya..! (bungkuk bungkuk) "

? : "Ng,..?"

Lalu Gon berusah mengelap baju orang itu dengan sapu tangan ynag tiba tiba keluar dari tangannya (nggak tau dapet darimana tuh). Sementara Killua cuam masang tampang 'nggak berdosa' sambil teru menjilati sekrimya.

? : "Hmm,.. Tidak apa apa, lain kali hati hati ya,. (berlalu meninggalkan Gon dan Killua)"

Gon : "Hahahaha…? (ketawa tijel), iya iya terima kasih.."

Killua : "Hmm, btw Gon, kurasa orang itu aku mengenalnya..! Dimana ya, pernah lihat deh,,!"

Gon : "Sudah, sudah,.. Ayo kita pulang (menarik tangan Killua)"

* * *

><p>Dirumah sendiri~<p>

* * *

><p>"Tokk.. Tok.. Tokk,."<p>

Leorio : "Ya, masuk.."

"Kreet.."

Leorio : "Eh, elu.. "

Kurapika : "Hn, Killua dan Gon mana..?"

Leorio : "Belum pulang, dari kemaren..! Basi deh,, lo..!"

Kurapika : "Whah,, bagaiman ini..? Bagaiman kalau mereka diculik..? (histeris berkepanjangan sambil jambak jambak rambut sendiri)"

Leorio ; "Yang ada juga tuh anak dau kali, yang nyulik anak orang..!"

Author : "Hmm, Kurapika care ya sama teman temannya, kenapa nggak sama gua aja..? (ngusap ngusap dagu)"

Audience : "Dih, author jiwanye mau-an..!"

"Kreett,…"

Leorio : "Ah, siape lagi tuh…?"

"Hello..! pada kangen ya..?"

Tiba tiba muncul wajah Killua di balik pintu beserta Gon lengkap dibelakangnya.

Leorio : "Weh, dari tadi emak lu nyari'in tuh,. Saking kangennya,.. (nunjuk nunjuk ke Kurapika)"

Kurapika : "(nyambit Leorio dengan martil) Wah,, kalian sudah pulang, ya.."

Melihat KDRT yang sperti itu, Killua dan Gon hanya bisa sweatdrop. Nh, karena semua sudah berkumpul, ini sa'atnya bagi mereka untuk 'ramah tamah' (emangnya acara kawinan ya..?) di ruang makan.

Gon : "Oiya, Killua..! Tadi, kita bertemu dengan seseorang kan,..?" ungkap Gon disela makan malamnya.

Leorio : "O W H,.(nyolotin)"

Killua : "Ya, sepertinya kau mengenalnya deh, Kurapika..!"

Leorio : "Oh ya..? Wow.. (ngajak ribut)"

Kurapika : "Hm,,.? Aku kenal dengan orang itu..?" Kurapika mulai penasaran.

Gon : "Ya, orangnya tinggi, terus pake sorban gitu di kepalanya.. (nunjuk nunjuk jidat)"

Leorio : "Oh, ya..? masa si-…"

"Slepp…!"

Belum sempat mengakhiri perkataannya yang nyolot itu, Leorio yang dari tadi nyeletuk mulu langsung disambit Kurapika pake pisau dapur, tapi ngggak ada yang memepedulikannya.

Killua : "Bukan sorban kali, emangnya mas mas MUI ?, perban tau..!" Killua mengoreksi perkataan Gon.

Gon : "Hmm,, iya, maksudku itu..!(masang tampang rada rada blo'on)"

Kurapika : "Ciri-cirinya apa lagi..?"

Gon : "Ng,, rambunta hitam kalo nggak salah,.."

killua : "tapi dia itu orangnya baik hati loh..! Aku mengotori jasnya dengan es krim dia nggak marah."

Kurapika : "hmm, siapa ya..?"

Lalu, sekitar 30 menitan acara ramah tamah selesai, makan makan maksudnya. Semuanya balik ke kamarnya masing masing, Leorio siap siap pergi berlayar ke pulau 'kapuk', Gon dan Killua juga sedang ngapain tau tuh berdua di kamar, ada suara barang jatoh,. Sementara Kurapika masih melek, alias belom tidur di balkon kamarnya,. Kurapika jelas masih memikirkan tentang yang dibicarakan Gon dan Killua tadi,. Setelah muter muter dan mikir mikir, Kurapika membayangkan suatu, sesuatu yang membuat matanya sekarang ikut menjadi merah.

"Apa jangan-jangan..!".

* * *

><p>Ke'esokan harinya,.~<p>

* * *

><p>"Plik..!"<p>

Killua membuka mata kucingnya itu setelah dia bangun, tumben tumbenan ya, bangun pagi pagi begini. Tapi, Killua langsung menutupi kupingnya keras keras dengan bantal,.

"Ehh,,.?"

Masih dengan posisi seperti itu, Killua mulai berjalan keluar. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia melihat 'sosok hitam' yang tengah membelakangi dirinya di depan tv, dan sosok itu berbalik ke arah Killua.

? : "Wah,, Killua, masa acara gua diganti, sih..? (dengan latar belakang gelap)"

Killua : "Hi..! Oh, Leorio, bikin kaget aja..!"

Baru saja Killua dikagetkan oleh Leorio, tau tau sudah ada orang lain lagi di belakang menepuk pundaknya, (untungnya Killua nggak latah.)

? : "Apa apaan ini, Killua..?"

Killua : "(berbalik) Eh, rupanya kau, Gon.."

Gon : "Ngomong ngomong, bantalnya ini mau diapain sih..? Mau perang, ya..?"

Killua : "Perang.? Perang ama siapa, lagi..? Bukan..! Leorio suka cekikikan kan..? nah, aku pakai ini untuk mengantisipasinya,..! (melepaskan bantal yang ada di kepalanya)"

Gon : "Oh, iya, ngapain Leorio disitu..? Mencurigakan..!"

Killua : "Galau tuh, acara tvnya duganti.."

Gon : "Hmm, kalu galau, jangan risau..!" Kata Gon sambil menepuk nepuk punggungnya Leorio.

killua :"Hah,.. Temen gue jadi korban iklan deh,.."

Gon : "Eh, Kurapika mana..? (kembali ke semula)"

Killua : "Mana gua tau, emangnye gue 'emaknya' apa..?" Gaya bahasa Killua mulai berubah.

Btw, disuasana yang henig tapi agak berisik juga itu, kemana perginya Kurapika..? Yha, jelas kerja, lah..! kemana lagi, selain ke temapt peraduan,.? Killua dan Gon aja yang meskipun udah bangun pagi juga, nggak bisa mengalahkan semangat _early birds_nya Kurapika.

"Ngggh..?"

Senagnya Gon, hari ini dia bisa nonton tv dengan leluasa, nggak ada Leorio yang nonton acara lawak seperti biasanya, inikah 'bersenag senag diatas kesedihan orang lain'? akhirnya, mimpi Gon tercapai untuk nonton tv seperti ini (mimpi Gon rendah banget, ya..?).

Gon : "Eh, hama _tomcat_ meresahkan warga..? Berbahaya dan bisa menyebabkan **'kematian'**..?" kata Gon berbicara mengulang berita tv yang ditontonnya,.

Author : "Beritanya sesat banget, masa _tomcat_ segitu parahnya ampe bisa mati'in orang..?"

Audience : "yang bikin sesat kan lu juga..!"

Killua : "Wah, apa apaan kamu Gon, nonton berita segala..?" Killua datang tiba tiba dan menggangu acara nontonnya Gon dan mulai ikutan duduk di sofa.

Gon : "Yah, sekali sekali lah,.."

Killua : "Ganti, ganti Global Tv, saatnya untuk nonton Spongebob..!"

Gon : "Wah, apa apaan.? Upin Ipin aja..!"

Killua : "Ganti Golbal Tv nggak?" Killua mulai spaning.

Gon : "Nggak..!"

Lalu perang darah antara Killua dan Gon mulai terjadi, lantaran merebutkan channel tv. Tapi, tiba tiba author datang dari belakang,..

Author : "(mengambil remote tv) Ah,, dari pada ngeributin gituan mendingan gue nonton 'Go Spot' aja,.." author adatng datang mengambil kesempatan dalam kelebaran.

Audience : "Wah, jadi ini ya kelakuan author kita,. Pemadatan..! Muka muka orang nunggak bayar listrik nihh..!"

* * *

><p>Rumah Neon.~ 08:03 PM<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm,,.."<p>

Kata seorang gadis sambil melihat wujud aslinya (?) di depan cermin.. Neon Nonstrad, sa'at ini sedang bernarsis narsis ria di depan kaca sambil mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri. Pasalnya, 30 menit lagi cewek berambut pink ini akan menemui jani, sama seseorang.. (wah, pacarnya ya..? PJnya boleh dong..! #author di getok pake kampak).

"Nona sudah selesai..?"

Tiba tiba pelayannya, Eliza muncul di balik layar..

Neon : "Ng,.. Iya"

Eliza : "Nona hari ini cantik sekali, seperti biasanya,.."

Neon : "Oh, iya dong..! Jelas gue gitu..!" apa apaan nih gaya bicara Neon..?

Eliza : "Hmm, ayo nona, mobil sudah menunggu di depan"

Lalu Neon mengikuti pelayannya dari belakang tadi menuruni tanggaan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Seperti yang sudah sudah, para pengawalnya termasuk Kurapika ikut ikutan. Yah,, kemanapun kalau majikannya pergi, 'walau badai menerpa...' (bukannya lagu tuh..?).

Skip..

* * *

><p>Tempat jadian.~<p>

* * *

><p>"Silahkan nona.."<p>

Dengan dibukanya pintu oleh pelayan, Neonpun mulai bergegas keluar mobil lalu berjalan menuju tempat jadiannya. Dengan blouse warna pink dan flat shoes putih, Neon menyusuri hotel itu, tak sedikit laki laki yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada putri Light Nonstrad ini, saking terpanahnya. Dan sampailah pada sebuah persimpangan,.

Neon : "Eh, kalian tidak usah ikut ke sini,, ini hanya pertemuan biasa.."

Senritsu .dkk : "Baik noana"

Neon : "Eh, tapi, Kurapika kau boleh ikut,.."

Lalu semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kurapika, saking kagetnya. Sementara Kurapikanya sendiri sengan muka cool(kas)nya langsung mengikuti Neon tanpa neko neko.

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

Akhirnya, setelah melewati 7 turunan dan 5 tanjakan, sampailah mereka pada tempat yang dimaksud. Terlihat disana seseorang sedang memebelakangi Kurapika dan Neon '_mencurigakan..!_'batin Kurapika saat melihat sosok hitam tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga.." orang itu membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, Kuroro.."

* * *

><p>T B C<p>

(Bukan nama penyakit ya..)

* * *

><p>Pertama tama, bagi yang membaca fersi awal dari fic ini, saya BENAR BENAR SANGAT MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA karena KESALAHAN saya dalam menulis fic ini. Karena saya TIDAK MENGERTI (saya masih newbie) bagaimana dan gimana caranya bikin fic dan bisa dipublish secara BAIK DAN BENAR, meskipun baca aturannya saya nggak begitu paham. Nah, saat itu, saya coba coba saja bagaiman caranya. Saya coba coba ketik cerita yang masih 'sangat sedikit' itu di doc, dan dibikin ke cerita seperti ini. Saat itu pula, saya mengira, ceritanya nggak akan kepublish duluan,. Tapi, setelah saya lihat, cerita saya yang belum lengkap itu sudah terpampang di 'Hunter X Hunter Archive', saat itu saya BENAR BENAR MENYESAL, apalagi setelah melihat reviews dari para senior disini, terserah anda mau ngeflame saya apa, saya pantas menerimanya..<p>

Jadi, sekali lagi saya BENAR BENAR MINTA MAAF, tentang 'kesalahan fatal' yang saya buat ini, saya nggak bermaksud untuk memancing review agar banyak, ataupun menulis 'junk fic' atau fic sampah. Lalu saya mengisi chap 1 ini perlahan lahan agar nggak ada lagi yang mengira ini junk fic. Dan yang saya ceritakan diatas adalah JUJUR dan tidak menagda ngada.

* * *

><p>Nah, di bagian penutup chapter pertama ini saya berterima kasih yang sebesar besarnya karena anda sudah mau membaca sampai disini,.<p>

Berminat Review? silahkan.. Mulai dari review tanda titik atau koma sampai flame akan saya terima,..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Yoshiro Togaishi.

(Mungkin kali ini agak crossover sama Eyeshield.)

Riichiro Inagaki.

Yusuke Murata.

Genre :

Drama (nggak meyakinkan), Romance (nggak menyentuh), danm Humor (nggak menghibur, anda rasa genre ini ada?), dan genre genre yang menurut anda ada.

Rated :

K+ s/d T.

W A R N I N G :

Tulisan 'Typo', bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC bahkan DOC, alur cerita membingungkan, TIdakJELas, bahasa agak agak 'alay', kamseupay, sulit dimenegerti, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku, humor Garing-nge-NESS, crispy, chrunchy, autor sering muncul tiba tiba, dan kesalahan kesalahan yang nggak manusiawi lainnya.

Perusahaan kami tidak tanggung jawab dengan kesehatan mata anda setelah membaca fic ini, bisa saja mata anda terkena radiasi Chernobyl, walau itu nggak mungkin.

* * *

><p>Created by:<p>

G O V I N D A M I U R A

Pertama tama, saya panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan YME karena anda sudah mau membaca .

Saya juga berterima kasih, anda sudah mau membaca fic pertama saya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>L E F T M Y H E A R T B E A T I N G S O . . . .<strong>

**Ch. 2 : Waktu Saat Itu**

* * *

><p>Neon langsung menyapa balik 'sosok hitam' itu yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer. Sementara Kurapika yang berada disebelahnya membulatkan matanya yang mulai merah sekarang. Seketika, Kuroro langsung bagun dari duduknya itu dan mendekati 2 orang anak manusia (?), yaitu Kurapika dan Neon.<p>

Kuroro : "Hmm,, kita bertemu lagi ya ruapanya, Kurapika.." Kuroro memulai 'Modus Penipuannya'

'_dih, nih orang SKSD banget sih,..! Masa dia lupa kalo gue musuhnya..?_' isakan hati kurapika setelah mendengar kata kata konyol tadi yang terlontar dari mulut Kuroro.

Neon : "Eh, kau kenal juga dengannya..?" Neon mulai bingung.

Kuroro : "Iya, dia 'teman baikku' (komok : angel face)" dengan penekanan pada kata 'teman baikku'

Tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika, cuma suara batinnya saja yang terdengar oleh kuping infrasoniknya author, '_teman baik..? Wah, sakit nih orang..!_'

Neon : "Kuroro, ada yang ingin kukatakan,.."

Kuroro : "(masang senyuman maklaikat, yang padahal sangat berlawanan dengan dirinya sendiri) Hmm, ada apa..?"

Suasana menjadi hening,.. Dari sisi kiri, Kurapika yang menatap dingin Kuroro, dilanjutkan dengan Kuroronya sendiri terlihat 'jamuk', Neon..? semburat merah sudah terpampang tuh dipipinya.

Audience : "Loh, kok sepi..?"

Author : "Masang petasan sono, biar rame sekalian..!"

Sementara itu, Senritsu (yang mungkin tadi nguping) tiba tiba mendekati bangku author dan audience.

Senritsu : "Ah, author, audience..! Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya..!" Senritsu lari lari kaya anak kecil kegirangan dibeliin balon.

Author : "Wah, wah.. Ada apa..?"

Audience : "Kalau begitu apa yang akan dikatakan Neon pada Kuroro..?"

Senritsu : "Dari bunyinya, perasaannya sedang malu malu, hmm... Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta..!"

Author : "Oh, gitu ya.. Gue catet dulu deh ya, Neon mau ngomong apa (nulis nulis skrip)"

Kini, wajahnya Neon sudah benar benar merah seperti abis ditabokin orang sekampung,.. Lalu apa yang akan dikatakannya..?

5...

4...

3...

2...

1..

Neon : "Ng.. Kuroro,, a-aku, su-ka padamu..! kau adalah tipeku, bagaimana..? (blushing stadium akhir)"

Audience : "Haaaahhhhh...? Neon suka sama Kuroro..? Apa kata dunia..?" para audience langsung pada berdiri dari kursinya, saking kagetnya gitu..

Author : "Dih, rusuh luh pada..! Kaya iklan 'pajek' aje..!"

Sungguh, di situasi seperti itu, seluruh dunia terbelalak. Bahkan, bumi berhenti berputar (lebay),, Kuroro sendiri masih aja JAga koMUK di depan Neon, seakan akan yang diaktakannya hanyalah angin lalu, dan tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Kurapika? Wah, kayanya dia nggak merhatiin Neon itu ngapain, dan tetep fokus bersiaga sama Kuroro..

2detik...

5detik...

7detik...

"Ingat-ingat~ Pesan Ma-ma..!~"

Seketika, terdenagrlah suara yang mirip iklan es krim tersebut memecah keheningan, kedengeran lebih sumbang aja. Lalu semuanya yang ada disitu langsung menagrahkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara, dan teerlihat jelas di sudut ruangan, author sedang membuka sebauh es krim cone yang tengah dipegangnya, dengan tamapng 'tanpa dosa'.

Audience : "Ah,.. Rusuh rusuh rusuh..!" audience mulai ngamuk

Dan dalam hitungan nano nano detik, author yang menggangu suasana tadi langsung diamuk massa dan ditendang ke tempat asalnya, neraka...

Kuroro : "Hmm,, bagaiman ya..?"

Audience : "Udah, terima aja, lumayan ntar gue dapet PJ (Pajak Jadian)..!"

Author : "(muncul dari lobang neraka) Eh, audience kok rusuh juga sih,..?"

Kuroro : "Ma'af ya, kau bukan tipeku.."

Dengan reaksi seperti itu, lantas gadis berambut pink didepannya merasakan hujatan trisula menghunus jantungnya (walau sebenernya nggak ada juga), matanya terbelalak, menyesal, malu, sedih (galau),. Akhirnya setelah merasakan rupa rupa perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam hatinya, matanya mulai berkaca kaca. Sementara Kuroro tetep aja konsisten dengan wajah datarnya, seakan akan tidak peduli akan akibat dari perkataannya itu,.. Neon yang merasa 'kecewa' dan kayaknya nggak terima juga, sambil menahan air matanya dengan lantang dia berbicara,..

Neon : "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bersama Kurapika saja ya,.." sambil berkata seperti itu, Neon dengan spontannya langsung menggaet (baca : narik, memegang) tangan Kurapika ,dan nada bicaranya jadi tenang..

Kurapika : "Eh...?"

Audience : "Ehhhh...?"

Author : "Dih, audience main ikut ikutan aja.."

* * *

><p>Nahaha..~(?) daripada ngomongin soal percintaan yang nggak akan ada habisnya, kita liat dulu ya, bagaimana keadaan di rumahnya Gon .dkk.<p>

* * *

><p>Seperti yang sudah sudah, dari radius 20 kilo, jelas terdengar sebuah suara gelak tawa yang lebih mirip suara buto ijo yang membahana dan sudah tak asing lagi bagi 'loe aja kali gue nggak (kita)' dengan tawa ini..<p>

"Hahahahahahaha...! Hahahahahahahhahaha..! Ha ha ha ha ha ha..! ha hah aha ah aah ahahaahhaha ha..! Huwahahahahahhaha..!"

Tentunya suara ini berasal dari kediaman Gon .dkk (emang tadi mau kesitu 'kan..?). Dan yang pasti, yang ketawa itu ya Leorio, kali ini dia ngapain lagi ya..? bukannya acaranya udah diganti..?

Dirumah, ada Gon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tv,. Diruang tv, ada Killua yang duduk di sofa, dan ada Leorio yang duduk di bawah, di depan tv,..

Gon : "He,,..?"

Apakah kira kira yang dilihat Gon, sehingga matanya terpaku pada ruang tv..?

a. Ada Leorio yang lagi mantengin acara favoritnya.

b. Killua yang lagi main 'barbie' (nggak mungkin banget..!)#author disiram air keras sama Killua karena ngomong yang aneh aneh.

c. Killua yang lagi Shufflein (Killua : kok gue mulu sih, yang jadi bahan..?)

Audience : "Hmm (sambil berpose layaknya detektif),.. Jawabannya 'a'..!"

Author : "Anda yakin,,..? ini 2 Milyar.. (masang komok serius)"

Tau tau latar fic ini langsung berubah menjadi latar kuis 'wants to be a millionaire' seperti di iklan susu kalengan (ko jadi ngaco gini ?). Ah, daripada ngaco dan membingungkan, mari kita lanjut baca gimana kondisi yang sebenar benarnya...

Gon : "Eh, Killua, kenapa ini..? Bukannya acaranya Leorio udah diganti..? (menghampiri Killua yang berada di sofa)"

Killua : "Leorio seneng, begitu acara favoritnya ada malem malem, cuma pindah jadwal gitu,..(komok : galau)"

Gon : "Lagian, nggak ada acara yang ingin kamu tonton 'kan..?"

Killua : "Jelas ada, dongg..! Apa yang kamu lakukan kalau sedang sedih..? Apa yang kamu lakukan kalo lagi BT..? 'Nonton On The Spot'..!" tiba tiba Killua nyanyi nyanyi gaje.

Gon : "Oh, kirain mau nonton 'Termehek-Mehek'.."

Killua : "Yah jelas nggak lah,..! Aku itu, kalu nonton harus yang ada manfaatnya..! (pose serius)"

Entah apa yang membuat Killua hingga seperti itu, yang jelas mau dia promosi seperti apapun. Tetap aja remote tv nggak akan berpindah tangan dari tangan Leorio ke tangan Killua, mengingat betapa murkanya Leorio saat ada yang menggangu acara nonton tvnya (untung aja di hari sebelumnya nggak).

"Tok,.. Tok,.. Tok,.." tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk yang berasal dari luar rumah.

Gon : "Eh, siapa itu, ada yang datang ya,..?" lalu Gon pergi membukakan pintu dan meninggalkan Killua.

Saat membuka pintu, ternyata ada sesosok mahluk yang menundukan kepalanya ke bawah, dengan baju berlumuran darah pula,..

Gon : "Kurapika...!"

Ruang tv.~ 23:49

"Kurapika, tadi pagi,, kau pergi kemana..? Tau tau sudah nggak ada sih..?" Gon mengawali pembicaraan.

"Iya, perginya kok pagi pagi sekali,..?" lanjut sobat karibnya, Killua.

Tv sudah dimatikan, lagian apa ada acara lawak tengah malam begini..? Mereka bertiga yang begitu penasaran dengan kepergiannya Kurapika, mulai bertanya denagn yang bersangkutan. Mereka kok jadi lebay, yah..? #digranat Leorio, Killua ,dan Gon.. Yah, padahal, Kurapika 'kan cuma kerja seperti biasa.

Kurapika : "Yah, pergi kerja lah, kok kalian bingung sih,..?"

Leorio : "Ngomong ngomong, noda darah dibajumu tadi itu apa..? Mencurigakan..!"

Kurapika : "Aku cuma pergi kerja lebih awal, karena 'sesuatu', bajuku penuh darah itu karena,..." Kurapika sengaja memotong perkataannya, memberikan efek efek misterius.

Gon : "Ya,. Memangnya,ada apa..? (wajah memohon)"

3...

2..

1.

"Emang, mau tau banget ya,..?" kata Kurapika memecah keheningan menjawab rasa penasaran teman temannya itu (nggak terjawab juga sih,) ngomong ngomong gaya bahasanya kok jadi gini, ya..?

Lalu kurapika segera pergi secepat angin ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan teman temannya yang masih 'melongo' itu di ruang tv.

Killua : "Yah,.."

Gon : "Kalau begitu, aku mau tidur saja deh,.."

Killua : "Lu nggak tidur tidur, Leorio..? Mau siskamling, ya...? (melihat Leorio yang mulai bangun dari duduknya)"

Leorio : "Nggak, gue mau update satus dulu..! 'otw : ke kamar'..(sambil mengambil hpnya dari kantong)"

Mendengar itu, Gon dan Killua langsung sweatdrop barengan '_statusnya nggak penting amat..!_' suara hati mereka juga barengan, lalu berlalu ke kamar mereka berdua di lantai 3..

Killua : "Hmm, Gon, aku tau Kurapika pergi kerja seperti biasanya, tapi kurasa ada 'sesuatu' yang tidak kita ketahui,.." Ungkap Killua dengan komoknya yang tiba tiba serius, saat berjalan menaiki tangga ke kamarnya.

Gon : "Sesuatu banget deh,..!" tutur Gon sambil berlalu duluan di tangga, dengan logat logat 'Syahrini'.

"Kok,.. Temen gue jadi kebawa penagruh sama yang di tv, ya..?" kata Killua bingung lalu menyusul Gon yang sudah berlalu duluan.

Sementara menunggu pagi hari, kembali kita lihat kembali, bagaimana kurapika di kamarnya, setelah apa yang dilewatinya tadi,.

Seperti malam yang sudah sudah, Kurapika belum tidur dan masih merasakan semilir angin menggoyang rambut pirangnya, di pikirnya kejadian yang dilaluinya tadi. Kira kira tadi Neon, Kuroro ,dan Kurapika ngapain aja ya,..? Saatnya untuk flashback..

* * *

><p>F L A S H B A C K<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroro : "Jadi, kau lebih memilih dia, ya..?"<p>

Neon : "I-iya.. (mulai terisak)"

Tanpa sepengetahuan author, tiba tiba audience datang dan mulai geregetan dengn fic ini,.

Audience : "Iya,..! Masalah, buat lo,..?"

Author : "Ih, bacot ye, lu pada, tau tau..! Semua audience, kembali ke tempatnya masing masing..!"

(kembali ke asal, setelah audience diusir paksa)

Kuroro : "Hm,.. Temanku, apa kau juga suka padanya..?" Kuroro mulai membalikkan pertanyaan pada Kurapika sekarang.

Jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya Kurapika. Sungguh, dia hanya menganggao Neon sebagai 'tuannya' saja, dia sama sekali 'nggak' menaruh hati sama sekali menaruh hati pada Neon, (audience : bisa bisa aja tuh,..!). Tapi, kalu dia menjawab "Tidak, aku tidak suka padanya,." apa dia mau membiarkan Neon jatuh ke tangan orang yang seperti Kuroro..? Tugas Kurapika 'kan melindungi nyawa Neon, dan lagi Kuroro adalah musuh besarnya..!

"Iya, aku juga suka padanya,.. Jadi, kawan bisakah kau memaafkan kelancanganku ini..?" Jawab Kurapika dengan penekanan pada kata 'kawan', di lebih lebihkan pula kalimatnya, meskipun Kuruta yang satu ini tetep wolles dengan jamuknya. Dan kayanya kurapika mulai ikutan bisa 'spik spik' juga tuh, kaya Kuroro.

Mendengar kata kata yang sepertinya bisa dikategorikan 'gombal' itu, Neon mulai blushing, matanya terbelalak dan nggak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurapika itu,. Tapi, dengan spontannya tanpa ancang ancang, Neon berlari keluar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan 2 mahluk yang saling beradu _deathglare_ ini sekarang,. Kenapa Neon lari meninggalkan Kuroro dan Kurapika? tanya aja sama Neon..! #author ditusuk trisula beneran.

Audience : "Yah, Neon kok kabur sih,..?"

Author : "Neon,.! Jangan tinggalin aku la..~~!"

Audience : "Ih, apaan sih, author..? Gue sambit parang juga nih..!"

Sebenarnya, Neon ituyah jelas senag lah, tapi, dia takut dan nggak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan dengan wajahnya yang merah itu dia meninggalkan 2 mahluk itu. Tapi, mungkin kita bisa tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kalou kita ngintip buku hariannya Neon nanti #author digetok pake martil sama Neon karena rencana jahatnya... Jadi, kesalahan bukan pada layar terpa anda, tapi pada skripnya Neon yang dibuat author,.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat 2 kubu yang sudah mengangakat tombak dan berperang angkat senjata sejak jaman paleolit ini,.. Kurapika, dengan matanya yang benar benar merah sekarang, menatap Kuroro 'setajam silet', ah, mungkin juga lebih tajam dari itu. Tapi, Kuroro sama sekali nggak menanggapi kelakuan musuhnya itu..

"Sreeettt..!"

Yak, benar sekali dua kubu ini saling beradu (emang begitu 'kan.?) dan semoga Kurapika-lah yang menag, karena author sudah banyak taroan sama audience yang mendukung Kuroro,.

Audience yang mendukung Kuroro : "Go..! Go..! Go..! Yeah..!"Tiba tiba saja, para audience pendukung kuroro itupun mulai berganti kostum menjadi sebuah tim pemandu sorak, lengkap dengan pom pomnya,(emangnya ini adu suporter ya.?).

Kurapika sendiri yah jelas mencoba merembetkan rantainya itu pada kuroro, diikuti pula dengan 'God Speed Implouse' Agon Shinriuji, yang dipinjam Kuroro untuk mengelak dari serangan Kurapika dengan implus yang lebih cepat,..

"Prittt...!"

Audience : "Pelanggaran, pelanggaran..! Ini properti milik Pak Riichiro Inagaki dan Pak Yusuke Murata..! Kenapa ikut ikutan masuk ke wilayah Pak Yoshiro Togaishi..?"

Author : "Yah, dikit dikit boleh kali ya,..?"

Audience : "Huhh,..! dasar author bego..! Kuroro 'kan punya senjata lain, emang nggak ada apa..?"

Lagi lagi, karena diamuk massa, author di tenggelamkan ke lautan soda api, (nggak penting banget). Nah, mendingan kita lanjutkan duel maut tadi saja, ya..?

"untuk apa kau mendekatinya..?" tanya Kurapika disela sela bunyi pergerakan rantainya itu,.

"Aku hanya menggodanya saja, dia sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku,.." jawab Kuroro slow dengan wajahnya yang sedingin es itu.

"Crassh,...!"

Duel Kuroro dan Kurapika tidak lam berlangsung, tau kalau anak buahnya Kuroro itu banyak..? Saat kurapika fokus plus kalap sama kuroro untuk melilitkan rantainya pada tubuh Kuroro, dengan judgement chain-nya. Nobunaga tiba tiba datang dengan samurai andalannya dan menebas Kurapika menjadi dua (nggak gitu gitu juga sih,..)

"Tes,.. Tes,.. Tes,.."

* * *

><p>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya..? Apakah Kurapika bakalan 'mati' beneran...? #author di bantai Kurapika dan Kurapika FC.<p>

Siapkan saja uang anda untuk bayar biaya data untuk chapter selanjutnya ya,..~

TBC

(Tuberklossis(!))

Sooner or Later,

* * *

><p>Balesan untuk review (bagi yang bersifat nanya):<p>

Kay Lusyifniyx : Pairing..? maunya sih, cinta segi tiga gitu, tapi alurnya jadi ngaco gini ya..? (kebingungan sendiri). HxHCI itu, apa ya..?*plakkkk...!

M404 : Hmm,, iya ya, salah siapa sih ini..? *plakkk..! Beta reader, apa itu..?*plakkkk..! plakkk...!

Maaf banget ya, kalau saya masih banyak nanya maklumlah,, newbie~ ((kesannya kamseupay)nggak bisa dimaklumin), saya mohon bimbingannya..~~ (sujud sujud)

Nah, Saya akan berusaha supaya kesalahan kesalahan yang nggak manusiawi ini bisa berkurang..

* * *

><p>Berminat untuk Review..? Mulai dari review tanda titik atau koma sampai flame akan saya terima,..<p>

~GBU~


	3. Chapter 3

Selamat datang kembali, para pembaca..!

Saya, author yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar (?) telah mengupdate ch.3..!

Selamat membaca..!~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Yoshiro Togaishi.

Genre :

Romance (nggak menyentuh)

Humor (garing SANGAT (mungkin ini karena teksnya aja yang nggak pake bahasa bakul(baca : baku)))

Rated :

K+ s/d T.

W A R N I N G :

Tulisan 'Typo', bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC bahkan DOC, alur cerita membingungkan, abal abalan SANGAT, TIdakJELas, bahasa sangat 'alay', kamseupay, sulit dimenegerti, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku, humor Garing-nge-NESS, crispy, chrunchy, autor sering muncul tiba tiba menggangu suasana membaca, dan kesalahan kesalahan yang nggak manusiawi lainnya.

Perusahaan kami tidak tanggung jawab dengan kesehatan mata anda setelah membaca fic ini, bisa saja mata anda terkena radiasi Chernobyl, walau itu nggak mungkin.

* * *

><p>Created by:<p>

Govinda Noia Miura

Pertama tama, saya panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan YME karena anda sudah mau membaca .

Saya juga berterima kasih, anda sudah mau membaca fic pertama saya ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L E F T M Y H E A R T B E A T I N G S O . . . .<strong>_

_**Ch. 3 : Perasaan Yang Tumbuh**_

* * *

><p>Selingan..<p>

* * *

><p>Hmm,, mungkin sekilas tentang judul fic ini, 'left my heart beating so', sebenarnya diambil dari salah satu lirik lagu 'Beautiful Girl' yang mungkin para audience ketahui adalah lagunya Christian Bautista. Tapi, saya ngambil dari pengarang aslinya (entah liriknya sama atau nggak) yaitu Jose Mari-Chan.<p>

Saya penggemar beratnya, mungkin kalau ada yang tau lagu versi aslinya itu sangat 'jadoel'. Saya ngedengerin kasetnya setiap hari sampe suaranya rombeng hahhaha (?).

Audience : "Wah, author muka muka jadul..!"

Author : "Nggak sih, tuh..! :P lo kalee.."

(pembicaraan yang nggak penting)

Oke,.. Lanjut deh..

* * *

><p>"Danchou, ini saatnya untuk kita pergi.." seru Nobunaga mengajak Kuroro untuk pergi.<p>

Kuroro hanya berdehem menjawab Nobunaga, sementara matanya melihat pemandangan lawannya yang telah jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ya, lelang terakhir untuk lukisan Picasso..! Harap para peserta memasuki ruangan..!" dari ruangan sebelah, tiba tiba terdengar jelas suara ini menggema lewat speaker. Moment lelang seperti ini 'kan selalu dimanfaatkan Kuroro dkk untuk menimbun keuntungan, tujuan Kuroro kesini ternyata bukan hanya ingin menepati janji dengan Neon, tapi juga untuk menjarah lukisan tersebut, untuk apa membeli kalau bisa mencuri..?

Kurapika, yang melihat lawannya akan segera pergi tentunya nggak tinggal diam, sembari (bahasa betawi : sambil) menahan sakit yang dideritanya, Kurapika berusaha bangun dan menghantam Kuroro ke tembok dengan kalapnya, mencegah laki laki ini kabur dari pertarungannya.

"Duakkk…!"

Dengan nen 'tokuhitsu'(spesialisasi) seperti sekarang, Kurapika bebas menggunakan semua nen yang ada dan tentunya kekuatannya bertambah kuat. Btw, Nobunaga yang tau hal tersebut langsunglah mengayunkan samurainya ke arah Kurapika. Sementara Kuroro masih aja bermimik datar seperti nggak punya hawa kehidupan, padahal wajahnya yang pucat itu telah berubah menjadi merah karena darah yang turun dari kepalanya.

"Sreett…"

"Pt-dang..!"

"Kreeekk…"

Dalam hitungan detik, Kurapika langsung menangkis serangan Nobunaga yang datangnya dari belakang itu, ditambah samurai miliknya itu sekarang telah menjadi serpihan tembaga yang bertebaran..! Bagaiman tidak, Kurapika telah menghancurkan senjata andalannya Nobunaga..! Sementara Nobunaga sendiri hanya tercengang melihat hal itu.

"Slepp..!"

Tapi, Kuroro, yang nggak suka melihat kondisi seperti ini langsung saja menikam perut Kurapika yang ada di depannya dengan pisau Benz-nya, memanfaatkan keelengahan Kurapika yang sedang melawan Nobunaga.

"Bruak…!"

"Ayo kita pergi.."

Setelah Kurapika jatuh tersungkur dan lautan darah mejadi alasnya, dalam keadaan terbelalak karena samurainya telah hancur, Nobunaga yang komoknya jadi galau (?) karena samurainya itu telah tiada diajak pergi sama Kuroro.. Padahal Nobunaga sepertinya ingin berbagi duka dulu disana dan acara nagis menagis disana. Tapi, yang telah terjadi tak dapat dipungkiri 'kan,? (Nobunaga : Fantasi lu kejem banget sih author, masa samurai gue ampe ancur segala..!).

Meskipun audience sekalian bisa memastikan kalau Kurapika bakalan bangun lagi. Hanya untuk beberapa saat kedepan ini Kurapika akan kehilangan kesadarannya (mati rasa),.. Kalau Kurapikanya nggak bangun bangun yah abis lah nih cerita (otak authornya aja yang se'tak kalo gitu..!),.

Audience : "Hu..! Author payah..! Kurapika 'kan nggak selemah itu, masa kalah sih..? Nggak asik loe..!"

Author : "Tenang sodara sodara sekalian (audience : siapa lagi yang mau jadi sodara lo?)..! Saya juga kalah taruhan nih, yang namanya pahlawan 'kan kalah duluan..."

* * *

><p>F L A S H B A C K E N D<p>

* * *

><p>Mengingat hal tadi, Kurapika jadi berasa patah areng (baca : putus asa, nggak ada harapan, bersalah) atas kesalahannya tadi, mengapa dalam pertarungan itu dia kalah (authornya dibantai aja!)…? Gimana caranya dia mau membalaskan dendam kesumatnya.? Dapet kesempatan bisa bertarung dengan Kuroro adalah kesempatan yang jarang sekali ada,. Tapi, menurutnya nggak fair juga sih, Nobunaga pake acara datang segala, sebagai seorang 'pria' kalo berani 1 by 1 dong! Ya, tapi bukan Kurapika kalau hanya menyerah dengan begitu saja, kalau ada kesalahan ya diperbaiki, mengualangnya dengan menggunakan cara yang berbeda,. Begitulah semangat balas dendamnya,.<p>

Btw, meskipun dia merasa bisa memperbaikinya, tetap saja rasa bersalahnya tak dapat terhapus dan lekan oleh waktu..

Author : "Khu, khu, khu,.. Kalo begitu besok gue bikin adegan matanya Kuroro dicongkel pake garpu rumput dan nadinya ditarik keluar..! #author di keroyok sama Kuroro dan Kuroro FC karena rencana jahatnya"

* * *

><p>Tengah malam,<br>(00:03) Kediaman Nonstrade.~

* * *

><p>Terlihat, Neon dengan piyamanya lagi telentang (baca : mengahadap ke atas) di ranjang berukuran 200 x 120 (author kaya tukang kasur, ya, tau aja ukurannya) masih membuka matanya menatap ke papan tripleks yang menjadi langit langit kamarnya<br>(?), pikirannya sedang kacau, bayang bayang tentang kejadian tadi masing terngiang di benaknya. Tangannya dia rebahkan di ranjang berbahan _memory foam_ itu, matanya menerawang, pipinya merona..

? : "Hi.. Hi.. Hi.."

Audience : "Apa..? Ada suara tante kunti..?(author mulai sewot)"

Author : "Ada apa audience-ku tersayang..?"

Audience : "(muntah darah)Hoekk.. Hoekk.. najis deh gue dipanggil sayang sama loe,,.! Author, kok ada bunyi Kuntilanak sih..?"

Author : "Oh, maksud lo, ini..? (author mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ternyata adalah sumber dari suara mencurigakan tadi)"

Audience : "Author..! jadi ini salah lo..? Serbuu..!"

Lalu dalam hitungan nano nano detik author langsung dibakar hidup hidup oleh massa, karena selalu menggangu disaat saat yang seperti ini, author emang suka eksiss eksiss anggak jelas di ficnya sendiri..

Ya, Neon sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi, malu memang rasanya jika ditolak seseorang yang kita cintai kita bisa bisa saja jadi benci padanya. Tapi, Neon memikirkan Kuroro tanpa ada benci di dalamnya, ya, gadis ini masih menyukai seorang Kuroro Lucifer (polos banget), meskipun penolakan itu begitu berat buatnya, tapi itu nggak membuatnya benci pada laki laki itu.. Disisi lain, dia masih bingung memikirkan tentang Kurapika juga, dia juga tak dapat memungkiri bila salah juga menyukai pengawalnya sendiri, tapi yang namanya perasaan memang begitu, tidak mengenalmu, siapa kamu, dan bagaimana kamu (author kamseupay mulai ceramah)..

Baiklah,, nggak salah 'kan kalau menyukai Kurapika..? Tetapi, Neon masih ragu, bila pemuda berambut pirang itu memenag benar menyukainya..

"Apa Kurapika benar benar menyukai ku, ya..?"

Setelah dia berbisik pelan seperi tadi, langsung saja wajah gadis ini tambah merona. Sebenernya, Neon merasa kaget juga, dia nggak percaya bahwa Kurapika memang memendam perasaan padanya, tapi, itu nggak membuat perasaannya berubah sejengkalpun.

'_aku besok akan bicara padanya,_'

Audience : "Wah, udah diterima 'kan..? PJnya boleh lah.."

Lalu para audience mengambil barang barang antik yang berjejer di sepanjang rumahnya Neon. Author yang mengetahui hal ini pun langsung siaga.

Author : "Woiii..! Kantip Kantip..! (baca : trantip)"

Audience : "Wah,.. Razia..! Razia..!"

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, Kediaman Gon .dkk.~<p>

* * *

><p>"Atuk-u-atuk"<p>

Terdengar jelas ringtone hp yang bunyinya khas 'Upin Ipin' menggema (?) dari kamar Killua dan Gon (ada apa sih, sebenarnya?),. Lalu Kurapika yang sudah bangun sedari tadi pun menuju sumber suara yang ada, ke kamar killua dan Gon, melihat kebenaran yang ada.

Terlihat, kepala Killua ada di bawah ranjang, sementara kakinya ada diatas ranjang, seprai yang awut awutan itu pun berakhir di tangan Gon. Bantal, gulling, sarungnya pada lepas semua,..

Kurapika yang melihat pemandangan yang mungkin 'mengerikan' itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, lalu sumber suara yang menuntunnya kesini tadi ternyata, adalah bunyi alarm yang berdering. Tapi, Gon dan Killua sama sekali nggak melek, bergeming, ataupun bangun sebentar untuk menekan tombol ulang dan sebagainya,. Kurapika langsung saja pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya itu untuk pergi bekerja, ya biasanya memang seperti itu 'kan..? Tapi, mata birunya yang menatap datar itu tidak bisa membohongi author kalau dia merasa canggung dan ragu saat bekerja kali ini. Ya, apa yang akan dijelaskan olehnya pada Neon tentang masalah kemarin...?

* * *

><p>S K I P<p>

* * *

><p>"Krettt..."<p>

"Silahkan,.." kata pelayan itu sambil mempersilahkan Kurapika masuk ke dalam rumah, begitu sesampainya disana.

"Terima kasih.."

"Anda dipanggil nona Neon di kamarnya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan katanya,.." Kurapika yang mendengar perkataan pelayan tadi itu, sudah tau apa maksud dari Neon memanggilnya,..

"Baiklah,"

Akhirnya, sambil mengambil nafas berat, Kurapika berjalan menuju kamar Neon. Dilewatinya karpet merah itu yang membentang ke setiap sudut rumah, berjalan di rumah yang cukup luas seperti ini memang agak melelahkan, hingga sampai pada sebuah pintu yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Ma'af nona, yang kemarin.." Kurapika langsung membungkuk mohon ma'af sama Neon, dan merasa kejadian kemarin itu salahnya (padahal itu salah author kamseupay yang memberikan skrip ngaco ini..!). Yah, tapi, apa kejadian kemarin itu apa bisa disebut sebagai kesalahan? Atau cuma cara Kurapika mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini dan agar tidak dilanjutkan kembali.?

"Tidak apa apa, kau tidak perlu minta maaf.." dan tau tau muncullah sosok Neon dari kegelapan dengan baju terusan bewarna putihnya.

Mendengarnya seperti itu, tatapan kurapika langsung berubah seperti orang yang sedang dalam ujian tidak bisa menjawab soal, atau seperti manusia yang berada di aral rintangan kematian dan pasrah dengan hal itu. '_Bagus, kira kira ada apa lagi hari ini..?_' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk membicarakan soal kemarin"

Baru Neon selesai dengan perkataannya, angin kencang langsung berhembus melewati jendela besar di kamar itu, _gordyn_ kamar Neon yang dikaitkan disanapun bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Kurapika juga lumayan kaget saat melihat Neon didepannya merona sekarang,.

2detik..

5detik...

7detik...

10detik...

Yah, semoga aja nggak ada suara author yang sedang membuka es krim conenya dan menjawab keheningan ini.

Neon mengangkat wajahnya kedepan mengahadap Kurapika, dengan jarak yang kurang lebih 2 meter (dihitung dengan meteran tukang bangunan disebelah rumahnya author ). Diapun memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya tadi..

"Apa.. Apa.. Kau benar benar me-menyukai ku..?"

Kurapika membuka matanya lebar lebar seakan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan gadis di depannya ini. Ya meskipun dia sudah bisa menduganya dan tau kalau begini jadinya, berat juga buatnya kalau yang diduganya itu benar terjadi, lagian Kurapika mau jawab apa..?

Audience : "Yess.. Hu hu, bener 'kan,.? Akhirnya Neon bilang begitu juga, akhirnya gua menang taroan juga..!"

Ya. Sambil para audience bersorak sorai dan menebarkan uangnya ke langit atas kemenangannya dan author sweatdrop,,

Kurapika mulai merasa 'bingung', dibalik wajahnya yang cool(kas(?)) itu, dia berpikir '_apa yang terjadi jika aku mengatakan perasaannku yang sesungguhnya..? Bahwa aku tidak menaruh perasaan padanya.._'

Selain sedih dan galon (baca : galau) tentununya, mungkin saja Neon akan kembali pada Kuroro, yah meskipun bertepuk sebelah kaki (?). Tapi, rela deh gue demi cowok se-kece Kuroro..!

Audience : "Ah, itu sih suara hati authornya aja yang keganjenan..! (audience menenggelamkan author di lautan soda api)".

Eh, eh..! Kok Kurapika jadi terbawa suasana dan perasaan sih..? Dia jadi memikirkan hal seperti itu. . Kalau dia seorang bodyguard, kan bisa aja menjawab lantang dan realistis, "ma'af nona,, aku hanya pengawal anda, aku tidak menaruh hati pada nona,..". Mengatakan itu dengan gaya formal seorang pengawal bicara pada tuannya.. Kalau memang benar benar seorang pengawal, yang cuma memandang tugasnya doang..! Jangan jangan jangan jangan nih..!

Kurapika daripada terus membatu, diapun berjalan mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat pada Neon, lucunya, (audience : nggak lucu sih..! :p) kini semburat merah sudah terlihat di wajahnya, detak jantung Neon terdengar jelas oleh author,. Lalu dia menghentikan langkahnya saat jaraknya dengan Neon 1 meter, Kurapika berhenti dan menatap lurus orang yang di depannya, Neon,..

Lalu...

"tanpa terasa,..~ Kau curi hatiku...~"

Audience : "Woi...! Siapa itu yang nyanyi nyanyi..? (audience membawa parang, golok, gergaji dan trisula)"

Lalu menemukan author yang menjadi sumber suara dan sumber sasaran, author yang ada di balik lemari Neon langsung aja keringet dingin dengan tampang 'seker'.

Audience : "Hah...? Author lagi..? Serbu..!"

Lalu terjadilah perang darah yang hebat, dan author tewas seketika..! (peduli amat gue...) Btw, daripada anda makin terganggu dengan author yang suka numpang numpang lewat sembari eksiss eksiss di ficnya, kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,,.

Kurapika yang bisa mendengar detak jantung Neon, kinipun dapat mendengar jantungnya sendiri sedang berlari lari,, '_Apa yang terjadii..? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar debar begini..?_' setidaknya itulah yang dapat author dengar dari hati Kurapika,, Neon yang berada di depannya ini pun mulai blushing (ah, tapi dari tadi juga begitu sih..) tapi kalau dilihat lihat, matanya berkaca kaca,. Seperti seseorang yang sedang 'menahan tangis',.

Ya, semenjak Kurapika diem aja, Neon tau, pasti dia ditolak, ditolak 2 orang cowok dengan jeda waktu yang nggak lama apa nggak galau tuh..?

Audience : "(mengelap2 mata dengan sapu tangan, padahal nggak ada air matanya) Huu,,. Sabar ya Neon, gue yakin pasti lu kuat..!"

Rasa berdegup di hati Kurapika pun semakin bercampur dengan rasa bingung gak karuan, ketika Neon menjatuhkan airmatanya ke lantai karpet itu,.. Neon merasa '_down_' banget meskipun Kurapika tidak mengatakannya,. Lalu, setelah semakin lama pertanya'an itu menggantung, audiens juga mulai bosen dengan jeda ini.. Kurapika mulai angkat bicara,..

"Tidak,.." sekarang giliran Kurapika yang memecah keheningan...

Neon mengangkat wajahnya, yang tadinya sih sempat tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan bulir bulir jeruk, eh, maksud saya air dimatanya. Sambil terisak, dia menatap Kurapika kebingungan.

"kurasa,,,, aku juga menyukaimu,."

Audience : "hahhhh...?"

Author : "kok jadi lu pada sih yang snewen..? (menengok ke audiens)"

Kurapika PoV

Bagaimana...? Bagaimana ini..? Apa yang harus ku katakan..? Mungkin sudah 15 menit aku diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya,.. Apa, apa yang harus kukatakan..? Nanti kalau aku bilang yang sejujurnya...? Mungkin aku harus mendekat dulu padanya,. Eh,, tunggu dulu.! kulihat matanya mulai berkaca kaca.. Apa dia menangis..? Aduh,, bagaimana ini.? (bingung gak karuan). Aku menjadi merasa bersalah, kumohon jangan menangis...

Hn, yah.. Baiklah, untuk kali ini kukatakan saja,..

* * *

><p>Rumah Gon dkk.~<p>

* * *

><p>Ng..? (author menutup kedua telinganya dengan batu kali), eh,. Ini ke rumah Gon dan kawan kawan kan..?, kok sepi banget ya..? Biasanya kan ada suara suara 'gaib' yang membahana di radius 20kilo,.. Kalo gitu, kita ngintip aja deh,.. Lagi pada ngapain, sebenernya..<p>

"Bruakk...!"

"Awaaaassss...! Rangga muncul tuh..!" Killua spontan menyambit Leorio yang mau lewat di depan tv dengan martil, segitu histerisnya melihat apa yang ada di layar 21 inch tvhnya.

"Ng..? He..? " Gon yang berada di ruang tv saat itu juga langsung sweartdrop melihat seorang Killua sangat histeris begitu melihat Rangga 'Sm*ash' di tvnya.

Author : "Ih,.. Ya ampyuuunn,, Rangga guanteng bangeettt dehh...! #mimisan 2 galon" dan tau tau author 'geblek' ini udah standbye di ruang tv,. Menonton 'CCC season 2' bersama Killua dan Gon (pasti dirumahnya, author nggak punya tv deh, kamseupay banget..!)

"Masih gantengan gue juga kali...!" Seru Leorio sambil berpose bak seorang alay membentuk huruf 'L' ditangannya dan menempelkannya di dagu.

"Ct-ash.."

Seketika, Leorio yang sedang bernarsis narsis anarkis tadi harus merasakan sambitan parang dari author yang menghunus tempurung kepalanya..

"Blugghh...!"

Nggak disangka ya,. Anak anak kaya Gon dan terutama Killua (yang notabene tadi histeris,.) nonton acara beginian..! Ah, ini pasti pengaruh author geblek ini..! #audience menenggelamkan Author di lautan air keras,..

Lalu tiba tiba,..

"kreeet.."

"Eh, Kurapika..! Sudah pulang..?" Gon spontan menghampiri Kurapika yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Hn..? Ya, Ada apa..?" jawab Kurapika yang tidak mengubris Gon yang deket deket padanya,.

"Nggak sih,.. Oiya..!" Gon mulai memasang tampang kaget seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa'an..?" Kurapika heran dengan tingkah temannya itu.

"kenapa wajahmu merah begitu..?"

"Ng.? Eh.?" Kurapika mencoba memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, memeriksa kebenaran yang ada.

"Ah,..! Ah,.! Aku habis bertarung tadi..! (dalih)" dengan cepatnya Kurapika 'spik-spik' gitu, padahal mukanya tambah merah aja,.

"E-...!" belum sempat Gon mengakhiri kata katanya, Kurapika tau tau sudah ngibrit aja ke kamar mandi, secepat pesawat supersonik..

"Pyaaasssshh..."

'_Ng,. Apa benar tadi wajahku memerah...?_' Kurapika lari ke washtafel, dan mengguyur wajahnya dengan air,.. Lalu, dia melihat sosoknya sendiri di kaca,,.

'_Bagus,, ternyata wajahku memang merah,..!_'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bersambit...<em>**

(baca : bersambung)

...

...Sooner or Later..

*Ah, saya lupa, senen nanti saya UTS seminggu,.. Mungkin saya nggak bisa update dulu,. (Dilema anak sekolahan ), Derita Lo Salah Lo.. (tumben author sadar akan tugas sekolah).

* * *

><p>Siapkan saja uang anda untuk membayar data internetan. Di Ch selanjutnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penutup<strong> :_

Sebenernya, saya bingung nih,.. Banyak yang nggak mengerti dengan jalan ficnya saya~, atau pokoknya hal hal yang membuat para pembaca 'bingung',.

Kali ini, saya berusaha untuk menyederhanakan kata katanya, penjelasan penjelasan tambahan di akhir kalimat juga saya tambahkan,. Tapi, kalau soal alur cerita saya kebingungan untuk merapihkannya (orang yang IQnya dibawah 100), kata kata yang 4Ly juga saya kurangi.

Penulisan 'pembicaraannya' juga saya benerin, mungkin saya 'memang' sering nimbrug masuk masuk ke dalam fic, entah kenapa saya suka aja menggangu suasana hehehe, saya nggak bisa bikin fic serius soalnya.. #author disambit kampak.

Karena kritik kritik saran dari review dan PM PM-an nanya ke para Senior , saya jadi tau kesalahan saya (yang nggak manusiawi itu).. Dan, di kesempatan kali ini saya sudah coba memperbaikinya, semoga bisa berkurang. Saya juga coba ngeedit dan baca ulang.

Kalau masih ada kesalahan kesalahan yang aneh aneh, reviewlah sejenak,..

Akhiri kata,

Saya sudah kebanyakan ngebacot disini..

* * *

><p>~Berminat Untuk Review..? dari review tanda titik, koma sampe flame. saya terima~<p>

~GBU~


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat datang kembali, para pembaca!

Saya, author yang datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar (?) telah mengupdate ch.4

**(yang sangat lama diupdatenya)**

~Selamat membaca~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Yoshiro Togaishi.

Beta Reader :

M4O4

Genre (GENerasi beREncana *plak):

Romance (nggak menyentuh)

Humor (garing SANGAT)

Rated :

K+ s/d T.

:

Tulisan Typo, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC bahkan DOC, alur cerita membingungkan, abal abalan SANGAT, TIdakJELas, bahasa sangat 4L y, kamseupay, sulit dimenegerti, tidak menggunakan bahasa yang baku, humor Garing-nge-NESS, crispy, chrunchy, autor sering muncul tiba tiba menggangu suasana membaca, dan kesalahan kesalahan yang nggak manusiawi lainnya.

Perusahaan kami tidak tanggung jawab dengan kesehatan mata anda setelah membaca fic ini, bisa saja mata anda terkena radiasi Chernobyl, walau itu nggak mungkin.

Fic ini terdeteksi 100% BUKAN kece badai. Jadi dari pada anda menyesal dikemudian hari lebih baik tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH Archive.

* * *

><p>Created by:<p>

Govinda Noia Miura

Pertama tama, saya panjatkan puji syukur pada Tuhan YME karena anda sudah mau membaca.

Saya juga berterima kasih, anda sudah mau membaca fic pertama saya ini.

* * *

><p><strong> . . . .<strong>

**CH. 4 : Pertemuan Yang Membuat Seorang Gadis Bahagia**

* * *

><p>Markas Geney Ryodan .~<p>

* * *

><p>"Danchou..!" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil sebuah nama.<p>

"..." sementara yang dipanggil hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya, layaknya seorang bisu.

"Danchou..?" yang memanggil tadi mencoba untuk memanggil kembali.

"..." lagi lagi ucapan si pemanggil hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

"Hn,.." akhirnya, Nobunaga yang sedari tadi memanggil, menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang Danchou.

"Danchou?" muncul lagi seorang Shizuku dari belakang mengagetkan Kuroro.

"Hn... Apa kalian memanggil? Ada apa?" lamunan Kuroro yang belum jelas apa itupun langsung buyar, ternyata hanya panggilan Shizuku yang ditangkap olehnya.

"Apa ada yang sedang mengusik pikiranmu , Danchou?"

"Hm.. Tidak ada." begitu sadar, Kuroro langsung pergi meninggalkan teman temannya itu Entah kenapa ... (.) Kuroro kali ini tingkahnya mencurigakan! Belum pernah mereka menemukan Kuroro tingkahnya seperti itu. Nobunaga, Shizuku, dan Franklin yang ada disana hanya menatap kepergiannya Kuroro dengan berjuta juta tanda tanya, ada apa dengan Kuroro..?

Kuroro PoV

Neon Nostrad... Perempuan yang betul-betul kekanakanakan itu.. Apa dia tak sadar  
>atau bahkan tidak tahu menahu bahwa akulah , Kuroro Lucifer yang mencuri kekuatan yang ia banggakan<br>itu? Tak sadarkah ia kalau aku telah menipunya? Dan, apa yang ia maksud dengan kata itu?  
>Kata yang betul- betul asing ditelingaku. Bagaimana, manusia berkalangan baik dan tercukupi<br>seperti dia bisa jatuh hati padaku, aku yang seorang pembunuh, kriminal dan juga, orang yang menipu dan mencuri kekuatannya. Hal ini benar-benar mustahil? Siapakah yang dapat menyadarkan  
>dia?<p>

Dan lagi, diluar dugaan si Pengguna rantai itu menaruh hati pada gadis itu.. Ya, meskipun aku tau kalau itu cara agar dia tidak menyeret gadis itu ke masalah yang lebih kompleks. Ah, bukankah gadis itu yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan? Bicara begitu dan menarik tangannya seperti itu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Sepertinya ini akan makin menarik! Tapi, entah kenapa aku terus memikirkan gadis itu dan tentang hubungannya dengan Si Pengguna rantai. Apa aku memang sangat penasaran dan tertarik dengan kelanjutan mereka atau, hanya aku saja yang gelisah jika kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang spesial?

Normal poV

Audience yang budiman, Kuroro ternyata tidak memandang rasa suka Neon sejengkalpun. Seorang Kuroro disini memang tidak memandang rasa yang entah itu stoberi, rasa jambu, apel, atau rasa suka meskipun hidupmu banyak rasa seperti di iklan kopi. Yah begitulah dia disini. Tapi, kalau anda membaca teliti dengan menggunakan teknik membaca intensif yang diajarkan guru bahasa. Pasti anda akan menemukan bahwa Kuroro sendiri gundah gulana *halah* dengan perasaannya itu. Mungkin hubungan mereka membangkitkan rasa suka Kuroro yang selama ini terpendam dalam tanah, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

* * *

><p>Rumah Gon .dkk<p>

* * *

><p>"Ngging..!"<p>

"Nggingg..!"

"Plakk..!"

Disini ruang tamu, waktu menunjukan jam 23: 09, ada Killua dan Gon yang baru saja selesai menonton CCC 2 (acara ini masih ada?). Author melaporkan dari tempat kejadian, kembali ke studio 1.

"Uwahh,, selesai juga..!" ucap Killua sembari streching.

Lalu karena nggak ada lagi kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan 2 orang tersebut, mereka segera bersiap siap melepas lelah dan penat selepas mengais ngais rejeki di ibu kota tercinta ini (?) dengan tidur, istirahat yang terbaik.

"My tea's gone cold~ na na na~"

"Wah, bunyi hp siapa tuh?" terdengarlah sebuah ringtone pesan masuk oleh kuping Killua yang tajam itu, Killua yang sa'at itu baru selesai menyikat gigi bersama Ayah Adi dan Dika, baru keluar dari kamar mandipun penasaran bertanya dengan suara yang didengarnya.

"Sudah, sudah, bukan punya kita..!" Gon yang inipun lagi lagi melarang temannya, agar tidak terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti kemarin, karena perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi untuk kelakuan apapun yang dilakukan oleh para tokohnya.

Terlihat di meja tamu ada sebuah hp yang lagi di charge, Killua yang menangkap pemandangan itu langsung saja menuju ke sana untuk memuaskan hasrat penasarannya. Baginya mungkin Gon adalah anjing menggongong dan dia adalah Takbilah tak berlalu.

"Ini bukannya hp Kurapika ya?" Killua dengan cepatnya menyambar hp tersebut dan mencoba mengidentifikasinya.

"Psstt..! Nanti orangnya ngamuk, udah cepetan taro! " perintah Gon makin terdengar keras.

"Ah, masalah buat loh? Eh ada sms, sms siapa nih..?" Killua mlihat gambar surat yang terbang terbang di layar hp tersebut.

"Hah, Ada smsnya..? Dari siapa?" Gon yang sudah lama berkiblat ke jalan sesatnya Killuapun akhirnya ikut terjerumus kedalam sana dan ikut melanggar privasi seorang Kurapika. Memang, kemanakah Kurapika..?

+628389918xxx(sekian sekian)

_Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, aku sangat senang hari ini ^^. Besok kutunggu jam 2 dirumah ya!_

_Good night, and have a nice dream.._

"_What a Hell_..?" sontak untuk menggambarkan keadaan yang membingungkan, mereka berturtur salah satu judul lagu Avril Lavigne. Terlintas dibenak mereka, '_Siapa yang ngirim nih sms?_' tapi suatu hal yang pasti adalah si pengirim sms itu bukanlah seorang rentenir.

Sementara tanda tanya saling bertebaran dihadapan mereka, sebuah bayangan hitam jelmaan sang Mimi datang menelan mereka..

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Eeh..?" begitu mereka menengok ke sosok asli dari bayangan tersebut, keringat dingin mulai mengucur sederas kran dari pelipisnya Gon. Sedangkan, Killua langsung menimbun kebusukannya itu dengan memasukan ponsel tadi ke dalam sakunya.

"Kalian lihat ponselku yang disini..?"

Seolah olah orang yang sedang tertangkap basah tengah mencuri jemuran, Gon dan Killua pucat pasi, darah mereka tak bisa mengalir, mulut mereka dikunci untuk setiap dusta yang akan dilontarkannya. Kurapika yang berada di depan mereka mulai habis kesabaran (yang sebenarnya nggak ada itu), di benaknya terlintas, '_Wah, kacang mahal..!_' tapi, pandangannya langsung teralih oleh kabel charge yang mengalihkan duniamu, dia melihat kabel tersebut masih tersambung baik dengan steker, hingga dia melihat ujungnya itu berakhir di saku Killua,.

"Kaliaan..!"

"Bruakk..!"

"Uwaaa..! I, iya i, ini! Uwaaa..!" Killua terpojok, rencananya busuk jilid 2nya untuk menggadaikan hp tersebut pupus. Akhirnya dia memberikan hp itu kepada pihak berwajib (baca : Kurapika).

"Bosen hidup loo? Nyari mati sama gue..!" ucap Kurapika sambil menyebarkan hawa hawa pembunuh virus dan bakteri di udara sebagai pengganti air conditioner.

"Ampun, ampun, Boss..!" Gon sembah sujud ke Kurapika, berharap kesalahannya tadi bisa termaafkan.

Kurapikapun langsung merebut hpnya dari tangan jahiliyah Killua dan membaca sms tersebut, setelah matanya agak terbelalak lalu berhenti membaca teks tersebut. Suara hatinya yang ghaib itu langsung terdengar kuping author yang biasanya selalu dipakai untuk berbuat maksiat.

'_Jangan jangan tuh anak pada baca sms gue, isinya beginian lagi..!_'

"Btw busway, yang ngirim sms itu siapa Kurapika..?" tanya Gon SUperJUjur seraya bangikt dari sembah sujudnya itu.

"Hmm.. Mencurigakan! Kata kata di sms ini 'sangaat' mencurigakan..!" kata killua tajam sambil mengusap ngusap dagu, senada dengan lirikan tajamnya yang diarahkan kepada mahluk yang sama.

"Emang mau tau banget ya..? kepo banget luh jadi orang!" Kurapika berusaha kabur dari penderitaanya dan berusaha menutupi kejanggalan yang ada.

"Iyaa..!" ucap Gon dan Killua berjamaah dan wajah yang telah mereka pasang semanis mungkin.

2detik..  
>5detik...<br>7detik...

"Ck.. Ck.. Ck.." suara hewan melata, cicak (vs buaya) yang mengisi keheningan dan sempat lewat diantara mereka.

"Krik.. Krikk.. Krikk.." lalu terdengar lagi suara jangkrik yang berasal dari kebun, selanjutnya adalah suara gajah lalu.. *plakk.

"Aku juga 'tidak tau' yang mengirim ini siapa,"

GUBRAK

"Yah, kau juga tidak tau ya?" tanya Killua kembali yang masih penasaran, untungnya ajal tidak datang padanya saat itu.

"Ini ngirimnya pake nomer, yah jelas gue nggak tau, batu amat sihh..!"

"Yak."

"Awas aja ya, lu berani sekali lagi ngutak ngatik hp gue..! Nggak ada ampun!" Kurapika langsung melayangkan deathglarenya dengan dosiss tinggi pada 2 mahluk tadi.

"Larii..!"

"Duesshh..!" Dengan begitu, Killua dan Gon melayang ke kamar mereka secepat pesawat supersonik. Mungkin kalau di Upin dan Ipin, mereka akan menjadi Upin dan Ipinnya sementara Kurapika menjadi Kak Rosnya, coba kau bayangkan..

'_Untungnya, mereka lupa kalau aku punya dowsing chain. Hmm, baiklah lihat dulu siapa yang mengirim sms ini.._' seolah telah mengganti otak seperti Patrick, Kurapika langsung teringat pada benda yang bisa dibilang jimatnya itu, ya dia akhirnya menggunakan dowsing chain yang memang sudah diciptakan untuk ini dan bukan dengan rantai anjing pastinya.

"Eh..?"

"Bruakk..!"

Meskipun angin tak datang dan hujan tak diundang, setelah tau yang mengirim sms itu siapa, Kurapika langsung melesat tak kalah cepatnya dari pesawat supersonik menuju kamarnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang menggelegar dari hpnya itu. Memang siapakah si pengirim?

+628389918sekiansekian

_Oh iya sorry, tadi lupa nulis nama, simpen nomerku ya.._

_Neon Nonstrad_

* * *

><p>01:02 PM, Gon .dkk<p>

* * *

><p>"Ng.. Kurapika..?"<p>

"..."

Kurapika PoV

Jam 1, sekarang jam 1 siang, satu jam lagi.. Satu jam ya, satu jam lagi hingga saatnya aku menemui nona Neon. Ternyata firasatku benar..! Dia, dia yang mengirimnya, untungnya Killua dan Gon tidak tau. Kalau mereka tau, tamat sudah! Pasti akan dijadikan bahan selama setahun!

Yah, apa yang membuatnya untuk menyuruhku datang siang? Ah, yang pasti kemarin, ya gara gara kemarin! Aku.. menerima pernyataannya.. Hyah, kira kira kedepannya aku harus apa..? Apa aku harus berpura pura seperti ini terus? Tapi, kalau aku bilang yang sejujurnya..

"Wooii..! Kurapika!"

Seketika, lamunan Kurapikapun buyar. Seorang ABG tua (baca : Leorio) *digampar* masuk ke kamarnya dan mengagetkan pemuda yang sedang duduk di ranjang itu. Lantaran sudah siang bolong begini, Kurapika tidak pergi pergi juga sejak pagi buta, tentunya ini menimbulkan pertanyaan dan kekhawatiran pada teman temannya itu '_Kalo temen gue nggak kerja, mau makan ape nih gue..?_'. Kemanakah perginya semangat early birdnya Kurapika? Apa sudah berubah menjadi Angry Birds? (audience : itu games, bego..!)

"Hah..? Hah, eh, ada apa..?" tanya Kurapika yang kesadarannya baru kembali ke jasadnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke Leorio yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kurapika.. Kau dipecat..?" Gon tau tau menyertai dari belakang Leorio.

"Dipecat? Nggak kok," ungkap Kurapika sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dari tadi kau terus terusan bengong dikamar..? Bukannya Kerja, kerja sono!" ada Gon ada Killua, ungkapan itulah yang menyertai kedatangan mahluk berambut silver ini. Bedanya dia muncul dengan tidak menyenangkannya.

"Hn, Suka suka dong..! Kerjaan, kerjaan gue, kok lu yang repot sih?" darting Kurapika mulai kumat, dia bangkit dari singgasananya (baca : ranjang) dan mulai mendorong bahu Killua keras.

"Wes..! Wolles dong, jadi orang!" tak mau kalah dengan Kurapika, Killua balas mendorong bahu Kurapika tak kalah keras.

"Kenapa emang, nggak seneng luh..?"

"Hn, Iye knape?" Killua menajamkan tatapannya dengan rautan pensil.

"Blarrr...!"

"Duesshh..!"  
>"Tr-ang..!"<br>"Crasshh..."  
>"Slepp...!"<p>

Ronde 1

Terjadilah adu omongan berdarah disini, Killua dan Kurapika masing masing saling beradu deathglare dan tentunya masih dengan celoteh yang membahana ke setiap sudut ruaangan yang saling mereka kumandangkan dengan pengeras suara yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Leorio terliat membuka mulutnya selebar gua hantu karena kekagetannya melihat adegan ini, sementara Gon hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Fine, gue pergi..!" akhirnya karena desakan dari berbagai pihak, Polri memutuskan untuk tidak merekomendasikan kemenangan Kurapika.

"Hmm.. Hmm.. Bagus, bagus!" Killua mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya disamping mimik sok bijak yang turut dipajang.

Akhirnya, Kurapika angkat kaki dari tempat maksiat (?) itu (baca : rumah) sambil menggerutu dalam hatinya. Memang bukan hanya dari desakan Killua saja, toh Kurapika juga punya janji dengan Mr. X yang sedang menunggunya di suatu tempat (?).

"Untung aja masih bisa sabar gue..! Kalo ngga, udah nggak bisa ngeliat matahari lagi tuh anak..!"

* * *

><p>S K I P<p>

* * *

><p>"Silahkan, nona Neon sudah menunggu didalam.." seorang pelayan membukakan pintu buat Kurapika seorang.<p>

"Ya," lalu tanpa malu malu lagi Kurapika langsung masuk ke dalam rumah mewah milik Light Yagami, ehm- ralat : Light Nonsdtrad tersebut.

Tungkai Kurapika menapak di atas karpet merah yang biasanya dilalui artis artis Kayu Suci (baca : Hollywood) itu, saat berjalan matanya yang sebiru lautan memang terlihat lurus, namun hal itu tak dapat mengadali si author yang memang kadal, segala kegundahan dan kerisauan yang terselubung di dalam sana dapat terbaca jelas. Pikirannya melayang ke sana sini untuk mencari kata kata yang bisa dia rangkai untuk membuat kedustaan, setidaknya dia tidak perlu membuat galau pada Neon. Tapi, haruskah ada dusta diantara kita? Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu, hanya untuk status palsu, mengapa hati ku ja.. *plak* Kurapika juga melihat kejanggalan saat berjalan disana, yaitu tak adanya seorang bodyguardpun yang biasanya telah berjejer rapi di dalam rumah, tentunya itu menimbulkan pertanyaan. Mungkin Neon sengaja meliburkan para bodyguard, tapi keadaan ini membuat senang Kurapika, jadi dia tak perlu snewen bila Senritsu akan mengintrogasinya selepas bertemu dengan Neon.

"Permisi nona," datang datang Kurapika langsung membungkuk hormat pada Neon yang memang masih menjadi majikannya, berharap kejadian kemarin tidak diingat lagi gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Tapi author berkehendak lain, sosok Neon yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul lalu bicara,

"Kau tidak usah formal begitu padaku.." akhirnya Kurapika terima nasib, dia tau maksud dari kata kata Neon itu apa.

"Hmm.. Baiklah,"

"Nah, ka, Kalau begitu,, apa kau bisa menggangapku menjadi kekasihmu sekarang..?" ucap Neon to the point tergagap sambil bersemu merah.

Mendengarnya, Kurapika agak merona tapi, dia tau semua ini akan terjadi. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang panjang dalam hati, lalu mulai merangkai kata kata yang sekiranya bisa dia rangkai. "Iya, aku akan menggangap mu sebagai kekasihku.." ucap Kurapika yang pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

Suasana agak hening sejenak, kedua insan itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil memaku diri. Namun, angin yang berhembus lewat jendela kamar Neon telah memberikan inspirasi pada gadis tersebut untuk bersuara apa.

"Terima kasih, Hmm.. Mari kita mulai dari awal, perkenalkan aku Neon Nonstrad" lalu Neon mengulurkan tangannya bagi yang membutuhkan sesama kepada Kurapika, hendak berkenalan.

"Eh, iya. Perkenalkan aku Kurapika Kuruta" Kurapikapun menyambut baik uluran tangan Neon.

Mereka akhirnya berjabat tangan, membuat kesepakatan yang disebut dengan kesepakatan cinta *halah*. Mengulang semuanya dari awal, meskipun itu tak memiliki arti apapun bagi Kurapika. Tapi, dalam paras Neon nampaknya masih ada hasrat yang belum terpuaskan olehnya.

"Kurapika," ucap gadis itu sambil mengadahkan wajahnya pada Kurapika yang ada di depannya kini.

"Iya..?" yang dipanggil sedekat itu tentunya menjawab, pendengaran Kurapika masih normal 'kan? *plakk.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" pinta Neon penuh harap, apakah yang menjadi harapanya itu?

"Ya silahkan, apa saja" jawab Kurapika, yang tidak gombal seperti di cerita roman pincisan.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum, apakah kau mau tersenyum untukku..?"

Permintaan Neon terdengar ringan ya, dia tidak meminta untuk dibuatkan candi seperti Roro Jongrang. Tapi permintaan itu terdengar sangat berat bagi Kurapika, seperti harus menyerahkan anak gadisnya pada si raksasa, itu kalau Kurapika adalah seorang janda dan Neon adalah Buto Ijonya. Mungkinkah dia malu menunjukan pesonanya dihadapan Neon? Selama menjadi bodyguardnya Neon, Kurapika memang tidak pernah tersenyum, buat apa memang? Lalu melihat Neon yang menatapnya penuh harap, akhirnya ada pergerakan baru dari Kurapika.

"Hmm.. Iya," akhirnya, Kurapika mau mengembangkan senyumnya, mungkin kalau di cerita dongeng pepohonan dan hewan hewan langsung bergoyang kesana kemari sambil bernyanyi namun sayangnya ini adalah fic. Neon yang bertatap langsung pada pemuda itu langsung blushing,

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mau tersenyum untukku aku sangat senang" mungkin masih dalam kesadarannya, dan mungkin karena berbunga bunga hatinya, entah kenapa Neon spontan langsung memeluk Kurapika yang berada di depannya. Mata Kurapika tebelalak, sementara pipinya sudah tak terbayang lagi semerah apa, mungkin kalau dia masih beranggapan bahwa dirinya tak ada suka dengan Neon, hal itu perlu dipertanyakan sekarang. Pasalnya, meskipun Kurapika tak membalas pelukan itu, dia rasakan jantungnya tengah berdebar, dia juga bisa mendengar hal yang sama pada Neon. Dan yang terpenting, dia mulai menyukai perlakuan hangat Neon.. Lama mereka berpelukan sekitar 11 detik, menurut stopwatch author.

"Iya, sama sama"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan?" ucap Neon seraya melepaskan pelukannya, kembali menatap Kurapika penuh harap.

"Hmm, baiklah.." Kurapika menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya kesamping, merasa dugaannya benar sekaligus untuk menghindari tatapannya Neon.

Akhirnya terjadi juga, dimana mereka berdua kencan. Kemanakah destinasi mereka? Semua itu tergatung kemauan Neon yang merangkai kencan. Sekilas tentang hubungan mereka yang mungkin akan terendus para penghuni rumah, Neon telah menceritakan semua itu pada ibunya tercinta, Eliza. Yah asal dia bisa tutup mulut dan tidak bergunjing dengan ibu ibu b'gos dibelakang Neon.

"Hati hati ya..!" ucap Eliza mengiringi kepergian mereka menuju Sang Khalid *plakk.

Mungkin dari pada dibilang kencan, ini lebih disebut hanya jalan jalan. Karena hanya taman kota yang menjadi tujuan mereka, tak ada faktor faktor lain yang bisa menggolongkan acara jalan ini adalah kencan. Dan mungkin harus kita berikan tepuk tangan pada Neon yang sudah mau repot repot berjalan kaki untuk mengurangi emisi bumi, di tengah maraknya masyarakat yang memilih menggunakan kendaraan bermesin dia memilih untuk jalan kaki.

Hening

Itulah kata yang menggambarkan situasi mereka sekarang, para Vandal mungkin akan melemparkan petasan ke arah mereka untuk membuat gaduh suasana, tapi sayang, bangsa mereka telah punah menyusul suku Kuruta. Hingga Neon terpikirkan untuk menarik tangan pemuda disebelahnya dan menggengamnya erat, Kurapika yang merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke setiap pembuluhnya hanya bisa tersentak kaget diiringi blushing sementara, Neon nampak enjoy aja seperti di iklan rokok.

"Ng Kurapika, apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sekarang?"

"Hmm.. Tidak ada,"

"Punya tempat favorit..?"

"Tidak.."

"Oh, begitu ya.." balas Neon disamping sweatdrop yang sempat menghiasi kepalanya, beginilah saudara, jikalau anda punya pacar yang punya profil silent seperti hp anda.

Lama berjalan di jalan itu, tiba tiba, mata Kurapika yang sama birunya dengan mata air gunung Cisalak menangkap sebuah sosok yang sedang berjalan jauh didepannya. Sosok itu berjalan santai dan karena membelakangi cahaya matahari, wujudnya tidak begitu jelas terlihat. Namun sosok itu sangat dikenali Kurapika, dia tau sosok itu siapa.

'_Ryodan..!_'

Yak, Kuroro Lucifer berada diseberang sana, siapa yang telah mengundangnya dan akan mengantarnya nanti? Ada apa dia ke sini? Mengingat situasi yang akan kacau dan akan menyulitkan Neon jika nantinya Kuroro sadar akan keberadaan Kurapika lalu, kedua pemuda itu saling mengangkat tombak berperang angkat senjata. Kurapika yang masih berstatus bodyguardnya Neon plus menjadi kekasihnya sekarang tak mau membawa gadis itu kedalam bencana, sehebat apapun Kurapika, dia akan membahayakan Neon juga 'kan? Sebagai penjaganya, sebisa mungkin dia harus memisahkan Neon dengan sebuah pertarungan. Caranya, yaitu dengan merangkul gadis itu kedalam pelukannya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tembok bangunan yang berada di sebelah mereka, believe it or not..?

Mata Neon yang tak melihat sosok Kuroro sesentipun terbelalak, betapa kaget dan tak menyangkanya dia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Apalagi oleh Kurapika yang ehm- agak dingin padanya itu, jantungnya langsung memompa darah secepat kilat, pipinya mulai merona. Dia tak percaya apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Ma'af, kau tidak apa apa..?"

Neon PoV

Suaranya, suaranya bisa kudengar dengan jelas, tubuhku tiba tiba terasa dingin, jantungku berdebar debar, pipiku terasa panas. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas nafas orang di depanku ini.

"T, tidak.."

Inikah rasanya? Inikah rasanya kalau orang yang kita sukai memeluk kita untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh baguslah, ayo kita lanjutkan" katanya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan, jangan, tetaplah seperti ini sebentar saja.."

Tanpa sadar, aku langsung merangkulnya kembali. Kupererat pelukanku, seakan aku tak pernah melepasnya. Kau tau, aku sangat senang sekarang.

"Neon..?"

* * *

><p>11:35 PM, kediaman Nonstrad.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Diary<p>

Akhirnya, terhapus sudah penderitaanku karena.. Kau tau 'kan kalau ditolak itu bagaimana rasanya? Menurutku, memiliki Kurapika lebih menyenangkan daripada memiliki Kuroro. Dan yang penting hari ini aku senangg! Ya, hari ini adalah hari kencan pertamaku, entah itu bisa dibilang kencan atau tidak. Kalau kau punya rasa suka lalu terbalaskan, itu seolah olah mendapatkan sekotak hadiah yang isinya takkan pernah habis walaupun hadiahnya cuma satu. Padahal, saat di awal aku tidak begitu yakin kalau dia benar benar menyukaiku..

Hari ini pula aku melihat sebuah senyuman. Ya, senyuman yang mungkin bagi kalian adalah hal yang biasa tapi, buatku terasa berbeda jika Kurapika yang melakukannya. Mungkin karena aku memang tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum? Atau apa, entahlah yang pasti aku merasa senang. Mungkinkah ini karena aku memang suka padanya..?

Dan karena begitu senangnya, tanpa sadar atau memang sadar. Aku memeluknya, aku sangat berterima kasih kalau dia mau tersenyum untukku. Meskipun dia tidak membalasnya, dan hanya terdiam tapi aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan jantungku saling berdebar, dia merasakan getaran yang sama sepertiku.

Saat kencan tadipun, entah kenapa saat melewati gang. Tiba tiba dia merangkulku, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Sontak, mataku terbelalak, kenapa dia tiba tiba memelukku? Tapi, itu bukan menjadi masalahku. Perlakuannya itu suksess membuat pipiku merona, jantungku kembali berdebar, aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Lalu saat dia ingin melepaskan pelukannya, aku malah membalasnya, aku tak ngin dia melepaskanku, kupererat lagi pelukanku. Seolah dia akan pergi jauh meninggalkanku, tidak, kuharap itu tak pernah terjadi..

Dear Diary selesai.

Khu.. Khu.. Khu..! Akhirnya author yang selalu ingin tau urusan orang (kepo) ini berhasil mengintip buku hariannya Neon tanpa ketahuan oleh yang bersangkutan. Dilihat dari tulisannya, Neon nampaknya sangat menyukai Kurapika dan segala perlakuannya yang membuatnya senang, padahal, sudahkah anda tau bahwa Kurapika sendiri belum bisa memahami perasaannya yang mungkin jika distatiskan itu naik turun naik turun, terkadang dia merasakan getaran yang ada, tapi disisi lain dia beranggapan bahwa dia masih perlu merangkai cerita untuk membuat dusta. Padahal, menurut survei, perangainya itu menunjukan bahwa dia mulai suka dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Neon. Wah, benih benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihati Kurapika. Dari pada harus berspekulasi, lebih baik kita intip orangnya langsung!

* * *

><p>Rumah Gon .dkk<p>

* * *

><p>"Youu..! Yoouu..!"<p>

"Drap - Drap..!"

"Tap.. Tap-!"

"Everyday i'm shufflelin!"

Author bertanya dengan tukang getuk yang lewat, benarkah ini rumahnya Gon..? Tapi katanya memang benar, itu rumahnya. Wahai anak gahol yang budiman, sadarkah bahwa virusmu ini sudah melanda hingga ke dunia Hunter..? Sejak kapan tempat maksiat itu (baca : rumahnya Gon .dkk) memutar lagu Party Rock Anthem? Globalisasi memang cepat menelan anak remaja.

"Bruakk..!"

"Eh, Kurapika..!" ucap Gon semangat ketika menyambut seseosok Kurapika yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini..?" Kurapika mulai spaning dengan yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, matanya menangkap peandangan ruang tamunya kini tengah ramai dengan orang sekampung dan lagi ruangan itu telah porak poranda. Tak lupa dengan Party Rock Anthem yang diputar begitu kencang, mebahana hingga sekomplek.

"Biasa lah, shuffle shuffle gitu! Anak gahol," Gonpun mengajak Kurapika yang sweatdrop setelah mendengarnya untuk masuk kedalam.

Yang terlihat disana adalah pemandangan mahluk mahluk yang tak sepenuhnya manusia yang tengah menyemuti sesuatu, dan mahluk mahluk yang menyemuti sesuatu itu adalah orang orang dari fandom sebelah, seperti dari partai Bleach, Eyeshield, K-on, Death Note dll dsb (dan saya bingung). Dan yang mereka kerubungi adalah 2 anak yang terkena penuaan dini yang tengah berdance battle ria, yaitu Killua dan Riku. Kurapika yang mungkin sudah menahan nahan esmosi melihat situasi dan kondisi akhirnya angkat bicara,

"Awas aja loe, kalo nanti nggak diberesin lagi!" selama Kurapika bicara dengan nada tinggi tadi, semua mata tertuju padanya, kegiatan mereka berhenti, bumi berhenti berputar.. Tapi, begitu Kurapika selesai bicara mereka langsung kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing masing.

'_Hah, mending gue ke atas aja deh.._'

Melihat keadaan yang kembali kacau, Kurapika menghela nafas sepanjang panjangnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan suasana yang ramai itu.

Neon Nonstrad

_Besok bagaimana, kau punya rencana..?_

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Sekedar berbicara, soal yang CCC itu sih sebenernya saya nggak nonton. Tapi, karena teman teman saya yang notabene ngefans sama SM*SH dan selalu bercerita tentang itu ke saya, author jadi punya ide buat nyambit Leorio *disambit balik sama yang bersangkutan (Leorio). Dan setelah melewati berbagai badai badai akhirnya author dapat melanjutkan fic ini meskipun SANGAT lama, kali ini author juga mendapat bala bantuan dari Beta Reader, jujur itu sangat membatu. Thank you so much M4O4! *sembah sujud*. Oakey lah sebelum anda kehabisan waktu saya pamit deh,

Berminatkah anda untuk mereview fic gembel badai ini? Dari review tanda titik, koma sampai flame akan saya terima~

* * *

><p>~GBU~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclimera**

Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

**Rated**

T. So, mahluk mahluk yang masih dibawah 13 tahun jangan baca fic ini! Kalo baca, gue tendang lo dari fandom ini *JDUARRKKK*!

**Genre**

Humor dan Romance yang nggak karuans.

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya..")

OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian RSJ. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p><strong>LMHBS<strong>

**Left My Heart Beating So..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

**DISTURBIA?**

**Made By **

**Hallowa The Anonymousike**

* * *

><p>Hari ini mendung itu kelabu, nyatanya matahari tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun suasana yang sayu sayu mengantuk tersebut tidak berhasil mengurungkan niat seorang Gon untuk bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mandi, sayangnya dia tak mendapatkan ucapan 'selamat, kamu berhasil bangun pagi!' dari arak arkan mi cup. Lama melakukan aktivitas di atas loteng akhirnya dia turun juga untuk melihat suasana yang sekiranya bagus.<p>

"Killua..? Leorio..?"

Tapi ternyata, pemandangan indah yang dia bayangkan tadi hancur seketika begitu melihat ruang tamu yang sangat sangat berantakan. Sofa headstand, meja kayang, dan berbagai interior yang sedang berolah raga di pagi hari ini. Termasuk sampah sampah seperti ceceran compact disc, botol botol mencurigakan tak lupa tumpahannya yang nanti akan dipungut oleh pulung, puntung rokok beserta abunya. Inilah berkah atas Pagelaran Seni di rumahnya Gon, mereka yang terlalu jauh larut dalam ombak kemaksiatan akhirnya mendapatkan ketulian untuk mendengarkan titah Kurapika sebagai pemilik rumah. Masih mau maksiatan aja mereka, nggak inget sekarang lagi bulan apa.

"Killua, bagaimana ini?" Gon yang Panic x Panic langsung menghampiri Killua yang nampak tak ada daya asa nyala dalam gairah di lantai, tentunya dia lebih berniat membagi perhatian padanya dan bukan pada Leorio yang tak sadarkan diri di sudut ruangan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menghdap tembok.

"Gue kalah maen gaple..!" jawab Killua yang nggak connect, wajahnya menampakkan raut kalah judi.

Karena merasa percuma melakukan kontak sosial dengan Killua dan tidak mau menanggung akibat yang nanti akan diterimanya, Gon segera melesat ke dapur untuk mengambil perkakas kebersihannya, intinya dia mau membereskan itu semua yang bukan tanggung jawabnya. Lantaran, dari pada bermaksiat ria semalam dia lebih memilih tidur seperti anak anak di bawah umur pada umumnya..

Namun, di tengah acara bersih bersihnya, tiba tiba Gon mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dari atas ke bawah.

"Tap.."

"Tap.."

Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, dia tau siapa sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurapika? Gon langsung mempercepat implusnya, berharap bisa cepat membereskan semua kekacauan itu tepat waktu.

"Hei, cepat bangun!" Gon yang sudah beres dengan urusannya secepat internet mengguncang tubuh Killua sekeras mungkin, dia pikir itu bisa membangkitkan temannya dari ketidak sadaran. Sayangnya tidak, Killua masih saja terdiam dengan tatapan mengantuknya layaknya Garfield, mungkin Gon dianggap manusia transparan.

Tindakannya tak berhasil, Gon tak habis pikir. Akhirnya dia memilih siasat seorang ibu yang hendak membangunkan anaknya yang kesiangan, yaitu mengguyur Killua dengan seember air yang diambilnya. Sontak, Killua langsung terbangun dari keterkaparannya, siasatnya berhasil. Awalnya Killua mau mendamprat Gon atas apa yang dilakukannya tapi begitu melihat Kurapika sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Killua langsung bersembunyi di belakang Gon. Sementara Gon sendiri menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat maksa, melebihi seorang politisi kita yang sering di gosipkan itu.

Meskipun Kurapika merasa Gon dan Killua mencurigakan tapi dia mengabaikan itu. Selanjutnya dia beralih haluan ke arah Leorio yang lebih menarik perhatiannya, Leorio yang kesadarannya masih dipertanyakan ketika mendengar suara bahwa ada yang menuju padanya langsung berbalik menghadap semua.

"Wah ada apa ini, sa—"

Tak perlu mengakhiri kata katanya, Leorio langsung dapat hadiah berupa tinju di perut persembahan manis dari Kurapika, dia tau akhiran dari kata katanya. Alhasil Kurapika harus membayar ganti rugi tembok retak dengan uangnya sendiri, sementara Leorio tidak perlu menyumbangkan apapun karena dengan mimisan dan mulut berbusanya sudah membuat Kurapika puas, Gon dan Killua juga hanya perlu menyumbangkan sweatdropnya.

Untuk adegan berikutnya anda tidak perlu membayangkan KDRT apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Kurapika, karena setelah memberi siraman rohani di pagi hari dia segera pergi dari sana menuju kamar mandi. Terakhir, satu persatu mahluk hidup di ruang tamu meninggalkan tempatya termasuk hewan hewan melata namun terkecuali Leorio yang sekarat dan mulai di datangi Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Sangkar Genei Ryodan..<p>

* * *

><p>Kini kekhawatiran akan kegemukan melanda banyak masyarakat, maka itu anggota Ryodan yang perempuan telah beralih kiblat untuk hidup lebih sehat seperti di iklan gula. Jadi pagi pagi seperti itu mereka habiskan dengan senam bareng di balai warga bersama ibu ibu lainnya, kebayang nggak? Sementara mereka yang laki laki belum pulang dari penjelajahannya mencari kacang kedelai (?) karena ya anda tau kan krisis, makanya untuk menebus dosa selama ini mereka mencari kesempatan untuk berbuat baik dengan memperjuangkan nasib para pedagang tahu, tempe, susu kedelai dan bla bla bla. Finalnya setelah di hitung hitung, yang tersisa di sana hanyalah Kuroro dan Hiosoka yang sedang bersemedi agar mendapatkan ilham pemenang pemilu nanti siapa, kalau ramalannya benar kan lumayan dapat profit, kaya ramalan buat EUFA aja ya, eh itu sih udah lewat. Kalau Kuroro tidak mungkin ikut bersemedi bersama Hiosoka, jelas dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu yang takkan pernah kembali dengan menelan Icha Icha Tactics di ruangannya.<p>

Namun ada yang mengejutkan di sela kegiatan Kuroro, tiba tiba dia tersenyum dengan liciknya. Author langsung berpikir dua kali untuk menulis ini, apa Kuroro belum selesai pengobatan dari RS. Jiwa? *JDUARRKK!* tentunya bukanlah karena alasan psikis yang membuatnya seperti itu. Itu karena pikirannya sedang terbang jauh mengingat kejadian yang di alaminya kemarin, Penasaran? Mari kita pinjam mesin waktu milik Doraemon untuk mengetahuinya.

* * *

><p>f.l.s.h.b.c.k<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroro berjalan santai di tengah keramaian Ryokshin yang pemandangannya mirip Jakarta sekarang, alias meskipun metropolitan tapi tetap saja random. Pada dasarnya, hari ini dia sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk menepati janjinya dengan seorang lansia dan pengurusnya dari panti jompo yang akan ditemuinya di rumah makan nanti. Meskipun sangat panas, maklum global warming Kuroro tetap semangat menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dari kandangnya menuju tempat tujuannya, ya nggak mungkin banget kalau author harus menuliskan Kuroro berjalan sambil membawa payung, bisa habis dia..<p>

Lalu, begitu menemukan rumah makan yang dicarinya Kuroro langsung memasukinya. Ternyata, rumah makan yang tak punya gaya itu sangatlah ramai, tapi dia tidak perlu kesusahan mencari orang yang dicarinya. Begitu ada yang melambaikan tangan ke kiri dan ke kanan bak laksana seorang alay di acara musik kearahnya, Kuroro langsung menuju ke sana.

"Gon, tangan lu lebay banget deh.." ujar Killua begitu melihat tingkah temannya yang nyeleneh.

"Maaf, lama menunggu" Kuroro mengawali pembicaraan seraya duduk di kursi.

"Hmm.. Ya tidak apa apa kok," Gon mencoba menyunggingkan senyum untuk basa basi, sementara Killua menatapnya tajam. Kenapa? Karena sebenarnya mereka sudah menunggu satu jam lamanya disana, hal itu membuat Killua gerah. Tapi bukan salah Kuroro sih, sebenarnya merekanya yang terlalu girang terbawa suasana ingin makan gratis.

"Terima kasih ya, kemarin kalian sudah mau repot repot menolongku" kata Kuroro mencoba mengungkit ngungkit apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya, dimana dia sedang menjalankan skenario penyelamatan dirinya oleh petugas Killua dan perawat Gon. Bagaimana skenarionya? Silahkan pikir sendiri dengan Final Fantasy anda! Karena mau sepanjang apapun penjelasan author, intinya, dari permainan kecil yang dijalankannya kemarin pastilah terselubung hasrat yang bersembunyi di balik sana. Namanya juga Kuroro, nggak mungkin lah dia melakukan hal yang remeh temeh tanpa maksud tertentu, so tinggal menunggu bom waktu meledak dan memberikan jawabannya.

"Ahaha, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau akan bertemu paman lagi.." mendengar Gon berkata begitu Killua memutar bola matanya sebal dan innernya berkata, '_Kata kata lo melet melet banget sih..!_'. Mendengar atau tidak mendengar innernya Killua, Gon langsung menatapnya tajam seolah berkata 'Cepat beri salam!'.

"Hai pa-man.." sapa Killua dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, mungkin inginnya dia minta bayaran untuk salamnya itu.

68 detik kemudian pelayan datang, memesan makanan, makanan datang, tinggal makan. Ya itulah yang mereka lakukan selama berada di rumah makan tersebut, seperti orang orang pada umumnya.

Selesai dengan makannya, Kuroro memutar pisau yang dipakainya untuk makan tadi ke kiri dan ke kanan menggunakan tangannya, kurang kerjaan dia. Lalu pisau makan tersebut dia layangngkan ke kepala Gon, sontak Gon yang sekarat langsung dikerubungi para Shinigami yang meminta nyawanya. Tau temannya sedang butuh pertolongan, Killua justru menebar tawa sambil menari nari di atas meja dengan gembira. 20 menit kemudian ambulans baru datang, namun nyawa Gon tak terselamatkan dan menghembuslan nafas terakhir saat di perjalanan. Karena bibi Mito dan neneknya miskin, akhirnya jasad Gon dibuang ke laut karena janji pemerintah yang berbunyi '**_biaya pemakaman cukup 1 juta_**' hanyalah kebohongan semata. Melihat ada jasad yang mengambang di laut, Nyi Roro langsung membawanya ke pasar ikan untuk diberi formalin lalu ditaruh di musium Geologi Bandung sebagai monumen. Tragis bukan?

#author dibunuh pake guletin, kepala dan badannya langsung terpisah.

Selesai dengan makannya, Kuroro memutar mutar pisau yang dipakainya untuk makan tadi ke kiri dan ke kanan menggunakan tangannya, kurang kerjaan dia. Killua yang masih menghitung hitung lapisan kue opera di mejanya untuk membuktikan benar tidak ada 7 lapis tentu tidak menghiraukan, namun Gon mencoba memperhatikan hal tersebut meskipun es buah atep bulan puasa editionnya belum habis.

"Um, paman, apa ada yang mengganggumu..?" tanya Gon perhatian.

"Tidak, hanya saja sampai sini aku belum tau nama ka—" ucapan Kuroro terputus,

"Aku Gon, dan dia Killua" namun Gon segera menyambungnya agar tidak diskontinyu nantinya. Inginnya sih dia sekalian memberikan kartu nama laksana seorang pesohor, sayangnya dia tidak punya.

"Lalu.. apa kalian berdua bersaudara..?"

"Ka—" mungkin karena teori aksi reaksi dalam fisika atau karma dalam hukum alam, Gon yang tadi memotong perkataan orang kini dipotong juga perkataannya.

"BUKAN, kami bukan saudara! Kami hanya teman yang kebetulan tinggal bersama.." celetuk Killua yang tiba tiba bangkit dari kursinya dan mengonfirmasi hal yang sebenarnya berapi api, selepas itu dia langsung duduk tenang dan menghitung lapisan kuenya yang kembali. '_Ih, males banget gue dibilang sodaraan sama lo!_' umpatnya.

"Ah, aku juga mau bilang seperti itu" ujar Gon sambil tersenyum, dilanjutkan dengan batinnya yang berkata '_Siapa lagi yang mau sodaraan sama lo?_', kontak batin antara Gon dan Killua nampak kuat ya meskipun cekcok.

"Di rumah, kalian tinggal bersama siapa?" pertanyaan Kuroro kini mulai menjerumus.

"Kami tinggal bersama dua orang lagi, dan mereka juga teman kami" jawab Gon yang selalu menjawab setiap pertanyaan.

"Wah, pasti mereka baik baik ya.."

"Ng.. nggak juga sih, seperti Kurapika yang yah.." mendengar ucapan Kuroro, Gon nampak tak sudi. Dirinya lalu mengingat ngingat kembali bagaimana sosok Kurapika yang sebenarnya, yang selama ini tinggal satu atap bersamanya.

"Oiya, Kurapika belakangan ini agak aneh ya!" tutur Killua semangat yang sudah bangkit kembali dari kursinya, tau tau kuenya sudah habis.

"Ya, sejak dia dapat sms yang aneh itu!" Gon mendukung fakta yang diungkapkan temannya.

"Kira kira dari siapa ya sms itu..?" tanya Killua "Kalau menurutku sih, yang pasti bukan dari bossnya" yang dia jawab sendiri.

"Ah, kita tanya saja langsung!" Gon memberikan soslusi ekstrim yang belum tentu sebanding dengan hasil yang akan didapatnya.

"Hah, kita mau nyuap dia pake apa supaya mau ngomong..? Pake daun..?" jawab Killua realistis, nampaknya pikirannya sudah melayang jauh ke politik, ya?

Cukup mendengarkan mereka berdua bicara saat itu, sudah membuat Kuroro tertatih tatih menahan tawanya. Bagaimana dengan sekarang yang sedang membayangkannya.

Bicara soal Kurapika, Killua jadi teringat sesuatu yang menurutnya harus dipertanyakan, yaitu "Oiya, Kurapika, apa kau mengenalnya..?"

Ditanyai seperti itu Kuroro agak kaget namun dengan tipu muslihat angel face yang masih dia pajang, dengan keteguhan iman dan hati dia menjawab "Hmm.. seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya Kurapika.."

"Whoaahh.. Gon, pulang yuk!" suasana hening di antara mereka -cukup mereka, rumah makannya tetap ramai- yang sempat tercipta langsung buyar begitu Killua yang mulai mengantuk meminta pulang. Biasalah, seperti apa yang dikatakan salah satu satasiun tv, 'Habis makan siang, kantuk menyerang'.

Gon lalu menengok ke jam dinding yang terpatri di tembok. Dan ternyata benar, waktu tidur siang telah tiba.

"Paman, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Kami mau pulang dulu, sayonara!" akhirnya Gon berpamitan dan segera menghilang dari peredaran bersama Killua yang sama sekali tidak mengucapkan salam.

Karena sudah tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan, setelah membayar bill yang dihantarkan padanya (tumben) Kuroro pun segera berlalu dari sana. Lalu saat Kuroro sedang santai santainya menikmati jalan pulang, langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu matanya terpana mendapati Kurapika dan Neon yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Tapi Kuroro langsung sadar situasi, tak sampai 1 detik berikutnya dia langsung menghilang dari peredaran. Sekilas tentang kejadian itu, kenapa pandangan mereka tak bertemu? Itu karena sebelum mata Kurapika menangkap sosok Kuroro, Kuroro sudah melihat penampakannya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

><p>f.l.s.h.b.c.k .end<p>

* * *

><p>Tak kuat mengingat momentum membahagiakan tersebut, Kuroro akhirnya melepas tawa yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Sementara itu, di lain sisi..<p>

"Ohok..! Ohok..!"

"Kurapika, kau kenapa..?" tanya Gon penuh perhatian begitu melihat temannya tersedak. Padahal, Kurapika sedang tidak makan juga tidak minum. Killua yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya menatapnya iba, '_Oh, akhirnya.. Tuhan memang adil!_' batinnya berseru, nampaknya dia masih menyimpan dendam atas guyuran air yang menimpanya karena Gon yang karenanya lagi Kurapika.

"Apa..? Kamu hamil..?" Leorio bermimik sok sok terkejut, langsunglah dirinya mendapat jambakan keras dari Kurapika.

Kembali ke Kuroro..

Hiosoka yang masih punya kuping awalnya sempat terganggu dengan gelak tawa dari Kuroro, namun dia mencoba menahan nafsunya agar semedinya yang sudah berlangsung 40 hari itu tak hancur sia sia.

Pada dasarnya, motifasi darinya melaksanakan skenario seperti itu adalah agar mendapatkan informasi tentang bagaimana hubungan Kurapika dan Neon, seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Yah meskipun sedikit namun kebahagian yang dirasakan Kuroro begitu banyak, namanya juga kalau berhubungan dengan rasa. Apalagi saat Kuroro mengingat Gon dan Killua yang saling mengungkapkan bagaimana Kurapika dewasa ini, wah begitu menggelitik baginya. Mungkin kalau Kurapika melihat dirinya ditertawakan seperti itu, dia akan langsung melempar truk sampah ke arah Kuroro tak lupa sampah sampahnya dan tukangnya.

Oke, tertawa lama lama akhirannya akan sesak nanti. Kuroro pun menghentikan tawanya, namun akhirannya tiba tiba dia merasa hatinya tersulut seolah api yang disiram secawan spirtus. Tentunya ini bukan petanda akan akhir riwayatnya. Dia pun langsung terdiam terpaku mencoba mengira ngira tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, lalu innernya berkata..

'_Inikah..?_'

Bolehkah author melanjutkan 'cinta? Oh inikah cinta?' (audience : nggak! Pergi sono lu!).

Kalau dalam cerita roman seperti ini percintaannya straight straight saja tentunya akan membosankan, ayo kita tambahkan garam dalam cerita tersebut! Ya, seperti petuah petuah yang sering anda dengar selama ini bahwa 'cemburu bumbunya cinta' atau apalah itu, kenyataannya memang begitu. Nggak percaya? Silahkan buktikan, rasakan manfaat dan khasiatnya sendiri!

Sangat lama author berceloteh, akhirnya Kuroro yang masih punya kesadaran sadar, bahwa dirinya jealous. Wah ayo kita berikan tepuk tangan seikhlasnya, ternyata bukan hanya keingintauan soal hubungan terkini Kurapika dan Neon sekarang seperti infoteament yang itu, ternyata dia menyimpan cemburu. Cowok cool kan biasanya menyimpan emosi dalam hatinya. Jadi author tidak perlu membuang buang durasi, tinggal tunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya besok.

* * *

><p>Ganti setting .',)<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, hari ini nggak kerja..?" tanya Gon yang langsung muncul menghalangi pemandangan Kurapika.<p>

"Kalau kerja sudah berangkat dari tadi dong," jawab Kurapika apa adanya, dirinya yang sedang duduk di sofa sembari menikmati teh tak begitu mengubris pertanyaan Gon.

Namun Leorio yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan nampak tak senang, wah dia jealous juga seperti Kuroro? *plakk* tentu bukan! Lalu sambil mengubah tatapannya menjadi tajam, Leorio menghampiri Gon yang berkeliaran di ruang tamu "Wah, bener bener kaga ada jeranye nih anak..!" katanya seraya menarik Gon dari pandangan Kurapika yang sedang santai santainya.

"Ah, emang kenapa sih?" tanya Gon polos merasa begitu diasingkan, padahal dia tak terdeteksi virus atau penyakit apapun.

"Yeh, nanya lagi nih anak! Nggak inget luh, kemaren?" Leorio meninggikan suaranya, mencoba agar seorang anak di hadapannya ini bisa mengingat sedikit.

"Kemarin.. kemarin ada apa ya..?" namun usahanya itu berakhir sia sia, Gon justru balik tanya sambil memajang innocent facenya.

Leorio memutar bola matanya sangat sebal sambil menghela nafas "Hah.. Pokoknya Kurapika hari ini libur, nggak kerja. Udah, lu jangan banyak nanya sama dia! Maen ujan ujanan aja sono di luar!" tukasnya sambil mengusir Gon dari hadapannya. Leorio masih ingat betul dimana Gon menanyakan hal yang sama pada Kurapika kemarin lalu akhirannya seperti apa, Killua juga masih menyimpan dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan dia juga mengetauhui hal itu. Leorio jadi pintar ya sekarang *plakk*.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.."

"Ah, tukang nagih iuran! Ngumpet dulu ah.." Leorio kini tidak lagi mendamprat Gon, begitu mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu dia langsung melengos ke kamarnya. Menghitung hitung sekarang tanggal berapa, Leorio akhirnya mendapat jawaban bahwa inilah waktu untuknya membayar iuran bulan ini. Tapi bagusnya dia tidak mengajarkan bohong pada Gon, Killua, maupun Kurapika yang mustahil seperti di iklan mi instan.

Mendengar hal yang sama seperti Leorio, Gon segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bersembunyi di balik sana. Pikirnya, '_Siapa coba yang datang hujan hujan begini?_' dan ternyata begitu dia membuka pintu..

"Ng?" wajah Gon seketika langsung menampakkan raut kebingungan begitu dia melihat orang tersebut. Ya selain kebingungan buat apa orang itu datang hujan hujan ke rumahnya, Gon juga tak mengenal orang yang di teras rumahnya ini.

"Cari siapa ya..?" tanya Gon sopan, menayakan kepentingan orang tersebut.

"Heh, situ kenal sama gue..?" Killua tiba tiba sudah muncul di samping Gon, mungkin dia penasaran juga siapa yang datang kali ini.

Tau temannya datang, Gon yang sedari tadi bertanya tanya akhirnya mengutarakan pendapatnya "Pst..! Tukang nagih iuran begini ya ternyata" bisiknya ke Killua.

"Loh, ini tukang nagih iuran..?" tanya Killua balik, mungkin dia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Leorio tadi. Sekarang kedua anak itu saling bisik bisik tetangga.

"Tuh, buktinya Leorio kabur!" ungkap Gon yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dipastikan dengan hal itu juga.

"Baru kali ini gue tau ada satpam cewek di komplek kita!" Killua mengemukakan pendapatnya namun tak begitu kagum, '_Rajin banget lagi, ujan ujan begini nagih. Yaelah, digaji berapa sih?_' batinnya.

"Sori neng, yang punya rumah lagi pergi. Kapan kapan lagi ya," ucap Killua seraya menutup pintu setelah keluar dari acara bisik bisiknya lalu segera pergi dari sana, dia mulai pro dengan apa yang dilakukan Leorio.

"Siapa tadi..?" tanya Kurapika yang mulai tertarik pada Killua yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Tukang nagih iuran, lo mau bayarin?" jawab Killua dengan nada dingin, namanya juga masih ngambek.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.." namun yang diluar sana masih saja mengetuk pintu, ya wajar saat dibukakan pintu tadi dia tak diberi kesempatan bicara.

"Ih, tuh orang udah gue bilangin juga! Kesel kesel gue siram nih!" Killua langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan keluar membawa sember air untuk menyiram orang tersebut, mungkin dia juga ingin agar orang lain merasakan penderitaannya. Namun, kalau dilihat lagi orang itu sudah basah kuyup deh.

'_Uwah, Killua lagi sensi.._' seru Gon dalam batinnya begitu melihat tingkah Killua. Tentunya dia tak mau langsung bicara, bisa disiram dia.

"Gon, bicara dulu baik baik." Kurapika memberikan solusi secara sabar, oh terang saja! Teh yang diminumnya itu ternyata teh untuk menurunkan tekanan darah yang lagi lagi ada di iklan.

Gon akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya lagi setelah mendengar petuah Kurapika. Yang di luar sana langsung bersyukur dalam hatinya, dan bertanya..

"Kurapikanya ada..?"

"Lagi dikremasi," jawab Killua cepat dengan nada dingin, sember air yang dibawanya sudah tak nampak lagi. Kenapa? Karena begitu tau ada yang mau buang buang air, Leorio langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendamprat Killua. Dia tak mau menanggung kalau dirinya harus membayar lebih digilirannya untuk membayar bulan ini.

"Kurapika! Tuh," Gon berseru pada Kurapika sambil menengok ke arah yang mencarinya.

* * *

><p>"Gon!"<p>

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa curiga kalau Kurapika punya teman cewek..?" tanya Killua serius, sejak kapan ya dia jadi peduli urusan percintaan.

"Yah, hidup hidup dia ini. Kenapa aku yang repot?" jawab Gon simpel, nampaknya dia mulai beralih haluan.

"Wah, sejak kapan perangai lo berubah..?" Killua yang mendengar jawaban Gon tentunya terkejut, jarang sekali dia mengatakan hal yang apatis seperti itu.

"Weh, tukang nagih iuran udah pergi..?" tanya Leorio yang sudah keluar dari kamar persembunyian menghampiri Killua dan Gon yang sedang duduk duduk di tangga.

"Palelu tukang nagih iuran! Bukan tau!" jawab Killua cepat.

"Nah, terus siapa dong..?"

"Katanya sih putri bossnya Kurapika, katanya"

"Oh, perasaan sepi banget ni rumah.." Leorio melihat lihat suasana senyap di bawah yang jarang terjadi.

"Mau rame? Bakar sono!"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, Kurapika sama tuh orang kemana?"

"Dikamarnya," Killua menunjuk nunjuk lantai atas.

"Woi, parah ituh! Laki laki dan perempuan tidak boleh bersentuhan!" ucap Leorio bersemangat menyebarkan ajarannya, oh dia abis nonton acara ceramah subuh tadi.

"Dengerin ceramah dari mana lo? Insyaf nih?" Killua mulai jijik melihat Leorio, dia tau bagaimana sosok Leorio yang sesungguhnya.

"Bukan, hanya saja berduaan itu kan.. Yah anda tau sendiri lah," sekarang bukan hanya Killua yang menatapnya jijik, Gon juga mengikutinya.

"Hmm.. Samperin aja deh ya? Gimana?" Leorio mendapatkan ide yang tidak begitu cemerlang.

"Sana, aku tak mau memberimu asuransi kalau terjadi sesuatu"

_Nguping.._

"Dari mana kau tau rumahku..?" tanya Kurapika pada seseorang di depannya. Sebenarnya bukan apa apa sih kalau orang itu mengunjunginya, Kurapika hanya tidak menyangka, tapi bagi Gon dan antek anteknya pastilah ganjil.

"Wadaw, Kurapika ngamuk!" Leorio menguping pembicaraan dari luar pintu, niat terang terangan untuk memperingatkan Kurapika langsung luluh setelah apa yang dikatakannya.

"Dari Senritsu," jawabnya pelan "Maaf, aku tadi kehujanan. Terlalu jauh untuk pulang, jadi aku ke rumahmu saja.." lanjutnya, dari nadanya nampak sekali bahwa Neon merasa begitu menyesal, kenapa sampai segitunya ya?

"Yah, katanya orang kaya. Masa nggak ada mobil..?" Killua yang ternyata juga ikut menguping turut mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Kurapika mencoba mencari cari apa yang dicari di lemarinya, sekiranya ada baju yang bisa dipakai Neon, karena gadis itu benar benar basah kuyup sekarang "Baiklah.. Ini, cepat ganti bajumu" dan setelah rasanya pas, dia memberikan baju tersebut.

"Ngasihnya bikini lagi, hihihi!" Leorio memang tidak dapat melihat baju apa yang diberikan Kurapika, tapi pikirannya sudah melayang layang jauh ke angkasa.

"Gue bingung nih, berpikiran kotor itu—" Killua yang ada di sebelah Leorio yang jelas jelas mendengarnya tak mau ketinggalan untuk mencongkel kejelekannya. Namun sebelum kata katanya usai, Leorio sudah membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

Neon segera mengambil baju itu dari tangan Kurapika dan menatapnya. Sementara Kurapika mulai menjauh dari hadapannya menuju pintu dan..

"Larii..!" Gon yang telah kembali memperingatkan sejuta umat, dia tak tau bagaimana ceritanya kalau Kurapika tau mereka menguping.

_Nguping selesai.._

"Kreett.."

"Wah, ada siapa nih di dalem..?" tanya Leorio jahil sambil menghapiri Kurapika yang baru keluar kamar.

"Oh, nguping nih?" Kurapika jusrtru bertanya balik, dia langsung memiliki sejuta prasangka terhadap Leorio.

"Bukan, ya.. kedengeran aja lu ngomong, masa lu ngomong sendiri? Kaya orang bener aja!"

"Jadi, dia siapa..?" Killua turut serta ambil peran sekarang.

"Anak boss gue, jelas? Perasaan tadi gue udah bilang deh," kata Kurapika meberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya.

"Ohhhh..." Leorio melebih lebihkan 'oh'nya, "Lalu.. kenapa anda keluar?" tanyanya masih penasaran, padahal dia sudah tau semua.

"Dia mau ganti baju!" Kurapika kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Nggak diliatin..?" anda sudah tau kan pertanyaan konyol ini terlontar dari mulut siapa?

"Lo aja sono sama keluarga lo..!" Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika menjawab serempak, tumben mereka kompak.

'_Hah.. pada mau tau aja nih.._' batiniyah Kurapika mengeluh, lantaran dia tau betul bagaimana reaksi teman temannya itu jikalau mereka tau hubungan Kurapika dan Neon tak hanya sebatas pengawal dan majikannya.

"Terus.. Pada mau ngapain ya di sini..?" ucapan sedarhana Kurapika langsung membuat Gon dan pasukannya yang tadi masih termangu pergi meninggalkan loteng dan turun lewat tangga satu persatu bak mainan yang ada putarannya itu seolah terhipnotis.

Tak lama di luar kamar, Kurapika akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tersebut. Pikirnya, Neon makan waktu berapa lama sih buat ganti baju? Yang pasti tak sampai monyet bertelur. Tapi untuk memastikan keadaan, Kurapika lebih memilih untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok.."

"Aku sudah selesai, silahkan masuk" balas Neon dari dalam, kata katanya kok seperti orang yang itu yah.

"Kreett.."

"Neon, bukankah kau bilang hari ini kita tidak ada janji..?" Kurapika bertanya dengan topik yang hampir sama dengan yang tadi, ujung ujungnya dia masih shock didatangi pacarnya. Namanya juga masih pemula dalam hal seperti itu, wajar. Coba anda bayangkan bagaimana yang sudah ahli.

"Iya sih, tapi untuk bertemu dengamu tak perlu janji segala kan?" Neon jadi tercerahkan sedikit dan mulai dewasa kata katanya, mungkin karena dia habis kehujanan tadi (?). Kurapika agak blushing dibuatnya.

Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, ada sesuatu yang terlintas di benak Kurapika "Ah iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." tanyanya dengan nada serius, semoga yang dipertanyakannya nanti ikut serius.

"Apa..?" Neon juga menganggap omongan Kurapika serius, sejalan dengan pemikiran author.

"Sebenarnya.."

**BRUAKK..!**

Memang dasar nasib, baru Kurapika ingin bicara, eh para pengganggu alias Gon serangkai yang ternyata masih saja menguping dari tadi di balik pintu seketika membuat pintu itu ambruk. Mungkin karena dosa mereka terlalu banyak, pintu yang menjadi senderan mereka tak kuat menanggungnya.

Gon serangkai yang sudah jelas jelas ketahuan aksi gilanya langsung mendapat lebih dari sekedar deathglare sebagai sambutan ke kamar Kurapika, tentunya si pemilik kamar akan marah besar besaran nanti. Gon dan Leorio sudah memasang wajah wajah bersalah mereka, tapi Killua hanya santai menanggapi dengan innocent facenya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Lalu, kau mau bicara apa tadi..?" Neon yang masih penasaran masih ingin memperjuangkan pertanyaannya sebelum dirinya mati.

"Oh, sebenarnya.." Kurapika yang terbawa suasana kini sengaja memotong perkataanya, Gon serangkai yang masih di posisinya masing masing mulai membangkitkan kembali rasa penasarannya yang tadi sempat melemah.

"Nggak ada apa apa sih.." lalu Kurapika berkata dengan santainya plus muke tanpa dosa.

**GDUBRAKK!**

* * *

><p>Hore..~ akhirnya gue bisa update, tapi kelamaan nih. Flamenya pasti tambah banyak, dah.. Ngemeng ngemeng, tau kan kalo ini adalah Govinda, alias dia ganti nama untuk membuang kesialan. Um ah, meskipun telat saya mau mengucapkan<p>

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya..

Daan.. Terima kasih untuk segala review, yang mau berbentuk konkrit, flame, dan lain sebagainya. Kalo mau dibales, bingung mau jawab apa, tapi ya terimakasihbanyak semua, semoga dapat balasannya nanti (?).

Terus, sekarang mau review lagi nggak nih..? Sepesial di bulan puasa, bagi 3 reviewer pertama akan mendapatkan tiket mudik gratis! Silahkan hubungi twitter : _adeltiara _untuk informasi lebih lanjut_._

**_PERHATIAN! _**

**_Hati hati penipuan, fic ini tidak menyelenggarakan program berhadiah seperti kamus gratis, mudik gratis, tiket nonton gratis, atau apapun yang gratis gratis. Ingatlah bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis! Untuk membaca fic ini aja anda membutuhkan data internet yang UUD kan? Maka itu, marilah menabung mulai sekarang kalau pingin punya Rage Rover Sport atau Lamborghini Reventon. Bahagiakanlah orang orang terdekat anda! Sok bijak, sok bijak, tabok!_**

* * *

><p><strong>God Bless You<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclimera_**

Hallowa Wa Howa *dibantai* (audience : WANGIBULIN GUE LU YA..?!)

**_Rated _**

T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten remaja, pantaran 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel). Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

**_Genre _**

Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol) and Romancelek (bukti dari kePA'-an author dalam mengolah bahan baku).

**_Kode Merah_** (sabda Skipper : "**_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._**")

OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Romance duskampret, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, slight betawi language. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p><em><strong>LMHBS<strong>_

(LeMas kalo HaBiS duit)

_**Chapter 6**_

DISTURBIA? JILID II : Dare from Hindia-Belanda

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diproduksi Oleh<strong>_  
>PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk. Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi City-Indahnesia.<p>

_**Ide Produk **_  
>MirrorMirror Hanging On The Wall (Howa Edan)<p>

* * *

><p>"Eh, gue punya pacar 5!"<p>

"Gue 20, mau pinjem satu..? Rental sejam goceng,"

"Umm.. Berapa ya? Pacar gue sih, nggak ke itung kalee! Tuh, udah numpuk di gudang!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha..!"

Neon hanya bisa bengong memandang kawan kawannya yang saling cekakak cekikik bicara soal episode cinta-cintaan, ada yang salah? Menyesakkan hati? Nggak sih, Neon udah punya Kurapika *sipp*, dia nggak mau nambah koleksi seperti 3 gadis di depannya ini yang play girl cappe***. Secara, kalau diantara antek-anteknya itu dia paling alim, pake rok di atas lutut dikit boleh lah. Kalau kawan kawannya sih, melebihi batas, disegala kesempatan pasti mereka rajin persolek diri seperti pakai kosmetik, aksesori, tak jarang faisal, luluran, treatment, wajar. Tapi, karena lebay make hasilnya mereka nampak seperti tante tante, kulit mereka sudah terlalu banyak makan bleaching, raut mereka berubah tua.

Lalu salah satu diantara mereka yang model rambutnya up do wavy panjang menoleh pandang ke Neon, "Weh, katanya lo udah punya pacar kan..? Gimana orangnya..?"

Seketika Neon terpacul, baru bangun dari pemikirannya sendiri harus dibebani dengan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab olehnya. Kalau dari Killua sampai Leorio yang dapat kesempatan untuk menjawabnya, pasti mereka udah menekan bel lalu topik diisi dengan berbagai pembahasan mengenai perangai minus Kurapika dan sebagai pemenang quiz mereka berhak mendapatkan bogem mengkel di pohon dari Kurapika. Tapi itu mereka, balik lagi ke Neon. Dia bingung mendeskripsikan Kurapika itu bagaimana, lekong? Di fic ini jelas jelas bukan, otak nafsuan? Nggak! Romantis..? Jauh. Sebenarnya, nggak ada yang kurang dengan Kurapika, tinggal tambah tambahin aja jadi berapa (?), Neon tau itu tapi '_Gimana cara ngomongnya..?!_'.

"Orangnya.."

"Kalo pacar gue sih so sweet, walaupun gue suka muntah kalo dia ngegombal mulu.." eh, ternyata salah satu temannya Neon yang rambutnya model bob sepundak menjawab. Siapa yang naya ke elo, coba? "Ntar bapak gue dibilangin tukang siomay lah, tukang baso lah, tukang getuk lah!"

"Yah.. Gombal? Zamoen?!" kini giliran yang rambutnya long straight dan poninya moon menjawab.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" tawa mereka meledak seketika bagaikan bom rakit merek Noordin Top yang ngetop.

"Oiya, tadi gimana pacar lo..?"

"Duh, kaya gimana ya ngejelasinnya..?" tanpa pikir panjang, Neon langsung menjawab sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Yang pasti.. Bagus punya kan..? Nggak KW..?" si up do wavy melirik ke Neon nakaal.

"Ya.. Yang selevel lah, ama kita kita!" diikuti dengan yang rambutnya bob.

"Seenggaknya servisnya memuaskan lah.." lalu gadis long straight.

"Yang OKE gitu deh, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Bukan hanya Neon yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, seketika seluruh pengunjung Warung Tegal tersebut menoleh pada mereka yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal, merekanya sih go a head aja. Beginikah gaya anak muda rezim 3B (Bb, Behel, Bawaannya om om *yang terakhir sesat oi!*)?

* * *

><p>—End of flashback—<p>

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi Neon ingat kejadian kemarin sambil tiduran di ranjang memandangi tukang genteng yang lagi betulin atap rumahnya, dalam benaknya sih nggak ada yang kurang dengan Kurapika, tapi.. Perlakuannya yang kurang. Kalau dipikir pikir, bukannya dipikir pikir lagi emang nggak pernah tuh Kurapika bawa arak arakan pake losbak ke rumahnya sambil bawa bawa bunga bangke terus mantun pake Toa, jangan kata itu ngasih bunga bank aja nggak pernah, apa lagi ngegombal.<p>

Mungkin salah kalau Neon ingin 'lebih', maka itu dia bangkit dari ranjang lalu berlari ke cermin yang tak jauh darinya. Dia lihat pantulannya di cermin, ada yang kurang darinya? Nice body? Oke, nggak pernah tuh dia dipanggil donat berjalan, cakep? Yah, menengah ke atas lah, atau kurang baek sama Kurapika? Neon geleng geleng sendiri di kaca, seingatnya dia nggak pernah nyuruh Kurapika untuk jilatin lantai rumahnya.

"Ring my bell.. Ring my bell.."

"Nyanyi, mba..?" ledek tukang genteng yang ngeliat Neon tiba tiba nyanyi sendiri dari atap, Neon yang mendengar langsung menoleh padanya.

"Nggak, gue baca do'a semoga lu jatoh dari atap!"

* * *

><p>Nggak masalah sih kalau Kurapika harus pakai baju lain, maksudnya lain dari yang sering audiens lihat, yang biru kuning itu (audience : iye, gua juga tau kali!). Ya nggak masalah selama Neon yang minta, itu bisa diatur tanpa 'Wani piro..?'. Tapi, untuk permintaan yang satu ini Kurapika butuh ribuan alasan rasional yang bisa diberikan Neon kalau dia harus jalan bareng, masalahnya dia lagi 'dapet'. Dapet tugas bersihin selokan rumah, karena kalo nggak, si Leorio yang paling merasa sebagai tuan rumah bakal mengaum dan makan korban.<p>

"Mau yah..?" Neon mupeng.

"Ng.."

"Yahh..? Pleasee!" kini mulai terdengar penekanan katanya.

"..."

"UDAH, POKONYA LU HARUS MAU!" tanpa tiupan pluit dari panitia lomba lari, Neon langsung menyambar tangan Kurapika lalu lari lari, seperti seorang ibu yang menggandeng tangan anaknya lari ke antrian sembako gratis. Kurapika hanya dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, '_Kenapa nih orang..?_'.

Sebenarnya, ada yang bersembunyi di balik tangan Neon. Di sana, ada 2 lembar tiket nonton The Cabin In The Woods yang dibeli seperempat harga dari temannya yang berambut up do wavy, karena bapaknya ini main kateringan, oke itu nggak ada hubungannya sama bioskop.

"Neon, sebenernya ngapain kita lari lari..?"

Nah, itu dia pertanyaannya. Jalan sama pacar ketimbang naik fixie bareng sih nggak apa apa, tapi lari buat apa? Diudak kamtib? Rentenier? Anjing? Satpol PP saat razia? Apa lagi situasi sedang panas panasnya. Neon langsung menghentikan langkah.

"Oh, yaudah deh kita jalan aja.." mereka akhirnya jalan bareng biasa, Kurapika langsung Sweat drop.

"Sebenernya kita mau kemana..?"

Awalnya, Neon tersopana Kurapika menggunakan kata 'kita', tapi itu telat, sebelumnya dia juga ngomong 'kita'. Dan nggak ada alasan kalau Neon mau ngomong 'kita..? Lo aja kali, gue nggak!' kecuali dia mau diputusin.

"Umm.. Kasih tau nggak ya..? Kasih tau nggak yaa..?" Neon masang muka nggak berdosa banget dan tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika. Kesel? Lumayan, kalau antara Killua sampai Leorio yang ngomong begitu pasti udah dicincang. Kenapa? Itu bahasa yang digunakan oleh mahluk mahluk nyolotin untuk menjawab pertanyaan, sejak kapan Neon tau bahasa yang seperti ini? Mungkin dia kebanyakan baca KGA (Kamus Gaul Adel) #promosi. Salah, KGA justru membawa kesesatan.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh.. Bioskop..<em>' Kurapika membatin ketika sampai di tujuan, selanjutnya dengan bola mata dia pandangi seisi bioskop. Beragam, ada anak sekolahan yang belum ganti seragam main ke sana, malu maluin sekolah, ada yang sekeluarga anak bininya ikut, dan ada yang bawa pacarnya seperti Kurapika sendiri. Dan lain lain.

Neon baru aja mau mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk, tapi sayang bioskop teralu rame di hari juma't meskipun pricenya lebih mahal daripada tarif senen - kamis. Gadis itu pun menoleh pada Kurapika dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk keluar bioskop, kenapa? Karena di dalam terlalu rame, ACnya nggak berasa dan jadinya pengap.

Setelah keluar dari gedung bioskop, Neon ngider ngider di mall menunggu waktu 1/2 jam lagi film diputar. 2 lembar tiket bioskop masih dipegang tangan kanannya, tapi ada yang mengganggu penglihatannya, dia lihat tali sepatu kirinya lepas. Terpaksa dia berjongkok untuk membetulkan, yah asal nggak ada yang jail. Bagaimana dengan tiketnya? Kurapika sih sempat mengadahkan tangan padanya, bermaksud biar tiketnya itu dia aja yang pegang. Tapi, Neon nggak ngerti, dia malah menjepit tiket itu pake mulut lalu benerin tali sepatunya.

"Apaan..?" Neon bertanya maksud Kurapika yang belum dimengertinya.

"Wusshh..!"

Mau Kurapika dan Neon hanya saling memandang, saling memandang lembaran tiket yang beterbangan dibawa hembusan angin AC.

.

.

.

.  
>"Tiketnyaa..!"<p>

Ternyata, harus nunggu 5 detik dulu tunggu otak mereka connect bahwa tiket dibawa angin, dan 2 detik respon untuk ngudak tiket. Kurapika dan Neon langsung melesat lari larian bak laksana umat sesat yang lelarian mengejar boyband, tapi tiket nggak mau berenti, mereka malah terus melayang layang hingga membuat Neon dan Kurapika keluar dari mall. Di luar mall, tiket landing di aspal, sayang ada mobil lewat lalu fly lagi lah itu tiket. Terus, terus terbang hingga nemplok di jidat orang, eh terbang lagi sama angin bandel. Ternyata, setelah sampai setengah jalan membuat KuraNeon ngos ngosan kedua tiket berhenti di atas permukaan tanah dan mata mereka melihat itu, hore!

Hap Hap, Hap Hap, Tangkap!

"Bruakk.."

Neon menatap tangannya yang berhasil menangkap kebaikan tiket, oh salah dia tak dapat melihatnya. Yang dia lihat yaitu tangan Kurapika yang menggenggam tangannya, Neon pun menoleh ke Kurapika dan mendapati laki laki itu memandang ke arahnya sambil merona, dan bukan hanya dia saja, dia sendiri juga.

Tapi Neon salah, meskipun blushing, Kurapika tak melihat ke arahnya, yang mata safirnya lihat itu tiket yang ternyata ada di depan mereka, tepatnya mengambang di genangan air di depan mereka.. Author salah ketik lagi noh.

"Ngapain lu pade..?" seseorang tiba tiba muncul di sebelah mereka, ketauan banget logat betawinya itu orang. Orang itu yang ternyata bapak bapak heran melihat pemandangan dua orang dengan pose nyusruk di kakinya, 'Nih orang ngefans sama gue kali ya..?' pikirnya. Sebenernya bukuan cuma nyusruk yang bikin si babeh bingung, kan ada mobil lewat tuh lalu genangan air yang ada di depan mereka..

"Craaatt..!"

Terciprat mengenai wajah Neon..

Dan seketika suasana langsung berubah gelap seolah olah hari itu adalah Doomsday 2012, tampang Kurapika langsung berubah seperti orang yang melihat dajjal keluar dari perut bumi.

"Ne, neon..?" panggil Kurapika ragu, tapi Neon sendiri malah menundukan kepalanya, gelaap!

"Neon..?"

"Apaan sih, manggil manggil mulu..?!"

Dan yang terlihat adalah pemandangan Horror melebihi wajah Esther di Orphan movie, eye liner (sipat) dan maskara yang Neon pakai di mata luntur karena air nggak jelas yang tertuang dari kubangan. Kurapika yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung sweatdrop, sementara Neon kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya seraya berdiri.

* * *

><p>16:19 PM GMT(?)<p>

Meskipun sore, langit masih saja terang benderang karena sinar si fajar. Dan kala sore datang, itu artinya Kurapika harus mengantar Neon kembali ke sangkar emasnya, itu sudah jadi kewajiban mau dia jadi guardian atawa pacarnya. Neon sendiri masih sibuk dengan matanya, dia lagi ngelap ngelap mata biar kesan horror itu menghilang. Tapi karena mata di gosok gosok terus pake tisu dengan kasar, yang ada matanya jadi merah. Oh, Neon suku Kuruta punya juga ternyata, eh bukan deh. Udah di beri air tapi sama aja nggak ilang, namanya juga water proof, tapi sama air kubangan kok bisa? Padahal, bersihin eyeliner atau maskara kan bisa pake make up eye remover atau toner. Oke, kelas dandannya selesai.

"Loh, Neon..?" seorang anak manusia dengan dandanan lebay yang berambut MAHOgany up do wavy panjang tiba bertanya pada Neon di tengah jalan.

"Lu jalan sama siapa..?" dilanjutkan pertanyaan oleh orang berikutnya yang tak ayal si rambut bob putih.

1, 2 pertanyaan terlewati, Neon tak sempat menjawab, mereka begitu nafsu menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan ngejubel. Tapi untuk pertanyaan..

"Itu.. Kakak perempuan lu ya..?"

Sebagai laki, Kurapika merasa harga dirinya turun abis drasties, turun rating di index bursa saham (?). Jelas jelas kali ini dia berpakaian laki, layaknya cowo cowo kece yang biasanya lewat gang bedeng pake Harley. Baju jeans, celana jeans, apa harus jadi tengkorak kepala kebakar kaya tukang ojeg a la Ghost Rider baru dibilang cowok? Tapi, kalo dari muka, jelas banget Kurapika keliatan cewek. Mungkin antek anteknya si Neon ini menganggap Kurapika adalah cewek tomboy.

"Ah, bukan.. I, ini pacar gue.." jawab Neon terbatu bata.

"Oh, jadi ini ya pacar lu" si gadis berambut mahogany melihat Kurapika dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan tatapan tidak mengenakan. "Oiye, lu jadi nonton bareng tadi..?" lanjutnya mengingatkan, lagian tiketnya kan dari dia.

"Ngga.." jawab Neon cepat, terdengar dengan jelas nada kepasrahannya.

"Kenape..?"

"Udahlah, gue males ngejelasin.."

"Hmm.." kini giliran si gadis berambut bob dengan warna putih khas bule, bulepotan memandang Kurapika, dia memandang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan saksama. "Coba gue bawa cowok gue ya, seru, double date!" katanya.

"Um, namanya siapa..?" tanya gadis terakhir, yang tak lain dan tak bukan. Si straight hair.

Kurapika yang jelas jelas ada di depan mata mereka mau lah menjawab, "K—"

"Sstt..! Dia nggak nanya sama lo!" itu kalau si gadis rambut bob yang mirip dengan ilmuwan yang pake jas putih di iklan sampo Head and Shoulder tidak berkata demikian.

"Kurapika.." dan akhirnya Neon lah yang menjawab.

Setelah tau, anak yang berambut up do wavy melipat tangan di depan dada dan berkata "Nah, ini Kimberly, Kim" sambil menoleh ke perempuan berambut long black straight yang ada di kirinya. "Gue Riega" pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan ini Aliseantchz" terakhir, sambil menengok ke si gadis berambut bob di kanannya. Kurapika hanya mendengarkan tanpa menjawab, lalu..

.

Hening

.

Kim merogoh kantong bajunya, bener deh, ada lampu merah ketap ketip, ada sms. Melihat hal itu Aliseantchz menoleh padanya, berpikir sejenak lalu menjentikan jari. Dan entah kenapa Riega memberi mereka kode untuk berkumpul, berkumpul membentuk lingkaran layaknya sebuah tim bola yang berunding tentang strategi. Neon dan Kurapika yang melihat pemandangan aneh tersebut ikut menatapnya dengan aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah ritual selesai, dengan serempak mereka berbalik mengahadap KuraNeon dan menatapnya tajam. Aww, sakit! "Nah, Kurapika..?" kata Riega.

"Kita punya ujian berat buat lo, ujian ini untuk membuktikan sebenernya.. Lo pantes nggak sih jadi cowonya Neon" ucap Kimberly sambil muter muter nggak jelas gitu, "Gimana..? Mau?" tawarnya.

Neon langsung melirik Kurapika di sebelahnya, penasaran dengan reaksi itu orang. Tapi Kurapika justru tidak mengucapkan kata sepatahpun, dengan tatapan lurus tanpa fokus dia bicara dalam hati '_Ujian hunter aja gue bisa, masa kaya gini nggak bisa sih..? Cemen!_'.

"Ah, gue udah denger jawaban lo. Hmm.. Berani juga lu ya," nggak tau ilmu dukun apa yang digunakan Kim, dia dengan pdnya sok sokan tau batiniyah Kurapika.

"Tempatnya di rumah gue, secara rumah gue paling gede dapurnya. Dan untuk kesana nggak jauh, cuma 7km aja.." kata Riega "Tapi.. karena kita yang punya ide, duluan ya! Caaw..!~" lanjutnya, dan 2 nano detik kemudian sebuah Ferrari Enzo merah muncul.

"Dan Neon, lu pacarnya kan? Ayo, support, dong! Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing" ucap Aliseantchz dengan nada meledek untuk melengkapi, tuh anak 3 nyerocos mulu kan..

"Wusshh.."

Mobil sedan tersebut melaju secepat kamu yang lagi diudak udak anjing doberman, kira kira 100 km/jam. Kurapika dan Neon hanya kecipratan hembusan angin borok, ehm— bahorok yang tercipta karenanya. Jalan tersebut seketika ikut sepi.

"A, ah.. Ayo, aku tau jalannya kok!" kata Neon sambil menoleh ke Kurapika, sebagai temannya Riega pernahlah dia ke rumahnya.

Kesel? Nggak tau, Kurapika hanya bisa menatap ceweknya itu dengan tatapan yang straight face bukan, blo'on face jelas jelas bukan, mupeng apa lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian suasana hening meleduk bagaikan lagunya bang Benyamin Sueb, Neon berjalan memimpin sementara Kurapika mengekor di belakangnya dan lagi lagi suasana itu hening pamirsa..

Berkali kali Neon intip jam tangannya, waktu makin malam dan larut, tau tau jarum panjang berkiblat ke angka 5 garis ke 2 dan jarum pendek ke angka 6. Langsung aja, 06:06:06 PM. Kaki sakit? Pasti, makan itu sendal pantopel, mau pake sepatu kuda pun kalau kaki sudah menempuh 2 kilo lebih pegel kaga tuh. Mau nyeker pasti lebih sakit lagi, ditambah nanti tumit pecah pecah plus bonus kaki kotor, habislah itu treatment pergi bersama butiran debu di aspal.

"Tch, berenti dulu deh,"

Neon tiba tiba berhenti dan menyepak nyepak jalanan dengan kaki, Kurapika yang melihatnya pun membatin kembali '_Siap siap gendong anak orang nih_,' lalu bertanya "Kaki pegel ya..?"

"He'eh.." jawab Neon pasrah,

"Mau digendong..?" tanya Kurapika menawarkan jasa sambil rada blushing. Tapi Neon tak menjawab..

"Taxeee...!" seketika, jalanan yang sepi tersebut langsung dikeroyok taksi bewarna biru muda karena teriakan Neon. Kurapika sweatdrop.

Setelah itu Neon berdiri di pinggir trotoar hendak naik taxi. "Nggak," baru sekarang dia menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika, dengan tatapan kosong, kaya orang dalam fase mau kesambet.

"Soalnya kalo digendong, aku tau nanti kamu bakal lebih capek dari aku" narasinya cuma satu, jangan melt Kurapika! Nanti kaya prodak keju lagi. Dengan santainya Neon pun membuka pintu taxi dan masuk, lama berkutat dengan blushing Kurapika tersadar lalu ikut masuk ke dalam. Ternyata, tindakan Neon tak seperti di film film tere no jana yang kalau ceweknya males jalan minta jasa delman sama cowoknya, bagaimana? Mudah untuk membuatnya bukan?

* * *

><p>_1 jam kemudian, pake taxi argo kuda. 175.000 rebu_<p>

* * *

><p>"Ting.. Ting.. Pem.. Pem.."<p>

"Kreett.." pintu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya, biasalah hi-tecno.

"Ah, Neon cepet juga lo.." kata Kim yang menyambut Neon, lah emangnya dia tuan rumah apa? "Ayo masuk!"

Lantai marmer putih, tembok pasti pake cat mahal putihnya bagus, lampu nyala berseri, interior kinclong. Secara keseluruhan gayanya minimalis tapi ukurannya nggak mini, luas rumah kira kira 180 meter, tanah 200, 3 lantai, hoek. Makin masuk ke dalam, Kurapika dapat menemukan ada Riega sebagai pemilik rumah duduk di sofa putih dengan tampang belaga, Aliseantchz ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Haahh.. Selamat datang di gubuk gue yang sederhana ini, maaf kalo berantakan" kata Riega dengan tampang melas, nih orang jelas ngerendah apa ngerendah? "Oke, gue nggak usah basa basi, itu udah basi. Langsung aja.." lanjutnya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong.

"Pertama, cari 10 butír telor bebek, 200gr gula pasir , 1/2 kaleng SKM putih, 50gr margarin leleh, 1/2 sdt vanili bubuk.." setelah selesai membaca teks mencurigaken, Riega kembali memasukan kertas tersebut ke sakunya lalu menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan menantang.

"Gue kasih waktu.." Rie tampak berpikir, 2 detik berlalu dia melemparkan jam pasir yang tadi bermukim di meja sampingnya ke kaki Kurapika, dan great! Kaca pasir itu berdiri tegak nggak pecah, pasirnya mengalir lancaar. Mantan quarterback kali yee. "Sampe pasir ini habis,"

Dari awal Kurapika sudah merasakan hal aneh, terdengar dari omongan Riega, "Secara rumah gue paling gede dapurnya". Nah, itu dia kenapa harus dapur? Mau ngapain di dapur?!

"Bingung ya kenapa disuruh nyari bahan bahan kue..?" ledek Aliseantchz seraya berdiri dan melayangkan tatapan nyolotin. "Emang mau tau banget?!" keluarlah itu kata KGA. Kurapika melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, rasanya kata kata nyolot seperti itu sudah tak asing didengar.

Sementara Kim berjalan muter muter di lantai sambil memainkan rambutnya "Dimana cari yang begituan..?" , "Itu dia, cari pake otak lo!"

Nah, lo! Bener tuh nyari begituan dimana lagi?! Di tukang matrial?! Tapi, Kurapika nggak sebego author, dia tau jelas beli yang begituan di toko bahan bahan kue. Tapinya lagi, toko bahan bahan kue itu ada di mana?

"Aah.. Pasirnya udah jalan setengah, tuh.."

* * *

><p>Kalau dihitung dari pintu rumahnya Riega Kurapika sudah berlari sejauh 1 kilo lebih, mencari cari yang namanya toko bahan bahan kue. Beruntung sekali, tetesan keringatnya dibayar dengan penemuan palang bertuliskan "Toko Mebel, menjual bahan bahan kue" di perempatan, baru saja ingin sujud di depan plang itu eh ada tulisan tambahan..<p>

"500m" dengan tanda panah ke kiri.

'_Oke, gue jabanin!_', lalu Kurapika lari lagi dengan semangat G30-SPKI ke arah panah itu menuju. Semangka!

* * *

><p>..Beberapa saat kemudian..<p>

* * *

><p>Nafas Kurapika berhembus dengan tidak teraturnya, naik turun naik turun. Ya iyalah lari 500 meter, mata birunya melirik ke sebuah ruko bercatkan krem dengan gaya minimalis. "Toko Mebel" nah, bener itu nama tokonya. Tapi..<p>

"Closed"

Tadinya Kurapika mau menjedotkan pala sendiri ke tiang lampu jalan, jangan. Itu bukan OOC lagi, tapi DOC. Kesel banget, ituh udah lari 500 meter taunya tokonya tutup.

Sialnya sebelum dia hancur berkeping keping, di sebelah Toko Mebel ada toko yang serupa "Toko Obat, menjual bahan bahan kue". Tanpa perlu dikomando, Kurapika langsung melesat masuk ke dalam toko.

"Mas, mas, ada 10 butir telor bebek, 200gr gula pasir , 1/2 kaleng SKM putih, 50gr margarin leleh, 1/2 sdt vanili bubuk nggak..?" tanya Kurapika pada penjual toko yang tampangnya ngantuk setelah mengatur nafasnya. Super brain memory tuh, padahal nggak dicatet tapi dia ingat hanya dengan ocehan secepat rel kereta apinya si Riega.

"Nggak.." jawab si penjaga toko, beler face banget. Termometer dalam diri Kurapika serasa mau pecah.

"Toko bahan bahan kue di sini dimana lagi..?" tanyanya.

"TUTUP!"

"Di perempatan, lurus terus belok kanan dari sini. 500 meter"

Akhirnya Kurapika lari untuk yang kedua kalinya ke tempat pertama, yaitu di perempatan dimana dia menemukan palang Toko Mebel. 'Perasaan tadi nggak ada toko begituan, deh!'. Marah? pasti! Tapi, meskipun mata sudah mulai memerah Kurapika ingin marah pada siapa? Melampiaskan. Tapi ku hanyalah sendiri di sini, ingin ku tunjukan pada siapa saja yang ada bahwa hatiku kecewa. Oke, acara selesai.

* * *

><p>..Lebih dari beberapa saat kemudian..<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ya nggak ada lah," seorang penjaga toko mentertawakan Kurapika setelah mengatakan bahan bahan kue yang dicarinya, Kurapika sendiri sih bener bener mendidih, naroh telor mentah di atas kepalanya sih langsung mateng.<p>

"Di sini.. Yang ada itu.. 2 peti telor bebek, 1 lemari gula pasir isi 500gram, 2 kardus SKM putih kaleng, 2 truk margarin bungkus, 3 lusin vanili bubuk botol!" lanjutnya.

"ITU KAN SAMA AJA!"

"Iya, gue tau itu sama. Tapi lu nyebutinnya gitu sih, kan aneh!" si penjaga toko lalu mengambil bahan bahan tersebut dari etalase. "Kalo ngomongnya begitu mah nyari sampe ke kuburan juga nggak bakalan dapet!"

* * *

><p>Masih di ruang tamu rumahnya si Riega, terlihat si empunya rumah ini lagi manicure sementara temannya yang lain seperti Neon dan kawan kawan sedang duduk santai di sofa tak jauh darinya. Lalu begitu mendengar pintu rumahnya didobrak, matanya langsung teralih ke sana. "Oh.. Udah bakil..?"<p>

"Hoaahh.." Aliseantchz menguap dengan nafsunya, dia nyindir tuh atas kelamaan yang ditimbulkan Kurapika.

"Hahh.. Pasirnya udah abis dari kemaren, tuh. Gimana sih..?!" ditemani tampang melecehkan Kim membuang muka ke jam pasir yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Kurapika.." ucap Neon seraya berdiri menghampiri Kurapika dengan nada khawatir melihat betapa capeknya laki laki itu, bak laksana bini yang menghampiri lakinya yang baru pulang kerja. Aseekk, oh nanti keluar genre drama lagi di mari.

"Nah, ayo.." tapi, belum sempat Neon meraih Kurapika, Riega mengambil langkah duluan dengan melengos duluan, Kim dan Aliseantchz sebagai pengikut setia langsung membuntuti. Diikuti dengan Neon & Kurapika yang menenteng bahan di barisan paling belakang. Mau kemanakah rombongan kuda lumping ini?

* * *

><p>"Nah, selamat datang di dapur gue. Seperti yang lu tau, bisnis katering adalah bisnis turun temurun keluarga gue. Sebenernya rumah gue bukan tempat masak katering, tapi yah.. Dapurnya gede," kata Riega sambil mengitari dapurnya yang berukuran 65meter persegi dengan laganya. Kimberly dan Aliseantchz bertepuk tangan dengan riang. Neon hanya memperhatikannya, sementara Kurapika berdiri dengan straightface di depan meja sambil menaruh lebih dari beberapa kantong belanjaan. Nggak tau dapet duitnya dari mana, tapi dia beli bahannya over.<p>

"Oke, lanjut!" lanjutnya seraya mengorek laci kitchen setnya lalu melemparkan baskom, loyang, pengocok, linggis, kampak, gergaji mesin, martil dan lainnya dari sana ke meja, tepatnya ke hadapan Kurapika.

"Pertama, kocok telur sama gulanya sampe larut, masukin SKM terus aduk. Yang kedua masukin margarin sama vanili, aduk. Yang ketiga tuang di loyang yang diolesi minyak.." ucapnya tanpa teks, aseekk. Kurapika serius mendengarkan.

"The last, oven selama 8 jam.."

Neon langsung menoleh ke Kurapika di sebelahnya dengan tatapan terkejut, umat sesat (Kimberly & Aliseantchz) kembali bertepuk nyamuk. Apa 'the last oven selama 8 jam' merupakan kesalahan fic ini juga?

"Hahh..?! Gila lu!" dan Kurapika melayangkan 'hah gila lu' pada Riega.

Merasa diejek, karena merasa gila, Rie menoleh ke Kurapika. "Gue..? Gue gila? Bilang sono, sama orang yang pertama kali bikin kue 8 jam! Dia yang pertama kali bikin, kok gue yang disalahin?!" diam, Kurapika langsung diam.

"Ehm, aturan mainnya, pertama lo nggak boleh curang seperti minta bantuan pacar lo ini," Rie menoleh ke Neon, Neon menoleh ke Kurapika. "Kedua, kuenya harus enak, kalo nggak gue suruh bikin ulang!" dengan gaya khas yahoo cewek, Rie menggebrak meja. "Terakhir, selama masak kue lu nggak boleh kemana mana, atau ngapa ngapain, tidur, nonton tv, update status, ngetwit 'Now : bikin kue 8 jam' dan lain lain. Gue bakal ngawasin lo!" dan terakhir menunjuk nunjuk muka Kurapika dari jarak jauh.

"Ayo, ngapain bengong?! Mulai!"

Kalau baca fic lain, pasti sering banget diceritakan si Kurapika ini nggak bisa masak. Yah sama sih di sini juga, mau Neon dan umat sesat beserta leadernya telah pergi meninggalkan, soal kebisaan Kurapika dalam masak Neon agak ragu, bukan agak ragu lagi, tapi sangats. Sekarang dia berdiri sendiri di tengah lampu dapur yang menyorot.

"Krikk.. Krikk.. Krikk.."

**_Step 1 _**  
>Baskom stainless steel diambil Kurapika, telor bebek kalo mau dikocok ya di pecahin dulu lah. Nah itu dia, bagian yang paling menegangkan, mecahin telur. Dengan perlahan Kurapika mengambil sebutir telur dari kantong plastik, dan..<p>

"JDENNG!"

Hore, telur pecah, pecah seluruhnya. Pinternya Kurapika dia memecahkan telur dengan mengadunya ke ujung baskom, parahnya tenaga yang dia pake kebanyakan, nafsuan. Al hasil, kulit telur dan 2 tetes putih telur masuk ke baskom sementara sisanya itu telur nemplok di lantai. Iuh. Tampang Kurapika ikut berubah jadi seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan numpahin minyak samin ke bak mandi. Jangan menyerah, coba lagi, Kurapika berfikir. Apa yang bisa membuat telur itu pecah dengan mulusnya?

.

.

.

.  
>Point Blank, otak Kurapika ikutan ngeblank. Setelah habis siasat dengan membabi buta, dia menumpahkan 1 kantung telur itu ke baskom, lihat ada martil, teringat lemparan Riega yang hampir mengenainya dia getok itu telor satu satu, hamti damti banget. Kurapika lalu mengingat ngingat beralih haluan, rasanya mecahin telur aja kok lama? Jam berapakah sekarang? Menoleh lah dia pada jam dinding yang tertawa.<p>

"00:03"

**_Step 2 _**  
>Kurapika menumpahkan isi dari satu kantung penuh gula dengan berat 500 gram, seharusnya kan 200gram. Lalu aduk telur dikocok dengan gula, tumben Kurapika melakukannya dengan benar pakai pengocok, meskipun lambei lambei kulit telur masih terlihat. Kalau manis yang kaya gini, Killua masih berani nyicipin nggak tuh?<p>

**_Step 3_**  
>Masukan SKM lalu aduk. Sayang, SKM bermukim dalam kaleng, tantangan lagi. Bukanya pake apa? Disuruh keluar sendiri SKMnya bak laksana Patrick saat berhadapan dengan makanan kaleng? Inget kampak? Lah, dengan serabakan kaleng SKM Kurapika menganiaya SKM dengan kampak. Lalu, kaleng SKM menangis, dari ujung matanya mengeluarkan cairan kental putih bernama SKM. Kurapika lalu mengambil kalengnya dan menuang nuangkan ke baskom. Koreksi lagi, seharusnya cuma setengah kaleng. Yah coba lah terus, bahannya masih banyak ini.<p>

* * *

><p>—Dunia Lain—<p>

* * *

><p>"Demi apapun! Cowok lu tuh bikin adonan kue apa lagi bikin adukan semen?!" Kimberly terpana dengan apa yang dilakukan Kurapika lewat CCTV. Neon hanya bisa terpaku atas apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut hitam itu.<p>

"Hahahaha.. Ya, biarin lah Kim.. Namanya juga anak cowok," untuk menenangkan, Riega menepuk pundak Kim.

Oh, canggih juga rupanya rumah si Rie ini, dapurnya pake CCTV. Dan monitor pantauan terletak di kamar Rie, jadi dia hanya perlu memantau dengan santai sembari mengoleskan adonan masker ke wajah. Kalau Neon, Riega, dan Kimberly sedang melakukan pantauan, 86 atau tidak. Aliseantchz sih sedang asoy geboy smsan sama pacarnya, yang katanya 20 ekor, modus tingkat dewa.

* * *

><p>—12 jam kemudian, step 4 dan selanjutnya di sensor—<p>

* * *

><p>Kalau orang zaman dulu bilang, anak gadis itu harus bangun pagi, salah. Terang aja, sekarang zaman sudah beralih, musim bertukar. Anak cewek bangun jam 12 siang biasa. Riega, Kim, dan terakhir Aliseantchz masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadar, hati hati Insidious. Sementara Neon sedang memerjapkan mata mencoba untuk bangun, dirinya langsung teringat Kurapika. Teringat separah apa Kurapika menghancurkan dapurnya Riega.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurapika..!"<p>

O, o, we're in trouble. Ye ye, ow, ow, we're in trouble. Karoke selesai. Meskipun Neon teriak Kurapika, sayang orangnya nggak ada, yang terlihat hanya pemandangan dapur a la Sake On A Plane, alias kapal pecah.

"Hei," kata seseorang menyadarkan Neon, suaranya terdengar parau.

Berapa kali fic ini salah tulis? Entahlah ternyata Kurapika yang segede gitu ternyata ada dan sedang duduk di meja dapur, wajah ngantuknya dihiasi oleh corak adonan kue dengan motif mega mendung. Karena nggak pake apron, bajunya kotor, tapi itu tidak masalah karena Kurapika menganut keyakinan 'berani kotor itu baik', Neon yang melihat keajaiban itu langsung menghampiri.

"Ka, kamu kenapa..?" tanya Neon khawatir, u, so sweet. Tapi, Kurapika tidak menjawab, dia malah menoleh ke oven memberikan isyarat pada Neon untuk ke sana.

Dari luar kaca oven terlihat siluet loyang dan kuenya yang mengembang, kira kira tagihan listriknya berapa kalau masak kue selama 8 jam? Awalnya, Neon berniat untuk mengangkat kue, melihat Kurapika yang sudah kehilangan baik asa, semangat, dan gairah seorang laki. Mungkin semalaman dia beneran nggak tidur, karena kantung matanya punya katung mata kata Squidword, mata panda kata Garnier. Bagaimana menurut anda para penderita insom? Pak hansip yang ngeronda mulu? Bang Roma 'begadang jangan begadang'? Atau author yang tidurnya kebo'? Tapi..

"Prittt..!"

"Neon, balik lo sini!" , "Kurapika, angkat kuenya! Cepet!"

Eh, muncullah itu 3 serangkai. Rie sebagai tuan rumah, datang datang meniup pluit lalu berkata lewat To'a, Neon yang mendengar sekaligus melihat cewek itu langsung tiarap.

Dengan langkah yang aduhai Kurapika melengkahkan kaki dari singgasananya menuju oven berada, dibukalah pintu oven bersama tangan ajaib anti panas dengan bahan ngantuk coating. Sebenernya Kurapika juga nggak ngitungin udah 8 jam atau belum, tapi menurut komandan Riega itu kue diangkat aja. Lalu dengan segala ilmu debus yang Kurapika miliki, dia mengantar 1 loyang kue 8 jam ke hadapan 3 serangkai. Sekali lagi tanpa sarung tangan.

"Nggak salah lu ngasih gue segede gini..?!" Riega langsung protes, protes mulu ye nih anak satu. Maka itu, Kurapika putar balik arah, setelah kembali lagi ke meja dia taruh itu kue disana. Denga gelap mata (matanya emang terlihat gelap), manik birunya melirik ke kitchen set, ada pisau roti yang tertancap miring di talenan kayu, diambilah pisau itu, Neon yang melihatnya menyerngit karena pisau itu bercahaya layaknya diefekin. Kembali lagi ke Kurapika yang sudah memegang pisau yang kata author piso roti tapi tajamnya laksana parang para penjagal sapi gelonggongan. Eh, ada yang salah, Kurapika bukannya memotong kue dengan pisau tapi malah membawa kue dan pisau itu ke hadapan Riega.. Dan.. Ow, apa yang terjadi pemirsa?!

"Potong sendiri.." suara dataar..

"Ck," dengan terpaksa, Rie merampok pisau itu dari tangan Kurapika. Kebenaran yang ada menyatakan bahwa Rie 'agak' tergugah seleranya dengan aroma walang sangit yang melayang layang dari kue, rupa kue 8 jam sih biasa, warnanya coklat dan disajikan di loyang segi 4. Tapi entah kenapa itu bisa membuat seorang Riega ngeces dan ngelel bak laksana anjing di sampul karung makanan anjing, Aliseantchz yang melihatnya merasa jijay bajay.

"Ri, kuenya nggak dihias dulu..?" tapi saat acara potong kuenya, potong kuenya sekarang juga Kimberly bertanya. Tapinya lagi, Riega tak menghiraukannya, dia sedang sik asik membelah kue, dibelah bang, dibelah..~ #NP : JuPe Belah Duren.

Setelah selesai membelah kue jadi 2 bagian, Rie memotong kecil 1 bagian di sudut kiri bawah. Masih ingat kalau loyang kue berada di tangan Kurapika? Oke, lalu dicongkel keluar lah itu potongan kue dengan pisau. Dan dengan kekuatan bubuy bulan kue bersama pisau nan tajam itu dimasukan ke mulut Riega oleh si pemilik mulut sendiri, digesek ke lidah. Berbahaya! Jangan tiru adegan ini di rumah, tapi di jalanan! Benar, Riega merasakan sesuatu yang asing di lidahnya, terasa panas..

"Hoi, kuenya masih panas kali.. Nanti dulu,"

Merasa ada yang bicara padanya, Riega menoleh pada Neon, bener juga apa kata Neon. Riega pun mengeluarkan pisau dan kue dari mulutnya, "Hmph, oiye.."

.  
>Nanti Dulu<p>

.

Nanti

.

Dulu

.

.  
>"Hap!" dengan nafsu, mumpung nggak diet Riega mencoba mengonsumsi kue 8 jam, dia masukan secuil kue itu ke mulut.<p>

_**Imagination **_  
>Riega sedang berdiri di sebuah tempat, tempat itu ramai, tepatnya pasar malam. Ada komedi putar, ada kamu, ada tukang genteng di rumahnya Neon, pokoknya rame. Lalu tiba tiba mercon alias petasan mengudara di sekitar Rie, kembang api, kertas kelap kelip beterbangan. Tak lama muncul arak arakan ondel ondel, arak arakan kuda lumping, barong. Tau tau Riega sadar dirinya telah masuk dalam alat pelempar bom (gak tau namanya) seperti Marty di Madagascar 3, api dinyalakan lewat sumubu dan... Riega meluncur.. Blarrr!<p>

**_Back to life, back to reality _**

"Rie, lu nggak apa apa..?"

"Rie..?!"

Umat sesat terkejut melihat ada yang aneh dengan Riega, tiba tiba gadis itu sempoyongan, sementara Kurapika yang jelas jelas ada di depan mereka masih tetap stay cool, straight face. Neon langsung merasakan bad feeling '_Hyaa..! Kuenya beracun, lagi!_'.

"A, a,.." Riega terbata bata, oh apakah ini ajal untuknya? Sesaat, semua mata tertuju pada Riega, terkecuali Kurapika yang menatap lurus tapi tanpa fokus. Lalu..

"Apaan nih, nih kue apa muntah anjing..?!" caci Riega, ehm bahasanya nyesek! Sambil mencongkel kue dengan pisau lalu memasukannya kembali ke mulut untuk dimakan. Nah loh?!

Melihatnya, Kimberly dan Aliseantchz jadi penasaran, tiba tiba mereka keluarkan garpu dari tangan dengan ajaib, lalu mencongkel kue dan memakannya.

"Hmph, keras banget gila!" kata Kim, "Hmmh.." dengan langkah yang sama, dia comot kembali itu kue. Katanya keras, gimana seeh?!

"Umm.." Aliseantchz terlihat sangat mendalami rasa kue 8 jam, ekspresi mukanya bak laksana sedang iklan kue pia cepek. Apakah komentarnya? "Rasanya nggak karuan!" komen Aliseantchz.

Melihat pemandangan 3 orang saling mencuil congkel loyang yang isinya kue dengan nafsu, Neon pun bangun dari tiarapnya, mengambil garpu lalu menghampiri Kurapika. Dan mencungkil matanya, ehm— mencungkil kue (audience : apaan sih author?! Pansi?! Pansi?!).

'_KUENYA ENAK BANGEEETTTT..!_' batin Neon, dia nggak inget pas nonton gimana Kurapika bikinnya ya? Yah, sungguh aneh tapi nyata, Kurapika yang nggak pernah akan bisa masak kue dan nggak akan pernah tau cara membuat kue yang baik dan benar bisa membuat kue yang enak (katanya). Kemana itu perginya kulit telur dan segala macem? Memang, meskipun diklaim sebagai muntah anjing, tapi mau mulutnya si Rie, Kim, dan Aliseantchz nampak tak pernah terpisahkan oleh kue. Apa ada ibu peri yang datang menghampiri Kurapika saat dia sedang meratapi nasib nggak bisa bikin kue? Lalu dengan keajaiban sihir ibu peri nyolong kue 8 jam dari toko kue dan memberikannya pada Kurapika? Jam dinding pun tertawa melihat Kurapika terdiam, lah memang dari tadi diam.

"Haah.. Gue nyatakan lo gagal.." ujar Riega sambil terus mencomot kue, halah. Kurapika sih masih stay toon sama yang straight straight. Bahkan Neon tidak mempedulikan Riega, dia asik makan kue, begitu pula dengan umat sesat, tumben.

"Tapi.. Lu pantes sih, jadi cowoknya Neon.." Kim mulai mengulang kebiasaannya, dia bicara sambil berjalan mengitari Kurapika plus muter muterin garpu di tangan. Neon lalu memandang Kurapika, tapi tidak sebaliknya.

"Yaahh.. Cakep lah lu, kalo dari 1-10 gue kasih 6.." kata Riega lalu, 'hap' lagi, baginya aja Kurapika 6, yang sepuluhnya kaya gimana ya?

Dengan joroknya, Aliseantchz menjilat jiati jari tangannya sendiri "Lagian kalo disuruh masak kue 8 jam begitu, gue juga ngga bakalan tahan!"

"Tapi.. Inget, kalo jadi cowok, jangan modus!" tutur Rie, alah muna nih orang! Kebanyakan makan teori!

"Kalo ditanya cinta apa nggak, jangan manggut manggut aja.."

"Jadi cowok itu, jangan cuma modal cakep, baek, tajir. Lunya harus bisa nih, bikin Neon klepek klepek"

"Tapi itu tergantung Neonnya juga, kalo lu ngudak ngudak cewek, ditolak mulu, tapi masih nafsu aje. Ngaca, lu!"

Menerima banyak nasihat dari para sesat tua, ekspresi Kurapika pun berubah, kalo dari tadi straight face mulu sekarang kaya seolah meresapi setiap inti sari dari kata kata 3 serangkai, kaya seorang murid yang mendengarkan ceramah guru edan di kelas. Kalau Neon sih blushing, biasaa. Karena hampir dari seluruh ucapan Rie, Kim, dan Aliseantchz benar. Neon sependapat dengan mereka.

"Ah, yang terpenting, anti galau!" nah ini dia nih masalah klasik yang lagi booming dikalangan anak muda. Wah Kim up to date juga.

"Kalo lu bikin Neon patah hati, gue patahin leher lu!"

Mendengar kata kata tadi, Rie menoleh pada Kim lalu berkata "Hoi, itu kan kata katanya Toretto!"

"Iye, Toretto abang gue ini.." jawab Kimberly mantap.

"Jyah, ngarep tengarep !" kata Aliseantchz.

"Pokoknya, kalo lu mutusin Neon tanpa sebab yang jelas.. Gue bakal mutusin urat nadi lo, ngerti..?!" Riega berucap tajam senada dengan tatapannya yang dia layangkan pada Kurapika seraya merebut loyang kue dari tangan orang yang sama. Reaksi Kurapika?

Fantastik, anehnya setelah itu dia membungkuk hormat pada Riega. Semua mata tertuju padamu. Dua detik kemudian laki laki itu berdiri tegap kembali, senyum licik dia sunggingkan, nah loh?! Kok bisa?! Dan tanpa didoga doga Kurapika menarik bahu Neon lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat terkutuk yang kita sebut sebagai dapur. Biasa, Neon langsung blushing tapi dia hanya bisa menurut ketika diseret dari sana oleh pacarnya. Kimberly dan Aliseantchz hanya bisa terbengong bengong clangap mode melihat bayangan dua orang itu makin menjauh. Sementara Riega yang telah mendapatkan loyang kue langsung melahap isinya kembali, melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat terhenti. Apa maksud dari senyum licik Kurapika?

* * *

><p>—[Masih] Di Dunia Lain—<p>

* * *

><p>Sebuah Lamborghini Reventon lewat secepat 200kmjam dengan ugal ugalan, oh salah itu ngedrift namanya. Jejak kaki ban mobil tercetak jelas di aspal jalan, deru erangan mesin berkumandang, asap asap keluar dari hasil pacuan antara ban dan persimpangan mobil abu abu itu pun berhenti. Lalu pintu kiri belakang dibuka, ada 3 orang yang keluar dari sana.

"Honey, kok diem aja sih..?"

"He'eh, kenapa..?"

Dua perempuan masing masing berjalan di kiri dan kanan laki laki itu, diajak bicara laki yang di tengah ini hanya diam, wajahnya straight face. Tiba tiba di depan mereka muncul seorang perempuan lagi dengan dandanan yang Moulin Rouge banget *anjerr* perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya ini melipat tangan di depan dada dan tampangnya seperti orang tidak senang.

**_Oke, kita lihat yang lain.. _**

Tak lama di jalan lewat sebuah mobil lagi, tapi mobil yang lewat dengan kecepatan supersonic hypertonic ini berjenis SUV, tepatnya mobil mobil besar untuk off road. Mustang ternyata merek mobilnya, Oh, ini ternyata adalah mobil yang lewat di depan mall, yang saat mobil ini lewat lalu membuat tiket fly kembali, yang ujung ujungnya kedua itu tiket amblas di telan air kubangan, lalu dilindas lagi oleh mobil ini. Dari luar, terlihat siluet seorang laki laki yang menyetir si mobil, siluet yang aslinya adalah orang yang biasanya akrab dipanggil Kuroro, lagi ngapain tuh anak?

"Wusshhh..!"

"Kciiitttt...!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Tabrakan!"

* * *

><p>Catatan author pengen eksis : *duduk di losbak* *baca text* ehem ehem, sekedar pemberitahuan, LMHBS direncanakan akan terbit tiap tanggal 30, ya mudah mudahan, nggak janji juga sih. Yang chapter 6 aja ini gue ngerjainnya mepet, maklum semalem harus belajar buat ul Matimematikan, dan tadi ulangannya yah pelajaran anak kelas 3 lu tau sendiri dah mau lulus lulusan..<p>

Audience : oh, lu bisa belajar?  
>Howa : yah kecoa nungging, kalo nggak belajar gue mau makan apa? Makan ijazah temen guee..?!<br>Audience : nggak, tumben aja orang kaya lo mau belajar. Biasanya kan maen Assassin's Creed mulu luh..

Gue ngetiknya dari tanggal 20, ya namanya juga PA generation ngetik gitu aja butuh seminggu lebih ya, mangkanya kalo denger author lain ngetik cuma setengah jam terus jadi satu chapter kayanya apa badai. Btw, soal kue 8 jam itu beneran ada, gue terinspirasi saat buka buka majalah masak dan ada resep ini kue, gue sengaja masukin di ini cerita. Katanya sih di daerah mana gitu kalo orang mau kawin mempelai perempuannya harus bikin kue 8 jam, katanya ini buat melatih kesabaran si mempelai cewek dengan waktu bikin kue yang lebih dari 8 jam itu. Daan resepnya beneran loh, boleh dicoba, tapi jangan kaya Kurapika yaa.. *PRANGG!* dan kalo udah jadi boleh lah gue minta.. Ya nggak?

Audience : woo..! Mupeng, woo..! *lemparin telur busuk*  
>Howa : *ikutan busuk*<p>

* * *

><p>REVIEW?<p>

(selese 01:31:22 PM)

Audience : emang mau banget ya..?

* * *

><p>GBU<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Howa : terima kasih buanyakss atas segala  
>review yang telah anda berikan! ;D *ditimpuk audience*<br>Audience : MANE KATANYA TANGGAL 30  
>MANE?! 30 MBAH MU! DDDX#Ngamukk..<br>Howa : nah, ini tanggal 30 'kan..? #watados. *disiram air keras*  
>Audience : IYE, TAPI TANGGAL 30 BULAN APE..?!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclimera <em>**- Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

**_Rated _**- T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten remaja, pantaran 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel). Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

**_Genre_**- Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol) and Romancelek (bukti dari kePA'-an author dalam mengolah bahan baku).

**_Summary _**- Chap 7 : Tell Me, Why Do You Have To Go And Make Things So Complicated? Ternyata, bukan hal gampang dalam membina hubungan. Yang awalnya bukan masalah, bisa jadi masalah. Lalu, kenapa celah ini tidak dimanfaatkan dengan baik?

**_Kode Merah_** (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.."_) - OOC-DOC, CCD, cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Romance duskampret, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang disini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Slight betawi language. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p><strong><em>LMHBS<br>_**(LeMas HaBiS duit)

**_Chapter 7_**  
><em>Tell Me, Why Do You Have To Go And Make Things So Complicated?<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diproduksi Oleh<em>**  
>PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk. Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi (SArang BAbi) City-Indahnesia.<p>

**_Ide Produk_**  
><em>MirrorMirror Hanging On The Wall (Howaa)<em>

* * *

><p>Lampu kamera para kameramen nan kepo yang saling menampar cahaya sungguh menyilaukan mata, sama, toh beberapa orang juga terlihat memotret, merekam, bahkan mengajukan pertanyaan pada seseorang yang nyawanya sudah di awang awang, mulutnya berbusa. Katanya habis dugem, mabuk dan kecelakaan di jalanan. Yang sayangnya sih, mobilnya, Mercy keluaran terbaru! Author juga masih mau! *mauan*. Tapi sayang, keempukan jok, kelembutan setir, dan kinclongnya bodi mobil telah ringsek semua karena sebuah truk yang bentuknya mirip molen. Korban jiwa, cuma 1, yaitu si pengendara tunggal Baby Benz alias Mercedes Benz ini. Supir dan kenek truk molen selamat.<p>

Selelah mayat, yang dikira memang sudah menjadi mayat alias nggak hidup lagi diseret ke dalam ambulan. Rombongan mahluk yang kepo ini mengejar ngejar, tapi sayang kaki mereka tidak bisa menyaingi kecepatan Pagani Zonda atau ambulan yang melaju dalam kecepatan 100Km/jam itu sekalipun.

"Kasiaann.."

"Woi, pamali luh ngomong kaya gitu! Orang lagi ketiban masalah juga, nanti lu kena musibah juga loh!"

"Yee.. Enak aje, lu aja sono!"

Itulah dia, Salnark dan Franklin cuma bisa melihat pemandangan darah berdarah karena sedan VS truk molen dari kejauhan, dari sebuah kafe lumayan kece yang kopi secangkirnya itu aja harganya bisa sampai 50 ribuan. Niat nolongin sih tak ada, padahal jikalau warganya belum datang, boleh lah mereka tilep semua barang pribadi si korban. Kaya dompet, gadget, perhiasan, kan lumayan tuh buat beli beras.

Kali ini mereka sengaja pergi ke kafe bersama Kuroro, katanya kalau di markas BT, berarti Kuroro yang jadi pimpinan bosen akan markasnya sendiri. Sebenarnya tak ada tujuan untuk memporak porandakan kafe orang atau ngapain, kali ini niat mereka tulus banget, *anjeer* buat hang out doang, kok!

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa..?"

Seorang waitress mencurigakan tiba tiba datang ke meja dengan jalan menunduk, kenapa mencurigakan? Karena, bajunya itu kenapa jadi mirip seperti yang di pub seragam? Semua mata pun tertuju padanya tak terkecuali Kuroro. Sementara Salnark dan Franklin tengah memanjakan diri mereka dengan khayalan khayalan menyenangkan.

"Pemandangannya 'menenangkan hati' banget, ya..?"

Ucapan Kuroro meraih kesuksesan untuk menyadarkan para awak, Salnark dan Franklin yang paling merasa langsung beralih haluan lalu saling menyembunyikan tampang mesum mereka. Mending ngaca dulu sebelum bertindak. Si waitress tertawa kecil sambil tetap menunduk.

"Nih, dia duluan, nih!"

"Dih, kok gue?! Orang elu juga!"

Dan hal ini segaja Kuroro lakukan sebagai aksi lari, lari supaya dia tidak dicemooh sebagai otak mesum. Maka itu saat melihat anak buahnya saling melempar salah dia girang.

"Duhh.. Dasar cowok, ngeliat yang bening dikit langsung nengok. Pada panas mata.."

Kesenangan Kuroro kini sudah terganti rasa bingung dan kaget, benar benar tak percaya dia akan apa yang dilihatnya, begitu pula dengan Salnark dan Franklin. Tiga orang tersebut sekarang membelalakan mata, kaget betul mereka setelah melihat siapa sebenarnya yang bicara pada mereka. Waitress itu mengangkat wajahnya tadi, dan hal itu telah membuka wujud aslinya.

"Kuroro.. Katanya lu jealous ngeliat gue jalan sama Kurapika. Hayo, gimana sih? Eh, tapi pas ngeliat cewek yang kaya gini aja langsung lupa"

Kuroro diam tanpa kata kata, eh, jelas sudah yang bicara di atas itu Neon? Tapi dari pada diam, Kuroro lebih terlihat seker, kata kata Neon seolah mengintimidasinya. Aneh, begitu dia dan mata hitamnya menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri, tak didapatinya batang hidung Shalnark, apa lagi Franklin, mereka tiba tiba menghilang. Dan yang baru Kuroro sadari juga, tempatnya sekarang bukan kafe lagi, melainkan hanya sebuah ruangan gelap gulita, dan hanya ada lampu gantung diatas mejanya. Sementara Neon tau tau sudah duduk berhadap hadapan dengan Kuroro, dengan tatapan sinisnya *anjeer* menatap laki laki itu. Suasana mendadak hening.

"Kalo lo emang masih suka sama gue, buktiin. Jangan bisanya ngomong doang! Cowok apaan, tuh, nafsu gede tenaga kurang!"

* * *

><p>'<em>Anjrit, mimpi doang!<em>' bathin Kuroro begitu tersadar dari mimpi yang kita kategorikan buruk nggak, baik juga nggak, apa lagi mimpi *****, nggak banget! Keringat mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuh, itu bisa terlihat jelas karena dia lagi bertelanjang dada. Okay, matanya lalu melirik nakal (?) pada jam dinding yang tertawa, aih jam setengah satu! Setengah satu siang. Tak mau lama lama membuang durasi selanjutnya dia duduk di tepi ranjang mencoba meratapi arti mimpinya, sayang dia tak punya koleksi buku tafsir mimpi seperti author Howa.

Tapi meskipun itu, tanpa perlu tau arti. Mimpi yang dialaminya ini membuatnya sadar kalau harus merebut milik orang.

Sebenar benarnya dari kebenaran yang paling benar, lebih dari banyak cewek diatas Neon yang bisa Kuroro tinggal tunjuk terus udah deh langsung ajak ngedate. Sebenarnya lagi, Neon udah pernah nembak Kuroro, tapi Kuroro tolak. Karena berbagai aspek yang gaje. Masih inget, nggak? Oh yaudah, bagus. Tapi.. Sekarang malah dia yang nyesel and kesel ngeliat Neon jalan sama cowok, cowoknya musuhnya pula. Begitulah, Kuroro mau memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalunya sekarang, satu satunya jalan yang paling ampuh ya nembak Neon balik. Tapi.. Diterima nggak ya? Nah itu dia yang dipertanyakan.

* * *

><p>"Ngg... Kok, kamu mau sih bikin kue 8 jam demi aku..?" 'iya, soalnya gue bakalan ngelakuin apapun demi cinta lo sama gue!', duh Neon. Jangan ngarepin Kurapika jawab gitu, deh! Ngimpi! Sebenernya dia sih seneng Kurapika udah mau bikin kue 8 jam yang katanya, 'katanya' nih enak.<p>

Sejujurnya, 'alasan' itu tak pernah muncul atau hanya setor muka di kepala Kurapika. Ketika saat itu diminta bikin kue 8 jam sama Riega yang main suruh aja, yaudah Kurapika mau mau aja. Tak ada pemikiran demi apa, demi apa. Tapi inilah dia, Kurapika jadi susah menjelaskannya bagaimana. Nanti kaau dijawab seadanya Neon pasti langsung lemas lelah letih lesu lunglai, karena Kurapika tau, Neon ngarep ngarep ngarep jawaban bagus.

Sudah dari 7 detik yang lalu Kurapika merasa nggak enak ditatap dengan tatapan 'ngarep' oleh Neon, mangkanya dia menggeser bola matanya yang biru ke kiri untuk menghindari tatapan tersebut. Jelas jelas sekarang dia lagi duduk di kursi, terus Neon ada di depannya membungkukan badan, mau mengelak kemana lagi?

"Yaa.. Nggak kenapa napa sih.." akhirnya Kurapika menjawab apa adanya.

Begitu mendengar jawabannya, Neon langsung membuka mata lebar lebar, mundur ke belakang seraya berkta "Ohh..". Dan ketegangan Kurapika pun berakhir.

Hari sudah berjalan seperti biasa, Light sudah pulang dari kota pulang kandang. Begitu pula para guardian lain yang selalu sigap, siap, mantap menunjukan sisi Kepo X Mupengnya ketika tau tentang relasi 'lain' dari tokoh utama cewek dan cowok kita. Satu satunya jalan agar Neon dapat leluasa berinteraksi dengan Kurapika yaitu diajaklah ke kamarnya. Light, si buapaknya Neon sendiri sempat kepo dan bertanya buat apa anaknya mengajak Kurapika masuk kamar, di kamarnya lama pula. Neon pun memberikan jawaban: "Emang mau tau banget ya..?" jangan ditiru sama orang tua ya adik adik dirumah, nanti bisa bisa ortu kamu dilaporin ke Komnas Kak Seto Ngelindungin Anak gara gara ngegaplok kamu ^^".

Dan tentang jawaban Kurapika, Neon cuma bisa bilang 'oohh..' yang diklaim oleh anak anak gahol sebagai jawaban tidak mengenakan, kehabisan bahan, dan ngeledek. Kalau dibilang Neon puas dengan jawaban Kurapika sih, nggak begitu. Puas nggak puasnya dia lebih tepat dibilang semi nggak puas, yaiyalah baca cahapter kemaren nggak, hayo? Kalau dikasih kesempatan oleh author, Neon pengen ngeliat sisi agresifnya Kurapika, err.. Yakin? Nggak gitu juga, sih. Yang Neon mau ya jangan kaya rasa susu kacang kedele yang tanpa gula, lah seenggaknya Kurapika ngapain gitu. Soalnya, Neon lebih suka cowok yang RoManTis, yang so sweet gitu. Soalnya si gadis muda ini juga nyadar, gaya pacaran mereka seperti anak anak SD yang baru kenal pacar pacaran. Lah, emang iya. Tapi, hasrat Neon sama sekali tak terendus Kurapika. Makin ke sini, Neon makin sering mikir dan menilai nilai, dia dan Kurapika malah seperti orang yang nggak pacaran, sebatas teman saja.

Setelah situasi hening dan genteng kamar Neon bener kembali (?), Kurapika pun disuruh keluar. Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Neon masih berdiri dengan gaya a la a la detektif nggak jadi gitu. Gimana caranya buat mancing ikan tanpa kail?, pikir Neon. Maksudnya itu gimana caranya dia mancing es mosi Kurapika sementara Neon sendiri nggak mau berbuat apa apa, maunya Neon sih dengan sendirinya Kurapika nyadar gitu, betapa hambarnya hubungan mereka.

Atau.. Neon bisa dapet itu ikan nggak perlu pake kail, Neon bisa langsung tangkap itu ikan.

Seiring dengan narasi yang makin panjang dan nggak lugas ini, senyum licik tiba tiba tersungging di wajah Neon. Ngerti juga dia.

"Kalau Kurapika nggak mau mulai duluan, berarti gue.."

* * *

><p>Sebuah benda berukuran segede talenan sedang dimainkan oleh Gon, dan Killua juga ada di sebelahnya. Dua mata anak itu tampak serius sekaligus nafsu melihat apa yang tampil di layar benda tersebut, terutama Gon.<p>

"Ohh.. Angry Birds itu yang kaya gini ya..?"

"Ya ampun, lu baru tau?!" kedua mata Killua langsung membelalak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gon.

"Iya.. Hehehe"

"Yaelah.."

Seperti biasa, situasi ini terjadi di kamar Gon dan Killua yang menjadi tempat perkara, TV 60" dan jam dinding yang tertawa menjadi saksi bisu. Jaman beralih musim bertukar, saat sedang jaman pas lagi jaman jamannya PS, GTA, jamannya Nittendo, Nittendo, sekarang tablet minum. Eits, kok tablet minum sih? Tablet PC! Samsung Galaxy Tab 5!(?).

Melihat Gon yang nggak bisa main Angry Birds, Killua geregetan dan ingin sekali merebut itu tablet langsung biar bisa dia mainin. Tapi Killua tak dapat menembus pertahanan Gon, padahal itu tablet punya dia, hadiah dari abangnya yang namanya tidak perlu disebutkan lagi. Dari pada melihat pemandangan Gon yang kalah terus dan kekalahan diri sendiri tidak bisa merebut tablet, maka itu Killua mengajak badannya untuk menyingkir keluar kamar.

"Killua, gue punya video Gangnam Style, nih!"

Tapi segera tertahan oleh perkataan Gon di atas. Sebagai anak muda (author : muda beneran gak, tuh?! *bletak!*), Killua tentunya nggak mau ketinggalan era, kalau lagi jamannya shuffle ya keliling sekomplek mencari orang yang bisa dijadikan guru, dan sekarang.. Lagi ngetrend gangnam style, bok! PSY! Makanya Killua langsung puter kayun balik ke arah Gon dan duduk di sebelahnya kembali.

"Ahahaha, biar afdol. Nyetelnya yang keceng deh ya, gue sambungin ke bass.."

Jujur, nyetel K-Pop emang nggak enak rasanya kalo nggak ngeliat videonya langsung. Karena, biasanya videonya ini meriah sekaligus menampilkan dancenya. Oke, langkah yang Gon ambil selanjutnya adalah mencolokkan kabel bass ke tablet. Canggih banget itu tablet. Jadi selain enak didengerin karena suaranya ajigile, bisa liat videonya juga.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"BLETAKK!"

Baru lirik pertama diperdengarkan, kepala Gon digaplok pakai tablet oleh Killua. Aduh, sayang! Sayang tabletnya maksudnya..

"Woy, kuping lu swasta ye..?!" kata Killua, oh maap. Bentak Killua. Dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan volume se-'kecil' itu, lagian kalo mau kenceng ya nggak usah sekenceng itu juga kali.

"Hah? Apa..?" Gon nggak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Killua, yang dia bisa dengar hanyalah lagu Gangnam Style yang menggedor gedor gendang telinganya.

"Berisik, budeg!" bentak Killua, lagi.

"Haaahh..? Apa..?! Nggak kedengeran!" tapi respon Gon tetap sama.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan ini, entah dapat dari mana,

"_**DUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**_"

Killua langsung membombardir TKP secara mem babi buta dengan bom molotov. Tinggal ditambahin 'rarara' doang tuh, jadi nama fandom sebelah.

"BERISIK, WOY!" tegas Killua dengan suara segede semut (?).

"KAMAR, KAMAR GUE INI!" tapi Gon tak mau kalah, tumben gak mau kalah.

"DIH, APA APAAN LUH?! INI KAMAR GUE TAUKK!" begitu juga dengan Killua. Debat mereka diiringi dengan sound track Gangnam Style yang suaranya saling beradu gede dengan suara mereka.

"TAPI APAAN LU ITU, NYETEL GANGNAM SYLENYA KURANG GEDE!"

"OH, LU MAU GUE GEDEIN LAGI VOLUMENYA?!" tantang Gon.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!"

Dan langsunglah Gon meluncur memperbesar besarkan lagi volume suara..

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY~! SEXY LADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Seketika kaca jendela, gelas, maupun cermin yang ada di kamar langsung pecah dengan anggunnya. Sementara Killua tau tau sudah hadir ditemani dengan meriam dan 'isi'nya..

"BLDAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRR...!"

.

.

.

Setelah keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Gon serta kehancuran di dalamnya, dari lorong Killua langsung berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok, langkah kakinya terdengar berat tapi pelan, kesunyian menggentayangi rumah lb/lt 200/120 itu. Setau Killua, Leorio dapat shift malem.

"Krett.." bunyi engsel pintu kamar mandi yang karat, tapi Killua sudah terbiasa dengan bunyi mengerikan tersebut.

Setelah memijakan kaki di ubin kamar mandi yang selalu basah, Killua melanjutkan perjalanan ke washtafel. Keran air dinyalakan, lalu tangannya dibiarkan meraup air yang mengalir, sibakkan air itu ke wajah. Di atas washtafel, ada cermin seukuran manusia dewasa yang menempel ke tembok, Killua pandangi wajahnya yang dalam keadaan tampang asem.

Dari cermin, selain pantulan dirinya, ternyata Killua dapat melihat hal lain. Ada bayangan hitam di lorong yang berjalan lamban menuju tangga. Pintu kamar mandi tidak ditutup, Killua dapat melihat itu.

"Tap.."

"Tap..."

"Tap..."

Lalu kini suara langkah kaki dalam tempo sedang dari atas ke bawah tangga terdengar. Killua sudah tak dapat menahan gairah penasarannya, makanya dia dan kakinya keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah pasti. Dan taunya, yang dia dapati di lorong sana..

"Kreett.."

Bunyi pintu depan yang ditutup malah yang terdengar, Killua langsung menoleh ke ruang tamu sebagai sumber suara, dan tidak didapatinya seorang pun di sana.

"Aneh," bisiknya pelan.

"Hii.. Hii.. Hii.. Hii.."

'Sh*t! Perasaan gue nggak enak!' kata batinnya Killua. Di sepanjang lorong yang sepi tak ada siapapun, bahkan jangkrik dan hewan nokturnal lain tak mengaum, tapi.. Kenapa ada suara tawa mengerikan seperti itu?! Itu seperti bunyi.. Ya.. Tau kan?

Ternyata.. Di belakang Killua ada seseorang, seorang yang seluruh tubuhnya diselubungi bayangan hitam dari cahaya lampu. Killua dapat merasakan hawa hawa nggak ngenakin yang berhembus dari jasad fana tersebut, lalu dengan seluruh keberanian yang tak ada, Killua menoleh ke belakang..

"Gon?! Ngapain lu di sini?!"

"Nafas dan berdiri.." jawab Gon, mendengarnya, Killua langsung makin empet dengan tuh anak satu.

"Oh, gitu ya.." , "Jadi, bunyi kaki jalan itu elo ternyata..?" Killua mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

"Lah iya, masa nggak napak!" Gon mengoreksi bahwa dirinya bukanlah (enter name here) yang terbang dan jalan nggak napak.

"Terus.. Bunyi Kuntilanak itu karena lu bunyiin ringtone..?" Killua lalu melirik apa yang ada di tangan Gon, itu hp Android. Samsul alias Samsung.

"Iya, lah. Mana mungkin ada setan beneran!"

"Ngomong setannya nggak usah ke gue kali..!" tapi Killua langsung merasa nggak enak sekaligus tersinggung dengan Gon, saat Gon ngomong 'setan' kenapa harus sambil natap ke mukanya?

"Yehh.. Jangan merasa.." jawaban klasik Gon.

Pada akhirnya, Killua pun merasa lega. Firasat firasat nggak ngeenakin sudah dibasmi dengan kebenaran yang ada. Killua pun mengambil nafas puas. Hingga.. Dia sadar 2 hal lain yang sebenarnya masih perlu dipertanyakan..

"Tapi.. Kalo gitu.. Siapa yang nutup pintu depan dan jalan di tangga..?"

* * *

><p>f.l.s.b.c.k<p>

* * *

><p>Kira kira sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Kurapika pulang kembali ke rumahnya, alias bakil. Neon masih mengintip ngintip jam dinding yang tak tertawa, tumben, biasanya ketawa mulu. Setelah dilihat waktunya pas, dengan langkah mengendap ngendap ala spy nggak jadi, akhirnya Neon berhasil keluar rumah. Segala pertahanan CCTV rumah telah Neon bom bardir, begitu pula dengan bapaknya yang udah dikasih obat kesemutan, dan yang lainnya diberi racun sianida, mati dong?!<p>

Sebelum hari makin malam dan malam, Neon memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahnya Kurapika. Sebenernya dia mau apel gitu, mau ngapain dia di sana? Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya, (audience : dih, author apa banget sih?!). Soal rute rumah Kurapika, Neon sudah mengetahuinya, orang dia udah pernah kerumahnya di chapter sekian. Lalu setelah melewati berbagai kemelut lalu lintas Ibunya Si Kota dengan jalan kaki, sampailah dia pada sebuah rumah dengan hiasan jemuran di halamannya.

_To : Kurapika_

_Coba keluar rumah, deh. SEKARANG!_

"Neon..?"

Baru nggak nyampe sedetik Neon mengirim pesan singkat, eh tau tau Kurapika udah stand by di depan pintu. Neon sendiri yang tadi pandangannya masih ke layar hp langsung kaget begitu melihat penampakan tersebut. Author penasaran Neon pake kartu apa, sinyal anti bapuk.

* * *

><p>_Loading_<p>

* * *

><p>"Ngg.. Ke sini ada perlu apa..?"<p>

Kacang, Kurapika dikacangin sama Neon. Dia bertanya dan tidak dipubris oleh Neon itu namanya kacang. Mungkin karena nggak bisa jawab atau apa, Neon bungkam. Sama seperti suasana diam di kamar Kurapika ini, diam seolah orang yang ngacangin pacarnya ngomel. Kenapa kalau Neon ke rumah Kurapika selalu diajakin masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Tenang, jangan berpikir yang iya iya. Alasan Kurapika adalah males, kalo mereka ngobrol dan bincang bincang di ruang tamu atau di teras, lalu mahluk mahluk kepo lewat.. Kurapika pasti dikecengin, paling males deh tuh dia kalo digituin.

"Um, ah, nggak ada apa apa sih.." setelah beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Neon mudeng dan menjawab.  
>'<em>Alah, bo'ong itu. Pasti ada sesuatu!'<em> dan inner Kurapika tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu.

Neon pun berjalan muter muter di kamar Kurapika, berhenti, jalan lagi terus baru duduk di ranjang. Tatapannya seperti orang yang tidak serius sembari melihat liat kuku hasil manicurenya. Sementara Kurapika sendiri masih berdiri di belakang pintu kamar.

"Sebenernya.. Gue mau putus,"

**_JLEEEEBB_**!

Langsung deh tuh, ekspresi Kurapika yang tadinya datar jadi berubah. Kalau author menjelaskan, susah. Berubahnya itu jadi seperti seorang eksekutif muda yang baru tau bahwa dia di PHK. Lagian Neon nggak salah ngomong, tuh? Beneran dia minta putus?!

"Ahahaha, nggak lah. Mana mungkin," yaelah, dasar tuh anak. Raut Kurapika pun kembali berubah tenang. "Aku kan masih sayang sama kamu" lalu merona, hampir Quick Melt. Neon belajar dari mana tuh ya, bisa ngomong kaya gitu?

Langkah selanjutnya, Neon merangkak berdiri lalu jalan pelan sekali, slow motion banget. Jalan ke arah Kurapika, mendekati Kurapika, dan Kurapika mulai curiga, sekaligus jedar-jeder alias deg degan. Dia curiga karena mukanya Neon seperti muka anak kecil yang nggak bisa serius, pengen serius tapi nggak bisa. Nih cewek mau ngapain?

"Makanya.. Boleh nggak,"

Neon berkata ketika sudah menapakan kakinya tepat di depan Kurapika, jarak diantara mereka sangat sedikit. Lalu dengan muka merona Kurapika curi curi jarak ke kiri, menghindari Neon dan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Namanya juga Neon, saat Kurapika minggir 2 langkah sedikit, Neon cepat cepat mengikuti. Jadi bisa kita bilang usaha apa yang dilakukan Kurapika adalah sia sia. Begitu seterusnya hingga Kurapika mentok ke pojok, sebenarnya bukan pojok sih, cuma hanya saja ada lemari, jadi tak ada tempat lagi untuk Kurapika kabur. Sekarang wajah Kurapika sudah lebih merah dari apel Washington.

"A, aku.."

Seett.. Jarak dipersempit kembali, Neon yang ngomog 'aku' bener bener terdengar oleh Kurapika. Terutama wajan, eh wajah mereka itu jaraknya dekat, sangat. Err.. Posisinya lebih mirip seperti orang lagi mau ciuman, hahay.

Dan ternyata benar, sayangnya author nggak punya jangka sorong untuk mengukur jarak antar wajah mereka yang sudah tidak bisa diukur pake penggaris, karena Neon makin mengenyahkan jarak mereka tanpa memperdulikan blushingnya yang tingkat dewa serta jantung yang berdegup pelan sekencang drum yang ditabuh.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"DUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"BERISIK, WOY!"

"KAMAR, KAMAR GUE INI!"

"DIH, APA APAAN LUH?! INI KAMAR GUE TAUKK!"

"TAPI APAAN LU ITU, NYETEL GANGNAM SYLENYA KURANG GEDE!"

"OH, LU MAU GUE GEDEIN LAGI VOLUMENYA?!"

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY~! SEXY LADYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"BDLAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRR...!"

Emang dasar nasib, mau Kurapika mau Neon mereka pada cengo. Yah, mungkin belum rejeki. Lagu itu menjadi batu sandungan sekaligus pengingat agar mereka tidak melakuan 'itu'. Sementara mereka masih dalam posisi masing masing, situasi hening sejenak.

.

.

.

"Ehh.. Mendingan besok lagi, deh.." kata Kurapika seraya menyingkir dari posisinya, blushing masih menggelayuti. Kalo dilanjutin kayanya engga banget, dah. Suasananya gak mendukung.

"Ah, iya.." jawab Neon, lalu dia juga ikut menyingkir.

Situasi hening, sunyi, senyap kembali. Dalam jarak yang saling berjauhan Neon dikit dikit nyolong pandang ke Kurapika sambil ditemani blushing yang masih mencoreng wajahnya, sementara Kurapika di sana memalingkan wajah. Apa yang tidak terjadi sebenarnya adalah ada ratusan kata yang ingin Neon ucapkan padanya, tapi semua itu tidak bisa lewat di tenggorokan.

"Kurapika.." panggil Neon dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Hn?" dan Kurapika dengan segera menoleh, jejak jejak rona di wajahnya tampak memudar.

.

.  
>1 detik..<p>

.

.  
>2 detik..<p>

.

.  
>3 detik..<p>

.

.  
>4 detik..<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>12 detik..<p>

.

.

"E.." tampak Neon mau membuka suaranya. Lalu.. Apakah yang akan dikatakannya?

.

"Nggak jadi deh, hehe.."

Dan Kurapika pun sweatdrop.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya.."

"Oh, yaudah.."

Padahal dalam hati, Neon inginnya dianter, itu! Dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana penawaran Kurapika. Tapi, setelah mendengar jawaban Kurapika straight banget, ya Neon nelen ludah. Dan jangan kata diantar sampai depan pintu, saat Neon meninggalkan kamar Kurapika aja si empunya kamar cuma dieemm. Yah, cowokulkas.

Di lorong, Neon menghela nafas sepanjang meteran tukang bangunan, ± 5m, nasib katanya. Nasib. Dengan langkah agak berat dia jejaki lantai kayu yang menjadi ubin itu, matanya berpandangan kosong. Keadaannya yang mungkin bisa dibilang galau didukung oleh situasi rumah yang sepi, sekilas dia dengar ada bunyi keran air menyala. Tapi semua itu dihiraukannya hingga saatnya turun tangga ke lantai dasar, terus hingga seluruhnya meninggalkan rumah lantai 2 itu.

* * *

><p>F.l.s.b.c.k. End<p>

* * *

><p>Ah, akhirnya flesbek selesai. Kini, mari kita tengok bagaimana keadaan Neon yang sebenarnya.<p>

Dengan langkah yang agak letoy, Neon melintasi gelapnya malam, yaiyalah masa malem malem terang! Seingatnya tadi saat baru keluar dari rumah Kurapika jam 8, dan sekarang dia sudah lumayan jauh dari rumahnya Kurapika. Dalam pikirannya yang selalu bercabang dan bercabang lagi banyak materi, seperti kejadian dirumah gacoannya tadi, introspeksi diri, 'Sebenernya apa yang gue lakukan ini salah nggak..?', dan Kurapika. Penjurian Neon sih mengatakan bahwa sebenernya Kurapika itu dingin?, nggak romantis, tapi kalau didekati langsung meleleh. Dan terakhir, hal yang hingga sekarang masih ia pertanyakan itu tentang '_Kurapika itu beneran suka nggak ya sama gue..?_'.

Awalnya sih enak enak aja jalan menerawang, awalnya sih enak enak aja jalanan ramai banyak orang, itu awalnya. Tapi makin ke sini dan jalanan makin sepi, di perempatan jalan..

'_Gawat, ada banci!_'

Eehh.. Author kebingungan, settingnya ini bukan lagi di taman lawang kan ya? Tapi kok ada siluman setengah setengah begitu? Dengan spontan Neon langsung menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun aliran darahnya, nafasnya, detak jantungnya. Mati, dong?

Mungkin anda sering pergi ke puncak lalu macet, dan saat itu tiba, para sekong akan datang menyerbu anda meminta sedekah. Dan coba pikirkan sekali lagi, antara banci dan preman, anda lebih takut sama siapa? Err.. Belum pernah dikeroyok banci ya? (audience : oh, pengalaman nih, pernah dikeroyok?).

Udah, deh. Daripada Neon ngedengerin narasi author yang kepanjangan, dia dan kakinya langsung lari. Ya, lari dan

"BRUAKKKKK..!" jatuh tersungkur. Untungnya jalanan lagi sepi, jadi hanya bulanlah yang mentertawainya. Baru saja mau bangun dari posisinya yang tidak mengenakan, eh salah satu dari dua banci yang tadinya lagi enak mangkal di perempatan datang menghampiri. '_Gawat! Mampus gue!_'. Mangkanya kalo yang nggak berpengalaman pake high heels mendingan pake sendal jepit aja lah.

"Duh," niatnya si banci yang tidak diketahui namanya ini sih mau mengulurkan tangan nologin Neon, tumben baek ye. Tapi..

"Engga mas, maap lewat doang. Ampun!" Neon malah berkata demikian.

Gaya gaya lemah gemulai cewek, make up medok cewek, dan rambut ikal panjang terurai sudah tak terbaca lagi sebagai cewek. Sekarang si banci ini tampangnya asem banget, gahar banget, apa banget! Neon pun pasrah, membuat orang naik darah.

"Apa? Lo berani manggil gue 'mas'..?" duh, kedengeran banget tuh suaranya ngebass. Neon geleng geleng dengan tampang takutnya.

"Lo kira gue mas mas, apa..?"

'_Gawaaat..!_' dalam posisi yang setengah bangun setengah nyusruk, satu satunya cewek beneran dalam kejadian ini pasrah. Dan ketika rasa takut itu memuncak..

"Lari!"

Sialnya, seseorang tiba tiba lewat sambil lari memperingatkan Neon, Neon cengo. Kaget banget dia ngeliat siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Dan di belakang orang yang lari makin menjauh itu terdapat rombongan banci yang ngamuk tampak menguber ubernya.

Si banci yang ada di hadapan Neon pun ikut menghayati pemandangan gaje tersebut, hingga ia sadar lalu menengok kembali ke Neon yang sudah membuatnya naik pitam. Tapi.. Ternyata Neon sudah tak ada di tempatnya, dia ikutan lari. Tampak kawannya si banci yang tadi nggak terlibat ngudak ngudak Neon. Terus.. Tunggu apa lagi? Orang terakhir di tempat itu langsung ikutan ngejar.

"Duh, lo gimana sih, cowok tapi kok takut sama banci..?!" protes Neon ketika posisi larinya sejajar dengan seseorang yang datang tiba tiba tadi.

Di sela nafas yang tak beraturan orang asing itu menjawab "Kalo preman preman gitu gue masih berani, tapi kalo banci, apa lagi yang lagi ngamuk. Ampun!"

Neon sih nggak tau masalah berususan dengan banci apa yang nyangsang ke orang di sebelahnya ini, itu tak perlu diperhitungkannya. Yang perlu diperhitungkan adalah usaha si banci banci itu dalam mengejar targetnya, sudah pake high heels 19 cm masih kuat lari mereka. Dan namanya genteng kali ya, Neon dengan mulusnya bisa lari cepet meskipun pake high heels.

Karena jarak lari mereka mereka ini makin jauh, si target alias Neon dan si orang asing makin capek. Begitu dipertemukan dengan jalan tikus* ( * : jalan sempit, gang, jalan pintas), dengan sigap orang asing langsung menyambet tangan Neon untuk membawanya ke jalan tikus tersebut, Neon sih nurut nurut aja. Lalu setelah para banci yang pada kalab lewat begitu saja dengan membabi butanya, Neon dan orang asing baru bisa mengambil nafas dalam selega leganya.

Setelah bisa mengatur nafas, Neon menoleh ke orang itu, dan ternyata pandangan mereka bertemu. Ayee.. Bersemulah Neon.

"Eee.. Ngomong ngomong.. Makasih ya,"

"Hn," ucapan Neon hanya dibalas muke datar oleh lawan bicaranya.

.

.  
>HENINGGG..<p>

.

HENINGGG..

.

HENINGGG..

.

"Gimana..?" percakapan dibuka dengan kata 'gimana' dari Kuroro, ah dari tadi nyadar ta'k kalo ini dia? Di mata hitamnya terdapat pantulan seorang Neon.

"Ngg..? Gimana apanya?" Neon pun ikut balik menatap Kuroro, dia nggak ngerti. Yaiyalah, gaje ngomongnya.

"Gimana hubungan lo sama 'dia'..?" kepo mode : on. Kuroro pikir, Neon sudah tau kalau dia sudah tau tentang hubungannya dengan Kurapika. Tapi, maksudnya apa nanya begitu?

Mendengar kata 'dia', Neon mulai curiga. "Dia? Dia siapa?" sementara Neon belum tau kalau sebenarnya si Kuroro ini tau tentang hubungannya dengan Kurapika.

"Dia pacar lu," kok nampaknya Kuroro haram banget ya nyebut nama 'Kurapika'. Maklum, dendam kesumath.

BLESEEKKKKK! 'Idih, tau dari mana dia kalo gue lagi pacaran..?!'. Tampang Neon langsung berubah seker, sementara Kuroro tetep enjoy enjoy aja. Tenang aja kali, mbak! Nggak usah merasa kaya ketauan ortu lagi ngegebet anak orang. Kuroro bukan ayahmu, nak!(?).

"Ah! E.. Emang lu tau, gue pacaran sama siapa..?" Neon balik nanya, alah belaga bego dia.

"Gue tau, Kurapika 'kan..?" psh! Pas banget itu, jawabannya bener. Kuroro berkata demikian dengan lantang sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Neon langsung merasa seakan seluruh kejahatannya yang dulu dulu dibacakan di meja pengadilan. "Alah, ta, tau dari mana lo..?"

"Gampang, pas gue nolak lo. Terus lo nembak dia, dan dianya mau. Ya ketebak banget kelanjutannya, lu berdua pacaran.." alasan ini juga didukung berbagai observasi Kuroro, jalan ke sana kemari membuatnya tau. Tapi soal dia yang mengintip Neon dan Kurapika pacaran sih tak akan dia biarkan seorang pun tau.

"A, ah.. A.." Neon seketika langsung gagap, oh kalo gitu namanya sekarang Neon Gagap, bukan Neon Nonstrade lagi *plakk!*. Dalam dirinya, sebenarnya Neon malu untuk mengakui statusnya. Tapi, dia terus mengingat ngingat kalo orang di depannya ini adalah orang yang pernah nolak dia,

"Ya gue emang pacaran sama dia, kok! Terus hubungannya sama lu apa?" dan itu jadi kekuatan buatnya untuk berani. Tampang Neon langsung berubah jadi berani-nyolot. Berani dia, sekarang. Tapi dengan kata katanya itu tak membuat perubahan raut wajah pada Kuroro.

"Ya gue pengen tau aja, lagi" yaelah, bilang aja kepo.

Masih dengan mengingat 'Kuroro pernah nolak gue! Kuroro pernah nolak gue!' berkali kali, akhirnya dengan rasa bangga dan melupakan segala kegalauan yang pernah ada Neon menjawab. "Ohoho.. Gue sama dia sih seneng seneng, aja! Gue nggak nyesel milih dia,"

"Ohh, seneng banget nih 'keliatannya'.." dan jawaban Kuroro santai pula. Dengan penekanan di kata 'keliatannya' memberikan kesan seolah Kuroro tak percaya.

"Oiya, dong!" Neon menjawab pasti dengan semangat G30SPKI. Apa yang dilakukannya ini memang wajar, ya kalau diingat saat dia menggalau karena ditolak Kuroro. Intinya dari semua kata yang terucap Neon ingin menunjukan 'Gue tanpa lo juga nggak mati 'kan..?'.

Awalnya, ekspressi pertama yang ingin Neon lihat dari Kuroro adalah penyesalan, dia pengen kalo Kuroro nyesel pernah nolak dia. Itu awalnya, namun setelah Neon teringat dan terus mengingat akan dirinya dan Kurapika akhir akhir ini..

"Tapi.. Sebenernya.." gue lagi galau. Dan Neon pun memulai curcolnya pada Kuroro yang berstatus orang yang pernah nolak dia. Dasar.

Seluruh kejadian dari awal hingga akhir permasalahannya Neon ceritakan, kan author males itu, kalau harus menulis satu satu bagaimana Neon menceritakannya. Dia sih cerita hanya saat dia sedang galau, Neon bercerita kalau Kurapika itu sama sekali nggak romantis lah, Neon cerita apa dia salah pengen cowok yang romantis, dan permasalahan lainnya. Dia juga cerita tentang yang dialaminya tadi di rumah Kurapika. Intinya Neon menceritakan apa yang dari tadi menghantui kepalanya. Err.. Neon, kalo mau curhat jangan sama dia! Apa Neon terlalu polos jadi seorang cewek dan dengan gampangnya curhat sama orang, sementara nggak mempertimbangkan lagi dan lagi siapa sebenarnya orang itu.

Kuroro sebagai pendengar yang baik cuma bisa mendengarkan dan menghayati, sekali kali manggut manggut tanda mengerti. Dari dalam hati sebenarnya Kuroro manfaatkan untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Neon, pedekate gitu jadi kalo nembak ceweknya nggak kagok dan tau apa apa aja kekurangan dari relationship cewek yang diri di depannya ini sama someone.

Setelah semua curhatannya selesai, Neon hanya bisa menundukan kepala, sebenarnya dia kan malu cerita cerita begitu. Mengingat kembali kalau Kuroro pernah nolak. Tapi, ya 'mungkin' saja kegalauan akan mereda bila cerita. Pegal menunduk, Neon pun mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi, Don't Look At Up!

Eh, tapi nggak bisa, kepalanya malah berbenturan sama dagu seseorang, apa banget, ngganggu suasana aja. Jadi bisa dideskripsikan kalau seseorang ini tepat berada di depan Neon, seseorang ini lalu mundur selangkah. Dan barulah Neon bisa mengembalikan posisi kepalanya ke posisi yang jahat dan salah, dan barulah juga Neon bisa melihat kalau orang yang tepat ada di depannya itu Kuroro. Jarak mereka awalnya 2 meter aja kok.

Baru mundur selangkah, Kuroro maju dua langkah ke depan. Sebenarnya masih banyak tempat untuk Neon melakukan manuver manuver menghindar, tapi dengan tampang datar Neon berani berani aja natap Kuroro dari jarak sedekat itu. Kenapa? Dari dalam dia berfikir 'Emang dia siapa gue?'. Sekarang takut nggak takut, tatapan Neon yang mulai menajam saling beradu dengan muke kulkas Kuroro. Ngapain Kuroro deket deket?, pikirnya.

"Lagian, kalo lo mau. Lo bisa dapet dari gue.." Kuroro ngomongnya sih pelan, tapi dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti tentu Neon bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan orang di depannya ini. Kesan pertama kali saat Neon mendengarnya adalah 1, dia nggak ngerti, 2, nggak ngerti, dan 3, nggak ngerti. Makanya tampang Neon langsung berubah nggak ngerti bak laksana anak SMP yang nggak mudeng mudeng diajarin al jabar.

Dan.. Baru sekarang Neon menyadari, bahwa ternyata tangan Kuroro ada dan sedang mengangkat dagunya. Jadi Neon yang notabene lebih pendek (walaupun pake high heels 7cm) dari Kuroro dongak menghadapnya. Tunggu.. Di sini Neon baru ngerti, tadi kan dia cerita pas dirumahnya Kurapika, dia mau ciuman tapi nggak jadi. Nah, itu dia maksudnya! Dann.. Apa yang dilakukan Kuroro sekarang ini kaya mau ciuman, firasat buruk langsung menggentayangi Neon.

"Apa lagi kalo gue jadi milik lo.."

Setelah sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroro, rona rona merah sekarang mulai mencoreng wajah Neon. Rencana rencana untuk kabur dari situasi tak terduga ini tengah Neon susun. Tapi, nampaknya terlalu telat untuk Neon menyadarinya. Darahnya dipompa cepat oleh jantung, biasanya memang cepat tapi sekarang lebih cepat lagi. Oke, jarak mereka makin sedikit, sedikit, daann..

"Maaf, gue harus pergi!"

Dengan segera Neon lari pergi meninggalkan Kuroro yang masih berdiri di posisinya. Rasa kesal, sedih, dan bingung saling bertempur untuk menguasai Neon sepenuhnya. Pertama, dia kesal kenapa Kuroro harus begitu, kedua dia sedih juga karena alasan yang sama, dan terakhir, yang ketiga, bingung. Maksudnya Kuroro itu apa? Buat apa dia melakukan hal itu pada Neon? Apa motifnya? Kalau diingat lagi, Neon jadi kesal sendiri, buat apa dia cerita cerita begitu sama Kuroro? Nyesel! Nyesel, rasanya kalau ada truk yang lewat dia pengen berdiri di depannya biar langsung mati, kenapa mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan curhatannya. Dari lubuk hati yang terluar Neon menilai '_Nggak mungkin kan Kuroro suka sama gue..?_'. Nggak ada jawabannya, dan Neon nggak mau keGRan beranggapan ada yang suka sama dia dengan menjawab pertanyaan itu, mendingan dia lanjutkan lari.

* * *

><p>"Selamat ya, semoga lo langgeng sama cewek baru lo!"<p>

"Tunggu Rika, Kamu salah paham!"

"Rika, aku tuh masih cinta sama kamu!"

"Terus kenapa? Gue harus bilang WOW, gitu?!"

"Rika, aku serius!"

"Cius? Enelan? Mi apa?"

"Rika, pleasee!"

"Ah, Lepasin!"

"Rikaaa!"

Sepasang mata bola berbalut soft lens abu abu memandang pemandangan menyedihkan itu dengan tatapan meremehkan, merendahkan. Bosan dia melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Lalu dia dan tampang nyolotinnya memutar dan beralih pandangan ke temannya yang sedang terduduk dengan sejuta ekspressi. Lagi pula pengunjung kafe lainnya juga menghiraukan pemandangan tersebut, katanya sih nggak mau ikut campur.

"Sebenernya nggak ada masalah ya kan, antara gue sama Kurapika!"

"Tapi, kenapa jadi rumit gini sih..?!"

"Emang.. Gue akuin, terkadang gue merasa bosen sama dia. Gue sama dia kaya cuma sebates temen aja.."

Karena bosen mendengarkan misuh misuh kawanya, dia dan tampang nyotinnya memutar bola mata sambil menghela nafas lalu berkata "Ohh.. Itu sih, gampang Neon. Lo tinggal minta putus aja sama dia, bilang aja kalo lo bosen.."

"Ih, enak aja gue mutusin dia!" dan Neon langsung protes, sekaligus sadar dari monolognya yang membuat orang orang berpikir bahwa dia gila. Apa yang dikatakan Rie terlalu ekstrim baginya.

"Lagian lu ceritanya kaya gitu, 'kan? Kaya lu sama dia itu hubungannya ya.. Ga usah gue omongin lagi, dah.." kata Riega, menjadi play girl mungkin membuatnya punya banyak pengalaman dan karena itu Neon menilainya sebagai orang yang tepat dijadikan ember curhat.

"Terus, gimana dong!?" saat mengatakan ini, sumpah, tampang Neon melas banget.

"Tau, deh. Jangan nanya sama gue.." Rie lalu merenggut gelas plastik berisi es kopi yang tadi sedang enak berdiri di atas meja. "Mungkin kalo diomongin baek baek, ketemu jalannya. 'Kali'.."

"Diomongin baek baek..?"

"Iya, diomongin baek baek. Lu ngomong sama dia, gitu tanya pelan pelan," Rie menjelaskan apa maksud dari 'diomongin baek baek'.

"Ye, itu sih gue juga ngerti!" ya Neon ngerti, lah.

Es kopi yang ada di tangan lalu diseruput si empunya, Rie. "Oh, yaudah. Kan gue cuma usul.."

Neon berpikir sejenak, matanya terlihat menerawang, serius banget, lah. "Ih.. Tapi gue malu ngomonginnya!" dan rautnya langsung berubah saat mengatakan ini.

"Ck, gue nggak mau tau, pokoknya lu harus berani! Die kan pacar lo, kenapa harus malu..?!"

"Yeh, lu mah enak, Ri. Udah 'ahli' soal yang begituan.." Neon membandingkan dirinya dengan Rie yang err.. Play girl, Rie yang tadi memandangi es kopinya langsung menoleh ke Neon.

"Hahaha! Ahli? Aduh, emangnya lu kira percintaan gue mulus mulus aja, gitu..?" Rie memandang Neon rendah, dia pikir naif banget temennya yang satu ini.

"Ya.. Yang gue sering denger denger dari elu, kayanya lu enak enak aja.." tak pernah terlupakan dalam benak Neon saat dia diberi PJ satu unit iPod nano 16 GB oleh Rie, berserta cerita cerita basi Rie saat have fun sama pacarnya.

"Eh.. Lu cowok satu aje pusing. Gue.." Rie lalu mengajak matanya untuk memandang atap, maksudnya lagi mikir gitu "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.. 7 orang!"

"Eh, 7..? Lu udah tobat?!" mata Neon yang tadi tak bergairah langsung tampil dalam lingkaran penuh.

"Yaa.. Naek turun sih, kan kadang kadang kalo gue lagi di kasih rejeki, banyak, lagi galau ya tinggal dikit.."

"Ouch, tapi kan lu enjoy kan..?" Neon membayang bayangi kehidupan 'indah' Rie yang dikelilingi laki laki.

"Hahh.. Neon.. Pikiran lu kemana, sih? Emangnya lu pikir kalo soal cowok, gue tinggal nunjuk aja, mau yang mana gitu..? Terus langsung gue ajak jalan..? Modus tuh nggak selamanya indah!" seorang Rie pun memulai curhatnya, Neon belaga jadi pendengar yang baik dengan memerhatikannya dengan seksama "Ada kalanya di saat gue ngegalauu.. Banget! Nggak kalo gue bilang putus, putus langsung. Cowok gue taunya modus juga, nggak gue ribut sama yang itu pindah ke ini aja, cowok gue ributnya sama cowok gue juga. Malah, kalo gue nilai punya cowok banyak lebih rumit dari pada satu, yaiyalah!" '_Lagian siapa suruh punya cowok banyak banyak..?!_' Neon membatin, berani nggak berani dia ngomong kaya gitu. Tapi, mendengarkan curhat Rie, Neon sadar, kehidupan play girl Rie yang glamour sebenarnya menyimpan banyak intrik dan kisah kisah konflik. Tak seperti bayangannya yang indah indah saja, sebenarnya Rie juga sudah sering cerita ketika dia sedang galau, tapi baru kali ini Neon tercerahkan. Bahkan, sepertinya percintaan Rie jauh lebih sulit darinya. Lagi pula, siapa suruh punya pacar banyak 'kan?

"Ouch, terus.. Lu sekarang lagi galau apa gimana, nih..?"

"Yah galau, lah orang baru kemaren pacar gue masuk rumah sakit!" *back sound : ohhh...*

"Oh, masuk rumah sakit. Lu nggak ngejenguk..?" Neon mulai mempertimbangkan berapa sisa waktu senggang yang bisa dihabiskan Rie, karena selebihnya tuh anak mejeng mulu.

"Ngejenguk apaan?! Orang dia adanya di kamar mayat!"

* * *

><p>Berdasarkan teori yang diajarkan Rie, Rie yang bisa dibilang temen curhatnya Neon. Dibicarakan secara baik baik adalah jalan keluarnya, gambarannya Neon bisa mengutarakan isihatinya 1 on 1 dengan Kurapika. Jadi, Neon harap Kurapika bisa mengerti dirinya dan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi.. Membicarakan hal itu adalah hal tersulit bagi Neon. Tapi.. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya? Mencoba 'mulai duluan'? Tapi karena gagal kemarin Neon jadi patah arang. Tapi, author nggak perlu nulis 'tapi tapi' mulu, yee..<p>

Setelah Neon berpikir kembali, berpikir berpikir. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan..

_To : Kurapika_

_Besok kutunggu jam 8 malam di taman kota_

_From : Kurapika_

_Maaf, aku sedang tidak ada di rumah_

* * *

><p>Catatan author (selalu) pengen eksis : Gue punya berita bagus buat para OC, sekarang profil lu lu pada bisa diliat orang lewat bio gue..~<p>

OC's : ooooohhh.. #respon nyolotin

Bay de wey bas wey on de wey, judul chapter kali ini diambil dari lirik lagu loh. Dari lagunya Avril Lavigne yang Complicated. Terus.. Yang soal diudak udak banci itu, gue terinspirasi pas lagi ke rumah temen gue. Kan ada banci yang lewat pas itu, eh gue langsung gibrit sama temen temen..

Kuroro : *evil smirk* ohh.. Jadi itu alesannya kenapa lu bikin gue jadi kaya begitu.. *ngeluarin indoor fish*  
>Indoor fish : *ngudak Howa*<br>Howa : *ngib


	8. Chapter 8

Howa : *muncul dari dalam ombak* Haaayy!  
>Audience : *ngelemparin Howa pake papan selancar*<p>

CatatanAuthorEmangPengenEksi s TT_TT hyahh, lagi lagi telat update! Sebenernya udah dari tanggal 20 November kemarin nulis cerita, tapi berhubung ada tugas dari guru BI suruh bikin cerpen, megapmegaplahaku mengingat tenggat waktu. Lalu dilanjutkan lagi dengan Ujian Semester, matilahaku mengingat materinya yang segunung itu. Akhirnya, dilanjutkan lagi tanggal 17 Desember (Audience : padahal selese ujian tanggal 13, tuh). Ngemeng ngemeng, bagi yang baca_ Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?_ atau _Waktu Yang Kulewatkan Dengan Nikka_, ada berita bagus, neh! Howa bakalan bikin ff multichap sequel dari Ada Apa Dengan GunYat?, sekaligus prekuelnya Waku yang Kulewatkan Dengan Nikka. Udah diketik ¾nya, tinggal tunggu tanggal bagus, hehehe (Audience : ooo.. masa, seh?!). Well, makasih banyaks untuk review selama ini, semuanya

:Dann  
>.. Jeanette, rate M? Wadaw, kayanya nggak bakal nyampe ke situ deh, hehe.. ^^<br>Hororo.. Gomenne! *makan bata* *dimutilasi Audience* hehe.. Kalo nggak salah kayaknya aku udah pernah nulis cuma bisa update 2 bulan sekali, deh.. —eh, iya nggak, sih?!— (Audience : UWWOOOOOOOOO..! MAKAN TUH TANGGAL 30, MAKAN TUH!). Dan sekarang, ngeliat tanggal pas publish pertama, sekarang aku pengen update setiap tanggal 2. Dan setiap 2 bulan juga —pengennya setiap bulan—, engg.. Tapi pengen hiatus dulu karena UN sudah menunggu di ujung jalan ^^ #gimanaseh,nihorang!

* * *

><p>Disclimera - Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.<p>

Rated - T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten remaja, pantaran 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel). Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

Genre - Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol) and Romancelek (bukti dari kePA'-an author dalam mengolah bahan baku).

Summary - Chapmutermuter 8 : Apa Yang Harus Neon Pahami. Woy! Sadar dong! Lu nggak mikir lu tuh sebenernya pacar siapa, eh, meskipun 'dia' lagi nggak ada, atau lagi nggak jelas, gitu, lu nggak bisa seenaknya dong, kita sebut.. SELINGKUH, gitu? Woy, cewe macam apa lu?!

Kode Merah (sabda Skipper : "Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya..") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU (?), cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Romance duskampret, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Slight betawi language, buat yang nggak ngerti tanya Ncang Ncing Nyak Babeh. Bahasa informal terdeteksi : 98%. BARU! Soenda language. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>LMHBS<br>(LeMas HaBiS duit)

Chapter 8  
>Apa Yang Harus Neon Pahami<p>

* * *

><p>Diproduksi Oleh<br>PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk. Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi (SArang BAbi) City-Indahnesia.

Ide Produk  
>MirrorMirror Hanging On The Wall (Howaa)<p>

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*).

* * *

><p>Sebelum Paolo Maldini melakukan kick off tanda permainan dimulai, howa sebagai penjajah jersey di stadion tersebut menyuruh Audience untuk memproklamirkan sesuatu dulu di tengah lapangan sebelum pertandingan mulai. Well, this is it..<p>

Prof. OC  
>Tarmeijin<br>Nama Lengkep : Tarmeidjin Sudjarwo (dalam KTP lamanya sebelum tahun 1977, kalau sekarang mungkin bisa Tarmeijin Sujarwo).  
>Umur : 73<br>Pekerjaan : Business man, sekaligus menjadi salah satu dari 5 pengusaha paling ngeTOP se-Galaksi Bimasakti, diurutkan ke rank ke4.  
>Warna rambut : putih uban lah, jelas. Tapi sering dihighlight pirang, kadang kadang hijau muda atau pink. Dasar gila. (selengkapnya bisa lihat di bio author).<p>

Setting : Sabi City.   
>Sekilas tentang Sabi City : Sebuah kawasan prestisius bagi para developer yang ingin mengembangkan konstruksi, karena daerah ini masih sangat terpencil, terisolasi, dan terlindungi. Alamnya benar benar masih asri, asli, alami 250%, jaminan 300% uang kembali. Di sinilah, letak keindahannya. Karena bukan tempat wisata, apa lagi tempat wisata beken, biaya wisata ke sini murah. Lalu bagi orang yang benar benar sangat CETAR MEMBAHANA HALILINTAR BADAI bosen, penat, muak dengan kehidupan perkotaan, Sabi City adalah tempat yang cocok untuk liburan. Di sini, anda bisa merasakan secara langsung bagaimana rasanya tinggal di pedesaan dan memandikan kerbau —nggak gitu juga, sih—. Tak ada bunyi suara mesin diesel mobil yang kasar, tak ada debu dan polusi, dan bebas macet, apa lagi banjir! Tak ada telat masuk kantor, gaji dipotong, lembur, tak ada metro mini ngetem! Tak ada genangan air, jalanan rusak, tanah becek, lumpur bekas hujan gaje yang iuh, konblock rusak, aspal roges atau perjalanan terganggu karena ada pemasangan kabel telpon di dalam tanah!<p>

* * *

><p>"Haahh..?!"<p>

Neon meratapi layar AMOLED 3,9" miliknya dengan tatapan tak percaya, pitamnya naik, raut kemarahan jelas terbaca dari wajahnya. Mungkin inilah waktunya dia dapat adegan mengamuk. Lalu dia banting handphone kesayangannya itu ke tembok dan akhirnya bisa ditebak, adegan gore berdarah darah fersi hp terjadi.

"Hahh.. Tuh 'kan, bisa ditebak.." tapi setelah mengucapkan ini, wajahnya langsung berubah tenang. Ternyata Neon sudah mendoga hal ini, penonton.

Karena henfon tadi sudah rusak berat, Neon geledah seisi kamarnya, berharap bisa menemukan handphone yang bagusan dikit dan bisa dipake tentunya, setidaknya dia punya 1 atau 2 hape lah. Tapi ternyata, setelah monyet bertelur juga dia tidak menemukan barang itu, sayang sekali.

"Pa, handphone manaaa?!" teriak Neon menggema ke seisi rumah, meskipun dianya ada di kamar lantai 3, hebat kali kau.

Buapaknya yang berada di kebon dan kebetulan sedang menyiram tanaman sembari mengenakan kaos oblong pun menjawab tak kalah keras, "Nggak tauu.."

Tak puas mendengar jawaban sang ayahanda, masih dalam posisi berdiri Neon jingkrak jingkrak (lompat lompat) sambil berkata hebring se-Jawa Barat, "WHOAAA! HAPE GUE MANAAA, SIHH? MANA? MANA? MANA..?!"

"Bonamana..~ Bonamana..~" dan tiba tiba terdengar lirik lagu Bonamana-nya SuJu,

Dan "BLETAGKH!" sebuah handphone tau tau mendarat tepat di pelipis Neon dengan kencang, seketika, Neon pun jatuh dengan posisi tepar di lantei. 2 nano detik kemudian dia bangkit duduk, menggosok gosok pelipisnya dengan tangan, dan menemukan bercak bercak darah di sana. Melihat ada handphone sambitan dari PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO (promosi) dengan berbagai fitur tidak lengkap, tanpa kamera, bluetooth, apa lagi Instagram, BBM, Angry Birds, Fruit Ninja, Facebook, Twitter, Screen Capture, Pudding Camera, dan sebagainya seharga 5juta7ratus. Tau dari mana dia itu dari PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO? Jelas, kan tertera merek di atas layar, merk AMeKo. Neon langsung mengambil benda itu. Tulis pesan dan nomor Kurapika yang sudah dihapal mati olehnya.

Pesan berkata : "Hayolah, masa nggak bisa sih?! Ini penting!"

Setelah selesai mengirim, Neon memulai penantian panjangnya untuk sebuah pesan balasan dari Kurapika. Dia harap, itu orang satu cepat balasnya, karena perasaannya makin gusar ke sini.

_A Thousand Years_Christina Perri later.. _

Dan yang terjadi adalah kamar Neon diselimuti debu, sarang laba laba, virus, bakteri, dan 'iihh.. Ada kuman!' sekarang. Dia sendiri sudah berubah menjadi tengkorak yang duduk bersila diatas ranjang. Kedua tulang air matanya menjadi sarang kelobang, mulutnya jadi pintu masuk dan bisa menganga kapanpun.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" , "KAPAN, SIH BALESNYA..?!"

Neon akhirnya bangkit dari realita narasi author yang paling lebay se-Jawa Barat, dengan mata yang berapi api, kembali dia operasikan itu handphone. Dan ternyata.. Setelah dicek kebenaran pesan yang dikirim Neon..

"Failed..?!" kata Neon dengan tampang lebih WTF dari WTF face. Dia rasa, dia tak salah baca aksara Jawa itu. Karena, perlu anda ketahui, bahasa yang tersedia dalam hp revolusioner AMeKo hanya satu bahasa, dan satu bahasa tulisan, yaitu bahasa Japan dan Aksara Jawa. Ehm, Japan itu artinya Jawa-Padang ya. Handphone AMeKo ini juga pernah diklaim sebagai penemuan tercanggih pada masa Jawa Kuno, Keraton. Padahal, tau bener tau kaga.

Penasaran apa yang membuat failed, Neon melirik tak jauh ke gambar sinyal.. Ehh.. Ternyata bukan, tak ada gambar apa apa di sana, alias tak ada sinyal, jelas jelas bukan HT. Neon pun meranggaskan rambutnya karna stress.

Tak bisa SMS, nelpong pun jadi, dalam keypad qwerty yang kelewat usang dia ketik nomor yang dituju dengan gerakan cepat.. Lalu tuuutt.. Tuttt.. Tutt.. Tuttt... Tuuutttttt.. Tuuuttt... Tuuutt... Tuuuttt... Tuutt... Tuuuuuuttt.. Tuuuutt.. Tuuuuttt.. Tuutt.. Tuuutt.. Tuuuuuuutt.. '_Hadeh, lama banget sih ngangkatnya!_' batin Neon.

"M—" dan tiba tiba terdengar suara dari ujung sana, terjawab juga.

Meskipun rada janggal dengan suaranya, Neon segera menjawab. "Hal—!" tapi terputus.

"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan ini. Silahkan isi ulang pulsa terlebih dahulu"

* * *

><p>Quote : "<em>Janganlah sekali kali kamu menggunakan prodak dari AMeKo, PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO, niscaya disesatkan jalan bagi mereka yang menggunakannya<em>"

* * *

><p>Seorang penduduk Sabi City tengah menggoes sepedanya dengan penuh tenaga, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya seolah olah dia habis mandi. Oh, yang benar saja, dia sedang melalui tanjakan. Sebut saja puncak Ferumanjaro, dengan ketinggian 5Km di atas permukaan laut membuat udaranya sueper dingin. Apa lagi belum ada gedung pencakar langit.<p>

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika sebuah mobil Hammer merah tiba tiba muncul dengan kecepatan 60km/menit (?) menyalip si sepeda beserta pengendaranya. Sontak, pengendara sepeda kelabakan menjaga keseimbangan sepedanya agar tidak jatuh. Berhasil, sepedanya tidak jatuh, tapi, justru beberapa nanas yang dia bawa di jok belakangnya dengan keranjanglah yang jatuh. Nanas nanas itu pun berguling dengan dramatisnya, seiring dengan perubahan komuk yang dialami si pengendara sepeda. Alih alih ingin memungut nanas nanas malang itu, namun justru itulah yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sepeda. Tak dipegangi, tak ada tempat bertumpu, sepeda pun jatuh dengan slow motion lebayness. Inginnya memegangi sepeda agar tak jatuh, tapi tangan tak sampai, sepeda pun jatuh. Nanas pun luluh. Tak ada yang berhasil dipegangi, situasi kacau.

_Baiklah, kita tinggalkan kondisi nahas ini._

Tatapan Gon terasa tak menyenangkan bagi Kurapika, masalahnya itu tatapan mirip mirip orang mau tawuran, ngajak ribut. Tapi, Kurapika woles, dia tetap enjoy bersama hadphonenya.

"Kurapikaa..! Kok galau, sih..?!" namun Gon yang ada di sebelah kirinya tiba tiba datang menarik narik pipinya, memang, sih tampang Kurapika muka muka orang galau.

"Gon, gue pikir dia bakal tambah galau, deh kalo pipinya lu tarik tarik begitu.." ucapan Killua yang ada di sebelah kanan Kurapika terdengar ada benarnya.

"Lagian kenapa, sih..? Ini kan liburan, have fun dikitlah.. Jangan mikirin kerjaan mulu" melihat apa yang terjadi lewat spion tengah, Leorio yang ada di kemudi setir turut ambil bagian percakapan paling berbobot sepanjang masa itu.

"Hehh.. Siapa juga yang mikirin kerjaan..?!" balas Kurapika membenarkan fakta.

"Ohh.. Kirain.." dan Leorio menjawab seadanya.

Tak mau membuang buang waktu dalam perjalanan, dengan perlahan Leorio injak pedal gas hingga habis. Al hasil mobil itu melaju makin kencangnya. Mata Gon tak berhenti menatap seluruh pemandangan dengan mata berbinar, sementara Killua hanya menatapnya balik dengan WTF face.

Biar author jabarkan dengan jelas, Leorio berada di kursi kemudi, di tengah, di bangku 3 orang ada Gon (kiri), Kurapika (tengah), dan Killua (kanan), posisi yang klop banget untuk menjadi 'bahan', Kurapika terima nasib. Well, namanya juga Hammer, bagian belakang diisi dengan beberapa drigen bensin dan barang barang, atap mobil tak lupa juga diisi dengan barang barang.

Audience : Author, mengapa mereka pergi ke Sabi..?  
>Howa : Oke.. Gue jelasin<p>

Dalam rangka menaikan penghasilan pribadi yang tidak kunjung naik, Leorio berinisiatif untuk mencari uang di luar Ryokshin. Ujung ujungnya karena diberi tau kakek tua gaje, dia memilih Sabi City sebagai destinasinya, tempat merantau. Ujung dari ujung ujungnya lagi dia harus pindah dari kota ke Sabi, kenapa? Karena kalau dia kerja di Sabi, jarak dari Ryokshin ke Sabi itu sekitar 700km. Sadis, ayo kita liat flesbeknya! (Audience : kita? Lo aja kali gue nggak!).

* * *

><p>..flashback..<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah Aqua gelas (goprak-an) yang diminum Leorio habis lalu dibuang begitu saja ke jalanan, Leorio terperangah, bu, ko bisa begitu, bu? Iya, begini jadi saat Leorio melempar itu sampah ke depan jalan seorang kakek tua nan bongkok dari negri Samurai (?) tiba tiba datang dan menangkap gelas tersebut dengan cekatan.<p>

Lantas Leorio berkata pada langit "Wahai bulan, siapakah kakek tua ini..?" tapi dia lupa sesuatu, saat itu adalah siang hari. Matahari pun merasa tersungging, dia merasa tak dianggap.

"Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Aku adalah.." kata kakek dengan baju lusuhnya.

'_Sinterklas..?!_' bathin Leorio, dia pun langsung teringat dengan salah satu episode Spongebob edisi Natal yang dia tonton kemarin.

Si kakek pun mengulurkan sebuah pulpen dan kertas "Aku.. Tarmeijin. Mau minta tanda tangan nggak..?"

Sontak, WTF face Leorio bangkit dari kubur dan menampakan diri. "Nggak.. Nggak penting banget!" lalu dia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur menjauhi kakek. '_Gue rasa ini kakek kakek kaga waras nih, gara gara kaga mati mati..!_' kata bathinnya.

"Beneran, ayo. Sekali seumur hidup loh, ketemu aye. Aye paling ngeTOP se-Galaksi Bimasakti, loh.." tapi kakek itu dengan narsisnya mendesak Leorio.

'_Nih orang makin nggak waras!_'

Melihat rambut kakek yang sudah menipis (sebut saja botak tengah) dan senyum maksainnya, laksana sales nawarin barang, serta baju kusutnya, Leorio menghela napas. Pertama, siapa ini kakek sebenarnya? Kedua kenapa kakek masih aja megangin itu Aqua gelas bekas? Ketiga kenapa itu kakek gaje sendiri di depan dia? Berhubung takut kualat, Leorio mencoba bersabar dan ngeladenin itu kakek. "Hm, ah, yaudah saya minta satu kek. Emangnya kakek artis dari Mars ya, kok ngeTOP..?" pertanyaan yang wotdehel #tulisan : what the hell# banget ya, (Audience : emang tumit lu kenapa, How? *Audience mendengar Howa berkata wotdehil. A.k.A what the heel* note : pendengaran Audience 'infrasonik').

"Hoo.. Sip, nih! Aye kasih! Tapi, aye bukan artis, dan nggak dari Mars! Aye lebih penting dari artis dan dari tempat yang lebih tersohor dari Mars!" setelah memberikan selembar kertas berisi tanda tangan absurd ke Leorio yang cengo', kakek pergi menghilang dengan asap asap dramatis.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

Ketika sedang menönton TV di ruang tamu dengan TV 14" kesayangannya, tak sengaja Leorio menonton acara berita. Padahal dia sedang menantikan CCC season 3 (masih ada) yang tayang nanti malam. Dia tatap itu layar hitam putih dengan malas, hingga dia terperangah lagi akan sesuatu.

Mengapa? Ya, dia melihat si Tarmeijin tampil di liputan berita dengan setelan jas hitam rapi, dan gayanya itu kaya orang kaya, pake kaca mata item segala. Coba kau bayangkan dengan saat Leorio pertama kali ketemu dia, kaos oblong lusuh, sarung yang warnanya sudah bluek and butek, terakhir, tampang kisut bin kismin. Di layar TV Tarmeijin tampak bersama seorang reporter. Mereka duduk di sebuah beranda rumah yang megah luar binasa.

"Saat ini saya sedang berada di kediaman Tarmeidjin Sudjarwo Jln. Merpati Kipas no.77 RT.3 RW.01 kabupaten Sabi, Kecamatan Sabi, Sabi City kode pos 1508. Status beli, harga 5,5M lb.475m lt. 400m. Km+kt 4+7. Hadap timur. SHM. Nego. Di depan saya sudah ada bapak Tarmeijin" si reporter muda pun menoleh dari kamera ke komok Tarmeijin "Pak, bagaimana perasaan bapak sekarang setelah menjadi salah satu dari 5 pengusaha ngeTOP se-Galaksi Bimasakti..?" lantas, mata Leorio langsung terbelalak mendengarnya '_What..?! Pe, pengusaha paling ngeTOP?!_'.

Dengan bangga Tarmeijin membuka mulut dan memamerkan deretan gigi emasnya, "Whoah, seneng, lah mbaak! Saya juga rela mati sekarang!" katanya diakhiri tawa Panjang x Lebar x Tinggi,

"Ah, tapi kemarin saya ketemu anak muda buruk rupa yang ngelempar saya pake sampah!" tampang Tarmeijin langsung melas, laksana dia TKI yang disiksa di negara orang. Tunggu dulu, kenapa si Tarmeijin jadi curhat di depan tv, ya?

"WHOAH, TARMEIJIN..! TUKANG NGIBUL LUH! SIAPA JUGA YANG NGELEMPARIN LU SAMPAH?! CUMA KARENA GUE NGELEMPAR SAMPAH DAN LU NANGKEP LU NGANGGEP GITU..?! WOI TARMEIJIN, SIAPA YANG SURUH LU NANGKEP ITU SAMPAH?! DAN APA ITU 'PEMUDA BURUK RUPA'..?! GUE MAKSUD LO, HAH?! LU NGGAK NGELIAT KE-KECEAN GUE YANG CETAR MEMBAHANA HALILINTAR BADAI?! WOI, TARMEIJIN..!" dalam keterperangahannya Leorio mengutuk Tarmeijin, misuh misuh di depan TV. Nampaknya dia merasa banget dengan julukan 'pemuda buruk rupa' itu dia. Tetangga sebelah yang sedang menyiram kebun pun dapat mendengar suara membahananya, lalu itu tetangga melihat Leorio nyerocos tak terarah di depan tipi dengan WTF face.

"Wah, siapa itu, pak..?" tanya reporter kepo.

"Leorio Pandalangit!" Tarmeijin masih ingat jelas tanda pengenal yang dipakai Leorio saat itu, Leorio kan lagi istirahat makan siang itu waktu.

"SALAH ITU, WOI TARMEIJIN! NAMA GUE BUKAN LEORIO PANDALANGIT! NGGAK BISA BACA APA, LU, HAH?!" sekali lagi, Leorio mengamuk pada Tarmeijin, pada layar TV.

"Yah, tapi biarlah, namanya juga anak muda. Dia belum tau siapa saya!" Leorio makin panas ketika mendengar ini. Ternyata si kakek bukan cuma gaje, tapi lihai bikin orang panas. Tak lupa, dia juga songong!

"Ya.. Ha ha ha. Kalau begitu apa saja, sih usaha bapak hingga seperti sekarang ini..?"

Pada sesi selanjutnya Tarmeijin menjabarkan dengan bangga apa saja yang dia lakukan selama ini hingga bisa jadi 5 pengusaha ngeTOP. Dia mengeluh katanya dulu hanya jadi petugas sampah, tapi semua itu berubah saat matanya terbuka dan melihat peluang usaha yang selama ini diselimuti bau busuk pada apa yang kita sebut dengan sampah. Tarmeijin berkata, membuka usaha di kota tidaklah mudah, maka itu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka usaha di kampung halamanya, Sabi City. Karena di sana masih terpencil dan belum banyak saingan, apa lagi sewa tanah untuk tempat usaha murah, usaha Tarmeijin berkembang, merubah ulat menjadi kupu kupu. Dan Leorio masih setia menonton semua itu.

Dalam kebingungan tak mengerti berbagai istilah bisnis yang dikemukakan Tarmeijin, Leorio berpikir, kenapa dia tidak membuka usaha saja? Bosan Jadi Pegawai, gitu. Tapi, dia bingung, mau usaha apa? Dalam cerita panjangnya, seorang Tarmeidjin Sudjarwo selalu membangga banggakan tempat asing yang bernama Sabi, dikatakannya Sabi itu surganya dunia lah, tempat bidadari berkumpul lah, tempat kita bisa mendengar nafas rumput dan dedaunan.

Dengan modal super nekad, Leorio berpikir, kenapa dia tidak membuka usaha wisata saja? Ngapain kek, gitu, nyewa kapal feri atau jadi tour gate. Tapi, beli kapal feri berapa harganya? Tour gate, emangnya Leorio tau apa tentang Sabi? Lagian siapa yang mau liburan ke Sabi? Yah, dasar nasib, Leorio membanting dirinya ke lantai beralaskan tikar bambu runcing. Gajinya 370/bulan, kalau di sabi? Seumpamanya aja dia jadi kuli panggul? Lebih kecil! Kayaknya Sabi menjadi surga adalah hanya untuk beberapa orang yang merasakannya saja, dan itu bukan Leorio. Tapi, meskipun tau Sabi tidak begitu baik, entah kenapa setelah dikompori Tarmeijin, Leorio merasa terpikat dengan Sabi. Seperti ada tali ghaib yang mengikat kaki Leorio untuk menyeretnya ke sana, ada kabut merah yang membutakan matanya dan menganggap Sabi itu indah. Well, Leorio akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengais rejeki di Sabi. Siapa yang tau kalau dia akan sukses? (author, tergantung dia).

Lalu saat malam hari tiba dan semuanya sudah berkumpul, termasuk Kurapika yang biasanya lembur hingga pagi. Leorio memproklamirkan dengan bangga kebijakannya (?) itu, Killua no komen, sementara Gon agak nggak ngerti gitu (Gon : howa, kenapa belakangan ini lu bikin gue jadi telmi?) sementara Kurapika memperingatken berbagai risiko kebijakan pada si empunya, agar si Leorio ini tak termakan sekedar hawa nafsu panas mata nyoba nyoba.

Tapi, Leorio ternyata semangat betul ke Sabi. Leorio tak lupa menceritakan betapa Long Distance without Relationshipnya antara kota dan Sabi. Dia juga memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana (meskipun ngontrak dulu, seperak 2 perak Leorio juga punya tabungan), dan rumah yang sekarang ini untuk Kurapika saja, Kurapika jelas tak mau ikut kebeberan pindah dan sekaligus meninggalkan pekerjaan tercintrongnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gon dan Killua? Sebelum mereka memutuskan mau ikut siapa (kok kesannya jadi kayak anak yang nyak babehnya cerai, ya?) Kurapika dengan semangat G30S/PKInya menyarankan, tepatnya menyuruh, atau lebih tepatnya lagi memerintah agar mereka ikut Leorio saja ke Sabi. Lalu mereka berkata, siapa juga yang mau ikut elu? KeGRan! Kurapika pun terdiam, giliran Leorio yang GR. Tapi Killua langsung berkata, jangan seneng dulu, luh! Gue bikin hidup lo jadi sengsara di sana!

Sehari sebelum hari kepindahan mereka, Killua mengepak 2 kontener coklat yang mungkin tidak akan didapatnya di Sabi, saat itu terjadi Leorio melihat Kurapika nyanun di balkon rumah, jadi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Killua.

Lalu dengan bangga Leorio berkoar "Sedih ya, gue mau pergi..?"

"Nggak, justru bentar lagi gue mau tumpengan berkat kepindahan lu pada.." balas Kurapika lada.

"Yeah, dasar. Eh, lu besok ikut, ya!" Kurapika pun langsung menunjukan WTF face miliknya, mengingat sudah betapa panjang lebar tinggi alasan tidak mau ikut ke Sabi yang sudah dipaparkannya, kenapa Leorio masih ngomong begitu?

"Ck, maksud gue itu, lu ikut pergi besok buat bantuin benahin barang! Kan gue mau pindahan, tuh.."

"Jadi.. lu pikir gue tuh jasa pindah rumah..?" kayaknya ada aja ya, cara buat ngebales Leorio.

"Hoo.. Gue ngajak lu itu untuk sekalian memperkenalkan Sabi! Sekalian liburan juga, represing!"

"Gue nggak mau kenalan ama Sabi.."

Sesi selanjutnya dibuka dengan promosi wisata Sabi oleh Leorio, bu, kok bisa begitu, bu? Ya, bagaimana tidak disebut begitu, lah dengan fasehnya Leorio bercerita dari A sampai Z sampai A lagi mengenai Sabi, dan parahnya lagi seluruhnya itu dia ceritakan tentang keindahan Sabi, mulai dari geografisnya yang tak masuk akal sampai bisa mendengar nafas rerumputan, mungkin dia sudah jadi pengikut Tarmeijin setelah menonton wawancara livenya. Kurapika pun merasakan sakit yang amat dalam ketika Leorio menceritakannya, bahkan dia merasa nyawanya ditarik keluar. Lalu hingga Kurapika selesai menyemen baton mulut Leorio, semua selesai. Dan diakhiri kalimat..

"Fine, gue ikut!"

* * *

><p>Kenyataannya..<p>

* * *

><p>"Udah, kita have fun aja!" , "Ayo nyanyi bareng! Tonight aiaiayaaa...! We are young... So lets set the world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun..!" lalu dengan PDnya Leorio menyanyikan theme song iklan Chevrolet. Ngomong ngomong emang dia young, gitu? *DUAKKK!<p>

"Leorio, orang lagi hamil denger suara lu langsung beranak, kali.." Killua pun berkata pedas (Killua : emangnya gua BonCab, apa?).

"Carry me home tonight, nananananana! Just carry me home tonight, nananananana..!" tapi dengan suara sumbang untuk nakut nakutin anak tetangga sebelah, Leorio tetap menyanyi riang.

'_Kenapa apal reffnya aja?!_' Kurapika ikut ambil posisi dalam bathin.

"Eh, percuma kita nyanyi, udah sampe!" namun semua aktipitas gaje yang dilakukan para kunyuk *bletak!* tersebut seketika terhenti oleh kata kata maut Gon. Leorio dengan spontan langsung menginjak rem mendadak, hampir itu mobil mental.

"Hahh..? Mana..?!" Killua langsung ngeluarin pala ke luar jendela mobil.

"I, itu dia! Sabi City!"

"Lu tau dari mana itu Sabi..?" kata Killua tak percaya.

"Itu, ada tulisannya. ' Selamat Datang di Sabi City, (Sabi ada di sini)', begitu.." pandangan Gon terarah pada sebuah papan plang yang besar tak jauh di sebrang sana.

"Whoaaa..! Jadi itu yang namanya Sabi?!"

"Heh, kok di sini masih tetep nggak ada sinyal, ya?" sementara Leorio memandangi betapa WOWnya Sabi, Kurapika merutuki Sabi.

"Yee.. Sinyal lu sih, bapuk! Neh, sinyal gue kenceng banget di sini! Hanya orang orang beriman yang dapet sinyal!" orang paling narsis seHindia Belanda komentar.

"Ah, terus kita mau ngapain sekarang..?"

Lalu hening, semuanya terpukau akan kalimat maut Killua. Leorio yang jadi otak dari perjalanan modal nekat ini pun terbingung bingung, rencananya sih mau ngontrak di sini. Tapi cari kontrakan di mana? Belum ada persiapan!

"A, ah.. Kita cari kontrakan dulu sekarang.."

"Oiya, ngomong ngomong.." Gon Frecss berkata sembari menatap plang itu sekali lagi.

"Apaan..?" Leorio menoleh ke kursi penumpang di belakangnya.

"Ini bukan Sabi, Sabi 50km lagi di depan.."

**_GUBRAKK!_**

"KATANYA INI SABI, GIMANE SIH LO BACANYE KAGA BECUS!"

* * *

><p>"Tutt.. Tuuuttt... Tuuttt.. Tuutt.. Tutt.. Tuu...tt.. Tuuutt.. Tutt.. Tu..tt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt..."<p>

Suara tat-tut-tat-tut handphone AMeKo yang terdengar makin lemah Neon hiraukan, yaiyalah, ngapain diladenin?! Tepatnya, handphone itu terletak tak jauh dari kupingnya. Bunyi tat-tut-tat-tut mungkin menjadi nina bobo-nya Neon, sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang, mata dengan pandangan sayu dibiarkan terbuka, dia dengarkan tat-tut-tat-tut itu hingga

Mati..

Tat-tut-tat-tutnya yang mati! Dari tampang, tercetak jelas Neon galau banget! (author nggak usah nulis tanda seru). Di suatu tempat, perlahan molekul pintar air berkumpul bersama sama, katanya mereka sepakat akan membuat setetes air mata bersama sama. Lalu, terjadilah, setetes air tumpah dari sudut mata Neon dan membanjiri rumahnya.

Dari berbagai usaha yang telah dia lakukan, yaitu nelpon, sms, mention, WTW, chatting, dll terbaca kalau Neon bukanlah tipe cewek yang suka memutuskan hubungan sepihak tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan pasangannya. Jelas, kalau dia tipe cewek yang seperti itu, sudah dari tadi dia pergi ke kuil lalu sesampainya langsung memantek boneka jerami beserta foto Kurapika dengan paku matrial pada pohon terdekat sambil berteriak "APAAN, SIH LU KURAPIKA! SMS NGGAK DIBALES, TELPON NGGAK DIANGKAT, MAU LO APA SEEEHHH..?! DI SAAT PENTING GINI KENAPA LU HARUS PERGI..?! UWOOOO...! DASAR! POKOKNYA GUE MINTA PUTUSS!"

Bukan pula cewek yang akan membalas 'Maaf aku sedang tidak ada di rumah' dengan 'Ihh.. Kamu kok gitu banget, sih..?! Nggak sayang ya sama aku?! Masa buat ketemuan sama aku aja nggak bisa!'. Intinya, Neon tau Kurapika tak bisa memenuhi permintaannya tapi, yang jelas dikit, lah. Nggak bisa itu karena apa? Membalas dengan kata kata seperti itu belum puas bagi Neon. Untuk urusan seperti ini dia ingin alasan yang lebih dari kata jelas kenapa Kurapika tidak bisa menemuinya, apa lagi rencananya di pertemuan itu dia ingin membahas masalah penting (baca chapter7). Sekarang, yang bisa Neon lakukan hanya diam dan menonton sampai lampu merah yang mati itu ketap ketip.

Padahal baru kemarin dia bertemu Kuroro —beserta 'kelakuannya' itu—, eh ketiban masalah lagi. Gundah gulaina'.

Tapi, daripada bengong tak ada aral tujuan di kamar, Neon lama kelamaan bosen juga. Akhirnya dia buka jendela kamarnya itu dan melompat dari lantai 3 sana ke kebun, ekstrem. Buapaknya yang ada di sana pun terperangah, tapi Neon hanya menunjukan straight facenya. Lalu tanpa ragu dia melewati —sekaligus menginjak— koleksi tanaman kesayangannya Light, tapi si empunya masih saja terperangah dengan laga anaknya itu.

Setelah sudah agak jauh dari rumah, Neon tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan sadar,

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku pergi sejauh ini dari rumah..?"

.

.

Lalu hening, kontener lewat.

.

.

Neon menatap dirinya yang masih memakai sandal rumah, baju main, dan tak bawa apa apa. '_Ternyata tubuh gue bisa bergerak sendiri, sesuai keinginan si author.._', dan di saat yang bersamaan howa keselek petasan kretek. Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang masih terombang ambing, Neon pulang kembali, menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai dengan orang orang.

Namun, tanpa didoga doga Neon melihat seseorang duduk di pinggir jalan dengan lesu sambil mengadahkan tangan, pakaiannya kumel luar binasa. Sebenarnya ada rasa tidak-ingin-bertemu dengan orang tersebut mengingat bagaimana pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, tapi begitu melihat sosok ini orang sekarang, rasa _tak-ingin-bertemu_itu bentrok dengan rasa iba, tak disangka orang se-kece itu jadi seperti itu sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja, sampai howa bertelur pun Neon tak akan menghampiri eta batur. Jadi, Neon mau berimajinasi jadi tunanetra saja, yang hanya bisa melihat gelap. Jadi, dia lewati begitu saja eta budak.

"Lo pura pura jadi orang buta..? Apa mau buta beneran?"

Ucapan mahluk tersebut sukses membuat Neon menghentikan langkahnya. Jujur kalimat yang 'apa mau buta beneran?' agak nyolotin. '_Hahh.. Mau apa lagi nih orang satu..?!_', awalnya Neon berinisiatif untuk ngeladenin bacotan tuh orang, tapi sekali lagi saya peringatkan, Neon tak punya nyali mengingat pertemuan kemarin. Tapinya lagi, Neon tak kehabisan akal untuk bacot bacotan, dia berpikir dia bisa memanfaatkan keaddan eta jelma.

Dengan diberani beraniin, Neon menumpas jarak yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka dan melaju penuh semangat (?). Lalu, setelah nampang di hadapan itu orang, Neon bertanya untuk memastikan "Kuroro.. Ini elu..?"

Yang merasa diajak bicara —alias orang yang ditulis jadi eta batur, eta budak (emangnya anak anak?!), eta jelma— pun mengangkat kepala dan tanpa gengsi menjawab polos "Iya, kok lu tau, sih..?"

"Oh.. ini elu.." dengan santai, 2 menit kemudian setelah menyadari ada apa gerangan dengan orang di depannya, dengan muka seker Neon segera pergi. Tapi, karena rasa penasaran yang sudah mendidih didih dalam haté, baru 3 lagngkah Neon balik lagi.

"Psst..! Emangnya lu ngapain, sih di sini..?!" tanya Neon setelah membungkukan badannya, biar menyamakan derajat dengan Kuroro yang sedang duduk.

"Lu nggak liat, apa? Kalo gue lagi ngemis? Mau ngasih nggak..?" kata kata Kuroro jujur banget ya, apa lagi yang bagian 'mau ngasih nggak..?'. Eh, tunggu dulu, kenapa dia jadi OOC?! (Audience : ngomong sana lu, sama tembok!).

"Iihh..! Maksud gue itu lu ngapain jadi pengemis gini, hah..? Jadi selama ini kerja lu tuh pengemis, wah.. Kasian banget!" dan kata kata Neon yang 'wah.. Kasian banget!' terasa sangat menusuk hati.

"Siapa yang jadi pengemis..? Gue lagi nyamar, kok!" kalimat ini sukses menjawab keresahan fans Kuroro karena idolanya dijadikan pengemis oleh howa setres.

"Hahh..? Nyamar jadi apaan..?!"

"Ehm, gue lagi main sama temen temen gue!" Kuroro menjawab dengan tampang tampang anak SD yang masih suka main bola siang siang.

'_Ya ampun nih orang! Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia!_' bathin Neon prihatin. Tapi, asal tau aja pemirsa! Jawaban Kuroro di atas itu benar benar suatu kesepikan yang luar biasa! Bener, sih dia lagi nyamar, tapi bukan karena dia lagi main. Yang bener dia nyamar karena sedang melakukan misi rahasia! (Kuroro : terus kenapa gue harus dibikin jadi pengemis, hah..?!).

Di lain fihak, Neon membathin '_Gue harus cepet cepet pergi.._' masih dengan pacuan MengingatPertemuanSebelumnya , bayangan 'tindakan' Kuroro kemarin masih terus membayangi, apa lagi ngeliat orangnya langsung. "Ah, udah dulu ya, gengsi nih! Lu lagi main 'kan? Semoga berhasil!"

Baru 4 nano detik Neon hengkang dari hadapan Kuroro, eh.. "Tunggu dulu, lu sendiri ngapain di sini..?"

Spontan, Neon berbalik dengan inosen fes "Gue.. Kayaknya, gue tanpa sadar jalan ke sini.." #jawabanyangsangatepat. Neon menjawab seolah dia habis nyakaw yang suka hilang kesadaran sendiri.

"Hmm.. Gimana kalo kita jalan bareng..? Lo mau?"

PRANGGG! Piring bathin Neon pecah dalam tubuhnya sendiri, tawaran itu sangat menggugah mengingat BT melanda. Tapi, inget juga dong Kuroro itu kemaren 'ngapain aja' sama elu, woy! Sadar dong! Lu nggak mikir lu tuh sebenernya pacar siapa, eh, meskipun 'dia' lagi nggak ada, atau lagi nggak jelas, gitu, lu nggak bisa seenaknya dong, kita sebut.. SELINGKUH, gitu? Woy, cewe macam apa lu?! Kuroro itu punya gue, faham..?! #DOORR! #narasimacamapaini?!kokayakngelabrakorangaja! *digebok Kuroro FC. Well, sepertinya author tak perlu menambahkan narasi lagi..

Lalu.. Setelah keheningan melanda Neon, Kuroro, dan angin bertiup, disembunyikan, Neon menjawab santai.. Nyanyi lagu pantai..

"Gue rasa.. Itu bukan ide yang buruk,"

'Yahh.. Asal lu nggak ngebahas masalah kemaren aja, gue rasa ini bakal menyenangkan. Tapi kalo iya, abis lu sama gue..' dan tiba tiba seringai ganas tampak pada wajah Neon.

Jalan bareng Kuroro memang tak pernah terbanyangkan dalam benaknya, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti itu, daan.. Lagi lagi, MengingatPertemuanKemarin. Di lain sisi Kuroro rela meninggalkan misinya, apalagi posisinya sebagai Leader Kuroro and the gank a.k.a Genei Ryodan. Wah Leader ngga becus! #BLETAKK!

Well, hidup itu ngga perlu dibawa rumit, cowok itu kalo ngasih ngga pernah sedikit, walau dompet lagi pait, ini baru cowok yang bisa diandalkan, ini baru cowok U-Mild. Dalam hati, Kuroro juga sebenarnya bingung mau ke mana (Howa : *muncul dari dalem lobang Neraka* hah, Kuroro, lu punya hati..?! *dihisap lobang Neraka balik*). Tapi, dia berpikir kembali, Neon sudah ada di tangan, harus segera dinikmati, maksudnya jalan bareng dianya yang harus dinikmati, bukannya dia! Anggaplah begitu.. Akhirnya, walau dompet lagi pait, tapi Kuroro ingat, cowok itu kalo ngasih nggak pernah sedikit, yahh dia rela lah setidaknya se-perak dua-perak uangnya habis dimakan oleh perempuan yang masih gadis atau bukan *DUAKK!* di sebelahnya ini.

Adegan ini, dimana satu cewek dan satu cowok jalan bareng dan salah satu diantara mereka atau MUNGKIN keduanya jalan bareng, bisa kita bilang kencan, bukan? Meskipun tau, di Ryokshin itu tak ada Trans Studio Bandung apalagi Makassar —yaiyalah, namanya juga Trans Studio Bandung ama Makassar— atau Safari dimana tempat howa tumbuh dan dibesarkan, Kuroro tau kalau cewek macam Neon itu yang bisa ngehibur hatinya apaan aja, sih. Dan, Neon juga sepertinya merasa tak perlu meminta dia mau ke mana ke mana, dia rasa Kuroro tau dia mau ke mana (Audience : eh, rasanya nih narasi kok dipenuhi kata dia, mau, dan kemana).

* * *

><p>"Bu.. Ini sebulan berapa..?"<p>

"Minat 300, bapak..?"

"250 deh, ya bu. Ibu cakep, dehh..!"

"Pak, susah.."

"Hmm.. Yaudah, deh bu. Tapi di sini fasilitasnya lengkap 'kan..?"

"Iya, dalam di kamar mandi ada.."

"Bu, akhir bulan bisa..?" Leorio bertanya kepada si empu kontrakan ketika dia menghitung kembali dalam otak, berapa banyak uang yang dia punya?

"Bulan akhir..?" dan si empu bertanya kembali apa yang dipertanyakan Leorio.

"Iya, saya.. Perantau, bu.. Kalau bisa, kasih saya kemudahan bu, dikit aja…"

"Uang muka tapi bayar," sebenarnya, ibu tua bangka berambut semiran ini tak mengenal siapa sih, laki laki bertubuh tinggi di depannya, mungkin kalau mereka kenal pun tak akan mengubah situasi si ibu akan menurunkan harga. Menerima uang muka adalah hal wajib yang selalu diterimanya selama ini apa bila ada orang baru yang ingin merasakan bulan sebulan, tahun setahun tinggal di rumah itu.

"Berapa..?"

"150.."

"Bu, kok setengah dari harga bu..?"

"Nanti bulan tinggal akhir kamu separuhnya bayar, nanti kamu atau 300 juga bayar mau..?" katanya sambil memberi candaan diakhir.

"He.. Jangan dong, bu! Ini, 150, makasih ya, bu!"

Ibu pendek tua bangka itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Leorio yang tangannya masih terbuka karena memberi uang padanya tadi, tanpa jejak jejak kakinya yang kotor dia pergi tanpa suara, tapi dengan uang yang sudah didapatkannya di tangan. Sementara, Leorio menghela, Sabi ternyata memiliki harga yang tak terlalu murah, hanya standar, mungkin standar ke bawah. Padahal, harap harap dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan beberapa ratus dalam se bulan. Yah dasar muke gile! Itu udah termasuk murah tauk, buat rumah 70m2! (Audience : howa, kalo mau protes, jangan di mari -_-).

"Pstt.. Leorio, itu orang kok ngomongnya aneh, sih..? Kadang kadang subjeknya yang dibelakang, atau kata katanya dibalik, jadi kurang ngerti!" Gon dengan baju kaos US Armynya menghampiri Leorio, padahal sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan menonton dengan transaksi yang dilakukan laki laki aneh itu.

"Oh, Sabi emang begitu, tapi mereka ngerti bahasa kita, kok. Dan nggak, aneh, kok! Cuma logat bicaranya aja kaya orang Negro,"

"Itu aneh, Leorio!" sambaran Killua menghentikan semuanya.

"Hah.. Kurapika, gimana menurut lu..? Bagus nggak, rumahnya?" kini perhatian Leorio teralih pada Kurapika yang masih saja menatap jendela rumah.

"Yah.. Lumayan," dan Kurapika tak memalingkan wajahnya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak berbobot Leorio.

"Kalo menurut gue warna catnya kurang bagus, dan kusennya harus diganti, penataannya juga kurang! Terus kenapa lagi kita harus ngambil rumah yang ngadep timur begini..?!" tanpa didoga doga, Killua ternyata sudah memerhatikan rumah itu hingga ke hal detil.

"Yeah, biar jemuran cepet keiring, tau!" si pemilih rumah pun angkat bicara.

"Bagusan juga yang ngadep barat! Bisa ngeliat matahari terbenam!"

"Sstt..! Gandeng, gandeng!" akhirnya Leorio mengakhiri pertarungan sengit mereka, dengan menertibkan Killua.

Tanah seluas 90m2 dengan bangunan 70m2 dirasa Leorio cukup luas untuk 3 orang, dia, Killua, dan Gon. Kontrakan yang ada dalam benak yaitu kontrakan berjejer yang biasanya diisi 4 pintu dan ada 1 kamar mandi atau sumur yang biasanya bisa digunakan untuk seluruh penghuni kontarakan, kenyataannya tidak begitu, itu kota, Sabi berbeda. Apa yang disebut kontrakan di Sabi adalah rumah biasa, tanpa jejeran dempet berpintu pintu, dan tanah atau rumah kecil. Jujur saja, bangunan seperti rumah di sabi tak pernah lebih sedikit dari 50m2, semuanya 50 atau kebanyakan diatasnya, Sabi, masih sedikit yang tinggal di sana. Rumah itu memiliki 1 kamar mandi tanpa shower atau bathub, 2 kamar tidur, 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang tengah, dan 1 dapur tanpa kitchen set. Tak ada loteng seperti rumah mereka dulu. Rumah itu sama sekali tidak memiliki gaya yang biasanya diceritakan di cerita cerita lain, tak ada nuansa minimalis, gaya Norwegian, atau gothic khas Eropa zaman dulu, apa lagi Jepang. Hanya rumah biasa dengan pagar tua agak berkarat dan sisa 20m tanah halaman depan, dengan rumput rumput liar tinggi yang bergoyang. Cat rumah broken white dengan beberapa retakan cat rumah bergaris hitam karena hujan.

"Ngomong, ngomong.. Itu.." Gon terlihat menunjuk nunjuk sesuatu di sudut ruangan.

"Apa..?" Leorio langsung menoleh dibuatnya.

"Itu.. Ada batu gede, ya..? Kok bisa ada di sini..?"

"Oh, mana..?" Leorio Pandalangit (kata Tarmeijin) pun melihat lihat apa yang dia rasa Gon lihat.

"Itu!"

Well, Leorio melihat sebuah gumpalan hitam super hitam tua yang mirip batu, dia tendang benda itu. "Ah, ini.. Nggak apa apa kok!"

.

.

.

Dan apa yang dikira benda itu loncat ke sana ke mari..

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA...! INI KODOK, LEORIO, TOLOL!" Killua histeris, Gon termangu.

"KAN GUE KAGA TAU!" sementara Leorio mencari dalih, dan Kurapika mencoba untuk 'setenang' mungkin.

"GYAAAAAA...! DIA LARI KE SINI! KABOOORR..!" kodok yang menjadi tokoh utama kita ini pun mengejar Killua.

**_PLUK!_**

Sang kodok, eh, eh, sang kodok, kenape elu delak delok aje? Sang kodok, delak delok. Pusing mencari haluan, Kodok yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk kodok dengan warna lumut ijo-item tua yang iuh akhirnya loncat ke kepala seseorang...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! LEPASIN KODOK INI DARI KEPALA GUEEEEEEEEE!" dan orang itu adalah Kurapika yang dari tadi berusaha sejaim mungkin.

"Eh.. Kadang kadang susah juga tinggal di pedesaan yang alamnya masih alami, ya.." Leorio berucap diiringi sweatdrop, sweatdrop pun diikuti Killua dan Gon dengan khusyuk sebagaimana mestinya.

* * *

><p>"Dah, Kuroro..!" Neon melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kemerdekaan pada Kuroro, sementara Kuroro hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul tali lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Nonsuturade.<p>

Setengah hari Neon habiskan bersama Kuroro, ini hari pertama Kuroro merencanakan aksi gilanya. Besok katanya ini orang dua mau jalan lagi.

Neon senang dia diantar pulang sebagaimana mestinya yang ia mau, lalu sebelum ada hansip yang melihatnya pulang dia segera meluncur ke dalam rumah, tapi Light, buapaknya terlihat tidak senang, eh, memang tidak senang. Well, Light sempat bertanya tanya tentang ada apa gerangan dengan putrinya, tapi dia keburu kesal dengan koleksi tanaman hiasnya yang sudah seperti tumpukan sayur loyo, karena ya.. Diinjak injak tanpa perasaan oleh anaknya sendiri 'kan? Maka itu saat Neon pulang malam hari ini, Light langsung menyambit kepala anaknya itu dengan pot dari balkon, tapi Neon tak menunjukan reaksi kesakitan atau apapun, dia tetap cengengesan sampai masuk rumah, dan saat menemui ayahnya juga, diceramahi pun senyam senyum saja. Kenapa? Oh, jelas, dia merasa terhibur dengan kedatangan Kuroro tadi. Efek jalan jalan ini memang luar binasa,

Dan sepertinya, di lain sudut, sisi miring, alas, garis tegak lurus..

* * *

><p>"Gue bakalan lama nih, di sini, berhari hari.." dengan kelelahan yang mengalir deras dalam setiap tetes darah Kuruta-nya, Kurapika bercakak pinggang, dia takut pinggangnya sakit keram, encok, lalu berakhir dengan struk (baca : stroke). Sementara Leorio yang masih sibuk mengibas ngibaskan kemoceng di depan kaca jendela menghela nafas. Ngomong ngomong, mereka udah nggak mainan kodok lagi, ternyata kodok itu punya ibu kontrakan.<p>

"Yah, mbantuin gue merupakan suatu kebajikan, loh. Ihlas nggak lu..?" kata Leorio, lalu kembali mengemocengi (?) kaca.

"Hmm.. Ikhlas nggak, ya..?" Kurapika pun menampakan tampang nyolot sembari membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jari di depan dagu.

"Wah, Kurapika sekarang udah pinter nyolot, nih.." komentar pedas pun kembali terlontar dari mulut Killua, pemirsa sekalian!

"Hah..? Lu bilang apa, tadi..?" tapi dengan tampang nyeremin plus latar belakang hitam, gelap luar binasa, Kurapika sebagai orang yang bersangkutan menoleh pada Killua di belakangnya.

"Nggak, ga ada..!" jawab Killua agak takut takut.

"Emangnya lu mau balik kapan..?"

"Gue sih.. Maunya secepatnya,"

"Tanggung kali, kalo lu mau cepet cepet, kita aja perjalanan darat 48 jam! Nggak inget lu, hah?!" dalam benak Leorio, demi apapun! Dia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana susahnya medan, terjalnya arus, kawat berduri, hewan buas, atau rawa yang bisa menghisap itu dalam perjalanan menuju Sabi, oh, Sabi..

"Ya.. Gue tau," jawab Kurapika, simpel.

"Lagian lu kenapa nggak sekalian libur di sini? Jarang, loh nemu tempat kaya gini di kota! Sabi bagus 'kan..?"

'_Gue rasa dia udah keracunan Sabi..!_' semua orang di dalam rumah berstatus ngontrak itu pun tak mau pelit pelit membathin saat Leorio dengan bangga berkata 'Sabi bagus 'kan..?!', termasuk Gon yang sedang menurunkan propertinya ke lantai.

"Terus lu tinggal bilang aja sih, sama Bos lu, minta cuti dipanjangin! Kerjaan lu lagi nyante ini 'kan..?!" kayanya nih orang mauan banget ya, kalo Kurapika lebih lama di sono.

"Jadi.. Gimana? Lu mau di sini lebih lama lagi..?"

"Iya, puas lu..?"

Dan Kurapika seketika langsung disembur dengan Champagne, sama siapa lagi kalau bukan Leorio. Dan tutup botol dari si Champagne ini menembus kaca jendela yang tadi dibersihken Leorio.

"Tapi besok pagi gue balik.." dengan tampang asem Kurapika langsung mengelap mukanya dengan sapu tangan bapucu ampat yang telah disediakan oleh FG.

"HA..?!" dengan kaget, Leorio menjawab.

Perlahan, Kurapika beranjak dari posisinya tadi di ruang tengah menjadi di teras depan, dia tatap itu langit Sabi yang masih jernih. "Yeah.. Gue liburan kali ini 'agak' ngga tenang,"

"Kenapa..?" dan Leorio langsung kepo.

"Hanya Tuhan, gue, dan.. Ehm, siapa ya satu lagi.. Hmm" Kurapika mikir mikir dulu untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia lupa seseorang yang membuat dia tampil OOC serta nista selama ini.

"Author..?" wah, cuma Leorio yang masih mengingatnya.

"A iya, itu. Cuma kita yang tau kenapa.." selanjutnya Kurapika segera pergi ke halaman meninggalkan segela kekepoan Leorio .dkk yang sepertinya atau memang selalu mau tau dengan kehidupannya. Berarti author pinter juga, ya, bisa tau (oh, ya? Masa?!).

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. Besok kita jalan jalan lagi, yuk!"<p>

"Besok..?"

"Iya, besok.."

"Wah, kayanya kalau besok nggak bisa, deh" wajah seorang Kuroro. L tampak penuh pertimbangan.

"Aahh! Pleasee..!" dan 'aahh!' dari orang di sebelahnya terdengar sangat majaaa.

"Hmm, gimana ya..?" Kuroro pun menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi terus berlanjut.

"Ayolah!" orang yang berjiwa sangat mauan ini terdengar begitu memaksa.

"Kalau kamu minta.. Aku mau," beberapa detik kemudian jiwa Pulay Buoy Kuroro keluar.

"Yaayy.. Horee..!" kata Neon sambil tebar kembang 7 rupa.

Selanjutnya Neon memamerkan senyum sehat senyum Indonesia-nya. Well, mau bagaimanapun juga ujung ujungnya Neon akan ketagihan dengan perjalanannya ke barat mencari kitab anti galau bersama Kuroro, dan Kuroro sendiri pun hepi. Ngomong ngomong, ini hari ke2 mereka jalan buareng. Dan selama itu pula apa yang kita sebut dengan Kurapika menghilang dari ingatannya, apa lagi si MengingatPertemuanKemarin. Sementara dia sekarang lengket bener sama Kuroro, megang megang lengannya terus, kayak pacarnya dia aja sekarang.

Namun, seketika langkah Neon dan Kuroro terhenti karena apa yang mereka lihat, terutama Neon, sih.

"Oh, hai, sedang apa kau di sini..?" sapa Neon dingin dengan stragiht facenya. Super OOC.

Dan seseorang yang sangat rempong kalab melihatnya.

"WOY! NEON, TANGGAPAN MACAM APA ITU, OI! KA—HMPPPPHHHHH! HMMHMMMHMMMMMHH!" dan orang itu adalah howa, anak senior taman Safari.

"Udah ah, saatnya balik…" Audience segera menutup mulutnya dengan raisin dan katalis, lalu menyeret kerah bajunya untuk pergi, agar hal hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

"Aku.. Dari tadi pergi mencarimu, aku datang untuk menjelaskan sesuatu!" jelas Kurapika disela nafasnya yang meraung raung #loelebay, bak lasana mesin diesel mobil. Neon masih saja mendatarkan tatapannya, apa lagi Kuroro.

Setelah keheningan sempat melanda, Kurapika menoleh pada Kuroro yang ada di sebelah Neon. "Tapi, bisakah kau pergi dulu, sekarang..?" manik biru itu tampak tajam lebih dari silet.

Setelah diusir dan melepaskan gayutan tangan Neon di lengannya, Kuroro pergi.

Kuroro pergi, Kurapika pun menghela nafas, dalam jarak kira kira setengah meter lelaki Kuruta itu segera memulai ceritanya, dia menjelaskan semuanya, ada apa dengannya hari itu.

Kurapika bercerita seperti yang kita ketahui, dia menceritakan apa benar adanya. Kenapa dia hanya menulis 'Maaf, aku sedang tidak ada di rumah' saat itu, kenapa dia sulit sekali dihubungi —karena sinyal 'HT' di Sabi—, kenapa tak ada penjelasan untuk menjelaskan mengapa dia harus pergi. Kurapika jelaskan sejelas mungkin, dia harap perempuan di hadapannya ini bisa mengumbar senyum lagi di hadapannya, dia tau, Neon sepertinya marah terhadapnya, dia mau tidak ada lagi wajah dingin menjerumus seperti itu. Ya, dia harap.

Dan apa yang Kurapika terima atas penjelasan panjangnya?

.

.

.

"Hmm, baiklah.. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa" kata Neon seraya pergi dari hadapan Kurapika.

.

.

**_PRANGGGG!_**

"Oi, mangkoknya jangan dipecahin dong, dek!" keluh si babeh tukang soto Betawi.

"Hehe, maap beh! Nggak sengaja, tapi niat! Uppss..!" howa pun memamerkan watadosnya.

'_Aduh, dasar goblok dangkalan nih orang!_' sementara Audience merutuki dirinya, kenapa dia harus makan bareng orang gaje kaya howa? Tunggu! Howa emangnya orang, gitu?!

_Mari kita tinggalkan pemandangan gaje di gerobak soto Betawi itu.._

"Hei, apa yang salah denganmu..?!" ucap Kurapika dengan lantang, berharap bisa menghentikan langkah Neon yang baru beberapa.

Benar, dengan jarak yang bisa kita bilang masih dekat, Neon memalingkan wajahnya ke hadapan Kurapika di belakang. "Tidak, tidak ada, aku baik baik saja." Kurapika menatap perempuan itu dengan agak bingung.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri...?" lalu lelaki itu tersentak.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian..?" dan termenung seketika dalam posisi diamnya. "Kenapa kau harus pergi..?!" jelas ada perubahan ekspressi saat Neon mengatakan ini.

.

.

.

"Umm.. Ah, sepertinya aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi" Kurapika menjawab dengan ragu sambil menggaruk pipinya, oh dia digigit nyamuk? Jawabannya nggak banget deh!

.

.

Lalu hening.. Tak ada bunyi petasan kretek..

.

.

"Kau hanya menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak bisa menjelaskan, tau!" ucap Neon Nonstrade dengan nada tinggi. Oke, butuh IQ tinggi untuk mengerti kalimat ini, yang ngerti harus bersyukur, ea.

Perlahan, Kurapika mempersempit jarak antara dia dan Neon. Dengan ekspresi misuh, Neon tatap itu orang. Setelah jaraknya cukup, Kurapika jatuhkan kedua tangannya di pundak kiri dan kanan gaconya.

"Dengarkan, dan tatap mataku. Aku tau ini semua sulit, tapi kuminta, cobalah mengerti!" Kurapika, oh, Kurapika. Kata katanya dewasa beuth! Tatapannya terasa sangat menusuk segala lapisan tangan Neon, tangannya yang menyentuh pundak si gaco terasa seolah memberi energi. Dan ini pula yang sukses membuat Neon merona.

Well, Kurapika pun menjelaskan kenapa dia harus pergi hari itu (sebenernya nggak harus harus banget sih, yee. Leorio ini!), kalau tadi dia kan menjelaskan kenapa tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia harus pergi hari itu. Dia menceritakan Leorio yang maksain, bantuin temen pindahan, dan berbagai faktor nggak penting lainnya seperti kabita kana liburan, pekerjaan lagi senggang. Kurapika juga mengatakan, kalau dia tau akhirannya seperti ini, dia juga tak akan pergi, eaaa! Tapi, Kurapika hebat ya kaga nanya nanya kenapa tadi ada Kuroro, eh, kok hebat? Sabar, gitu maksudnya?!

"Faham..?" perlahan, Neon mengangguk pelan, sementara tatapan yakin Kurapika menyaksikannya. Neon seolah terhipnotis oleh laki laki ini, jujur saja, apa dia pernah begini sebelumnya?

_Panon Hideung di balik tembok_

Sejujur jujurnya, selihai lihainya Kuroro bisa nanganin Kurapika, Kuroro bersyukur juga Kurapika nggak ngamuk ngeliat dia ada sama ceweknya, Neon. Bagaimana kalau Kurapika tau kalau sudah 2 hari ini dia jalan sama Neon? Dan ini orang masih aja gatel dan kepo mantengin orang pacaran. Nggak ada jeranye!

"Oalah, udah pinter pacaran ya, tuh anak sekarang!" kata Kuroro, eh, tunggu! Logat lu apa apaan, sih Kuroro!

Di balik tembok yang tidak bisa ditembus ini, Kuroro harap tidak ada yang tau dia ada di sana dan melihat semuanya. Tapi, tiba tiba, ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan, namun sepelan apapun itu tepukan langsung menaikan rasa snewennya.

"Masalah buat L..?!" kata si penepuk pundak.

Siapakah orang itu..?!

Tunggu chap depan!

* * *

><p>"Eh, ada yang manggil..?" tanpa didoga doga, L Lawliet muncul, pemirsa! Pe-pe mir-mir sa-sa! *gaya bareng Tukul.<br>"Nggak ada yang manggil elu, kok! Udah, balik, sana!" Audience segera muncul dan mengusir Lawliet. Lawliet pun dengan lesu balik ke fandomnya dengan kereta kuda.

Howa : *makan buku SPM UN* well, sohal chaf defan baca suhat saya sama Hororo, ea!  
>Audience : emangnya kalo hiatus, lu bakal belajar, gitu..?<br>Howa : *makan buku rumus* hmm.. Lihat saja hanti.

Kurapika : *tiba tiba dateng* *senyum lebar* howaa sayang, aq punya hadiah bwt kamoehh..! *nyerahin kotak mencurigaken*  
>Audience : *bad feeling* *nelen ludah*<br>Howa : *makan hp AMeKo* hahh..? Hadiah..? Hadiah natal, ya? Wah baiknya! #nataludahlewat..  
>Kurapika : *nyerahin hadiah*<br>Howa : *ngambil* *buka hadiah* uwaa.. Apa in—!

Kodok : *loncat dari kotak hadiah* *nemplok ke muka howa*

Howa : UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! APA INI NEMPLOK KE MUKA GUE..?! LEPASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN..! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *kebakaran jenggot* *lari kesana kemari*  
>Kurapika : *mengumandangkan tawa laknat*<p>

Sabda FFN : "_The author would like to thank you for your continued support._"

Audience : *ngeliatin howa* *balik ke kamera* jadi, ripiuw nya, mbak?

* * *

><p>..GOD BLESS YOU..<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Lanjut aja! Tanpa ondel ondel segala rupa!

* * *

><p>Disclimera - Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.<p>

dan rada rada nyeret Om Masashi -_-a

Rated - T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten remaja, pantaran 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel). Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

Genre - Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol) and Romancelek (bukti dari kePA'-an author dalam mengolah bahan baku).

Summary - 9: Chapter saatnya untuk Neon membuka mata dan bangun dari mimpinya, memutuskan hubungan, lalu pergi. Sepertinya LMHBS bukan tempatnya untuk mencari jodo, sementara Kurapika masih pasif begitu. Sedih, ini benar benar membuatku sedih, bukankah sebaiknya kita berkabung untuknya..? #sabda Mr. Don #Eye21 bukan punya saya.

Kode Merah (sabda Skipper : "Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya..") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU (?), cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Romance duskampret, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Snnare Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Slight betawi language, buat yang nggak ngerti tanya Ncang Ncing Nyak Babeh. Bahasa informal terdeteksi : 98%. BARU! Soenda language. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>LMHBS<p>

(LeMas HaBiS duit)

Chapter 9

Left My Heart Burnig So (opposite)

* * *

><p>Diproduksi Oleh<p>

PT. ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk. Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi (SArang BAbi) City-Indahnesia.

Ide Produk

Howaa

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>Kuroro bingung dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, '<em>Perasaan, kemarin itu anak masih canggung dan nggak professionel banget!<em>' setelah melihat kegentelan Kurapika.

Ya sejak kapan sikap Kurapika bisa selembut dan sehangat itu? Bukannya mustahil baginya, tapi mengingat imejnya yang AGAK jaim itu rasanya nggak.

Sebelumnya di chapter 8 (kalau saudara sekalian masih ineget), Kuroro yang masih tanpa lelah mengikuti perkembangan pairing kita, terkaget —dikit— akan Kurapika yang.. Kok, kayanya bisa sehangat itu sama cewek, mana ngomongnya bijak banget, lagi! Dulu dulunya kan.. Kurapika masih canggung canggung gitu. Kuroro sebagai mahluk yang paling jentelmen diantara baci T. Lawang *PLAKK* jadi merasa heran dengan Kurarpickt, tampang playboy, nggak ada, tampang orang masang susuk, penonton hening, apa lagi tampang YAOI! #doorr!

Setelah memikirkan Kurapika yang sekarang, lambat laun, Kuroro merasa persaingan bertambah berat. Bisa bisa dia kalah beneran dan hanya bisa MENANGis. Lalu Kuroro mengira ngira apa dari seorang Kurapika yang bisa menarik peminat? Kalau dia sendiri kan modal tampang kece ada, play boy, ada, dan modal bener bener suka ama tuh cewek ada!...

Terus..

Bagaimana dengan..

Kurapika..

Apa dia punya modal yang terakhir itu..?

Apa Kurapika BENAR BENAR suka dengan Neon?

Dan, bagaimana kalau cintanya?

Kuroro langsung hening dengan berbagai pemikiran di dalam kepalanya. Saat kejadian di chapter sekian pun, sebenernya agak maksa juga tuh Neonnya, tapi, apalah daya Kurapika? Kurapika berkata 'iya' hanya untuk menjaga hati. Dia tidak pernah menganggap Neon seperti Neon menganggap Kurapika sebagai kekasih. Meskipun Kurapika diperintahkan untuk mencari jarum diantara gunungan jerami juga mau, tapi dia mau bukan karena melakukannya sebagai kekasih, seperti halnya tuan dan majikan, itu saja.

"Terpaksa~ aku~, mencintai dirimu, hanya untuk, status~ palsu~, terpaksa hati menjalani cinta karna aku tak sukaa.. Denganmu~" Leorio yang tengah menjalani kehidupan barunya di Sabi pun bernyanyi dengan riang gembira saat menyiram halaman.

Tapi yang parah adalah Gon yang tiba tiba muncul dengan dramatisnya dari balik semak belukar "Baru kusadari~.. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.. Kau buat..~" plus tampang menghayati lagu yang akan membuat orang ilfeel atau wtf face.

"Oi lu berdua!" sebagai pihak tengah yang belum kena virus, Killua dengan wajah yang ilfeel mencoba menertibkan situasi yang absurd.

Kalau Neon tidak meminta pacaran hari itu, apa Kurapika akan berlaku menjadi sebaik itu? Baiknya pacar dengan pasangannya?

Dan Kurapika akan maksa maksain diri untuk cinta?

Sikap Kurapika yang terkesan canggung dan kaku karena status yang masih dipertanyakan ini tak terlihat lagi saat sekarang. Dengan mudahnya dia menarik hati Neon, dan bersikap, laki. Tapi.. Ini hanya karena Kurapika sudah menambah ilmunya atau dia memang sudah menetapkan hati untuk mencintai Neon?

Lalu Kuroro melakukan smirk

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Rumah tak berpenghuni yang tusuk sate itu tampak sangat kosong dan berantakan walau hanya dari luar, hawa asing, dingin, dan agak mencekam itu rupanya juga dirasakan warga sekitar sehingga mereka enggan mendekati.<p>

Kalau malam, rumah lantai dua ini walaupun masih dipertanyakan, seperti ada aktivitas seseorang di dalamnya. Entah aktivitas macam apa, karena yang terlihat hanya bayangan bayangan setengah buram yang sering dianggap hanya sebagai halusinasi.

Meskipun telah dibangun ulang, suasana rumah ini masih terasa suram dan nampak usang tidak berwarna. Kejadian kebakaran besar besaran yang menghanguskan seluruh bagungan rumah dan isi isinya, termasuk penghuninya, sudah berlalu cukup lama.

02:03 AM

Suara sepatu yang agak berat terdengar mendekati rumah, pelan. Mungkin inilah kemunculan yang jarang dilihat orang orang saat pagi buta, siapa sebenarnya sosok yang mendekati rumah ini? Langkah pertamanya teratur, sedikit bisa mencerminkan bagaimana si pemilik kaki itu, tapi tidak dengan langkah berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya hingga sampai ke beranda dan pintu rumah.

BUKK

Satu satunya pemilik pasti yang menyumbang dana pembangunan rumah paling besar sekarang tinggal di rumah ini sendirian dengan pintu jendela serta hordeng yang selalu tertutup, sepertinya dia memang ingin terisolasi dari lingkungannya sendiri.

Ini baru malam pertama sejak dia ditinggalkan oleh orang orang lain yang dulunya tinggal di rumah, tapi malam itu terasa sangat sepi, padahal ini baru malam pertama. Dia merasa SEDIKIT rindu dengan suasana ribut yang biasanya, perbandingan rindu dan nggak rindu 1: .

Saat pintu sudah dibuka dan lampu dinyalakan, terlihat sudah semua pojok pojok kosong sisi rumah, rumah ini terlihat ganjil dengan diambilnya beberapa barang yang biasanya selalu terlihat menghiasi suasana rumah. Satu satunya sofa langsung jadi pendaratan pemilik rumah untuk merebahkan diri dan sekedar untuk menumpas rasa pegal dan linu yang satu padu. Walaupun kulit sofa tersebut sudah mulai menipis karena usia.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Kurapika pagi ini baru sadar dan menyadari bahwa dirinya semalam tertidur di sofa lalu kehilangan kesadaran. Pandangan dari ruang tengah itu langsung bisa menembus hingga ke dapur dapur, dengan mata bola biru yang masih agak kabur penglihatannya dia melihat bayangan hitam seperti seseorang yang sedang mondar mandir ke depan dan kebelakang mengepel rumah. Itu siapa? Sempat terlintas dalam benak Kurapika, tapi aroma kopi yang familiar langsung tercium, sebenarnya ini adalah bau dari kopi yang biasanya sering Leorio minum pagi pagi sebelum dia menyiram kebun. Tapi.. Siapa dibalik semua ini?<p>

Kurapika langsung membuka matanya spontan dan bangun dari sofa dengan segera, lalu dia berlari ke arah dapur dan menghampiri sosok yang aneh dan mencurigakan ini. Tapi, sosoknya yang mencolok sudah dapat membuat orang orang mengenali dirinya walaupun dari belakang, itu adalah..

"Bonehilda..?" agak WTF dan ragu Kutapika menyebutnya. Sejak kapan tokoh seorang Bonehilda masuk dan jadi OC di sini? Bonehilda family headquaterz, sosok maid yang multifungsi banget! Dia bisa membersihkan rumah, membetulkan barang barang, memadamkan api saat kebakaran, dan sekaligus mengurus anak secara bersamaan. Asal anda tidak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan sosoknya yang hanya tengkorak dengan baju maid itu.

Yang pasti Kurapika tidak takut dengan sosok Bonehilda, tapi melihatnya mondar mandir dan beredar di rumah membuat Kurapika agak risih. Dengan terpaksa, Kurapika memecat Bonehilda yang sebenarnya workaholic banget, kerja tanpa dibayar, tidak butuh istirahat untuk kembali ke dalam petinya dan menghilang.

* * *

><p>Kurapika kerja tidak pernah libur, setelah membereskan dirinya yang kacau semalam, untuk memenuhi tuntutan hidup, Kurapika pun bersiap untuk pergi kerja pagi itu seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin mengambil sabat sejak dari perjalanan ke Sabi yang melelahkan itu. Tapi.. Baru ke Sabi kemarin dia minta cuti, nggak enak banget minta cuti terus.<p>

Baru saja Kurapika ingin menutup pintu rumahnya dan mengambil kunci, hape di kantongnya ngegeter.

_Hari ini libur _

Walaupun agak kaget awalnya, Kurapika segera mengerti situasi dan masuk kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan lega. Meskipun libur entah karena apa, Kurapika langsung yakin bahwa pengirim sms tersebut adalah bosnya, alias Nonstrade. Karena memang jelas jelas ditampilkan siapa pengirim sms tersebut sebenarnya. Dia segera nyanté di sofa lagi dan menikmati hari dengan tenang.

Esensi kesenangan libur kerja kadang kadang bentrok dengan boredom yang meradang. Lama kelamaan tampang Kurapika ngebosenin banget, yaudah, akhirnya si pemilik tampang bangun dari singgasananya. Melihat rumah yang rada rada berantakan mendorong sifat Kurapika yang cinta kebersihan dan kerapihan #asek untuk berbenah. Meskipun ada rasa menyesal karena memecat Bonehilda.

Dan begitulah cara seorang Kurapika melewati hari libur di rumah, dan sendirian.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Ternyata.."<p>

Matahari pagi yang redup nyatanya tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan dalam hati Nonstrade untuk meredam amarahnya, masalahnya dia sudah marah sejak hari kemarin. Di ruang kerjanya, dia masih menunggu nunggu seseorang yang dinantinya, seseorang yang benar benar membangkitkan amarahnya. Menanti untuk memberikan 'sedikit' hardik bila mana orang ini sudah datang padanya.

Orang ini biasanya, datang pagi pagi ke hadapannya. Orang ini juga biasanya kinerja kerjanya bagus. Biasanya, dia tidak pernah mengecewakan. BIASANYA.

Di ruang kerja itu, Nonstrade sendirian, menatap dunia dengan memandang keluar jendela, posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk. Sekedar untuk memberikan kejutan pada orang yang akan datang ini kalau sebenarnya di balik punggung itu terdapat wajah yang marah

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang bilang libur..?"

DEG

Kurapika langsung terdiam terhenyak

"Tapi.." Kurapika ingin melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya dan membenarkan soal sms yang masuk kemarin dari Nonstrade.

"Tapi apa?" tapi langsung nggak jadi dan diem aja.

Mungkin kalau hari kemarin tidak terlalu penting, dan Kurapika tidak harus hadir bersanding mengikuti Nonstrade, majikannya ini tidak akan terlalu marah. Tapi sepenting apakah hari kemarin Kurapika udah males nanya, dia pikir nanti dia bakal diomelin lagi.

Sepertinya, pesan dari nomor seorang Nonstrade tidak menjamin kalau pengirimnya adalah seorang Nonstrade juga. Tapi mengingat siapa itu seorang Nonstrade, apa ada yang berani make hapenya seenaknya gitu? Lalu siapa, dong? Dari sini yang pasti, Kurapika sadar satu hal, bahwa ada seseorang yang memang sengaja mengerjainya.

Selanjutnya Kurapika segera permisi dan pergi ke luar ruangan dan meninggalkan Nonstrade yang masih berdiri dengan wibawanya di tengah ruangan. Padahal mungkin beberapa menit kemudian Nonstrade akan memanggilnya kembali ke ruangannya lalu menyuruh Kurapika ini itu.

Sambil berjalan melewati lorong yang lurus, Kurapika terus berfikir dan berfikir tentang masalah yang baru saja dihadapinya ini. Dia juga sempat berfikir, mungkin rencana naik gaji akan benar benar diurungkan, atau yang lebih parah yaitu dipecat, tapi.. Sepertinya Nonstrade tidak sekejam itu. Tapi, yang namanya boss itu bisa melakukan apa saja terhadap anak buahnya.

Baru dia berjalan 200 meter (jauh amat) Kurapika langsung mendapatkan sms yang isinya agar dia segera kembali ke ruangan Nonstrade tadi. Kurapika pun puter balik arah.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hoi, sekarang si Kurapika lagi ngapain ya..?"<p>

"Cip.. Cipp.." burung burung liar yang tadi hinggap di jendela langsung beterbangan setelah Leorio berkata. Leorio memandang hamparan sawah orang dengan hama werengnya lewat jendela rumah dengan khidmat.

Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Merasa diacuhkan, manusia ini menengok ke belakang dan melihat manusia yang lain "Eh, lu jawab, napa!"

"Ngapain gue jawab pertanyaan bodoh gitu..?!" Killua sarkatis banget, lagi pula dia masih nampak sibuk dengan barang barangnya yang mau dipindahkan ke kamar, mandang ke Leorio aja nggak.

"Hmm.. Ya ampun sedih banget pertanyaan gue dibilang bodoh sama 'orang pinter'.." orang pinter dengan tanda kutip.

"Makasih," Killua tiba tiba menengok ke Leorio dan menunjukan wajahnya yang sok sok manis. Melihat kelakuannya Leorio langsung buang muka karena jijik.

"Oi, lu tanggung jawab, ye, bawa anak orang ke mari. Awas aje nanti kalo mayit gue sampe dimakan burung bangke gegara mati kelaperan!" katanya sesaat sebelum masuk kamar bersama kardus kardus yang isinya mungkin barang barang dia.

"Yailah, ini gue baru mau memulai bisnis tau! Bisnis!" wajah Leorio nampak rada ngenes saat mengatakannya, karena memang belum bisnis.

Killua pun keluar dari kamar, "Bisnis ape..? Pulung..?" ngehina banget.

"Ya, tumben lu pinteran dikit.."

"Eh, lu serius mau bisnis pulung..?!" muka Killua yang sedari ampak acuh langsung terbelalak.

"Iya, ya ampun.. Gue telah menetapkan hati!" Leorio serius banget bilangnya sambil merem gitu dan ngelus dada. "Lu mau ngeremehin bisnis gue ya? Eh, pulung itu kalo udah berhasil juga bisa kebeli rumah!" tukasnya, Killua langsung diam.

"Hmm.. Tapi apa gue ngegarap sawah aja, ya..? Gimana menurut lo..?" inilah yang disebut menetapkan hati oleh Leorio.

"Katanye lu udah menetapkan hati, gimana, sih...?" Killua langsung buang muka lalu jalan ke dekat sofa.

"Soalnya di Sabi ini udah ada saingan berat kalo gue mau pulung, gue tau dari tv. Ini orang udah pengusaha pulung skala besar, mungkin usaha gue bisa digencet mati sama dia!"

Dengan perlahan dan tanpa bantingan, Killua merebahkan diri di sofa. Dia lalu menatap ruang tengah ini yang nggak ada tvnya, tv yang 14" ditinggal dirumah sama Kurapika, sementara tv gede yang ada di kamar Killua, dibawa ke Sabi sama Killua. Kurapika menerima kebijakan ini dengan ikhlas karena dia sendiri jarang nonton tv. Dan kenapa di ruang tengah atau ruang keluarga di rumah Sabi ini nggak ada tv? Killua tidak mau menyerahkan precious HD tvnya pada orang orang dan ditaruh kamarnya sendiri. "Justru, yang bikin bisnis itu menarik, karena ada pesaingnya!"

Pertama Leorio mendengarnya dia terdiam, lalu dengan pendidikan manajemen dan bisnis yang tak pernah didapatnya dia berkata "Teori lu nggak bisa dimasukin teori dagang, gan!" , "Apalagi buat usaha yang investasinya besaar, bisnis itu bukan mainan.."

Bocah itu pun terdiam sejenak "Hmm.. lagian, lu mau bisnis apa yang nggak ada saingannya? Kalo pulung nggak jadi, lu mau ape, dong? Pas di rumah kemaren lu semangat banget, ampe pulang kandang kaye gini"

Untuk pertanyaan Killua, Leorio sendiri sekarang masih belum bisa menjawabnya. Tapi dari awal perbincangan dengan Killua, ada sesuatu yang baru disadarinya "Eh, sekarang kenapa lu kalo ngomong itu Betawi banget, ya..?"

"Masa' sih..?" Killua, selaku subjek tidak rasa hal tersebut benar dan tak membenarkan hal tersebut. "Ah, lunya aza yang lebeh.."

Mendengar kalimat kedua Killua membuat muka Leorio jadi lebih datar dari tembok. "Nah, makin bagus, nih sekarang lu jadi alay juga.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, temenlu mana, sih dari tadi gue suruh nyari makanan lama banget!"

"Hah, jadi Gon dari tadi ngilang disuruh pergi ama elu, ye!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Kurapika mulai hilang rasa resahnya dari tadi, memikirkan ada orang yang mengerjainya. Nonstrade mungkin memang dilahirkan untuk cepat melupakan masalah atau bagaimana Kurapika juga tidak begitu mengerti, hari ini Kurapika mengikuti aktivitas hariannya seperti biasa, kembali, mengikuti ke mana Nonstrade pergi dan berjaga jaga. Mungkin agak ganjil kalau di dalam mobil sedan itu hanya ada dia, Nonstrade, dan supir, ke mana body guard lain? Entahlah, mungkin mereka lelah.<p>

"Apa tanggal kesukaanmu..?" katanya tiba tiba. Pertanyaan yang ganjil, untuk seorang boss pada anak buahnya. Kurapika langsung melirik sedikit ke arahnya lewat spion tengah.

"Tanggal? Saya tidak menyukai tanggal tertentu dalam 1 tahun"

Bukan hanya tanggal, selanjutnya Nonstrade melontarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang spesifik tentang favorit Kurapika, ganjil. Seperti warna, makanan, barang. Apa tujuan pria tua ini? Bagaimanapun Kurapika merasakan keanehan dari orang yang duduk di belakang sendiri ini. Makin lama pertanyaannya ke arah hal hal yang lebih aneh untuk seorang boss pada anak buah, seperti bagaimana tipe perempuan yang kau suka? Kurapika sempat speechless. Dan dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan ini pula, Kurapika merasa waktu berjalan sangaaaatt lama, seperti ada efek pendukung slow motion yang berputar diantara mereka. Kurapika merasa sangat ingin sekali untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

"Hmm.. Saya tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana" '_Kenapa sih, nih orang dari tadi pertanyaanya..!_' Kurapika membathin, kalau tadi dia masih bisa tolelir dikit sekarang dia merasa agak risih, apalagi dengan topik yang 'makin menyeleweng'.

"Lalu.." apa yang akan dilontarkannya lagi?

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar...?"

Blush, "Belum, tuan.." cepat sekali, tanpa jeda Kurapika menjawabnya, tanpa dipikir juga sepertinya.

Dan..

"Oh, begitu.."

Kurapika tidak perlu merasa risih untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, setelah pertanyaan tadi, Nonstrade langsung menghentikan interviewnya, mungkin itu pertanyaan terakhir. Sempat juga jadi pertanyaan Kurapika, kenapa pertanyaannya berhenti di situ? Kurapika juga tidak mengerti kenapa pagi ini bossnya melontarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya? Banyak hal yang tidak Kurapika mengerti dengan Nonstrade pagi ini.

Tapi rasanya hal ganjil ini tidak masalah. Karena beberapa hari ke depan Kurapika bekerja, Nonstrade biasa biasa saja dan tidak menunjukan reaksi apa apa sehubung pertanyaan pertanyaan anehnya. Ini aneh bagi Kurapika, lalu apa yang membuat Nonstrade bertanya macam macam padanya kemarin? Kurapika tidak begitu memusingkan masalah ini, karena kalau Nonstrade memang punya masalah dengannya, dilihat dari pertanyaan pertanyaannya, sepertinya ini bukan masalah serius. Seorang boss bertanya tanya tentang hal pribadi yang seperti itu akan membuat tanda tanya besar pada anak buahnya, atau anak buahnya akan berkata _dih, lu kenapa kali!_.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari belakangan ini Kurapika sangat mendapatkan ketenangan hidup yang dari dulu sangat dia impi impikan sejak Leorio .dkk datang dalam hidupnya, ya, itu bagus bagi Kurapika. Tapi baru Kurapika sadari setelah hari sekian bahwa.. Seperti ada sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang biasanya hadir dalam hidupnya kini tidak terlihat lagi, sesuatu yang hilang.. Tapi Kurapika tidak tau itu siapa. Lalu Kurapika berpikir lagi mungkin teman temannya yang biasanya ada-lah yang membuatnya merasa hilang begini, karena Leorio .dkk memang sudah hilang dan masuk ke dimensi lain bernama Sabi. Tapi, sepertinya bukan Leorio .dkk yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan sesuatu, ada yang lain.<p>

Siapa, ya..?

Sambil berjalan pulang Kurapika mencoba menemukan jawabannya,

Tapi, hingga pulang ke rumah, tak ada satu hal yang Kurapika dapatkan sebagai jawaban ataupun sebagai kemungkinan saja.

Parahnya, Kurapika tidak mau ambil pusing untuk urusan ini dan membiarkannya begitu saja, dia tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada jawabannya tapi selalu mengganggu kehidupannya.

Dan sesuatu yang hilang itu pun makin hilang..

* * *

><p>9 hari kemudian..<p>

* * *

><p>Tanya Gon dengan tatapan tanya, dia berdiri di depan Leorio dengan pose sok sok manis, padahal dia cuma kepo.<p>

"Oh, gue udah nanya nanya, nih. Katanya ada kerjaan, bukan kerjaan sembarangan, loch.." , "Bilangin temen lu, jangan takut gue nggak kerja!" yaa sayangnya saat itu Killua tidak ada dan menyaksikan pengakuan bahwa Leorio sudah diterima kerja dan sudah akan kerja kedepannya. Tampang Leorio juga terlihat lebih lega, biasa, kalo orang udah dapet kerja gini, nih.. Sesaat kemudian tampangnya berubah jadi smirk smirk gitu, Leorio, seperti saat ini dia sudah menguasai dunia seutuhnya. Selesai smirk smirk-an, Leorio berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju beranda meninggalkan Gon, setelah mendapat posisi yang pas, dia duduk di sana menghadap jalanan.

Rumah bukan tampak sepi sore ini, tapi memang sepi, tidak hanya tampak. Kalau kemarin Killua dan Leorio yang ada, sekarang Gon dan Leorio, tapi Leorio nggak pernah nggak ada dan ada terus.

Dan tidak ada yang tau ke mana Killua pergi, mungkin dia stress takut nggak bisa makan. Entah kenapa kalau bicara dengan Leorio, Killua sering memperingatkan (menyuruh) agar perjaka(?) tua bangkot itu cepat kerja, karena takut nggak bisa makan. Mungkin Killua sudah terbuka matanya dan menyadari kenapa dia menyuruh nyuruh orang untuk kerja sementara dia sendiri tidak. Kadang kala dia merenung di pinggir sawah, tinggal di Sabi begitu terpelosok, kehidupannya yang sudah terlanjur jadi anak kota sulit menerima segala keterbatasan di kawasan pelosok yang banyak gunung gunungnya seperti Sabi, padahal harusnya dia nyadar diri bahwa dulu kala dia juga tinggal di daerah pegunungan yang namanya Kururu.

"Bagus, dong! Semangat aja, kakak..!" Gon terlihat begitu antusias dan semangat mendukung Leorio, walaupun sekarang jarak antara dia dan si Leorio ini lumayan jauh. "Kapan mulai kerjanya..?"

"Nggak tau juga, soalnya belum nanya lagi" nadanya mulai galau, sambil natep langit, pula.

"Yah, kirain besok pagi udah bisa.."

"Oiya, gue jadi ngurusin sapi orang, loh, tadi gue belom bilang, ya?" dan dia menyebutkan pekerjaan bukan sembarangan apa yang diterimanya, "Dan yang ngurusin sapi itu sebelumnya katanya lagi kena tetanus, jadi dia mau berenti, tapi nggak tau kapan.. Nah, nanti gue bakal gantiin dia!" di bagian akhir, Leorio agak sedikit menengok ke belakang melihat Gon yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Hah, tetanus..?!" Gon-chan pun kageet.

"Iya, katanya kena'nya dari sapi itu.."

Ternyata, pekerjaan yang diambil Leorio memang bukan sembarangan..

Mungkin Killua nanti juga akan stress lagi karena takut kena tetanus yang dibawa Leorio dari sapi.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu lewat, Leorio dan kawan kawan pergi jauh dari kehidupan Kurapika. Kurapika bukan kadang kadang, tapi memang tidak pernah menelepon orang orang .tsb untuk sekedar say hello atau menghabisi jatah gratisan nelpon dari operator yang dipakai. Tapi kadang kadang Leorio suka menelpon, meskipun harus menunggu gratisan setelah satu menit nelpon, diputus, lalu nelpon lagi untuk kedua kalinya dengan puas, coz' gratis setelah 1 minit nelpon. Sayangnya meskipun dalam frekuensi yang tidak begitu tinggi, Leorio selalu mengabarkan hal yang buruk buruk pada Kurapika, seperti Leorio cerita dia belum makan 2 hari, udah nggak punya duit lagi (motifnya buat minjem duit), bilang atap bocor, lah, terus diutangin sama tetangga sebelah, lah, tadi pagi dia diudak udak kerbau orang, lah, dan hal hal nggak penting lainnya yang Kurapika tidak ingin dengar, itu makin memperburuk suasana saja.<p>

Tapi itulah Leorio, yang mau di rumah ini atau di rumah di Sabi, selalu menghadapi hal hal buruk.

Lalu, saat berjalan di koridor kediaman Nonstrade (mau pulang kerja), yang tumben sore sore, Kurapika merasakan ringtonenya yang agak berisik itu tiba tiba terdengar, Kurapika sempat berpikir mungkin itu Leorio, si pembawa berita kematian..

Tapi dia lihat, siapa sebenarnya penelpon, dan sebuah nama yang tak diduga muncul. Dari pada membuang waktu dan berpikir berulang kali ada apa sebenarnya si penelpon ini menelpon, Kurapika langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo..?"

Eh tapi pas diangkat, langsung mati. Yaudah, Kurapika terima nasib, mungkinkah ini adalah kelanjutan seri dari film The Missed Calls? Oh, no.

Lalu telpon yang ada dalam genggaman itu kembali berthe-ring, Kurapika langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo..?"

"_Kurapika, ini Neon, aku bosan selama ini denganmu.._" katanya di ujung berung, ye gue tau itu elo karna ada namanya jelas jelas.

"_Aku minta putus,_"

"Hm, oh.. Ya sudah, tidak apa apa.." dan itulah jawaban Kurapika.

Telepon pun dimatikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End..~

Rasanya durasi nelpon di atas tidak sampai 1 menit pun,

Tapi, dalam waktu yang tidak sampai 1 menit itu hubungan pacaraan seseorang kini sudah putus,

Dan apakah yang dirasakan Kurapika?

Kurapika sempat mematung di jalan, tapi selanjutnya dia langsung memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam kantong.. Dengan perasaan yang ringan dan enteng.

_Left My Heart Beating soo.. Is fin (9 of 9)..~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

*howa digorok pembaca.

"Tunggu, author, jangan selesai dulu! Aku akan menyelesaikan perang ini dengan tanganku sendiri..!" Neon tiba tiba muncul di ujung jalan dengan heroiknya, dengan efek efek angin, daun daun dan rambut beterbangan. Hoi, salah dialog itu! Itu dialog fandom laen!

"Ehm, maksudku. Aku akan menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan tanganku sendiri!" dengan seker, Neon ngeralatin kata katanya yang tadi.

Itachi tiba tiba muncul dengan ET, padahal nggak ada yang kuchiyose. Dia mendekat pada Neon dan mematikan idustrial fan yang membuat kesan hiroik nan lebay tadi, lalu dengan tatapan seriusnya yang menusuk mata Neon. "Kalau cuma fokus pada diri sendiri dan melupakan keberadaan yang lain karena sudah kuat..", jeda dikit. "Kau akan jadi seperti Madara" wajah Itachi jadi horror. Sosok Madara pun tiba tiba terbayang dalam benak Neon. Ps : ini pas Obito masih dianggap Madara.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk...! Aku tidak mau seperti Madaraaaaaa..!" teriak Neon histeris, Itachi puk puk to Neon.

_Spoiler page 1 #end_

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Bukannya senang sebenarnya yang dirasakan Kurapika, hanya merasa bahwa dirinya sudah putus dengan Neon seperti tidak ada rasa apa apa, sedih tidak, senang juga tidak, entahlah sejak kapan dia diberitakan sudah membunuh perasaannya sendiri seperti Ai Enma. Rasa lega sedikit ada, Kurapika hanya bingung bagaimana untuk melukiskan perasaanya bagaimana sekarang. Dan saat sudah sampai rumah, satu hal yang dia sadari, sesuatu yang dari kemarin kemarin yang lalu itu adalah Neon, sesuatu yang biasanya kini ada dan tidak ada itu ternyata dia. Tapi, sekarang Kurapika tidak seharusnya mencari cari perempuan itu lagi, sekarang dia ini siapanya Neon? Sudahlah,<p>

Kurapika jadi merasa jahat sedikit, tapi dia pikir Neon memang memintanya putus, dan dia telah melakukan apa yang perempuan yang entah masih gadis atau bukan itu mau.

Hari itu Kurapika lanjuti seperti biasa, pulang, ngaso bentar, mandi, lalu setelahnya dia lapeerrr. Mencoba jadi anak yang mandiri, Kurapika mau memasak, tapi saat dilihat, oh, no, gas habis! Kurapika lalu keluar rumah, lalu tetnyata ada tukang sate tak jauh dari rumah, Kurapika menghampiri.

"Bang, sate bang!" Lalu kata si cak' Madura yang lagi ngipas ngipas sate, "Satenya abis,"

Kurapika kecewa. Parahnya ada seseorang yang lagi duduk makan sate di sebelah Kurapika tiba tiba muncrat saat makan, al hasil, bumbu kacang itu hinggap di lengan panjang Kurapika. Kurapika mengaktifkan skarlet eyenya.

Tapi tiba tiba hujan, Kurapika pun berlari pontang panting ke dalam rumah. Dan saat buka pintu rumah, terlihat muka Kurapika asem banget, dia langsung membanting diri ke sofa.

Tapi tiba tiba seorang delivery man tak dikenal muncul dari pintu dengan senyum lebarr sambil bembawa bungkus sebuah makanan, dengan efek efek cahaya yang menyilaukan seolah orang asing ini adalah penyelamat.

Kurapika pun terpaku

Lapar?

Delivery aja.

.

.

.

.

_Spoiler page 2 #end_

"Hiks, Hiks, Hiks,.."

"Deg!" dengan kemeja piyama yang sedang dikenakannnya, Kurapika terbagun. Firasatnya langsung nggak enak!

Diliriknya jam dinding yang tertawa melihat Kurapika bangun dengan perasaan tidak enak, sekarang jam setengah 2. Kurapika yang tadi tidurnya terlentang langsung berbalik arah ke kiri membelakangi jendela yang dibuka dengan hordeng berkibar kibar. Dari mana asal suara tangisan itu? Rasanya begitu nyata dalam indra Kurapika. Untuk menenangkan diri, Kurapika mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks.."

Oh, no, suara tangisan yang semakin besar itu membuat Kurapika semakin tidak bisa tidur.

"Hiks, hiks, hikss.."

'_Aduh, kalo yang nangis ini setan, kenapa dia harus gangguin gue, kalo yang nangis ini orang, hebat banget, nggak capek capek!_'

Dengan jiwanya yang masih laki, Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari dekapan hangat selimutnya, bangun dan menghampiri sumber suara tersebut yang ngeganggu banget dari jendela. Dengan langkah yang sangat slow mosyen, dia menelan ludah sedikit, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lama, lamaa.. Dia berjalan.

Sebenarnya kamar yang ditempati Kurapika ini kamar Killua dan Gon, dulunya, yang ada di lantai 2. Jadi, saat Kurapika menghadapi jendela yang terbuka, dia melihat langit, tapi bukan itu destinansinya. Dia lalu melihat ke halaman di bawah.

Tapi kosong, tidak ada apa apa, tak ada seorangpun..

"Tes.."

"Tess.."

"Tesss.."

Kurapika merasakan ada beberapa tetes air yang membasahi kepalanya dari atas, dingin, Kurapika pun segera menengok ke atas.

Oh, ternyata ada air, dan air itu mengalir dari peralon yang ada di atap. Kurapika spiclez, kirain apaan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikk..."

Lebih spicless lagi saat dia mendengar suara tangisan itu begitu kencang dari bawah sana. Pandangan Kurapika masih ke atas menatap peralon, dia ingin sekali melihat ke bawah dan menatap mahluk berisik di bawah sana, tapi..

Serem,

Berbagai bayangan bayangan horror pun mrnghiasi otak Kurapika yang biasanya jernih. Dirinya dan kepalanya yang masih menengok ke atas harus sabar karena tetesan air dari peralon itu nyatanya sekarang terus menabrak nabrak mata birunya.

Detik kemudian, Kurapika langsung nengok ke bawah, laki, brew, laki!

Dan sosok misterius dari tadi yang di bawah sana adalah..

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang,

DEG!

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!"

Oke, ini lebay, yang di bawah sana memang perempuan berambut panjang, tapi hanya seorang Neon Nonstrade, kok.

Kurapika pun turun gunung..

* * *

><p>"Ne.. nona kenapa ke sini..?" Kurapika mempergoki perempuan tsb yang masih mengusap ngusap air matanya dengan kasar yang dapat menyebabkan iritasi. Sebenarnya Kurapika tidak berfikir dulu untuk memanggil Neon dengan nona semenjak hubungan mereka putus, sepertinya itu memang reflek dengan status Neon adalah majikannya. Meskipun awalnya dia ingin me manggil ne.. Ne.. Neon. Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya sambil menunduk.<p>

Neon memalingkan wajahnya dari Kurapika dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa apa, aku hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada diriku sendiri.." Neon frontal menyerang Kurapika untuk memamerkan kegalauannya.

Tapi Kurapika mungkin harus segera diDig agar menyadari situasi dan malah berkata hal lain. "Nona sebaiknya segera pulang, tuan akan mencari nona.." yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah Nonstrade yang mungkin akan mengamuk begitu tau anaknya sendiri malam malam, eh, pagi buta berkeliaran dirumah anak buahnya. Kata kata Neon tidak dipubrisnya.

Mendengar balasan perkataannya begitu, Neon hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas berpikir kembali untuk tidak mengharapkan seauatu yang tidak tidak dari Kurapika, lagi pula dia tau, Kurapika bukanlah tipe yang bisa membaca situasi seperti ini. "Benarkah begitu? Aku sudah seminggu lebih menghilang dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mencariku.." ha ha hari hari sesuatu yang hilang dan semakin menghilang Neon ungkit, sebenarnya sedang apa Neon saat hari hari itu berlangsung?

Kurapika memandang Neon yang mengacuhkan padangannya dan tersenyum simpul. "Ayo, aku akan mengantar nona pulang.."

.

.

.

.

'_Ini.._'

Neon memandangi setiap kerikil yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan dan berkata hai pada mereka, dalam hati, autis banget, ya kalo lagi galau. Sementara Kurapika sok sok sibuk dengan memainkan ponselnya, ngapain? Mungkin dia ingin mengabari Nonstrade dan berkata hai, anaknya ada di sini. Dan Kurapika benar benar tidak berpikir apapun tentang Neon. Tidak satu hal pun.

Berjalan berseblahan, membuat sesekali Neon curi curi pandang pada Kurapika dengan tatapan khawatir. Neon sempat berpikir macam macam kalau dia datang ke rumah Kurapika dan kepergok, mungkin Kurapika akan bertanya macam macam tentang keadaan dirinya, apa lagi nelihat Neon yang menangis, Neon pikir begitu, dia lebih untuk mengharapkannya malah, mengharapkan kalau Kurapika ingin mengerti dirinya. Tapi tidak, Kurapika berjalan begitu saja dan tak mengatakan sekedar a,i,u,e atau o pada Neon, jalanan ini terasa panjang tapi berlalu begitu saja. Untuk kesekalinya Neon menghela nafas, mungkin bukan NeKu yang jadi pair di sini, mungkin si author justru akan mengeluarkan pair yaoi mungkin?

Selama ini, Neon jadi tersadar dan membuatnya jadi memandang dunia dengan caranya yang lain. Jadi anak seorang Nonstrade tidak membuatnya untuk mendapatkan hal hal yang semua dia mau, dia pikir dalam urusan cinta dia bisa mengharapkan macam macam hal pada Kurapika dan mendapatkannya, ya dia pikir begitu. Tapi ternyata iya, dia tidak dapat semuanya, dia tidak dapat ketulusan dari Kurapika. Sebenarnya, Neon bukan banyak berharap pada Kurapika, dia hanya berharap 1, Kurapika mencintai dirinya seperti dia padanya. Getir sekali saat menyadari kalau selama ini hanya kepalsuan dan Neon menyadarinya, ya, 1 minggu ini telah membuat Neon sadar kalau Kurapika tidak ada rasa apapun padanya, saat dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan dirinya, 1 minggu lewat keberadaannya langsung terhapus dan makin menghilang. Kurapika tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya, sedangkan dia selalu memikirkan Kurapika.

Neon sebenarnya sudah malas berjalan dengan Kurapika, apalagi situasinya begini dan Kurapikanya begitu. Semakin dia melihat laki laki itu makin sering dia mendramatisir hal hal perih dalam hatinya, nyatanya itu hanya akan membuat dia menangis dan malu. Rasanya dia tidak perlu mengharapkan apa apa lagi sekarang, dia dan Kurapika bukanlah siapa siapa. Tidak sepantasnya dia mengharapkan sesuatu. Neon berpikir untuk kenapa Kurapika tidak jujur dari awal? Mungkin kalau dari awal, Neon tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi menyadari kalau kita menyesal untuk hari kemarin, rasanya sangat bodoh.

Ditambah lagi harus menghadapi kenyataan bertemu Kurapika setiap hari, rasanya jadi agak canggung kalau bertemu dengannya, tidak seperti dulu. Seperti ada sesuatu diantara mereka, Neon jadi ingin menghindari Kurapika. Tapi.. Sebenarnya.. Di sisi lain, Neon masih belum bisa melupakannya, dia masih mencintai Kurapika. Berfikir untuk mendekatinya lagi adalah hal gila, tapi.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini," Neon memberhentikan langkahnya di halte.

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai ada taksi yang lewat.." tapi Kurapika mencegahnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua ada di sana menunggu angkutan yang lewat.

"Hmm.." gumam Neon pelaan

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku menelpon taksi.." Kurapika mengusul.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Suatu fakta yang anda harus ketahui selain Neon pada Kurapika, yaitu Kurapika pada Neon. Neon menyadari semenjak hubungan mereka berdua putus, sikap Kurapika terlihat jadi lebih bebas dan bersahabat, tidak terlalu dingin dan kaku seperti dulu. Bebas, ya, Neon menyadari sikap ini hanya ketika saat Kurapika bersama dirinya, Kurapika dengan orang lain tidak tau. Apa mungkin ini karena sikap Kurapika saat menjadi pacarnya masih berpengaruh..? Tapi, justru saat itu sikap Kurapika jadi lebih canggung dan kaku. Entahlah, kenapa Kurapika jadi terlihat lebih bebas, dan kadang kadang jadi banyak omong. Apa mungkin dia jadi senang setelah putus..? Im single and very happy.<p>

"Maaf, ya, Kurapika.." Neon memandangi kebun buatan ayahnya emo meskipun dia bukan anak emo. Dia duduk di kursi taman sana, sementara Kurapika berada diujung pagar membuka pintu.

"Kenapa nona.. Ada salah denganku?" '_Benar benar berbeda.._' bathin Neon mendengar nada suara Kurapika, yang kedengaran begitu bersahabat. Dia lalu nelirik Kurapika yang hendak berjalan ke arahnya.

Sementara Neon hendak berjalan ke Kurapika, oh, sepertinya mereka akan bertabrakan. "Ya maaf aku mengerjaimu dan bilang kalau hari kemarin tidak masuk kerja, maaf, ya, Kurapika.." pandangan Neon begitu liris memandang jalan, sementara Kurapika yang berpapasan dengan Neon mendengarnya, matanya membelalak. "Aku ini memang perempuan yang jahat.." lalu Neon melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu dan masuk pada sebuah mobil SUV yang dari tadi sudah ada di sana menunggu

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Apuah..?! Masa respon dia datar gitu, sih, wah itu orang kudu gue beri bimbingan!" Riye tiba tiba bangkit dari kursinya dengan berapi api plus background gunung meletus. Neon rasanya terlalu banyak ngelamunin hal hal sedih yang bikin dia nggak sempat untuk sweatdrop sedikitpun.<p>

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia bertindak semaunya sendiri.." katanya datar sambil melamuni Yogurt Green Teanya, eh, itu kan punya Riye, yang punya dia kan Lemon Aloe Vera. "Yang mutusin juga aku sendiri.."

Riye yang menyadari bahwa dirinya telah gaje langsung terdiam dan kembali duduk. Lalu dia melihat Neon yang dari tadi nggak banyak komen. "Hmm.. Nggak gue sangka, gue punya teman yang tegar!" bangganya.

"Dulu pacarku~ anaknya orang kaya~, dulu ku disayang sekarang ku ditendang..~ dulu dulu aku pengangguran sekarang masih sama..~" Leorio menceritakan jeti dirinya langsung di depan rumah, memulai shownya

"Hidupku, hanyalah sebatas pengamen~! pulang malam, slalu bawa uang recehan..~" bersama Gon yang sudah lengkap atributnya dengan krecekan, ukulele, dan kantong bekas pewangi pakaian untuk meminta sedekah di akhir acara.

"OI, SEKALI LAGI, LU BERDUAA..!"

"Eh, emangnya lu nggak punya cadangan, gitu..?" Riye memberi pertanyaan yang sebenarnya gimana gitu ya di saat teman sedang terpuruk begini. "Ya.. Seenggaknya buat ngehibur lo yang keliatannya sedih banget.." itulah komentar orang yang biasanya nyimpen cadangan ber-lusin lusin di rumah.

"Ha ha, cadangan, ya..?" mata Neon yang tadinya terus manyun dan menatap ke meja kini terangkat sedikit, memandang Riyegahh.. Dia berfikir sebentar sembari menatap wajah kepo Riye yang nantangin. "Kayaknya ada, sih.." lalu rada smirk smirk gitu. Kini giliran Riye yang jawdrop.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Neon rasa, meskipun agak memalukan (memang) setelah konsult dengan Riye, dia ingin memberi tau semua hal hal yang selama ini Kurapika tidak tau meskipun agak sulit saat memulai pembicaraan padanya. Ya, lagi pula, dia rasa inilah kesempatan terakhir.<p>

Dan saat ini, dengan jarang sekali, seorang Neon mau mencari cari Kurapika. Tapi tak ada batang hidungnya sedikitpun yang tampak, orang itu Kurapika, sepertinya dia sedang pergi entah kemana melakukan tugasnya yang tak jelas apa. Yah.. Ada apa dengan orang ini, giliran dicari dia malah tidak ada. Neon pun melakukan sedikit inisiatif.

"Halo..?" dengan menelepon Kurapika.

"_Halo, ada apa nona..?_"

'_Tunggu dulu! Perasaan suaranya deket bangett..!_' Neon pun mulai melangkah ke sana ke mari mengelilingi rumahnya dengan luas yang luas banget mencari sumber suara. Muter muter, lalu dari padanya, Neon berfikir untuk menanyakan di mana Kurapika sebenarnya.

"Se.. Sekarang di ma.."

"Saya, ada di belakang nona, dari tadi.." dan suara yang familiar sekali terdengar dari belakang Neon, Neon seker dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm.. Kau tau, yang kemarin itu..?" Neon mengawali pembicaraan sambil duduk memakai sepatunya di ranjang, tapi itu terlihat seperti sepatu bukan, sendal juga bukan, ya sepatu sandal, lah, yang warna coklat tua, dengan bludru di luar.

Kurapika ada di pintu kamarnya yang berjarak 3 meter "Maaf, tapi yang mana, nona..?"

"Yang itu, saat di telpon, kau lupa?" '_Dan kalo lu lupa, lu parah bangetz sama w.._' Neon membathin. Karena kebetulan Neon menghadap Kurapika, Neon makin menenggelamkan pandangannya pada sepatu sendal yang sebenarnya sudah lama selesai diikat ke kaki.

"Sebenarnya.. Saat itu.." mulai dari kalimat ini suara Neon diperkecil "Aku hanya mengetes-mu, aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu.. Yang sebenarnya, padaku" dan Kurapika masih saja terdiam dengan pose yang tadi tanpa bergerak sejengkal pun. Mungkin otaknya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Neon dengan, kenapa emangnya kalo waktu itu lu ngetes gue?

Neon berdiri, bangun dari keterpurukan dalam yang diderita. Lalu, dia menatap Kurapika yang entah kenapa seperti sama sekali tidak mengerti omongannya, dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk selama ini, untuk dirimu sebagai guardianku dan kekasihku..." Neon mulai berjalan menuju Kurapika, mereka lalu berpapasan. "Dan maaf.. Selama ini, aku terlalu menaruh harapan besar padamu.." eh, Neon sebenarnya hanya ingin pada pintu yang ada di belakang Kurapika, untuk keluar dari situasi ini, situasi.

Neon berjalan keluar, begitu saja, tanpa ada reaksi dari Kurapika atau apa. Sejujurnya dia merasa sangat tolol untuk mengatakan perasaannya ini itu ini itu, mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata demikian, rasanya sangat menyedihkan, dan hal paling bodohnya adalah, Neon sendiri, kok, yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kurapika. Menyedihkan, padahal mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan, Neon seperti mengemis ngemis cinta pada Kurapika. Tapi bukan penolakan atau penerimaan, Kurapikanya sendiri seperti mendengar radio rusak berbunyi dan tak mempubris perkataan Neon. Yah, mungkin ini juga bukan rejeki Neon atau bukan pair yang dikembangkan author. Mungkinkah justru pair yaoi yang akan dikembangkan?

"Bu, bukan seperti itu, nona.. Sebenarnya aku.." Kurapika tiba tiba keluar dan beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengejar Neon ke luar.

Apa sebenarnya yang mau dia jelaskan..?

Akhirnya Kurapika bisa mau peduli dan pencernaannya baik terhadap kata kata Neon.

Suara Kurapika sebenarnya bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Neon, tapi rasanya jadi malas sekali untuk menjawab perkataan lelaki tersebut. Tapi, dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya en menoleh ke belakang. "Sebenarnya bukankah kita juga harus buru buru..? Aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta, loh" kata Neon dengan senyum tifis.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Neon menatap sebuah tabel yang entah namanya, oh, nama tabelnya Entah, melihat untuk jam berapa keberangkatannya akan datang, soalnya suka ngaret dari yang di tiket, setidaknya kalau tau dia tidak perlu kebakaran jenggot nanti. Ditatapnya segala bentuk tempat duduk di stasiun yang sudah diduduki orang orang, yah, dia tidak ada tempat untuk duduk dan hanya merasa agak menderita dengan wedges yang dipakainya, dia lalu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati kereta yang sedang datang, tapi itu bukan kereta yang akan dinaikinya, jadi dia hanya berdiri dan menunggu. Kurapika berdiri juga di belakang Neon sambil membawa sebuah koper yang kelihatannya lumayan berat dengan ukuran sedang, dan satu lagi bawaan Neon, yaitu tas jinjing, tapi itu ada pada pemiliknya sendiri. Stasiun kereta ramai saat ini, mungkin juga berpengaruh dengan arus mudik yang sebentar lagi akan menggelombang, tapi itu tidak menghasut Neon untuk sedikitpun memamerkan isi hatinya dan Kurapika diam dengan wajahnya yang isinya tanda tanya semua. Oiya, Kurapika juga tidak tau ke manakah gerangan majikannya ini berlabuh? Kurapika tidak pernah bertanya dan Neon juga tidak pernah memberi tau.<p>

Ini perpisahan, motif Neon melakukan ini adalah untuk pergi jauh jauh dan cepat melupakan Kurapika. Sering melihatnya, setiap hari, berinteraksi dengannya, setiap hari, sama dengan tersakiti olehnya, setiap hari. Beginikah saja perpisahan ini berlalu tanpa pesan dan kesan? Ah, Neon kasihan pada dirinya sendiri, dia ingin berhenti mengharapkan yang tidak tidak. Dengan panjangnya perjalanan kereta ini, Neon harap semuanya bisa berlalu. Dia ingin membuka lembaran baru, mungkin cinta bertepuk sebelah kaki memang bukan jalan untuknya. Yang pasti dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi perawan tua hanya karena kondisinya yang sekarang ini, ya, Neon ingin bangkit.

"Nona.. sebelum nona pergi ada yang ingin kuluruskan.."

Suara Kurapika terdengar diantara keramaian, setelah menoleh ke belakang, Neon lihat lelaki itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Neon lalu menyingsikan sedikit lengan panjang boleronya untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang "Apa? 3 menit lagi keretaku datang.."

Neon tidak berharap macam macam tentang apa yang akan Kurapika lakukan, apa yang akan Kurapika katakan, dan sekonyol apa pun juga, Neon akan menerimanya, ikhlas. Ditatapnya mata biru Kurapika, dengan datar. Sedangkan mata biru itu sekarang mulai nampak menyala nyala, dasshh.. #sfx apaan, ini?

"Nona, aku ingin bicara sebagai seorang laki laki sekarang.." mendengarnya, Neon justru memutar bola matanya dalam hati (bisa?), berpikir kalau apa, sih sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan laki laki ini, children please? Melihat kesungguhannya begitu, rasanya menggelikan.

"Aku bingung dengan sikapmu, waktu itu kau minta putus dariku lalu aku mau, tapi sekarang kenapa kau jadi dingin padaku..?"

"Kau bukan pacarku lagi, Kurapika, dan sekarang kau hampir bukan bodyguard-ku lagi. Kenapa kalau aku bersikap dingin..? Memangnya aku harus seperti apa?" "Itu bukan nona yang biasanya! Aku tau selama ini, aku telah menghabiskan 9 chapter bersama nona dan tau, meskipun tidak ada hubungan, dingin bukan sikap nona. Sebelum kita pacaran pun nona ceria seperti biasanya! Kenapa nona jadi dingin sekarang..?"

"Nona benci padaku..?"

Eaaa.. 4 paragraf dialog kosong begitu saja, tanpa narasi. #muncul muncul narasinya kayak gini.

Neon tersedu rasanya, mendengar Kurapika bicara dengan nada agak tinggi, mereka terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar, memang. Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hati Neon yang sudah tertutup, dia senang dengan keadaan, situasi, dan kondisi saat ini, baru sampai di chapter 9 ada adegan Kurapika ribut ama cewek. Datang juga saatnya Kurapika memerhatikan Neon, peduli padanya, dan bertanya ini itu kondisinya, walaupun dengan nuansa yang berbeda. Bukanlah nuansa harmonis, ya bagaimana pun saat ini, Neon senang. Diam diam dia tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah, karena.. aku tau, Kurapika.. Selama ini kau memang tidak pernah ada rasa suka sedikitpun padaku.." tatapan Neon pada Kurapika makin sendu, sendu ikhlas menerima gimanaa.. Gitu. "Aku berpikir macam macam tentang reaksimu waktu itu, tapi yah.. Ternyata reaksimu diluar dugaanku.." , "Selama ini aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang mengharapkan cinta dan menjalani status palsu, kau menerimaku dan berbuat baik padaku hanya sebatas aku majikannya.."

Sementara itu kereta sekian 50 meter lagi akan datang ke tempat keberangkatannya menaikkan penumpang, baguslah, tidak jam karet seperti biasanya. Sementara Neon masih asik berargumen.

"Kau salah, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu!" ekspresi Kurapika saat menyatakan ini, begitu berbeda, begitu berapi api, bersengguh sungguh, dan sebenarnya dibalik itu..

Dia peduli pada Neon

'_Bullshit.._' Neon dalam hati, masih menganggap ini semua adalah kesia siaan belaka, dia mulai merasa bersyukur sekarang sudah mengharapkan yang tidak tidak meskipun yang tidak tidak ini jadi terjadi. "Kurapika sayang, kenapa kita masih harus membahas ini..?" , "Apa yang harus dikoreksi dari kata kataku?"

.

.

.

.

Kurapika kehabisan kata, tadi dia begitu terlihat yakin dengan kata katanya, dia juga menyangkal Neon, berkata perempuan di depannya ini salah. 'Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu', author mencibir. Lalu apanya yang benar, dong? "Nona.." lalu dia terdiam dan hanya berkata nona.

Sementara kepala kereta sudah lewat, Neon tinggal menunngu badannya berhenti lalu naik ke kreta. Tapi masih dipandanginya sosok Kurapika yang tiba tiba seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk bicara

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyesakkan untuk mengatakan hal ini, pada akhirnya meskipun berchapter chapter Neon lalui dan dia melihat, reaksi Kurapika sama, dia seperti tak mencintai dirinya dan memang iya. Neon ingin bertanya kali ini, untuk memastikan, rasa cinta ini membara #halah, dan masih menunggu jawaban. Imej wanita bodoh juga menghantuinya bila dia berkata seperti ini, dengan sikapnya yang mulai dingin dan acuh, pantaskah dia bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan..

"Keretaku tinggal 15 detik, Kurapika, dan jawab pertanyaanku.." masih dengan tatapannya yang datar menatap Kurapika dengan pose gagapnya .

.

.

.

Mosyennya pun mulai sloww..

.

.

Kurapika terdiam

.

.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku..?"

.

.

NGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK #Sfx kereta lewat gagal

.

.

.

.

Kurapika tersentak,mematung, dan makin mematung dengan pertanyaan ini, bingung, Kurapika bingung, dia seperti anak down syndrom yang sedang diajak interaksi. Apa yang harus Kurapika jawab? Bingung, bingung, kumemikirnya

.

.

.

Ya atau tidak? Rasanya bingung, mau bilang iya rasanya tidak, tidak rasanya iya, hanya rasanya saja, ya..?

.

.

.

.

.

"15 detik waktuku yang berharga selesai.."

Dan tak ada jawaban

* * *

><p>Touberclossis..<p>

* * *

><p><em>And the heart is will never ever ever burning so.. <em>

LEFT MY HEART BURNING SO (end)

* * *

><p>GoD bLEss U alL #dih alay tulisannye<p>

* * *

><p>Neon dengan gaya jalan yang dilaga lagain menunjukan seolah dia marah sekaligus menunjukan, nih gue anak orkay melesat ke pintu gerbang kereta, orang orangnya sangat ramai saat itu. Tapi demi menjaga suasana agar tetap dramatis, dia langsung menerobos segala macam organisme (?) yang ada, dengan tampang asem.

Tapi, waktu yang dia sia siakan untuk melihat Kurapika terdiam tadi terlalu lama, nyatanya.

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIKK.. NGIKKK.. NGIIKKKKKKKK.. #sfx gagal

Sambil menikmati dirinya sekarang Neon "Argghh.. ah.. Ah.. Ahh~" kenapa jadi desahan, seh, oy!

Neon berusaha sekuat tenaga demi melepaskan dirinya dari tekanan pintu gerbang yang ingin menutup, tapi malah menggencet dirinya. Orang orang yang tadi banyak ada segera menyingkir dan hanya menjadi penonton tanpa menolong Neon, begitu juga dengan yang di dalam gerbang.

Neon sangat kesakitan, kuku kuku panjangnya sudah hancur terbelah belah demi menarik pintu gerbong, ujung ujung tangannya mulai memerah. Parahnya, badannya tersisih dan sebagian banyak masih ada di bagian luar sedangkan kepalanya sudah masuk gerbong bersama tangan kanan dan kaki kanan, hanya kakinya saja, ya, kakinya. Menahan cekikan mesin yang menjepit lehernya kuat kuat sangat menderita. Pintu gerbang yang matic ini juga menderita tidak bisa tertutup, nafas Neon makin tersedak.

Kereta akhirnya mulai jalan karena ini sudah habis waktu untuk mengurusi pintu yang dicegat oleh Neon, kereta ini lalu melaju sembari membawa Neon yang masih terjepit di pintu, Kurapika sendiri masih bingung, lalu bengong, malah dia mulai ileran seperti patcrik kalo bengong akut. Neon melihat kereta ini maju dengan kecepatan tingi, tinggi, sementara separuh dirinya masih terjepit di luar.. Dia juga merasa jantungnya makin terdesak dan desak, sama dengan paru, bukan hanya itu, dia merasa 3 tulang rusuk palsu, 7 rusuk sejati mulai retak retak dan lehernya patah. Benar benar terdesak.

Lalu ada tembok yang akan dilewati kereta

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta pun melewati tembok tersebut..

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK.. #SFX gagal maning.

Badan Neon terpisah dengan kepala dengan anggunnya. Tembok itu menjadi pho (pengganggu hubungan orang) antara kepala dan badan. Separuh badan Neon terplanting begitu saja, dan Duashh.. Sementara kepalanya berhasil masuk menggelinding, lengan kanan, dan satu buah cardigan (bukan sepasang) yang menempel pada kaki kanan. Pintu gerbang pun berhasil tertutup, dengan beberapa ember darah yang menghiasi sekarang, dan mungkin beberapa remah daging atau urat urat yang melambay lambay~

_Spoiler page 3 #end_.

Kurapika ternyata masih tahan mematung untuk 2-3 jam ke depan rupanya, dan koper dengan warna abstrak itu juga masih dalam bawaannya. Tanpa diduga, separuh tubuh neon di ubin yang dipotong secara vertikal ini tiba tiba bangkit dan ngesot ngesot sendiri dengan simbahan darah yang ngotorin lantai. Tangan satu dan kaki satu tanpa kepala dirasa masih cukup untuk menjangkau.. Kurapika, oh, ada apa? Apakah tubuh ini ingin balas dendam padanya? Sementara Kurapika masih dengan posisi bengongnya, mulutnya terbuka, lalu iler sudah membasahi baju, sementara tubuh Neon makin mendekat..

Daan..

Lalu apa yang terjadi..?

Badan Neon (karena saiya nggak bisa bilang Neon ya, di sini) setelah sampai di hadapan Kurapika, mencoba untuk bangkit dan berdiri.. Dan merenggut

Koper miliknya yang masih ada pada Kurapika, dengan satu tangan.

Reaksi Kurapika masih bengoong..

Lalu kakinya yang tinggal 1 mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika, dengan puter balik arah terlebih dahulu.

BRUKKKKKKKKKK #SFX gagal maning part xx

Badan Neon yang tinggal separu itu tertiban dengan koper berukuran sedang yang dibawanya sendiri. Warna koper tsb sudah tidak utuh, karena banyak dara dara sekarang.

_Spoiler page 4 #end_

* * *

><p>Howa : *tepar*<p>

Audience : haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..! Dasar author edan lu, apa apaan ini, katanya terbit tanggal 2?! Bapakmu! *ngedupak dupak author*

Howa : duh, duh.. Lagian.. Modem gue rese banget nggak jalan jalan ke internet, ohokk.. Masa' baru 2 minggu kuota udah abis.. Ohokk.. Gue coba terus.. Baru bisa..

Audience : ah, jambu, lo*! rasakan ini.. Hiyaaa...! *ngeluarin amaterasu*

Howa : *burn to death*

*janji busuk.


	10. Chapter 10 Lost in Sabi

Teeengg..

Teeeeeenngggg...

Kujyou Riska chiie haloho, maaf mengecewakan!  
>Saya orang om #ini maksudnya nyebut diri sendiri 'orang' dan bilang ke howa dengan sebutan 'om'?, atau bilang 'saya adalah orang, dan orangnya om om'?# emang mau bikin gore, meskipun nggak greget. Neon nggak end, kok..<br>AnandaPtrAbsri , oke, lanjoot, kok, blom tamat..! thank'z 3  
>Dan yang di chapter 8, nggak sempet howa bales,<br>Lee Eun Soo, (yook, lanjoot..!) dan Hina chan (bulan ini meskipun awalnya nggak mau terbit jadi terbit lebih cepet).

* * *

><p>Howa : hell no, kenapa pembaca pada berfikir kalo fic gue di chapter 9 itu udah tamat..? #depressi berat pundung di kolong jembatan.<br>Audience : lagian, siapa suruh nulis tuberklossis doang, lu kira apaan..? Terus, udah nggak minta review, lagi, udah nggak mau review, ya, sekaraang..?  
>Howa : maksud gue TuberklossisTBCTo be kontinyu, enak aja, gue masih dan akan terus berlanjut mau reviewww..!<p>

Bukan Ending!  
>Ehm, buat pembaca sekalian yang berfikir kalo LMHBS telah tamat dengan tokoh utama perempuan, Neon mati, maaf, salah.<br>Spoiler kan adalah kesalahan yang tidak sengaja dibuat di cerita. Tapi howa di sini sengaja membuat spoiler, tapi spoiler di sini TIDAK ngaruh ke cerita, mau pembaca berpikir masuk/ tidak itu nggak ngaruh ke cerita. Dan soal tulisan Left My Heart Burning So (end), itu kan judul chapter 9, jadi maksudnya chapter 9 yang end, nanti masih ada chapter 10. Tuberklossis juga maksudnya TBC.

Jadi, sekarang ceritanya masih berlanjut, dan nggak ada itu Kurapika bengong kayak Patrick atau Neon mati gore.

Sebenernya karena tidak sempat masuk ke tenggat waktu karena sibuk sekolah #halah~(ada acara nginep) howa mumutuskan untuk ke rencana ke 2, yaitu LMHBS terbit 2 bulan sekali, ya itu hanya kalo mepet. Tapi, melihat respon para pembaca, howa langsung kebakaran jenggot dan mengetik chapter 10 secepatnya #mumpung udah libur. Jadi maaf kalau LMHBS terbitnya ngaco, atau lebih cepat

Sekali lagi MAAF, pake banget!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclimera<strong>_ - Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei. Dan lagi, untuk spoiler, saya pake yang kepunyaan Mas ashi Kishimoto.

_**Rated**_ - T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten remaja, pantaran 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel). Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ - Romancelek (bukti dari kePA'-an author dalam mengolah bahan baku). Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol)

_**Summary**_ - 10: Lost in Sabi. Kurapika selalu menghabiskan chapter dengan bingung belum menetapkan hatinya, tapi habis semua sekarang, tak ada waktu untuk kebingungan! Setelah mereka ribut, Neon cabut dan pergi begitu saja, kopernya ketinggalan, ingin menyusul tapi ada yang menahan keinginan ini. Neon terlantar di Sabi. Sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk dia kembali. Mungkin pair di sini memang bukan mereka? Kurapika, saatnya menentukan pilihan! New! Slight horror #spoiler nggak jelas.  
><em><strong>Kode Merah<strong>_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU (?), cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Romance duskampret, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. NEW : dalam kemasan berantakan dengan gore. Bahasa informal terdeteksi : 98%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>LMHBS<p>

(LeMas HaBiS duit)

Chapter 10

Lost in Sabi

* * *

><p><em>Diproduksi Oleh<em>

PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk.  
>Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi (SArang BAbi) City-Indahnesia.<p>

_Ide Produk_

Ho-Wah

(Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>Kita emosional sih, boleh saja, asal jangan sampai sampai semuanya terbutakan oleh emosi.<p>

"Eh, tunggu..!"

Neon, tertinggal kopernya, yang jelas jelas masih ada di tangan Kurapika. Kurapika berusaha memanggil, tapi tetap saja, langkah penuh emosi itu tak terelakkan dan berlalu begitu saja bersama lajunya kereta. Kurapika poker face, dia bisa apa sekarang? Menyusul Neon untuk mengembalikan koper, memangnya dia tau kemana anak perempuan itu pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan kopernya? Dia kembalikan ke rumah Nonstrade, pasti akan ditanya, itu kenapa kopernya nggak dibawa? Kurapika mencibir sambil terus berjalan, pulang, ya, meninggalkan stasiun tersebut yang masih ramai dengan para pemudik.

Yasudah, Kurapika kembali ke rumah bapaknya Neon saja, kembalikan koper itu dan selesai.

Beneran, nih selesai? Neon pergi ya tinggal menunggunya pulang, entah kapan, tapi. Tapi.. dia pergi dengan tidak biasa, loh, pergi dengan kata kata dan perasaan yang tak biasa, Kurapika AGAK sedikit menyesal, lalu bagaimana dengan dia di sana nanti? Dia mungkin akan terlantar, karena kopernya, ada di sini, dia mungkin akan seperti anak domba yang tersesat. Apa yang bisa Kurapika lakukan? Menyelamatkannya, ya, otaknya sebagai seorang anak buah, kacung, atau bodyguard menyala, itu juga harus dengan komando dari atasan seperti Nonstrade, meskipun dengan insting guardian dia bisa otometik menolongnya, Kurapika merasa lain untuk kali ini, dia senang Neon pergi? Tidak boleh begitu.. Apa kejar saja, sekarang? Tapi, kalau ayahnya tidak menyuruh untuk apapun dan diam saja, dia tidak berhak bergerak, dong, sebagai anak buah.

Ada rasa ingin menyusul dari hati kecilnya sebagai seorang manusia, manusia yang berperikemanusiaaan, hanya itu saja. Oh, Kurapika lupa Neon pergi dengan keadaan mereka berdua bertengkar? Entahlah, Kurapika masih masih masih, dan akan terus berlanjut, BINGUNG, mungkin sampai seri ini habis dia masih akan terus berlanjut, BINGUNG. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa menetapkan perasaannya.

Bagaimana kalau sekarang menelponnya dulu sebagai langkah awal? Yasudah, Kurapika mengeluarkan handphonenya meskipun agak ke-rese-an karena masih megangin koper itu.

Ya.. ditelpon..

...

..

.

Tanda akan jawaban pun dirasakan Kurapika, itu sebuah getaran dari koper yang dipegang. Kurapika merasa tambah rese' lagi, karena di pinggir jalan, dia harus buka koper, gitu. Dilihat di dalamnya, diantara baju baju yang kebanyakan, itu handphone AMeKo milik Neon yang bergetar, diambilnya barang haram tersebut. Dan di layarnya yang tak begitu besar terpampang simbol lalu angka 3 dan.. tulisan Jawa Kuno yang Kurapika langsung (W)iki (T)witter (F)acebook dibuatnya, ya, di hape AMeKo memang hanya ada tulisan atau bahasa Jawa Kuno. yang pasti, sebuah simbol dan angka 3 itu yang membuat Kurapika terus memandangi layar, dia tidak terlalu gagal teknologi juga untuk tau apa arti dari gabungan simbol tersebut kalau ditekan enter ya, simbol Love yang akan tertera. Kurapika menghela, kenapa ada rasa penyesalan yang merajam hatinya sekarang? Penyesalan, ya, penyesalan itu datangnya memang selalu belakangan.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan Neon? Coba tanya orang di rumah, ya, ayahnya mungkin tau ke mana anaknya pergi.

* * *

><p>"Oh,"<p>

'_Datar banget!_' howa berbisik dalam hati, dengan perubahan ekspressi yang signifikan. Tapi begitu ditatap majikannya, Nonstrade dengan blitz, dia dan baju a la maidnya langsung Sunshin NJ ke luar ruangan.

"Bapak tau..?" tanya Kurapika, mendengar respon 'oh' yang santai, mungkin Nonstrade nampak nyante karena dia tau ke mana Neon sebenarnya pergi. "Ehm, maksud saya.." nggak enak juga ngomong bapak, bapak- ayah = mertua, memangnya sejak kapan Kurapika dan Neon disahkan? Lagi pula, agak aneh ngomong 'bapak' ama Nonstrade. Kurapika ingin meralat omongannya cepat cepat, dia kelihatan gelagapan, dikit.

Tapi, air muka Nonstrade tetap santai, mungkin karena sebenarnya dia sedang menahan darting karena diingatkan dokter, tensi sudah tinggi. "Biarlah," biarlah? Biarlah dipanggil 'bapak'? oh, Nonstrade sudah setuju?

"Biarlah anak itu pergi. Suka suka dia sendiri.."

Perkembangan yang tak terduga, wut?! Sejak kapan Nonstrade jadi apatis gitu? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kurapika yang tadi pandangannya menunduk berdiri di depan majikannya langsung mengadah, nggak mengadah juga, sih, maksudnya dia udah nggak nunduk aja lagi, mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapannya agak kaget. "Eh.. apa tidak masalah..?"

"Masalah buat lo..?" Kurapika langsung diam, mendengar Nonstrade menghujatnya dengan kata kata yang nyolot itu. "Biarlah anak itu pergi, dia bukan urusanmu 'kan?" dan makin terdiam. Ya, dia hanya Kuda yang dijalankan oleh Raja, diluar itu dia tidak punya kehendak. Dia agak kecewa dengan majikannya, karena sebenarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan Neon? Tinggal bilang terus terang saja!

Tapi, tiba tiba ada yang mengganjal pikiran Kurapika yang tadi mulai hening merenung, "Oiya, tuan, dari pada soal itu.." Nonstrade memerhatikan Kurapika makin jelas dari kursinya. "Mana THR saya..?" , "Dan cuti bersama, besok mulai 'kan..?"

"Fakkk..! Padahal gue udah seneng karena gue pikir lo lupa!" rautnya Nonstrade langsung berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang pikirannya selama ini terus bermuara ke pekerjaan, ada kalanya juga mendengarkan hati kecilnya sendiri yang manusiawi dan dengan perasaan. Kurapika terus merenung sambil mengangkut beberapa kardus, yang isinya entah apa dan dimasukan ke dalam bagasi mobil Range Rover-nya Nostrade, mudik katanya bersama anak dan istri, eh, anaknya aja mana?! Garasi mobil ini terasa lembap, tapi baunya bau mesin, oli, atau ini seperti bengkel, saja, ada kunci, sekrup berserakan. Ya, rumah Nonstrade bisa saja berantakan di tangan author bejad. Sebenarnya, Nonstrade sudah seperti om om saja sekarang ini, libur liburan sendiri, entah 'ke mana', mungkin dia bakal nyari tante tante girang, janda muda, atau perawan. Kurapika kembali berpikir ke dirinya sendiri, dia juga sekarang begitu, sendirian ya. Liburan ini.. Nonstrade benar benar ingin rilekss, tanpa ada penjagaan, rasanya sesak kalau dikawal, tidak bebas, sekali kali dia ingin menjadi rakat biasa. Ya, rakyat 'biasa'. Lagi pula, Kurapika kan sudah menagih cuti bersama, yang lain juga sudah cuti. Tapi, Kurapika sebenarnya.. Lebih memilih kerja, kalau libur dia di rumah, boring nggak ada hiburan, ngapain? Bonehilda lagi, dateng? Kurapika digaji dengan sistem per-detik, looh. Yang penting THR sudah di tangan, deh!

Di sisi lain, kembali ke renungan, Neon masih dalam pikirannya. Otak kerjanya menolak dan berusaha menendang Neon dari otak Kurapika, tapi manusia bertindak bukan hanya dengan otak saja, dia punya hati. Sebagai manusia, apa yang harus dilakukannya mengetahui orang sedang kesusahan, lagipula.. Ada apa dengan Nonstrade, kenapa dia terlihat begitu tidak peduli? Yang paling berkesan juga.. Mereka berpisah sedang dalam keadaan ribut. Kurapika ingin menolong, menyusul Neon, tapi.. Seperti ada perasaan lain dalam dirinya untuk menahan tindakannya. Lagi pula.. Apa alasan logis selain itu untuk menolong Neon? Karena dia pacarnya? Bitch please, mereka sudah putus sejak chapter kemarin dan Kurapika ikhlas menerima. Ikhlas, atau dia tampak biasa saja seperti tidak punya perasaan. Kurapika sendiri, sering menghela, dia sudah sering sekali memikirkan ini itu ini itu, tapi ujung ujungnya dia tidak melakukan apapun, mundur tidak, maju apa lagi, dia hanya berjalan di tempat. Dia BINGUNG, ya? Dia harus menuruti apa? Siapa? Hatinya-lah sendiri, ada kok, keinginan dalam hati kecilnya, dia ingin menyusul Neon, ya, lakukanlah apa yan g kau inginkan. Lakukan sesuka hati, hidup hanya sekali. Menyusul, sebagai mantan pacar? Atau yang lain? Lagi lagi dorongan dari hati itu tertahan.

* * *

><p>GREEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...<p>

GREEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

GRATAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK...

GRATAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK...

#SFX Cuma ngabisin words aja.

Tampang Neon tampak asem bener, serius, siapapun mata yang memandangnya pasti akan langsung kesakitan, perih, dan terbakar, bagaikan asamnya vitamin C yang belum diolah, masuk ke mata. Dia duduk di sembarang tempat, ya, dia tidak ingat di tiket itu sebenarnya di kursi mana dia harus duduk, penuh emosi, orang yang berada di sebelah Neon langsung bermuka gerahh, keringat mengucur sebesar biji duren, kipas kipas pakek kipas sate karena yang ada hanya itu, ini kelihatan kampungan, ngipas di ruangan ber-AC, gile, lu, ndroo..!

"Sheeeeett..!" maksudnya shit. "Pasti si Kurapika sekarang lagi ngetawain gue gara gara koper gue ketinggalan dan dipegang sama dia, dafuqqq...! Gue kutuk looo!" kata kata mengutuk itu akan lebih baik kalau diarahkan pada howa yang telah bikin gore kemaren. Background langsung diisi dengan gunung meletus dengan hamburan api amaterasu.

Neon kacau, dia teriak sendiri di dalam kereta, orang orang di dalam gerbong itu, seluruhnya, yang merasakan kegerahan bagaikana Neraka dunia langsung hening dan tidak mau ambil ribut. Emosi Neon nampaknya belum stabil. Baiklah, seperti yang diajarkan di buku tentang sufi yang pernah dibacanya, meredahkan amarah, tarik nafas perlahan lahan, lalu buang jangan sampek pakai mulut.

Dia berpikir sejauh ini, dia tau, kedepannya dia akan diceritakan merasakan derita seribu tahun, salah siapa? Baiklah, dia teledor dan meninggalkan koper yang berharga, demi Lovato! #maksudnya demi apapun# dia emosional sekali tadi, seenaknya saja, karena termakan suasana yang mendramatis, dia langsung pergi. Dan faktanya, itu di sana, kopernya. Kopernya.. Di tangan Kurapika, eh, lupakan. Neon merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu memikirkan laki laki yang bahkan terlalu bebal, nggak peka, dan apalah itu. Tapi, justru, Neon makin memikirkannya, makin galau, ah. Nyatanya, Neon tidak menebak nebak lagi sekarang kalau Kurapika nggak suka, toh, ditanya langsung lah emang iya dia nggak suka! Itu kenyataan, fakta, dan bukan opini. Memikirkannya, kalau selama ini dia ternyata memang tidak suka, buat apa cerita dibuat panjang panjang hingga 10 chapter begini?

Sudahlah, hentikan, daripada memikirkan Kurapika begini begitu, lebih baik Neon berpikir tentang dirinya sendiri, interosepeksi. Aku-lah yang salah karena terlalu memaksanya di awal sehingga aku yang sakit sekarang, aku memang emosional sehingga meninggalkan koper, atau.. Aku memang tidak pantas dicintai..

Bahkan, ayahku sendiri, tidak memperdulikanku,

"Mba, tiketnya mana..?"

Neon langsung terbangun, tebrangun, dari tidurnya dan bukan lamunannya. Stress memikirkan what next what next dan masalah pribadi, dia kelelahan lalu tidur. Sadar sadar mulutnya sudah basah akan ilerr.. jorok banget sih jadi cewek!

"Hm, oh, tiket.." tampangnya ngantuk banget, melihat sosok si kenek, yang mintain tiket ini buram, kabur, dan berbayang. Neon lalu merogoh kantong celana pensilnya, mungkin tiket itu ada di sini, kalau dia terlantar saat sampai di tujuan juga masih bisa ditolelir, asal jangan dia di tendang dari kereta, itu kayak nggak punya apa apa banget!

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, pak, kayaknya.. tiket saya ilang.."

"Bipp... Biiiippppp.. Biiiippp..." lalu tiba tiba getaran dari handphone itu, tak terasaa.

DUAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. ..!

Dan akhirnya Neon beneran ditendang dari kereta.

Dagunya mencium aspal kasar yang berdebu, lecet, bukan, bukan hanya lecet, ke-gasrok layaknya permukaan kelapa yang diparut parutan, teruss.. dirinya masih berselancar di aspal, dan berhenti di keadaan dagu hilang, dan yang tersisa hanya tulang graham bawah #tau bener tau kagak, nih, udah 3 bulan authornya nggak sekolah#, yip, putihnya tulang yang terlihat itu memberikan efek horror bagi mata tertentu yang melihatnya. Neon berhenti, dia mencoba bangun, dengan tampang yang masih ngantuk-asem, tangannya berpijak di aspal untuk bangun. Wah, entah apa perasaannya sekarang ini, marah, kesal, dendam, kecewa, tersakiti, galau, arghh! Pokoknya menyebalkan! Dia mengusap dagu sebentar dengan tangan, dan eh anjir, saat dilihat darah semua hingga netes netes, lalu deres, dagunya sekarang jadi air terjun darah.

Segeralah howa muncul untuk mengambil baskom dan nadangin darah tersebut, untuk dijual lagi, ieuh..

"Di pucuk pohon cemaraaa.. burung kutilang berbunyi, bersiul-siull sepanjang hari, dengan tak jemu-jemu mengangguk angguk, sambil berseri, trililiii.. lilililililiii..." jika kalian masih ingat lagu ini, maka masa kecil kalian LUAR BIASA! Dan Neon yang merasa familiar dengan lagu tersebut, sekaligus merasa masa kecilnya luar biasa, segera menoleh ke sumbernya, di saat keterpurukannya mungkin lagu yang nostalgia itu bisa jadi hiburan. Tak jauh di depannya, dalam kepulan asap debu debu yang memberikan kesan dramatis itu, yang beterbangan, 2 orang bocah tengah bernyanyi riang gembira, atau ngamen tepatnya, sebenarnya bocah yang satunya tidak ikut bernyanyi, dia hanya nge-beat box mengiringi berjalannya lagu. Wajah bocah bocah itu tak terlihat karena mebelakangi Neon, so top sikret, hanya bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti. Neon tertegun, siang hari terik begini, masih ada saja mereka yang bernyanyi hanya untuk sekedar mencari beberapa koin yang seribuan atau gopek-an, yang selebaran juga paling serebu duarebu, panas, loh. Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi, mungkin Neon juga akan seperti itu, terlantar, dia seperti ikutan acara Jika Aku Menjadi nggak sengaja.

Melihat pemandangan di sini sangat kontras, kalau di sekitar rel kereta itu gersang, fanas, dan kering, entah kenapa wilayah ke sana-nya, seperti tempat anak pengamen itu tampak sejuk, rindang, dan hijau, hamparan sawah, gunung, dan hawa yang segar.

"WEEEEE WEEEEEEEE WEEEEEEEEEEEE..." setelah ber-beat box dibunyikan dengan mulut, oleh Killua. Entah untuk apa dia bilang 'wewewe' begitu, mungkin untuk menambah kesan hebring.

"Ya, silahkan, seikhlasnya.."

Dan semua penonton pun terdiam, beberapa orang- orangan sawah a la Hallowen yang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan, yang memberikan kesan horror, seperti di film #gue lupa judulnya# bertepuk sebelah tangan, di era gombalisasi ini, masih ada saja anak bangsa yang nyanyi lagi itu, bahkan ada orang orangan sawah yang menangis haru. Dan burung-burung gagak yang bertengger di orang orangan sawah, oh, itu burung gagak Shisui, yang bunshin, dia selamat dari amaterasu di volume 58, ternyata. Burung burung itu berkoar mengeluarkan suara khas mereka. Sepertinya Gon dan Killua salah pilih tempat untuk ngamen, tak ada seorangpun di sini, kecuali Neon yang emang beneran orang.

Neon jadi merasa iba, tapi lebih iba pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama dua pengamen cilik tersebut, mengetahui tidak ada seorangpun yang memberikan sumbangan, mereka pergi, mungkin mencari haluan lain untuk dilalui.

Baiklaah, Neon sekarang kembali pada dirinya sendiri, dia masih terduduk di aspal. Dia harus apa sekarang? Puji kerang ajaib! #mulai sakit. Sekarang hanya ada dia, bayangannya, dan tas jinjingnya, eh, ada tas jinjing? Dari tadi ternyata.. Lihat saja apa isinya dan apa yang bisa kita lakukan. Siapa tau, isi tas Neon seperti Felix yang bisa mengeluarkan apa saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan Neon saja yang melihat Gon, tapi Gon juga melihat Neon, tapi dia pura pura nggak ngeliat aja, selain malu dan jaga muka saat ngamen tadi. "Pssttt.. Killua! Itu bukannya cewek yang itu, ya..?" tanya Gon ragu, sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang, melihat bahwa Neon masih bertengger di tempatnya tadi dan belum beranjak, meskipun dari tempatnya tadi dan berjalan sekarang ini sudah sekitar 2 kilo, tapi masih kelihatan saja.

"Cewek yang mana..? Ah, nggak kenal gue" Killua celingak celinguk, tapi dia pastikan, di Sabi, tak ada seorang pun cewek yang dikenalnya, yah, ini kan daerah pelosok yang terpencill.

"Yang chapter 4 pernah ke rumah kita, loh, lu lupa, ya..?!" yak, silahkan lihat chapter 4 untuk mengingatkan anda sekaliaan! Kalo lupa.

"Eh, serius, emangnya tuh cewek siapa..?" antusias pun muncul dari Killua yang tadi padahal datar datar aja.

"Dia pacarnya Kurapika!"

"Dih, fak ," mungkin maksudnya 'fake' atau emang 'fuck', wajah Killua langsung seperti Skeptical 3rd World Kid yang di Meme. "Biasanya dia di ff – ff itu dia di-trans genderin atau di-Yaoi-in taukk..!" eakk... yang biasanya nongkrong di HxH archive pasti ngeliat summary-nya aja udah tao.

"Eh, pala lu gue jedotin, ye, nggak usah pura pura amnesia.." lirik Gon tajem, tiba tiba.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Killua ngusep ngusep kepalanya yang retak retak dengan darah yang mulai mengalir, setetes, akhirnya sebaskom. Akibat dijedotin Gon beneran, ampe ke mukanya retak retak, jadi mirip Edoten, deh. "Hm, yaudah, dia pacarnya Kurapika. Terus ngapain dia ke mari..?" dan karena sudah se-parah ini akhirnya Killua percaya, padahal tadi dia emang nggak tau dan nggak pura pura amnesia.

"Ngapain gue jawab pertanyaan bodoh gitu..?!" sekarang Gon yang sarkatis, kalau di chapter 9 kemarin Killua mengejek pertanyaan Leorio bodoh, sekarang giliran pertanyaan dia sendiri yang dibilang bodoh. Heh, hukum alam, karma.

Killua diam, "Yaudah, tapi diemin aja, kita pura pura nggak usah kenal! Dan elo, jangan jadi sok sok kenal ama tuh cewek! Kalo nggak gue isep otak-lu pake sedotan!"

Hingga datanglah sebuah hari di mana Killua dan Gon ngamen lagi di tempat yang sama, anggap saja dia hanya berlatih fokal, atau beat box.

Dan perhatian Gon teralih lagi, Neon sepertinya sudah tak bergerak, dengan posisi yang sekarang tengkurep ituh, mendeskripsiken dia lelah, "Eh, tuh cewek masih di sini..?"

"Diemin.." tapi bahkan Killua tak mau membagi pandangannya pada Neon yang masih terdampar di pinggir rel kereta sana.

Lalu akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Hari selanjutnya di tempat yang sama.<p>

"Oi, tuh cewek.."

"GUE BILANG DIEMIN..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini udah 5 hari, bray!"

"DIEM-IIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 MINGGU  
>Tapi, kali ini giliran perhatian Killua yang teralih, melihat Neon terpuruk di sana, masih dengan posisi tengkurep, ah, sekarang punggung dia sudah digerogoti burung gagak yang biasanya bertengger di orang orangan sawah, dan burung gagak itu nampak banyak , sekitar 5 lebih. Killua tidak mau tau dan tidak ingin tau kalau punggung Neon sekarang sudah bolong. Bau tak sedap makin menggila, untung jaraknya agak jauh, Killua enggan melihatnya, jadi dia bertaya saja "Eh, gimana tuh cewek..?"<p>

"GUE DIEM-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNN...!" jawab Gon.

.

.

"Hmph, yaudah, samperin, idung gue mampet, nih. Gue curiga itu orang seminggu nggak gerak gerak dan cuma di situ aja.." Killua, yang awalnya mengomando itu, berubah komand jadi ini. Dia ngosek ngosek idungnya, sepertinya gatal. Gon langsung berhenti menyanyi, ini nyanyi yang ke-12 kalinya.

Gon lalu menoleh dan melihat pemandangan nahas yang parah, badan Neon sekarang sudah habis, rada bolong bolong gitu, deh, sekujur tubuh. "Tapi kita ngedeketinnya gimana? Nanti dia takut dan malah kabur lagi.."

Mendengar kata 'takut' antena Killua langsung bediri. "Ah, gue nggak nyeremin kok..!" Killua mulai menjilat jari jarinya yang kukunya panjang panjang, dan penuh darah. Dengan wajah penuh smirk. '_Itu darah apaann...?! jangan jangan dia ngembat ayam tetangga..!_' wajah Gon horror.

Baiklah, pendekatan pun dilakukan, setlah mereka berunding panjang, meskipun sampek ribut main golok-golok-an.

"Eh, cewek!" sapa Gon, dari jaraknya yang masih agak jaoh. Wajahnya nampak cerah ceria, eh.

"Eh, jangan gitu! Emangnya elu abang abang tukang bangunan!" komen Killua dari belakang.

"Mba.. mba.." panggil Gon, mencoba alternatif lain.

"Faktanya ,70% cewek nggak suka dipanggil mbak atau eneng," Killua memainkan tabletnya, sambil melihat layar 9" tersebut.

"Ya teruss.. harus... gimana, dong...?" Gon tiba tiba wajahnya langsung sedih, tangannya gemetar, matanya terlihat memerah #kuruta detected# dan dia pun nangis darah, bajirr. Killua poker-in face-nya.

"Gini!" Killua nampak iye banget, dia menyingsingkan lengan baju, berjalan lebih ke depan dari Gon menuju Neon, "Neng, kok idungnya ada lobangnya, sih..?"

"ITU MALAH LEBIH PARAH DARI GUE TAOOOO...!"

Dan Tao EXO pun langsung muncul, begitu disummon, eak, Baka To Test.. #what theee..?

Fan's yang bergirang-ria langsung mengerumuni, rame banget, Killua dan Gon diinjek injek. Diantara tangisan darah yang sudah men-danau itu.

Tapi.. author nggak begitu ngerti fandom Screenplays atau K-pop. So, sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab, howa segera mengeluarkan kamui dan jadilah Tao EXO masuk ke dunia kamui #author digragot fens Tao.

"Hm, yaudah, kita deketin aja pake cara biasa!"

Berkat usul Killua, akhirnya mereka berdua jalan menuju Neon yang hanya beberapa meter, sebenarnya walau Killua yang usul, Gon yang berjalan di depan. Killua bersembunyi di balik Gon, bayang bayang burung gagak, bau bangkai, punggung bolong, menghantui Killua. Sementara Gon terlihat asoy. Lalu, saat makin dekat hingga dapat melihat mayat itu seutuhnya.

Gon menghentikan langkah spontan, Killua dengan gerakan tak terduga itu pun rem mendadak, sayangnya dia kena teori-nya si Newton yang aksi-reaksi, Killua terdorong ke depan hingga menabrak Gon, Gon merasa ada dorongan akhirnya memasrahkan diri dan jatuh.

Mereka berdua nyusruk, Killua nindih Gon # di hadapan Neon, dengan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah bolong bolong, bolong beneran hingga menembus daging pipinya. Bola matanya tidak keluar sempurna, seutas urat masih menahannya sehingga terlihat menggantung, banyak pula belatung yang keluar dari lubang hidung Neon, dan beberapa hal yang 'ngek' lainnya.

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA...!" mereka berdua teriak histeris, segera mereka merangkak ke belakang untuk menghentikan mimpi buruk ini.

"Tidak secepat itu.." suara yang agak berat dan agak dalem.

Langkah Killua tertahan, sebuah tangan dingin nampaknya telah menggenggam kaki kanannya, tapi kuku kuku panjang itu terasa lebih mencengkram. Raut ketakutan begitu terasa jika memandang wajah Killua, dia mengais ngais aspal untuk kabur dari tangan dingin itu, ujung ujung jarinya berdarah. Mayat Neon telah bangkit! Bagaimana dengan reaksi Gon?

"Hei, lihat Killua!" nada Gon terdengar girang banget, Killua menengok ke sebelah Gon, ya benar wajahnya tampak girang, penuh bercahaya, seperti mendongak melihat sesuatu diatas mereka, oh, ada apa lagi?

"Oi! Buang semua bayangan horror lu itu! Ini Cuma spoiler yang ngaduk ke cerita!" howa berdiri di atas mereka, agak menunduk, wajahnya tak terlihat, dia menantang cahaya, hanya bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti. Tinggi besar. Killua melihat sosok itu, dia langsung poker face dan segera menarik kaki kanannya kembali, tak ada apa apa di sana, lalu dia mulai bangun, Gon juga, yang masih dengan wajah girangnya, menatap howa. Sayangnya ekspressi howa tak dapat terlihat. Lalu, howa menghisap rokok asli cipetan Kuba-nya yang disembunyikan di tangan kiri "Ck, kebanyakan nonton film horror sih lu ya?!"

Karena mengendus aroma yang rokok banget, Neon terbangun, Gon pun menyalakan sirine untuk memperingatkan Killua dan semuanya. Killua menoleh pada Neon dengan posisi sedang bangun, menoleh ke Gon, Gon sudah bangun berdiri, lalu dia melihat pada howa, eh, ke mana sosok itu? Pergi.

Setelah mereka disetarakan dengan posisi sama sama berdiri, Gon menatap Neon menjerumus, innocent sih, tapi tatapannya innocent anak anak di film horror, ah, horror lagi, Killua membuang bayangan itu. Killua ikutan menatap Neon, tajam, matanya yang seperti kucing itu terlihat bolong oleh Neon, Neon pun seker ditatap begitu, dia pun mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mundur. Kenyataannya, dagu Neon sudah kegasrok layaknya habis di parut, bajunya kotor, dekil, keliatan gembel banget, lecet lecet pun menyelubungi, terlihat juga dia rada item-an, mungkin karena berjemur selama 1 minggu ini, oh, no, itu yang paling buruk!

BLEEEKKKKKK..

"Eh, kok dia tiba tiba tepar gitu, sih..?" dengan wajah masih innosen, Gon bertanya heran, kenapa langkah yang baru 5 detik bangkit itu Neon tiba tiba langsung jatuh lagi, ke aspal, blek. Gon pun menendang badan Neon yang jatuh ke kakinya, sadis!

"Mungkin dia takut ditodong sama kita, keliatan aja kita lagi, kita nggak punya duit!" logis banget! Tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasannya, Killua.

"Yaudah, Killua, bantu aku seret dia, yaaa.." eakk, wajah Gon nampak berseri, secercah jiwa penolong yang bangkit, dia menatap Killua penuh harap, sementara Killua sendiri tatapannya langsung suram, background hitam dan aura aura kelam menyelimuti, kelelawar bermunculan. Eh, lagi pula kata 'seret' itu kedengaran agak menyayat. Gon lalu menarik kaki kiri Neon sebagai langkah awal kalau dia akan menyeretnya.

Killua melihat mayat setengah hidup yang ada di tangan Gon itu, nahas banget. "Gon, sejak kapan lu jadi parah gitu..?" dan kedegarannya suara Killua pun berubah, kedengaran lebih nge-bass, berat, bapak bapak banget, dan menunjukan punya jiwa yang suram, layaknya seorang yang sedang dirasuki iblis. Yak, seperti adegan di Evil Dead #recomen buat yang suka gore# inilah efek aura kelam nan surek tadi.

"Heh, ngaca dulu, dong!" mendecih, Gon lalu menyodorkan sebuah cermin siluman di depan muke Killua, Killua yang jelas jelas mukanya di depan cermin tersebut, pastilah ngeliat, dan dilihatnya pantulan dirinya yang begitu mengerikan, bertanduk, dengan taring yang menjulang ke luar, mulit penuh air liur, belepotan darah menetes, mata menyala, memincing, dan dia terlihat sangat seperti binatang, ya, berbulu merah. Siluman banget. "Jauhin benda ini dari hadapan guwee!" wajah Killua langsung horror, apalagi kalau dilihat dari cermin. Gon langsung membuang cermin tersebut entah ke mana.

"Lagian, lu juga sadis mau nyeret nyeret..!"

"Yaudah, kita sesama mahluk sadis jangan saling mendahului,"

Killua masih menatap Neon, yang mukanya nyium aspal, lagi "Hmmh.. Kalo gitu, kalo lu mau tolong cewek ini, lu mau bawa dia ke mana..?" Killua mulai kelelahan menghadapi Gon, dia ngelap jidat yang penuh dengan keringet se-ember.

"Ke rumaaaahh.." apalagi saat Gon berkata demikian, dengan muke pengen, dia minta banget, dengan efek efek cahaya yang siloman itu.

"Eh, lu gila ya, gue nggak mau dengerin ceramahnya si Leorio! JADI LU NGGAK USAH BIKIN MASALAH..!" penolakan keraas.

"Killua, hiks, apa kamu udah nggak, hiks.." wajah Gon sudah seperti Pleaseguy di Meme, tissue langsung diusapkan Gon ke matanya dengan efek efek mata basah, tetesan air mata itu lama lama berubah jadi darah, penuh penghayatan layaknya kamu nonton sinetron Tukang Haji Naik Bubur. Killua menatap jijik. Ieuh.

"NAJISSS, LU NGGAK USAH BEGITU SEGALAA..! KITA INI AJA UDAH NGEMIS NGEMIS AMA ORANG BUAT MAKAN, NAMBAH JATAH ORANG SATU LAGI, LU PIKIR GUE MULTIMILYUNER APA, OOIIII..! LEPASIN TUH CEWEK SEKARANG SEBELUM GUE TENDANG DIA KE SAWAAAHH...!"

"Ck, berisik!" teriakan Killua yang keras pun membuat orang-orangan sawah yang biasanya menonton konsernya terganggu, orang-orangan sawah itu langsung menyumbat telinganya dengan bambu runcing hingga menembus ke sisi kuping yang satunya. Eh, orang-orangan sawah ini bisa bicara looo.

"Hmh, yaudah, Killua jahaaatt..!" aduh, manja beuthzz. Di sisi lain, eh, gue jadi inget yaoi. Mata Gon masih belum luput dari tetesan air mata darah, mungkin bentar lagi amaterasu.

"Ya gue emang jahat, kalo gitu nama belakang gue nggak mungkin Zaoldeyeck!" fakta yang sangat benar. Cuk' Norris apruv. Killua tampak acuh sekali

Karena Gon masih saja belum melepaskan kaki Neon dari genggamannya, Killua gemas, akhirnya Neon pun beneran ditendang ke sawah. Gon yang masih haru dengan airmata langsung kaget, lantaran kaki Neon kan masih dalam genggamannya, lalu saat dilihat tagi, di tangannya sendiri.. masih ada wedges Neon bertengger di tangan Gon, beserta kaki pemiliknya yang belum lepas dari sepatu. Gon merasa horror, langsung dibuangnya kaki itu bersama sebuah wedges yang masih menempel, bukan sepasang.

.

.

.

.

.

Leorio tampak seperti orang desa banget, #mungkin emang dasarnya kayak gitu# dia bersiul dengan riang, pakek kaos oblong putih, dan menunggangi sapi sambil berjalan mengelilingi sawah. Wajahnya pun nampak asoy, "Eh, siapa tuh cewek, nyium sawahh..?"

Tiba tiba perhatiannya teralih pada seseorang yang tak bergerak dengan posisi nyusruk nyium sawah, di sawah, ya, lumpur lumpur itu, yang sebenarnya dalamnya penuh dengan orgasme orgasme, seperti keong tutut (sawah), belut sawah, atau belut listrik sawah. Leorio pernah memasak keong sekaligus tersengat belut listrik di sana, jadi dia tau, pengalaman membawa kita pada pelajaran yang lebih baik! " Ah, bodo amat ah, derita dia ini.." lalu Leorio kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tanpa ada arah dan tujuan. Tanpa ada rasa ingin menolong secuil pun.

Neon ditelantarkan, kini hanya ada orang orangan sawah yang menertawainya penuh girang, tapi karena ketawanya berisik seperti tante tante jahat di sinetron, Neon pun membuka matanya dan tersadar. Disadarinya posisi yang nggak banget ini, dia pun berusaha mengangkat wajahnya dari lumpur hina ini dan melihat ke sekeliling, ternyata tak jawuh dari petak sawah ini ada gubuk, dan di atas gubuk sana ada seseorang yang duduk angkuh (kaki dinaikin ditekuk satu), pandangan mengadah, dengan wajah yang tertutup topi caping.

"Hmm.. itu bukannya.." Neon smirk, dia seperti mengenali orang itu? Tapi Neon merasa terlalu lelah untuk melihat, apa lagi saat burung gagak dengan Mangekyo Shisui datang dan mematuk mata kirinya. Sakit! Untuk meredamnya, Neon kembali mencelupkan wajahnya ke dalam lumpur hina tersebut. "Dafuq,"

* * *

><p>Setelah membuka pintu rumah, Leorio langsung bungkam melihat Killua yang masih diselimuti dengan aura surek beserta kelelawar itu, dan Gon, wajah Please Guy dan cucuran air mata darah itu, rumah sudah banjir se-mata kaki karenanya, mereka berdua duduk ngeleseh di lantai saat Leorio pulang ngantor, ehm, ngantor dari kandang sapi. Dia pulang sore untuk pekerjaan gacel tapi nggak sembarangan itu. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Leorio pun bertanya pada narasumber ini, sebuah note pun disiapkan beserta pulpen untuk mencatat hal hal penting. Wawancara dimulai. Sambil para narasumber bercakap cakap, sesekali Leorio menganggukan kepala layaknya orang bego'. Sementara baik pihak Killua dan Gon saling membela kubu satu sama lain, dia bilang dia-lah yang benar, dia-lah yang salah, Leorio sebagai penengah hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita terlebih dahulu. "Eh Gon, lu kayak nggak tau aja, temen lu lagi ngalamin pubertas. Jadi dia cepet marah marah gitu.." tutur Leorio sambil menunjukan pulpennya pada Killua.<p>

"SIAPA YANG PUBERTAS...?! PUBERTAS GUE UDAH LEWAT TAUUKKKKKK...!"

"Iya tuh, liat aja, dia tambah marah.." timpal Gon, memandang Killua yang makin ngebul.

"Oiya, kalo gitu temen lu udah tua. Jadi dia marah kenapa, ya..?" apalagi mendengar komen ini meluncur dari mulut Leorio yang bisa meluncurkan kata kata apa saja.

Saat marah marah, Killua jadi merasa tua beneran, bagusnya, setelah marah, segala efek efek surek yang nggak banget itu pergi, dia pun mencoba menahan amarah. Menghembuskan, menghela nafas. "Heh, lagian, kalo kita mau pungut seorang cewek ke sini, lu marah nggak..?"

"LOL, lu pikir gue seorang lansia di cerita cerita jaman dulu yang sering mungut anak terus nama anaknya jadi Momotaro atau Kaguya-hime, gitu..?" mendengar respon Leorio, Killua smirk, akhirnya ada kalanya dia dibenarkan. Air mata darah Gon pun makin deres, "Kita hidup ber3 aja susah, lu mau nolongin orang? Tolong diri sendiri dulu, brew!" eakk.. advice dog, eh, Leorio dog, gitu? Gon langsung menghisap kembali tangisan darah yang mengalir di pipinya untuk kembali ke mata, bersama dengan ingus darah, atau mimisan tepatnya, yang disedot masuk kembali. Tisyu pun diusapkan. Rasa jijik dan geli bercampur aduk saat melihatnya.

"Hm, hm, tumben Leorio sependapat sama gue.."

"Tapi.. ceweknya ini.. pacarnya Kurapika, loh.. " Gon kira, dengan bicara seperti ini dia akan mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"WOWWWWW... PACARNYA KURAPIKAAA...!" Leorio sengaja melebaykan ekspressinya untuk menghina Gon. Ih, sumpah, wajah Leorio lebay banget hingga harus disensor.

"UDAH GUE BILANG DIEMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN...!" kembali ke kata kata awalnya, Killua berucap.

Gon mendecih, dia kalah partai sekarang, nasib. Padahal, niatnya kan baaik, Y U God?

Akhirnya, Neon ditolak masuk ke dalam household-nya Leorio dengan keuangan yang poor. Lagian jangan masuk ke sana juga.

Bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Dia akan bergantung pada siapa..?

* * *

><p>"Halo Kurapika.." , "Apa kabar, baekk..?" inilah dia, saatnya malaikat pembawa berita kematian mengabari seseorang . Dengan durasi nelpon yang sudah dipaket-in terlebih dahulu. Leorio tau, nyari sinyal di Sabi itu susah, tapi sejak kemunculan pertamanya di Sabi, dia adalah orang pilihan Tuhan yang mendapat sinyal bagus, hingga saat itu dia membanggakannya paka Kurapika (silakan baca chapter 8 kalo lupa), meskipun dia harus ke luar rumah juga, sih.<p>

"_Hmm.. ya so far baik baik aja. Lu nelfon gue ada urusan apaaa..?" _di sebrang sana-pun perasaan Kurapika mulai tidak enak.

"Diihhh, Kurapika nggak ada basa-basinya lu jadi orang!" Kurapika memutar bola mata ke atas, samping, lalu bawah, samping, atas, samping, lalu bawah lagi, samping, atas, samping, bawah dan seterusnya, plis deh, dia nggak mau buang buang waktu dan nanya 'ada urusan apa' adalah logis. "Oiya, kata Gon ama Killua dia ketemu pacar lu loh, di sini!"

"_Sejak kapan gue pacaran, hah..?! Dan siapa itu cewek yang lu maksud..?_" sama, masih respon yang sama, Kurapika seperti tidak belajar, 'sejak kapan gue pacaran?' kalau orang bertanya, pasti dia menyebut dirinya tidak berpacaran, atau tidak pernah pacaran, Neon mau ditaruh di mana? Tapi lupakan, mereka sudah putus, jadi sah sah saja kalau Kurapika berkata begitu. Dan di akhir kalimat, dia pakek nanya, siapa perempuan yang dimaksud? Kurapika tidak berpikir kalau Leorio tau, siapa orang yang pernah mengunjungi rumah mereka di cepter 4.

Sambil nelfon, Leorio garuk pala, "Hmm.. Gue nggak tau namanya, dan nggak tau kalo itu beneran pacar lu apa bukan, soalnya bukan gue yang ngeliat, yang penting tuh orang cewek. Entah kenapa Gon ama Killua nyebut nyebut kalo itu cewek pacar lo. Awalnya nih cewek ketemunya di pinggir rel kereta pas Gon ama Killua ngamen, karena kondisinya memperihatinkan, KATANYA, jadi pengen dipungut ke rumah gue, tapi gue bilang JANGAN, tambah ngebebanin gue aja! Oiya, katanya dia ampe... sekitar seminggu gitu terlantar di pinggir rel kereta, mungkin di situ situ aja, tapi gue tetep NGGAK MAU kalo itu cewek dibawa ke rumah gueee.."

"_Killua ama Gon mana..?_" Kurapika ingin mengumpulkan informasi lebih banyak, siapa tau, Gon atau Killua lebih banyak tau sebagai saksi mata.

"Lagi di rumah kali, ini gue lagi ada di kantor soalnya..!" tutur Leorio. Cielah, gaya di kantor, di kandang sapi jugaa!

"_..._" Kurapika langsung diam di sana, bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa langsung percaya kalau di Sabi, Leorio kerja di kantor. Imej kantor, ruangan ber-AC, map map, kertas, dan duduk di depan komputer.

Lalu Kurapika pun mencoba menelpon ke hape Killua, tapi sayang, Operator sampai berbusa mulutnya untuk mengatakan 'maaf, nomer yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan' , atau 'nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, please try again later'. Ya, sinyal hanya milik Leorio di sana, itulah kenapa dia hobi banget nelfon sekaligus bisa gaya sama orang, kalau woy, nih gue dapet sinyal bagus sambil mamerin kalo lagi telfonan, gayanya anak eksmud.

Akhirnya Kurapika menunggu hingga hari mulai malam dan mencoba untuk menelpon Leorio, mungkin dia sudah pulang dari kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, kemaren gue ketemu ceweklu, loh!" nada suara Killua antusias banget, seperti Meme Good News Everyone, hanya saja dengan komok lebih hebring.

"_Yah itu dia yang mau gue omongin.._" , "_Emang sebenernya cewek yang lu maksud ini siapa..?_"

"Gue nggak tau namanya, sih, pokoknya kemaren.. rambutnya... rambutnya warna apa, ya? Gon, sih yang ngeliat duluan, mungkin dia inget. Katanya, yang kemaren pernah ke rumah kita, yang ujan ujan itu kalo nggak salah.. Eh, nggak tau juga, deh.. Iya nggak, sih..?" Kurapika hanya poker face mendengarnya, mungkin kepala Killua harus dijedotin lagi ke tembok biar dia ingat.

"Tunggu dulu,'yang kemaren ke rumah kita'..?" koreksi Pika.

"Ehm, nggak kemaren juga, sih! Tapi maksudnya hari yang udah berlalu itu kan kemaren" pemahaman yang berbeda untuk orang seukuran Killua.

"_Yaudah, Gon mana..?_" Kurapika berfikir untuk mencari narasumber yang lebih baik.

"Eh, emangnya tuh cewek beneran pacar lu, ya..?" tapi langsung tertahan dengan pertanyaan ini.

"_Nggak, _"

"Oh,"

"Yaudah, ini Gon" Killua pun memanggil Gon yang lagi ngepel-in bekas banjir darah di rumah.

"Hao..?" nada Gon yang seperti Hina-Ichigo Rozen Maiden membuat Kurapika kembali membathin '_Kegilaan apa lagi yang akan kuhadapi, oh, Tuhan..?_'

"_Hentikan, jangan pura pura imut gitu, luh! Buang buang pulsa gue aja!_"

"Yaudah, senpai ada perlu apa..?"

"_Hmm, yah.._" Kurapika menghela, mendegar kata kata Gon itu sangat mencurigakan kalau otaknya mulai rusak, atau emang rusak, sudah rusak. "_Cewek yang lu maksud pacar gue itu emang kayak gimana..?_"

"DUARRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK...!" di sebrang sana, Kurapika menjauhkan hp dari kuping, son of bitch, demi apapun! Suara apaan ituhh..?

"Hao? Ah, kayak gimana, ya Kurapika? Aduuuhh, aku amnesia, nih, Killua abis ngebales jedotin kepalaku ke tembok, hahaha, eh, tadi lagi ngomong apa, ya..?" , "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH...! YES MY LORD!"

"Tuuttt.. Tuuttt... Tuutt..."

* * *

><p>Sambil menyisir, Neon menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, berambut panjang, panjang, gue jadi inget hantu apaaa, gitu, ya. Perasaan hantu cewek itu kebanyakan rambutnya panjang. Tak ada spoiler spoiler nggak penting untuknya saat ini, di cermin, dia terlihat begitu bersih, cantik, dan rapi, tak ada itu bayang bayang kacau, terlantar, dan dagu kegasrok parutan. Dia tersenyum tifis. Ya itu kan di cermin, bagaimana dengan aslinya? Aslinya dia kesusahan menyisir rambut hingga gigi gigi sisir paku itu putus, patah satu persatu, rambut kusut, kering, kasar, kutu-an, dia memaksa untuk menyisir meskipun susah, jadilah rambutnya pada rontok, banyak sekali yang rontok, dan karena terlalu memaksa, hampir saparuh rambutnya yang hilang. Lalu Sponbob berkata, apa, kau botak? Lalu Squidwet membantah. Meratapi gumpalan rambut itu, dia membuangnya seenaknya saja, padahal banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa saja akan menyantetnya, membeli rambutnya, atau memakan rambutnya, wut?!<p>

Dari sini, di tempat ini, tak ada lagi bayang bayang Kurapika menghantui, heh, bahkan Neon terlalu lupa untuk melupakan Kurapika. Sejengkalpun! Neon, kalau yang penting sekarang dia senang! Dia menang! Apa yang membuatnya jadi good mood gini? Gacel untuk menemukan obat patah hati bagi Neon. Kalau bukan Kurapika, masih ada kok, satu orang yang menantikan Neon. Neon smirk. Karena orang spesial inilah Neon berani pergi sendiri naik kereta, yaa meskipun dia nggak sampai di tempat tujuan dan dibuang ke Sabi, tapi, orang ini tetap ada kok! Ada! Ke mana pun rasanya seorang ini selalu tau, ya.. insting seorang lelaki. Neon pun sudah tidak terdampar di pinggir rel kereta, dia sudah diangkut ke tempat ini sekarang, ya, tempat yang lumayan untuk nona muda sepertinya. Neon tidak menyesali keputusan author yang tidak membuat Neon diangkut ke rumah Leorio, rumah ngontrak, sekarang ini di tempatnya ini, Neon berani taruhan bahwa rumah ini lebih bagus dari rumah Leorio meskipun Neon tidak tau dan belum melihatnya.

Dia pandangi isi tas jinjingnya, yang ada di meja rias, yang dompet hilang, barang barang berharga juga, bahkan kosmetik yang selalu dibwanya hilang, payung lipat 3 hadiah dari Bank juga hilang, semuanya nampak hilng saat dia tertidur di kereta, tapi.. ada satu yang tetap utuh, utuh tidak dicolong. Ya, handphone lama Neon yang sudah renyek di chapter sekian, kenapa renyek? Salah dia sendiri waktu itu. Kacanya pecah, keypadnya hilang, casingnya retak, catnya pun hilang karena kegasrok waktu itu, tapi.. sebenarnya handpone itu masih bisa dipake, loh, kadang kadang pernah Neon mencobanya saat iseng iseng dan bisa. Tapi sekarang, setelah terplanting bersama dirinya dari kereta, Neon mencoba menyalakan hp itu, nggak nyala nyala, dikepruk kepruk ke meja juga nggak nyala nyala, ah, lupakan. Justru handphone yang masih bagus tapi nggak bagus, AMeKo miliknya, dia malah taruh di koper dan yah tau sendiri kopernya ke mana, Neon salah memasukan barang saat itu. Ah, koper.. Kurapika.. Lupakan! Lupakan!

Baiklah, dia tinggalkan semua barang barang itu, kamar ini, termasuk handphone renyek itu, menatap langit langit, tripleks kamar, Neon pergi ke luar, entah untuk apa mungkin dia ingin mencari aroma segar.

"Biippp.. Biippp.. Biiiiippppp.."

Missed calls : (4)  
>New Mesej : (7)<p>

Guess who..?

* * *

><p>Kurapika sudah tak tahan berdiri di depan, pasalnya dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu selama 2 menit, sejak bel itu dibunyikan, tapi, tetap yak ada jawaban. Kurapika lalu memencet bel itu lagi, berulang kali ditekan tekan penuh emosi. Lamaaa, sekalii!<p>

".. anda cari siapa, ya..?" lalu seorang nenek nenek keluar dari pintu, Kurapika segera menghentikan aksinya sebelum bel rumah orang jebol karenanya. Dia lihat nenek itu, rasanya nggak asing. Ya, itu kan nenek nenek yang ada di episode HxH yang awal banget, yang ngasih pertanyaan itu, yang bikin Leorio spaning itu. Yah, inilah nenek itu.

Kurapika lalu menggenggam pegangan koper itu, yang sempat ditelantarkannya. Dia membawa koper yang tertinggal itu "Di sini ada perempuan, kan? Namanya Neon"

"Hm, memang ada perempuan, sih, tapi saya kurang tau namanya. Bwt, anda siapa..?" '_Dia lupa sama gue.._' bathin Kurapika, Kurapika memandang tatapan nenek itu, yang singit.

"Kurapika"

Akhirnya pintu dibukakan untuk Kurapika, entah itu benar atau salah, Kurapika sempat curiga bahwa dia sedang berjalan di lorong yang salah, tapi sambil menyeret koper yang bunyinya agak mengganggu itu , Kurapika mencoba melupakan bisikan bisikan gaib dari author yang bilang ini itu. Navigator banget, nenek itu berjalan di depan Kurapika menuntun jalan, bwenarkah di sini ada Neon? Yakinkanlah. Ini perjalanan panjang, dia tau, Sabi itu sulit, dia sendiri pernah mengalaminya. Lalu akhirnya, sampailah pada di ujung lorong, secercah cahaya terlihat menyilaukan. Membosankan sekali saat berjalan di lorong hanya ada lantai kayu dan tak ada interior apa apa kecuali lampu. Di cahaya itu, tampak bayangan hitam seseorang yang menghadap Kurapika, dia tinggi, agak bongkok, tapi nggak mungkin kalau howa lagi yang muncul.

Nenek itu menghentikan langkah, Kurapika berhenti, Kurapika lalu dipersilahkan untuk menghadap bayangan hitam tersebut. Dia tuan rumah?

"Datang dari kota pulang kandang ke Sabi," Leorio mengunyah sirih, duh, keliatan banget ituh, dari muka'nya nggak enak banget! Rasanya pasti menusuk gigi. Meskipun kalau anda pernah dengar malah ada pasta gigi yang dengan ekstrak daun sirih dan garem, jadi sirih mungkin memang bagus untuk gigi. Leorio melihat sapi orang sedang makan rumput di depannya, ya, itu sapi orang yang harus dirawatnya, itu kerjaan dia. Leorio lalu membanting diri, merebahkan diri, di hamparan rumput yang masih segar ini, pedesaan banget, pegunungan banget.

"Saya ke sini.." Kurapika memandang bayangan hitam itu, yang berada di depannya, matanya sedikit menyipit karena harus menahan silaunya cahaya. Sepertinya bisa dipastikan bayangan ini adalah laki laki. Bau-nya beda.

"Puh," Leorio lalu membuang sirih itu dari mulutnya ke sembarang arah "Hanya untukk.. Nyari kerjaa.." dia menatap langit ke atas, biru, nggak, ini agak mendung, bagusnya pegunungan sih gitu. Sepi, enak nih buat nyante nggak ada orang. Langit. Ada burung yang beterbangan di cakrawala sana, bebas lepas, ya, tanpa beban. Beban kerja.

Burung itu, ternyata adalah gagak spesial karena ada Mangekyo-nya, ya ini gagak yang muncul di adegan sebelumnya, tapi Leorio bahkan tidak tau itu gagak atau apa, karena pandangannya terlalu jauh. Gagak itu tak lama lalu terjun menurun, sepertinya dia ingin mendarat di suatu tempat.

"KAAAKKK.. KAAAAAAAAKK!" bunyinya, susah dijelasin, sih.

"Ck, berisik" dan yang dihinggapi pun merasa keberatan, ya, inilah orang orangan sawah yang bisa bicara itu. Gagak menghinggapi pundaknya.

Dia melirik pada gagak di sampingnya itu, gagak dengan Mangekyo, tajam. Ya, melirik dari lobang mata, jadi sebenarnya ada bolongan kedua mata dan satu mulut di kepala labu ini. "Apa? Lu nggak bisa nge-amaterasu-in gue karena Sharingan lu cuma sebelah"

Orang orangan sawah ini harusnya bersyukur, karena yang lain ada yang matanya tidak diukir sebelah, mulutnya tidak ada, atau sengaja dibuat goresan goresan pada wajahnya, atau lobang, bolong bolong, lalu ditambahkan aksen aksen horror seperti darah beneran.

* * *

><p>Yaaaakkkk..! huu.. huu.. akhirnya, gue nggak nyangka bisa ngerjain secepat ini, hiks, hiks!<br>Soal horror itu, sebenernya nggak ada maksud tertentu, sadar sadar, tau tau arahnya ke situ.  
>Tapi , kawan! Ini hanya spoiler yang nyampur sama cerita,<p>

#author loncat ke losbak, ikutan iring iringan takbiran.

TO BE KONTINYU, SOONER OR LATER  
>Mohon maaf lahir batin!<br>Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang menjalankannya

Selamat liburan, mudik bagi yang mudik,

* * *

><p>GBU<p>

And Riviuw pleasee..?


	11. Chapter 11 Finding Neon

AnandaPtrAbsri, sankyouu! Yok, yok, lanjut ampe chapter 12. Kan ada jadwal rilisnya, -nee ;D  
>Kujyou Riska chiie haloho, nggak, kok nggak pedes, cuma sempet nangis 2 ember aja pas baca kemaren.. :'0 #BOHONGBANGETT! *ditimpuk orang se-stadion.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclimera<strong>__**ah**_ - Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

_**Rated**_ - T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten remaja, pantaran 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel). Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ - Romancelek (bukti dari kePA'-an author dalam mengolah bahan baku). Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol)

_**Summary**_ - 11: Finding Neon. Soh, akhirnya Kurapika telah menetapkan hati dan cabut ke Sabi, katanya Neon ada di daerah yang tidak ditemukan di peta manapun itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa langsung menemukan perempuan ex-nya ini dengan begitu saja. Jalan ini masih panjang. KoMer ENABLED!

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU (?), cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Romance duskampret, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. NEW : dalam kemasan berantakan dengan gore ngaco, but, ni chapter tensinya dikurangin. Bahasa informal terdeteksi : 98%. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, share link dan psting di grup/fp, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>LMHBS<p>

(LeMas HaBiS duit)

Chapter 11

Finding Neon

* * *

><p><em>Diproduksi Oleh<em>

PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk.  
>Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi (SArang BAbi) City-Indahnesia.<p>

_Ide Produk_

H0-Wah (Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>Hari mulai sore, dan Kurapika rasa, dirinya sudah cukup lelah untuk melakukan pencarian oh, di manakah Neon berada. Ujung-ujungnya, dia menyusul ke Sabi, tapi ternyata tak semudah itu, apa lagi komunikasi antar mereka diputus oleh sinyal yang bapuk. Ke mana.. ya, anak itu pergi? Kurapika merasa tidak menemukan jalan yang lebih mudah untuk menemukan mantannya itu, atau apa memang otaknya saja yang staknan? Rasanya percuma, Sabi terlalu luas meskipun penduduknya masih sedikit. Nah, lalu bagaimana sekarang ini? Rasanya kaki-kaki Kurapika sudah tidak terasa lagi karena saking pegalnya, mungkin dia berjalan semacam melayang gittu. Tapi, dia nggak bego' juga datang ke Sabi tanpa persiapan, misalnya sekarang ini dia kan harus berteduh di rumah orang. Untung saja, dia masih ingat soal alamat Leorio yang pernah diberi tau Leorio sendiri, meskipun Kurapika merasa nggak penting awalnya, karena berfikir, ngapain juga gue harus tau, cuz' ngapain gue ke situ. Nyatanya dia masih ingat sekarang, ternyata itu memberikan manfaat yang tak terduga.. meskipun harus nanya nanya orang soal alamatnya juga, lalu Kurapika sadari bahasa di Sabi ini aneh, dia sempat kesasar juga beberapa kali. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan seperti ini, andaikan ada angkot, ojek, atau sado, dia akan naik mungkin, tapi di sini.. nggak ada, terima nasib tinggal di daerah Sabi. Kaki kaki penduduk di sini, mungkin terlahir untuk kuat. Belum lagi menggeret geret koper ini, hahh.. meskipun rasanya percuma, tapi tetap di bawa juuga. Kadang kadang angin berhembus, di jalan yang dilauinya yang nampak seperti jalan utama ini, sebenarnya tidak begitu lebar.<p>

Kurapi memerhatikan setiap sudut sabi, eh, mulai dingin sepertinya karena sekarang sudah petang dan matahari nampak akan tenggelam, meskipun dia tidak ada di gunung pass, tapi dia akui, bagus juga sunset yang terlihat di sana. Ya, sedikit. Sambil terus mengingat kata kata seorang anak berbadan tinggi besar yang dijumpainya tadi, dia memasuki sebuah kawasan yang mulai terasa lain, wah, inikah komplek eS? Namanya sih, begitu, tapi kalau dilihat lagi, tak ada yang lain dan hanya seperti perumahan, atau perkampungan biasa. Nggak ada nuansa mewah atau rumah petak kecil-kecil yang modelnya sama semua, dan tanpa pager seperti cluster. Katanya ini wilayah kontrakan yang paling nge-top se-Sabi dan harga akan naik bulan September. Lupakan. Kurapika tiba di eS 3 no.77, yah, meskipun rumahnya agak masuk ke dalam lokasinya, Kurapika harap, ini nggak salah lagi. Angin berhembus, sekarang sudah gelap, matahari benar benar tenggelam, daun daun dari rumah itu menerpa dan salah satu butiran debunya masuk ke mata Kurapika, lalu dia kelilipan, matanya yang dikucek pun jadi merah, oh salah, ini bukan saatnya untuk beraksee. Dari jarak yang agak jauh, sebenarnya dia masih di depan pagarnya saja, ya, rumahnya ada pagarnya, dia lihat pekarangan rumah cukup kecil, dan oh, ada Laganaphyllis Simnovorii (tanaman tinggi besar yang pucuknya adalah bunga-nya yang berbentuk kepala sapi besar, kepala sapinya tanpa mata dan bentuk agak aneh. Tanaman ini bisa bergerak cukup fleksibel untuk memakan mangsanya, saat ada mangsa, maka mulutnya akan terbuka dan mangsa ditelan) di samping rumah, tanaman itu ada terkurung dalam kandang dengan kawat jeruji di sekeliling, selain itu ada beberapa tanaman yang lumayan beken seperti bonsai, dan entah tanaman lainnya yang kelihatannya liar. Kurapika tau nggak tau tanaman itu nggak mau ambil pusyiing. Karena merasa masih punya tata krama, Kurapika memencet bel yang sudah tersedia di pagar, lamaaa sekali, lalu akhirnya dia melakukan itu berulang ulang, tapi masih saja tidak ada respon. Mungkinkah bel ini memang rusak? Akhirnya Kurapika memilih untuk mengetok ngetok pager dengan memainkan slot-nya, pagernya sih sedeng gitu, se-pundak Kurapika, nggak tinggi banget. Tapi, dari pada itu, tetap, tak ada reaksi.

Sebenarnya, Kurapika merasa enggan untuk ini, berhubung Laganaphyllis itu tidak bersuara atau tidak seperti anjing herder/bulldog/pitbull penjaga rumah yang kalo ngegonggong berisik seperempat hidup, sepertinya, dia menerobos masuk melewati pagar dan hendak untuk mengetuk pintu rumah, atau sekedar duduk di beranda karena serius, pegel. Tapi, ke mana jawaban si pemilik rumah? Mereka nampak mati atau rumah ini nampak mati karena tak berpenghuni, ah, nggak, nggak, taman yang tampak terawat itu buktinya kalau ada pemiliknya, tapi ke mana mereka sekarang? Kurapika menghela nafas pangjang, bagaimana, ini? Apa dia tinggalkan saja rumah ini dan ke rumah yang lain, tapi sepertinya ini benar, kok, alamatnya. Lagi pula dia bisa meluruskan kaki sejenak di sini. Kurapika mengambil langkah untuk duduk di bawah beranda, setelah duduk, dia menunggu, menunggu lamaa, menunggu lamaaaa sekali di sana, hingga rasanya Kurapika mulai ngantuk.

Tapi dia tidak tertidur, atau sengaja untuk tidur, dia merenung, tujuan dia ke Sabi ini kan mau menjemput Neon, ah, sebenarnya Kurapika merasa agak bodoh juga, ngapain bawa bawa koper gini, kayak orang kesasar. Mungkin harusnya dia tidak bawa koper dan menjemputnya saja, tapi bagaimana kalau perempuan itu ingin tinggal? Yasudahlah, asal ketemu saja dengan Neon sudah bagus, tapi mencari rumah Leorio yang ada alamatnya saja sulit, dan perempuan itu yang antah berantah, koneksi mereka terputus pula, kenapa ya jalannya begitu susah? Dan kenapa sekarang di awal chapter selalu berisi renungan Kurapika? Kurapika bertopang dagu, eh, lama sekali ini, apa sampai besok pemilik rumah ini akan datang? Tidak tentu juga. Rasanya dia terlalu lelah untuk bosan menunggu, mengisi kelelahan ini dengan apa? Tidur di teras orang begitu saja, memangnya dia gelandangan, mau update status, juga medianya saja sudah mati kehabisa baterai.

Dia mengantuk berat dan seharian tadi itu capek beuthz, sumfeh! Mata Kurapika menerawang pelan, pandangannya tentang jalan di depan itu mulai menyempit, matanya lalu menutup, terbuka, lalu menutup lagi, hingga matanya benar benar tertutup dan BLEK!

Sekarang dia tergeletak di sana, seperti orang pingsan saja, atau kehabisan nafas, tergeletak di beranda dengan ubin dingin, tengkurep, mungkin ini adalah saat untuk spoiler punggung bolong dimakan burung gagak, keluar belatung, atau kupu kupu beterbangan. Dan ternyata di sini burung gagaknya makan bangke, authornya pinter banget baru nyadar setelah chapter kemarin, dan baru nyadar juga, emangnya burung gagak makan bangkai? Angin berhembus lagi, sekali dua kali, dedaunan beterbangan, warga masyarakat atau tetangga sekitar lewat begitu saja tanpa menyadari kalau ada yang tergeletak di sana. _Jaman beralih musim bertukar_, salju tiba tiba datang, sedikit, sedikit, lumayan, lalu jadi begitu lebat dan menutupi semua permukaan, termasuk Kurapika, sepertinya dia akan mati kedinginan. Di Spoiler, Sabi ternyata punya 4 musim. Tapi kalau dia keburu mati kelaparan, Grim Reaper yang akan menjemputnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi mikir nggak sih kalo mati beku juga bakalan ketemu Grim Reaper. Wajah Kurapika penuh salju, eaak, facial salju gratis. Wajah dan seluruh badannya benar benar tertutup, dengan posisi tengkurep itu, keberadaannya bisa saja tidak disadari dan langsung diinjek orang. Salju yang mulai jadi badai itu lalu mulai berhenti dan hanya butiran butiran es nggak jelas ngumpul yang jatuh menurut gravitasi, warna salju itu mulai berubah, putih menjadi tidak putih, surek, gelap, menghitam, lalu jadi merah. Membuat apa yang ditimpanya ikut terkena warna merah tidak jelas itu, saat menyentuh permukaan salju lain, ini menyebar, merah darah yang pekaat. Suasana mulai horror, Kurapika layaknya bermandikan darah.

Tiba tiba terdengar sura khas beat-box yang suseh dijelasin kayak apah, suaranya mendecit krit krit begitu, seperti kaset kusut.

"Ck, ck, stop deh author, gue udah pulang dan sebaiknya hentikan sepoiler ini sebelum selesai!" Leorio yang bawa gembolan di tangan, Killua yang lagi nutup mulutnya (maksudnya ngebit-bok), dan Gon yang biasa aja tiba tiba muncul di depan pager. Mereka bertiga terlihat seger banget, sementara Kurapika yang tergeletak dan masih belum sadar di sana lusuh banget oh, habis ke mana merekah? Author mulai membereskan efek salju tersebut yang sebenernya dari salju steam cuci motor bepewarna terkstil cap Kodok merah dengan sapu.

Leorio pun membuka pagar, lalu masuk bersama rombongan ondel ondelnya, sementara Killua masih nge-bit memberikan sfx yang khas, Gon nyanyi "Yo, yo, misi, permisi, Gon mau lewaat, kalo nggak dikasih, urusan bisa gawat!" dia latihan vokal untuk ngameen. Kalo ada yang masih ingat lagu caaca-marica-ei-ei, nada yang Gon pake dari lagu itu, dan selamat kepada orang yang masih inget lagu tersebut karena masa kecil anda luar binasa. Lagunya terdengar nge-remiks dengan sentuhan bit-bok Killua.

Sambil mereka berjalan ke beranda, dan Leorio memandang kepo dengan objek asing di depan pintu rumahnya, Killua sudah merasa gaya sekarang bisa nge-beat-box dan dianggap anak gaul, tapi di Sabi, rasanya itu tidak berlaku. Sedangkan Gon langsung melepas rindu dengan taman baru mereka si Laganaphyllis dengan melepaskannya dari kandang dan membawa potnya keluar buat mainan, eh, potnya sih kecil sehingga kompatibel untuk dibawa bawa, tapi sebenarnya diameter tanaman tersebut 3 meter dengan jari jari 1,5 (sama aja), dan tinggi 5,789 meter, sebenernya bentuk batangnya seperti vas bunga atau bowling.

"Who the hell that madafaka..?!" , "Ngapain ada orang di sini? Atau, kenapa ada orang di sini?!" kata Leorio berhenti di teras, berhenti di depan objek asing tersebut. Killua sudah menyudahi nge-bit lalu dia diam saja sambil terus berpikir keras-keras siapa sebenarnya objek tersebuut, wajahnya sih datar datar aja, tapi kepalanya mulai berasap dan tercium bau angus.

"Eh itu mah Kurapika, begooo.." Leorio langsung menaroh gembolannya di ubin, kelihatannya besar dan berat berat isi kantong plastik itu. Leorio lalu menengok kembali ke objek yang menjadi bahan perbincangan. Ya, sih, rambut pirang itu cukup menjelaskan.

"Alah, lu gender aslinya Kurapika aja nggak tau! Gimana caranya lu bisa bilang itu Kurapika!" fakta yang sangat benar dan dibenarkan.

"Yaa.. bisa jadi" Killua tidak begitu mengakui kekalahannya "Lu bangunin aja dia dulu,"

Baiklah, lalu Leorio nge-depak depak (nendang nendang) Kurapika dengan kaki kirinya, meskipun itu lumayan kenceng juuga pasti terasa sekali sebagai penghinaan yang begitu sakit bagi Kurapika #eaa.

PLIK! "Lu nyari ribut ama gue..?" seketika langsung ada rante seberat 3 kilo yang menjalar ke kaki kiri Leorio bersama white-rose-nya Kirakisho Rozen Maiden, yang nggak jelas itu sebenernya akar atau batang mawar putih yang berduri. Kalo dibilang akar, masa akar berduri? Yaudah, itu batang. Wajah Leorio langsung horor, seketika pula matanya terasa terbakar dengan death glare dari mata merah Kurapika yang memincing, lalu matanya kebakar beneran, Killua yang ada di sebelah Leorio langsung panik.

BRUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

Aksi mata kebakar itu langsung dihentikan oleh Killua yang tiba tiba memuntahkan air yang begitu banyak, yang begitu dahsyat, yang begitu banjir ke depan muka Leorio, meskipun dia lebih tinggi, tapi tetap kena saking dahsyatnya.

Leorio yang basah kuyup pun berkata, sembahri nyepak nyepak kaki kirinya yang masih ada batang ptih melilitnya "Puh, aer apaan, nih..?! Kok, keluar dari mulut lu? Gue curiga.." dia sempat memuntahkan sedikit air yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke mulutnya. Airnya bening, sih, malah lebih bening dari air benig.

"Ini muntah gue, tadi selama di perjalanan gue mual banget dan baru bisa muntah sekarang... ahh, legaanya.." tapi Killua innosen banget walau hanya keliatannya, dia nyeka mulutnya dikit, bilang begitu dengan wajah tanpa dosa bikin Leorio empet. Berarti hebat banget, sambil mual, dari tadi Killua masih bisa nge-beat bok.

"Fucuk, lo.."

"Masih untung gue muntahnya aer doang, ehm, tadi kebanyakan minum kayaknya" lalu tiba tiba Killua sadari, Kurapika yang benar benar Kurapika telah bangkit dan berdiri di sebelahnya, dia sempet nabrak ke samping, kirain tadi nabrak apaan. Ah, dia juga ikut kena basah karena Killua tadi. Dilihatnya Kurapika yang masih membara diantara basahnya raga itu. Killua sebenarnya ingin mengacungkan jari tengah, karena dia pikir nggak takut,tapi akhirnya dia melambaikan peace-sign juuga.

"Kurapika, lu.. Bawa baju cewek...?" sontak kalimat yang bersumber dari mulut Leorio membuat semua mata menuju padanya, lalu Kurapika yang pokerh fess. Gon saking kagetnya membiarkan Laganaphyllis tersebut dari pengawasannya dan berlari ke luar pagar. Mulut Killua langsung terbuka seperti air terjun dengan sisa muntahan airnya. Leorio diam diam menguak isi dari koper yang dibawa Kurapika, yang isinya barang barang Neon semua, yang pink, kowai, dan moe. Terlihat semua bagaimana aib Kurapika yang selama ini cross-dresser sebenernya. Tatapan Leorio WTF. Killua face-palem.

"Wah, nggak disangka, ternyata Kurapika beneran begitu! Kirain selama ini bo'ongan doang!" Gon laga geleng geleng kepala. "Ck, saya prihatin!" dengan wajah seperti pengamat di acara talkshow politik yang ngritik ngritik bangsa. Leorio lalu meliriknya, nih anak.. kenapa, coba.

Dari kebon, Gon menatap 3 mahluk tersebut di beranda, dan benar toh di dalam koper itu berisi barang barang yang didominasi warna yang cerah-cerah, kembang kembang dan feminim banget, karena Gon tidak menyeangka ini benar benar terjadi

"Hm, haahhhhh... gue udah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pembantahan, mendingan masuk dulu, deh, nanti gue cerita di dalem." Kurapika tidak mengatakan 'tidak' sekalipun, dia nampak sangat tenang. Wajahnya masih face palem.

Kurapika bengong dan baru nyadar, kalau di sini nggak ada sofa, padahal dia ingin melakukan adengan ngebanting diri sendiri ke sofa, layaknya di rumah dia, yaudah, dia duduk ngeleseh aja di ubin, tanpa karpet, tiker, atau semacam busa busa empuk. Yang lain seprti Leorio, Killua, dan Gon baru menyusul setelah Kurapika masuk, mengertilah kalau Kurapika telah melakukan perjalanan jauh dan mungkin.. dia lelah, yang lain pun ikutan duduk di lantai. Killua yang merasa dirinya bersih, ngosek ngosek laintai yang akan jadi tempat duduknya nanti dengan kain yang entah muncul dari mana, Leorio menatapnya ilfil karena merasa tuh anak yang muntah ke muka orang bisa bisanya sok bersih, Gon memberi kode untuk Killua jangan muntah di dalem rumah karena kalau kotor, dia yang bersiin, apalagi saat banjir darah karena tangisannya di sekmen chapter kemaren. Setelah semuanya selesai dengan urusan masing masing, semuanya menatap Kurapika menjerumus, menjerumus menantikan cerita soal kedatangannya yang tak diundang dan koper berisi baju perempuan, mungkinkah itu untuk show Kurapika? Show macam apa? Di TL kah, show tersebut? Sebelum itu, Kurapika memastikan ke mana koper yang dibawanya tadi berada, oh ternyata masih di luar, karena geregetan, Leorio nyuruh dirinnya sendiri untuk keluar dan mengambil koper, koper pun ditibanin ke Kurapika.

"Hm, sebaiknya.. gue makan dulu.." Kurapika melirik ke Killua yang tengah memakan semacam snek roti gitu di tangannya dengan khidmat, Leorio keburu darah rendah, akhirnya dia mengorek ngorek kantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi dan melemparkan sebuah snek yang sepertinya sama dengan yang punyanya Killua. Kurapika menatap plastik yang membungkus roti itu, 'beras roti'? Dengan beberapa huruf jawa kuno dibawahnya, Kurapika lalu membuka bungkusnya.

Leorio sengaja nggak makan karena dia sayang punya dia buat besok pagi aja, dari pada besok nggak makan. Sedangkan Gon nggak makan juga dan cuma bisa diam tanpa ekspressi, karena punya dia udah di makan di jalan.

Oiya, ke mana sebenarnya mereka pergi tadi? Mereka pergi ke pusat oleh oleh dan kue di luar Sabi, jaraknya 7 kilo dari Sabi, kalau dari arah kota ke Sabi bakalan lewatin itu pabrik, pusat oleh oleh tersebut sebenarnya didirikan atas pabrik yang pemiliknya sama. Pabrik itu awalnya mengolah susu, beras, telor ayam dari Sabi dengan label Green Village, yang ngakunya produk alami dari alam. Leorio baru menyadari kalau Sabi bisa ekspor walau hanya keluar dari sedikit wilayah. Kalau toko oleh olehnya menyediakan makanan entah khas daerah mana, makanannya juga asing, Leorio nggak tau, apa ada lagi wilayah tempat orang tinggal di daerah terpencil seperti ini selain Sabi? Leorio belum banyak mengeksplor. Di tempat itu sebenernya mereka bisa belajar nyawah atau mandiin sapi, tapi Leorio bilang, yang kaya gitu di Sabi juga bisa! Ada outbond, playground, dan villa juga. Lalu pertanyaan besarnya, kenapa mereka bisa pergi ke sana? Bukannya ekonomi mereka cekak banget? Sebenarnya ini usul Gon karena pas ulang tahun Killua Juli kemaren belom dirayakan, parah banget sekarang baru inget, sebenernya Leorio menolak karena ini kan ulang tahun Killua, tapi Killua bilang semua akomodasinya gue yang bayar, kita bakalan liburan hari ini! Lalu Leorio mengambil cuti, dan dia bilang dia tau tempat yang nggak terlalu jauh dari Sabi yang kayaknya boleh juga untuk dikunjungi, Leorio tau saat perjalanan ke Sabi dan melihat toko pabrik tsb. Yasudah, mereka setuju. Kalau soal Hammer merah yang mereka pakai untuk ke Sabi itu sebenernya sewaan, yang balikinnya Kurapika saat dia kembali ke kota. So, Leorio dkk naik bis dari Sabi ke pabrik tersebut, yang menggelikan adalah menunggu bis sampai 45 menit dan itu bisa ngejar ngejar. Itu mengingatkan kita pada episode Sponbob yang dia nyasar di Rock Bottom, mau pulang tapi bisnya ngocol.

"Sebaiknya gue nonton tv dulu.." balik ke sekarang, rumah Kurapika yang di kota emang nggak ada Tvnya dan merelakan itu dibawa Leorio, karena dia pikir sehari dia kerja dan nggak sempet juga nonton. Mungkin sekarang dia emang kangen tv bilang begitu, Leorio masih memaklumi hal itu sementara dia meledak ledak pengen ngancurin tv pake kapak yang entah dari mana, tapi adegan vandalisme ini ditahan Gon, sementara Killua masih asik makan. NGgak abis abis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya gue mandi dulu.." Leorio kini beralih untuk menghantam keran kamar mandi, masih dengan kapak, sebelum Kurapika memasukunya, Gon lagi yang menghentikannya. Lagi pula, Kurapika tentunya masih merasa jijik karena tadi kena muntahan Killua, sebenernya Leorio juga, terus, lu mau suruh mereka mandi bareng? Dude, ini bukan fic yaoi meskipun authornya otak fujo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Killua melirik jam tangan bentuk kepala Sponbob di tangan kirinya, ini baru jam setengah sembilan malam, rotinya sudah habis sekarang, dia lalu menjilati jari jarinya yang kelihatannya kotor berlumuran semacam likuid likuid putih nggak jelas, dia abis ngefap? Bukan, bukan! Sepertinya itu semacam selai atau isi dari roti yang dimakannya tadi. Karena kukunya panjang panjang, tanpa sengaja ujung lidahnya kena dan robek, untungnya nggak sampe jadi 2, mulut Killua mulai dipenuhi oleh darah, banjir, hingga ngalir ke luar mulutnya, tangan, baju, dan lantai mulai ternodai sementara orangnya sendiri masih asik menjilati selai putih itu yang bercampur darah. Kurapika baru keluar dari kamar mandi, tapi dia nggak pakai handuk, dia hanya memegang handuk di tangan, jangan mikir kemana-mana dulu, dia keluar sudah sempurna pakai baju kemeja putih polos, sebenernya itu lebih terlihat seperti setelan piyama. "Sebaiknya gue tidur dulu.."

Karena nggak tau Kurapika mau tidur di mana karena ini bukan rumah dia, Leorio langsung mengarahkan kapak itu ke Kurapika saja, tapi Gon tidak bisa menhentikannya dan kapak itu nancep ke tengkuk Kurapika, Leorio menyerang dari belakang. Kapak itu lalu jatuh dengan sendirinya setelah membuat luka yang lumayan dalem juga buat Kurapika karena sempet bedarah deres, dan bajunya sempet kotor, sayangnya kapak itu jatuh tepat mengenai kaki Leorio. Kurapika tinggalkan itu, dia lalu mulai meninggalkan tempatnya di depan kamar mandi, siapa yang peduli soal orang yang mencoba membunuhnya.

CRAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT...!

Langkah Kurapika tertahan oleh ribuan mili darah yang tiba tiba melesat menghadang jalannya horizontal, lalu berhenti menabrak pintu kamar Killua dan Gon yang sedang dilewati Pika. Untung, Kurapika berhenti di sana, kalau tidak, mungkin sejumlah darah yang antah berantah itu akan mengenai kepalanya. Situasi hening sejenak, semuanya tampak serius, "Puh," Killua meludah ke sembarang tempat, sebenernya sih nggak ngeludah, dia Cuma mengeluarkan sisa darah yang ada, Gon meliriknya singit. So, yang melakukan hal jorok menjijikan tadi adalah Killua. Dia bisa melakukan muntahan atau apalah itu dengan jarak yang lumayan, teknik baru "Kurapi-chii mau tidur di mana? Jangan sampe masuk kamar gue, ya.." kata Killua. Oh, jadi dia melakukan hal itu karena ini. Kurapika lalu memutar arah sehingga dia bisa menghadap Killua, dia lihat anak itu tajem. "Apa.. Kurapi-chii nggak pernah diajarin cara bertamu yang baik..?" sebenernya panggilan 'Kurapi-chii' itu ngeledek.

"Mungkin dia butuh bimbingan.." lalu Gon, pemilik kamar yang sama juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karena jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Kurapika, dia langsung mengeluarkan aura pembunuh di sekeliling.

"Soh, gue harus tidur di mana?" Kurapika mengangkat bahu dan bertanya, tatapannya dataar.

Leorio menyepak nyepak angin untuk melepaskan kapak yang menancap di kakinya tadi, lalu kapak itu mental dan nancep ke pintu kamar Leorio yang nggak jauh dari sana. "Jangan bilang lu mau tidur di kamar gue dan nanti gue tidurnya di lantai atau kita tidur bareng!" yaoi time? Sepertinya masing masing pemilik kamar mempertahankan daerah kekuasaanya, Kurapika ngedatarin mukanya. Yahh.. malam semakin dingin, sabi ini dataran tinggi yang tak jauh dari sananya terletak pegunungan. Kurapika sepertinya masih tahan mandi air dingin tadi.

"Di sini, ya, lu bisa kan.. tidur di ubin? Kalo sesekali mungkin biri-birinya nggak begitu parah.." Killua berdiri lalu nginjek nginjek lantai di sekitarnya, yang ada noda darahnya, sekarang darah dari lidahnya itu sudah berhenti. Dia masih di ruang tengah. Situasi menjadi serius dan benar benar serius.

"Atau dia harus tidur sama Phy-chan.." ooh, jadi Laganaphyllis itu namanya Phy-chan, baiklah nggak usah capek capek nulis Laganaphyllis Simnovorii. Sepertinya Gon yang memelihara dan membesarkan tanaman tersebut. But terakhir kali tanaman itu keluar dari kandang. Gon masih menatap sekeliling dengan menjerumus.

Sepertinya, Kurapika harus terima nasib mungkin dia memang harus tidur di lantai, padahal udah sengaja bawa piyama biar keren(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu ini sudah pagi, "FAK, LU KAPAN MAU CERITANYA...!" Leorio melempar Kurapika dengan bantal yang isinya kamus besar bahasa Sabi. Sama seperti Killua yang ngomong 'fak' waktu itu, entah maksudnya fake, atau emang fuck. Lantas, Kurapika yang kena headshoot langsung terbangun.

Tapi hanya bangun dari tiker aja leleeet banget, mungkin ada 10 menit, mulai dari Gon datang, Killua datang, Gon pergi, sampe balik lagi, dan Killua yang pergi sekarang. Kurapika melihat Leorio yang agak jauh darinya, "Yaudah, tapi sebaiknya gue mandi dulu.."

Kurapika lalu melesat, nggak, dia lelet banget kali ini, layaknya sinyal saat kita dowload episode anime format mkv yang datanya 200 keatas saat jam sibuk. Leorio rasanya kayak ngeliat nenek-nenek jalan, dia jadi pengen muntah "Gon,"

Gon yang ada di halaman, dan melihat keramaian yang ada, sekaligus nyari Phy-chan yang ilang menoleh pada Leorio yang tiba tiba ada di teras. "Heh..?"

"Pompa aernya matiin, ya" katanya, lalu Leorio masuk lagi ke dalem.

"WOKEEEEEEHHH...!" Gon nggak nanya kenapa pompa aernya dimatikan, padahal gini gini juga dia ngerjain orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leorio melihat Kurapika yang seger-an dan asoy aja, dalam hatinya dia ngutuk, _apa tadi, dia mandi.. aernya nggak mati..?_ Sambil melihat Kurapika yang lagi minum teh di depannya. Kali ini mereka berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah, ngeleseh juga. Leorio merasa beruntung juga karena jam kerjanya yang fleksibel, dan nggak ketat, dia bisa di rumah dulu dan mendengarkan cerita orang seperti saat ini, sebenernya sekarang dia belom denger cerita orang-dia sedang berharap dulu. Kurapika yang merasa diliatin langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari cangkir lalu nge-glare Leorio. Leorio langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang nggak tentu. Dia nggak mau matanya kebakar lagi, lalu heboh lagi, dia kena muntah lagi. Killua lalu memperhatikan Kurapika karena tiba tiba seperti ada perubahan ekspressi dari wajahnya walaupun tidak begitu menonjol, '_Mampus, lo, tehnya gue masukin penyedap.._' Dendam Killua Belum Selesai the series, tapi dengan wajahnya yang masih datar, nanti kalau dia ada perubahan ekspressi juga, pasti disangka dia yang ngerjain. Tapi Kurapika masih bertahan nikmati hidup, tuh, mungkin dia nggak mau kelihatan seperti orang yang dibuli dan pura pura kuat. Sebenernya karena di chapter sebelumnya diceritakan hidung Killua mampet, sekarang dia mulai pilek beneran dan sering ingusan, tadi dia bersin ke cangkirnya kurapika, mungkin ada likuid likui putih yang ikut masuk #u know lah. Tapi jangan berburuk sangka dulu kalau likuid nggak jelas di jari Killua yang dijilatin pemiliknya kemarin adalah hal yang sama! Itu selai, brohh, selai putih encerrr. Dan entah kenapa Killua melakukan ini, mungkin sebenarnya dia punya dendam yang terpendam. Karena merasa dipandang, Kurapika langsung menoleh ke Killua yang ada di sebelahnya, tapi karena sudah sering ngerjain orang dan belajar trik triknya, Killua tetep datar datar aja, nggak ada ekspressi lain, atau reaksi lain. Kurapika sudah berhenti minum, mungkin dia nggak kuat juga.

"SooOOh, jadi tuh cewek beneran pacar lu..?" lalu dia mengalihkan topik, "Sroot.." terus menghirup udara dengan agak dalam sekaligus menarik ingus yang ingin meler keluar jadi nggak jadi, meskipun dia masih konsentrasi menatap Kurapika yang syaraf-sarapnya mungkin akan putus sebentar lagi karena minum penyedap yang dicampur bubuk mesiu, Killua ingin menyaksikannya.

"Perasaan lu pernah nanya hal yang sama saat di telfon dan udah gue jawab.." ternyata Kurapika masih normal, termasuk ingatannya di chapter 10.

Mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya begitu, "Lu nggak usah pura pura lupa, deh, apa pala lu perlu gue jedotin?" Killua agak tersentak, kaget dia, menyadari keberadaan Gon yang tiba tiba ada duduk bersama mereka, atau mungkin emang udah ada dari tadi tapi baru nyadar. Hm, Gon jadi gila ngejedotin orang, berdasarkan amnesia, pura pura lupa, dan bohong yang sering terjadi pada masyarakat karena kebanyakan menonton sinetron atau ftv semembuatnya begitu.

"Nggak, makasih, nih yang bekas lu aja masih gue benerin pake stepler.." Killua nunjuk nunjuk kepalanya, kecil sih tapi terlihat sedikit di balik poni itu, ada sejumlah retakan dengan staples yang menancap, ternyata, mungkin di balik rambut yang warnanya ke-uban-an itu ada banyak luka yang tercoreng, tapi mungkin nggak separah itu atau dia ngibul juga dan hanya beralasan biar nggak dijedotin.

"Yaudah, yaudah, pokoknya gitu, deh!" Leorio sepertinya sudah terlanjur pusing menghadapi pembicaraan mereka yang di luar topik, kan mau dengerin ceritanya Kurapika. "Terus, gimana penjelasan lo tentang koper berisi baju cewek itu..?" dia lalu melirik tajam pada Kurapika, dan inilah yang ditanyakannya, kenapa harus hal ini, mungkin.. Leorio menganggap Kurapika Hideyoshi? Kurapika jadi merasa ditusuk matanya.

Sebenarnya karena ditunda tunda dari kemarin, dia udah males cerita, tapi nanti kalo dia nggak cerita mungkin orang orang juga akan marah padanya, atau marahnya akan memuncak lalu meledak. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dalam sebentar lalu menghembuskannya tanpa suara, Kurapika lihat ekspressi orang orang yang melihatnya "Nggak usah di-skip, ya. Jadi, pas anak bos gue pergi, dia ketinggalan kopernya, jadi gue bawa sekarang.."

Senyap.. penjelasan yang begitu singkat, hanya 13 kata's, semuanya hening dan poker face, bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Emangnya anak bos lu ini mau pergi ke mana..?"

"Kok bisa ketinggalan begitu..?"

"Lu tau pasti kalo tuh cewek ke Sabi?"

Kurapika langsung dihujati pertanyaan pertanyaan kepo nan menelsik setelahnya, susah juga, bukan, dia yang memberi penjelasan yang terlalu singkat. "Dia mau pergi ke mana gue juga nggak tau, kenapa kopernya bisa ketinggalan, ya karena ketinggalan aja, padahal masih di tangan gue tapi dia udah naek ke kereta, nggak, nggak juga, hanya karena gue denger dari elu aja katanya ngeliat ada di sini, kemaren lu pada kan hebring banget!" dia menjawab pertanyaan berurut.

"Anak bos terlalu panjang, pacar lu- deh, ya gue nyebutnya!" ekspressi Kurapika langsung diam, dia nggak blushing, kaget, atau apa, hanya tiba tiba seperti tenggorokannya dijait saja setelah mendengar omongan Leorio.

"Dia udah putus, oi!" Killua yang memberikan penjelasan.

"Oh.."

"Itu lu inget, kok tadi nanya gue..?" Kurapika masih ingat di mana Killua nanya sama dia 'jadi tuh cewek beneran pacar lo?' 2 detik lalu kan konyol, biasanya Killua yang mencetuskan teori pertanyaan bodoh, sekarang dia aja nanya hal yang sudah diketahuinya.

"Yaiyalah, pala gue kan udah dijedotin, jadi inget!" wat? Masa'? kapan? Kurapika poker face, dilihatnya Gon masih ada di tempatnya sambil memejeng senyum anak baik tapi yang mencurigakan, sementara Killua, mimisan, mungkin dia abis nonton Boku no Pico? Nggak! hidungnya kelihatan patah, ngeblesek gitu, ya.

"Yah, pokoknya gitu, deh, Kurapika, kita nggak tau ke mana cewek itu sekarang" lagi lagi Leorio Cuma bisa ngomong kayak gini.

"Jangan nyerah dulu, tapi, gue bakal nanya dulu temen gue tentang ini!"

"Lu udah punya temen juga, di sini.. di luar dugaan" Leorio parah banget! Dia langsung dapet glare dari Killua, karena temannya Killua dan Gon adalah orang yang sama, sebenarnya.

"Hmm.. ya sebenernya dia temen-ku juga" kan bener, "Tapi, ketemunya besok aja, ya, nggak enak kalo malem malem ketemu dia.." Gon lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Killua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu skip ampe pagi

.

.

.

"Katanya, sih, setelah dia nyungsep ke sawah gitu, ada orang yang bolongin dia setelah 2 hari. Orangnya nggak jelas, karena dia pake topi caping, tapi kalo petani dari sini juga nggak mungkin karena nih orang pake jas gitu, kan konyol, temen gue juga nggak pernah ngeliat ada orang kayak gitu. Setelah itu, cewek lu dibawa sama tuh orang dan etah deh ke mana." Kurapika terlihat begitu serius, sangat serius mendengarkannya, matanya nggak berkedip. Sayangnya ini Leorio sudah tidak ada karena dia pergi kerja. Inilah hasil penantiannya dari pagi sampe sore, karena entah kenpa Gon dan Killua itu perginya lama banget, sementara Kurapika harus bengong berjam jam dan diketawain jam dinding. Saat pulang, Killua dan Gon langsung dicegat Kurapika di depan pintu. Dia lalu menutup mata sebentar, jadi.. ini yang selama ini terjadi, nyungsep ke sawah, gimana caranya? Kedengarannya ironis banget. "Sroot.." sfx dari hidung Killua.

"Seriusan, temen gue nggak tau, Cuma tau itu orang cowok, mukanya nggak keliatan, dan badannya lumayan tinggi." Killua langsung lanjut nyerocos lagii.

"Tunggu dulu. Gon, tadi lu bilang 'ada orang yang bolongin dia'..? Maksudnya apaan?" eh, kan malah nanya ke Gon, Kurapika langsung tepok jidat, orang tadi itu yang ngomong dia, sepertinya Kurapika mulai lapar, atau go drunk youre home Stanely Stoner. "Eh, Killua!"

"Masa'? Mungkin maksud eh, tadi aku pengen nomong 'nolongin'.." tapi Gon ternyata mendengarkan dan nyambung juga, yasudah.

"Oiya, dia jalan ke arah klaster A, ehm, 3 kilo dari sini" kata Gon.

Killua lalu menyender pada tembok, "Temen gue itu, preman tongkrongan sini, dia punya wilayah sendiri, deh, nggak ada yang berani ng-apkir dia! Hebaat kaaaaan!" karena Kurapika ampe sekarang juga nggak tau maskudnya siapa teman mereka ini, dia foker fes, Killua nampak bangga banget.

"Gue cukstaw aja soal temen lu karena kedengerannya nggak begitu penting.." padahal sebenarnya Kurapika mendapat informasi dari orang yang sama. Tapi dalem, malah dibilangnya nggak penting.

"Lu juga yaudah, kek, pengen masuk gue, yailah dari tadi! Gue udah di gigitin nyamuk, nih!" Killua lalu mencoba melewati Kurapika, dia pengen masuk ke dalem. Kllua mikir, dengan intelejensi Kurapika, kenepa mereka nggak ngomongnya di dalem aja, Kurapika ngebet banget kayak orang mau beranak! Tapi nyatanya Kurapika malah mengambil tempat di depan Killua, seperti mencegahnya masuk gitu. "Lu mau gue kasih ing-" biiippp..

"Apa? Lu mau kasih gue apa? Ini gue mau bukain pintu, tauk!"

"Ohh.." Killua lalu diem, pintu itu lalu terbuka dan mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya, sekarang masih sore, Leorio belum datang juuga, padahal biasanya pulang jam ½ 4.

Sebenarnya, hingga malam Leorio tak pulang pulang, ini menimbulkan keganjilan pada pemilik rumah yang lainnya. Mungkinkah dia sebenarnya dimutilasi, dibunuh orang, atau organnya dijual, entahlah, kalau itu memang benar benar terjadi satu satunya orang yang punya pemikiran picik yang tinggal tetap itu adalah Killua yang akan menjalankan rencana 1000tahun sekali-nya. Yaah, meskipun tidak ada objek yang dipekerjakan lagi, Killua senang, dengan begini dia bisa mengeruk pesangon Leorio yang nggak seberapa, dia juga senang bisa merebut posisi Raja Sinyal, tak ada lagi bacotan nggak gunah yang selama ini mengiang. Meskipun kerjaannya hanya pulang pergi ngamen atau nongkrong nongkrong nggak jelas (di Sabi nggak ada Warnet/rental ps/game centre) sebenarnya dia punya harta tertimbun, bagaimana mungkin selama ini dia bisa hidup tenang tenang saja walaupun sempat menderita stress berat saat pertama kali pindah ke Sabi? Bukan Zaoldeyeck namanya. Etah bisnis apa yang dijalankan bocah itu, bandar narkoba, imigran ilegal, perdagangan manusia, selama ini dia terlihat tenag tenang saja. Sambil melek tiduran di ranjang, karena nggak bisa tidur idung mampet, Killua smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu ini keesokan harinya, "So.. Kurapika, lu mau nyari ehm, majikan lu itu..?" kenapa nanya kaya gitu, coba? Kurapika melirik Leorio agak singit, sesungguhnya dia nggak akan datang kalau alasannya nggak begitu. Sebenernya ia pengen bilang 'dih, pertanyaan bodoh' tapi nggak usah, lah nanti dia suruh bayar karena nyebutin trademark Killua. Di ruang tengah, mereka ngeleseh lagi, hmm.. ya, setting ini sering dipakai akhir akhir ini karena enak ngejelasinnya karena space yang kosong dan mereka duduk beralaskan tiker eceng gondok.

"Nanti dulu, pinjem hape lu, deh,"

Leorio mulai grepe grepe kantong celananya, yaaa, tapi, eh nggak ada ternyata, dia pun panik. Waktu serasa berputer dengan cefatnya, dia tiba tiba hening, pucat, semua mata kecuali Killua yang lagi mandi memandang keganjilannya. Sebenernya hpnya juga bukan hp bagus, sih, jelek malah, tapi nilai historis dan kebetulan dia nggak punya duit karena kontrakan ditambah jadi 5 juta/semester September ini memusingkannya. Killua tiba tiba keluar dari kamar mandi sambil pake anduk di pinggangnya, dan melihat kejanggalan pada Leorio dan mata lain yang kebingungan terhadap sikapnya. "Nih, tadi gue abis minjem,"

Tangan Leorio tiba tiba ketiban sesuatu, pemilik tangan lalu melihat benda apa di tangannya lalu memandang Killua yang masih berdiri top-less di defan fintu kamar madi. "FAAAAAAKK! TADI GUE UDAH SEMPET PANIK, TAOOOO! KIRAIN HAPE GUE DICIPET ORAANG...!" buat apa Killua make hp di kamar mandi? Sounds nggak ngenakin.

"Hn," dan Killua cuma begitu seraya membetulkan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, awas jatoh anduknya! Bisa bahanya! Lalu dia pergi dari sana.

"Ya, pake aja hapenya Leorio sementara gratis, dia kan raja sinyal di sini, puas-puasin!" Leorio langsung melirik Gon tajam, maksudnya apa itu dengan 'puas-puasin'? Nggak pernah ada orang yang habis minjem hp dia gantiin pulsanya.

"Konyol, lu, besok nggak gue pinjemin hape gue lagi, ya!" katanya, Gon diem. Lagipula, sepertinya Gon nggak pernah minjem hapennya. Kurapika lalu bergumam, kapan lu minjemin hapenya? Sepertinya Leorio mendengar gumaman tak kasat mata itu dan langsung memberikan hartanya satu satunya pada Kurapikah. Kurapika lalu mengambil hape punya dia dari kantong bajunya, sepertinya ingin menyocokan nomor yang ingin dituju dulu, yah, ga apal. Gon dan Leorio memerhatikan. Selanjutnya dia menaruh hp Leorio itu di tellinganya.

"Gimana, Kurapika..?" tanya Gon.

Kurapika tidak langsung menjawab karena Gon bertanya terlalu di awal, ya, menunggu dengan bunyi khas telepon yang begitu. Lama sekali, nampaknya memang tidak diangkat, atau ada masalah lain. Yaak, ditunggu, lalu tiba tiba operator menjawab kegundahan Kurapika. Mendengarnya membuat mneghela nafas dan para penonton mulai menebak nebak apa yang terjadi "Nyambung, sih, sinyalnya sampe HSPA, tapi telfon tidak menjawab" anda kurang beruntung, coba lagi.

Leorio mengadahkan tangan pada Kurapika, meminta apa yang haknya, yasudah Kurapika memberikan hp itu., lalu pemiliknya berdiri "Oiyeh, Kalo lu lu pada mau pergi, pergi aja ya sama Kurapika, gue mau ngantor dulu" dalam hati Kurapika berkata, bukannya untuk meremehkan, tapi berdasarkan pengalamannya di kota saja jobless '_Hah, ngantor di mana..?_'

Perhatian Kurapika lalu teralih pada Gon yang juga berdiri dari tempatnya, beneran dia mau pergi? Killua juga tiba tiba keluar dari semak belukar dan berjalan ke hadapan Gon. Leorio sudah pergi.

"Yoh, gue juga mau pergi mencari kitab suci!" suatu kebohongan yang luar biasa, anak TK juga bakalan tau itu. Kurapika sudah malas mendengar Killua, jadi dia tidak menanggapinya, mau ke mana mereka berdua sebenarnya, sebenarnya malas nanya, nanti dia jawabnya tambah ngibul. Lalu Kurapika benar benar merelakan dua orang itu pergi dan sekarang hanya tinggal dia sendiri di rumah. Terakhir, sambil berjalan Killua dan Gon tampak bercakap cakap, entah ngomong apa.

Terus, mau bagaimana sekarang? Rasanya dia terlalu lama untuk ini, Neon sudah pergi sejak hampir 2 minggu, bagaimana dia? Apa sekarang dia sudah jadi dalam perut hewan? Oiya, katanya ada yang menolong perempuan itu, identitas orang itu lah yang menjadi pertanyaan Kurapika, jadi curiga. Memang sih, menolong orang itu dibenarkan dan Kurapika merasa benar juga, tapi kalau dipikir lagi mungkin Neon sekarang pada orang itu. Dan dia siapa? Kurapika ingin tau sekali, tapiiiiiii... bagaimana? Katanya 'jalan ke klaster A', itu.. sepertinya saat nyasar kemarin Kurapika sempat ke sana, sebuah daerah yang rumahnya besar besar dan elit semua, ya, sulit percaya sih ada rumah macam itu di daerah yang lumayan kampung semperti ini. Ya sudah sudah, apa sekarang pergi saja ke sana? Tapi nanti kalou orangnya nggak ada gimana? Itu hanya membuat capek. Baiklah, Kurapika lalu mulai bangun dari tempatnya, berjam jam di sini kan bosen juuga. Untuk mengisi waktu aja, lah kalo tidak bertemu dengan Neon juuga, anggap saja jalan jalan.

Kurapika keluar rumah, mengunci puntu, melewati pagar, berjalan di arah jalan seingatnya. Berjalan lagi, ya, mungkin kapan kapan dia harus beli kendaraan, kalau mobil, sih terjangkau tapi dia harus jual rumahnya di kota, terus tinggal di Sabi? Dih, ogah, paling beli motor. Sekarang dia pergi tidak membawa koper yang seharusnya dikembalikan, lagi pula itu berat, karena Neon belum pasti ditemukan, lebih baik tidak membawa barangnya dulu. Lalu bagaimana kalau dia bertemu? Apa yang harus Kurapika lakukan? Mengajaknya pulang, ya. Yaa.. bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau, Kurapika harus pura pura lupa tentang terakhir mereka bertemu, mereka ribut. Lihat saja nanti. Soal hubungan mereka, yang sudah berakhir iitu, lupakan saja. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Kurapika tentang status mereka saat ini, tapi dia berpikir kembali, putus itu maunya dia, itu maunya Neon, turuti saja. Kalau ditanyai soal perasaanya, dia kembali.. tidak tau, bagaimana dengan jawaban hatinya, apakah sebenarnya ada perasaan lain yang ingin untuk rujuk kembali, tidak tau. Eh, Kurapika menghela, di saat ini dia masih belum bisa menetapkan hati dan kebingungan.

Saat bertemu orang di jalan, dia berhenti lalu bertanya di maka Klaster A dan dijawab dengan bahasa yang agak aneh dan membuat orang tidak begitu mengerti. Sudah 5 orang ditanyainya dengan petunjuk arah yang berbeda, apa mungkin karena Kurapika saja yang tidak mengerti bahasanya? Ada yang bilang masih jauh ada juga yang bilang masih dekat, tapi semua itu Kurapika turuti saja petunjuknya, mungkin memang benar ada yang namanya Klaster A, katanya elite, ya, di perkampungan seperti ini. Mungkin itu semacam komplek villa pribadi millik ekspatriat yang kadang kadang saja dipakai untuk berlibur. Ah, tidak tau juga. Kurapika menyebrangi rel kereta yang panjang, lalu kereta lewat, melihatnya membuat Kurapika langsung ngibrit karena dia masih saang nyawa. Melewati sawah, dan sebuah orang orangan sawah dengan kepala labu jack-o-lanteren, bikin kagum melihatnya, meskipun wtf juga. Jadi, Neon pernah jatuh ke tempat yang penuh lumpur seperti sawah ini, ya? Hm, bagaimana bisa anak manja itu menerimanya? Berarti, selama ini dia begitu menderita di sini. Kurapika bukannya pegal lagi, berjalan sejauh ini dan sempet nyasar juga, bukan 3 kilo lagi, membuat kakinya tidak tahan, hancur dan runtuh jadi potongan potongan daging yang tidak beraturan, dengan potongan kecil dan pelan. Mulai menguliti kaki dengan sendal jepit swallow entah milik siapa tapi dipake aja karena sepatu dia ilang, kulit kulit itu seperti mengangkat dan menyisakan rangka putih yang masih menapaki sandal, sandal menapaki bumi. Lalu darah mengucur membasahi jalanan, bagian kakinya mulai habis bersama tulang tulang yang hilang, potongan itu tersebar di jalan yang dilewatinya, atau beberapa helaian kulit yang beterbangan. Kehancuran itu naik ke kaki atasnya hingga menyentuh celana levis 3/4nya, tanpa sadar dia masih jalan, lalu dia langsung terjatuh, dan disadari saat menengok ke belakang, dia sudah kehilanan kedua kakinya, potongan yang tidak beraturan itu menyisakan untaian urat yang masih belum terpotong lalu mengambai. Kurapika berpikir, apa spoiler ini cukup untuk menggantikan penderitaan Neon selama 1 minggu terlantar di pinggir rel kereta? Dia hanya jatuh tersandung batu, kakinya masih utuh, Kurapika bangun lalu jalan lagi, sepertinya hari mulai siang, oh God, gue lupa pake sun block. Hentikan kebiasaan manja takut panas itu kalo nggak mau dijadiin uke saat di-yaoi-in. Kurapika mulai menghadapi rintangn dengan jalan yang mengecil, dia melewati jalan yang pinggirannya sawaah, amparan itu memang menggugah mata, tapi hati hati saja saat berjalan, kalau tidak dia bisa jatuh lalu nyusngsep, yah, sama cerita seperti Neon.

FINDING NEON..

* * *

><p>To Be Kontinyu<br>2 oktober!

* * *

><p>"Haaahh.. haaahh.. haaaa... hhhh.. aaaaa...!" Gon menengok pada keganjilan Killua yang tiba tiba berhenti nge beat, wajahnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan super yang sesuatu, sebenernya dia hanya mau bersin. Ngehayatin banget.<p>

Masih dengan posisi yang sama...

Hening dulu sebentarr...

Gon makin bingung dengan keganjilan ini.

"AAAAAHH! GUE NGGAK BISA BERSEEEEENNN...!"

Dan Gon Cuma bisa ketawa, atau ngetawain, Killua makin empet apalagi dengan feel yang nggak bisa bersin yang nggak enak gitu, seperti ada udara asing ngejanjel yang nggak bisa keluar di antara hidung sampai kerongkongan.

"CUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Jackpot! Gon langsung kena samberan bersin Killua yang ajip, mukanya langsung basah. Killua lega sekarang sekaligue girang begitu menyadari virusnya kena seseorang, lalu dia menatap wajah Gon dengan agak kaget.

Tapi, Gon tidak diam begitu saja ketika melihat tangannya yang dipakai untuk mengelap mukanya yang basah tadi, menyadari tangannya yang berubah merah, dan berbau amis khas, tangannya ternodai. Dia lalu melihat Killua, anak dengan wajah bermuncratan banyak darah di wajahnya, horror, Killua juga melihat perubahan ekspressi wajah Gon yang lumayan takjub dengan wajahnya.

"Ah, ini spoiler!" kata Killua menebak nebak, spoiler darah darah-gore ini memang mulai mewarnai LMHBS sejak beberapa chapter yang lalu. Sebenernya dia pengen ngaca saat ini juga, ingin mengetahui se horror apa wajahnya. Gon mulai berpikiran sama.

"Bitches pleasee.. ini bukan spoiler, lu mimisan dari kemaren dan sekarang bersyin. Jadi, deh~" howa tiba tiba muncul di depan mereka, memamerkan cermin siluman di hadapan Killua.

Dan terlihat jelas, wajah 'binatang' Killua dengan aksen berdarah darah, tak hanya itu, pantulain dirinya itu mulai melumat seiring darah yang muncrat di wajahnya mengalir, bulu bulu itu hanyut, matanya seolah meleleh dan meletup letup, wajahya hancur, lapisan daging yang lumayan dalam mulai bolong bolong melepuh, tulang tulang menampakkan diri.

"JAUHIN BENDA INI DARI HADAPAN GUWEEEEEEE...!"

* * *

><p>Karena sudah sekian chapter ini ada spoiler gore-nya, gimana menurut minnah? Jijik gore, ngeganggu aja, kurang feelnya, biasa aja atau apalah itu sampaikan lewat review!<p>

_Bless u all._


	12. Chapter 12 Left My Heart Be A Thing so

".. ini yang namanya Klaster A?" berisi dengan rumah rumah yang gayanya macem macem. Tapi.. ini tidak terlalu seperti klaster juga, yang anda tau masuk ada pos satpamnya lalu masuk dan keluar dalam gerbang yang sama. Tak ada perbatasan untuk wilayah ini, mungkin akan terjadi kesenjangan sosial buat mereka yang rumahnya kecil kecil?

Kurapika merasa sok tau kalau kalau dia ke sini juga, belum tentu dia menemukan Neon, mana mungkin? Kemungkinannya tipis. Dia jadi merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri, sambil maju jalan dalam lingkungan yang sepi ini, melihat lihat rumah rumahnya. Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, Kurapika berharap bisa membuang perasaan untuk menemukan Neon, bertemu dengannya, tapi tidak bisa, meskipun rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi tetap saja ingin bertemu. Lalu membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Apa.. ya? '_Apa yang harus..?_'sebersit pikiran jahat terlintas dalam benaknya kalau dia akan menghardik Neon karena membuatnya kerepotan seperti sekarang ini, tapi itu tidak mungkin.. lagipula siapa yang menyuruhnya ke sini..? Dan yang terpeting, mana Neon-nya?

Dan ternyata spekulasi itu benar semua, klaster ini begitu sepi walau hawa akan kehidupan berhembus. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Kurapika harus mengetuk ngetuk rumah ini satu per satu untuk menanyakan keberadaan seorang perempuan berambut panjang, rumah di sini punya jumlah yang banyak. Sebenarnya, sih bisa bisa saja dia menyatroni rumah orang orang, tapi sepertinya tak ada seorangpun yang tinggal ada di dalamnya bahkan hanya untuk memunculkan bayangnyan hitam seklebat misterius yang lewat di jendela. Hari mulai lapar, adegan iklan Sniker pun mulai berputar dalam otak Kurapika di mana ada stadion bola, gawang, dan kakek-kakek. Panas, Kurapika akhirnya kembali ke ruumah.

Menunggu mungkin memang hal yang menyebalkan, Kurapika hanya duduk di teras sambil melihat pemandangan memuakkan yang ada, sementara matahari mulai naik turun dengan cepat. Karena mulai gelap dan banyak nyamuk di luar, dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam hatinya, dia berfikir, tuh kan, nggak jadi nyari Neon, tapi habisnya gimana juga? Kok rasanya jadi males, yah, sempat terbesit pikiran kalau dia ingin pulang kembali ke kota, ngapain kek, gitu, walaupun libur juga Kurapika ingin kerja sambilan untuk menambah penghasilan. Tapi kalau begitu, perjalanannya akan sia sia, dong?

Tiba tiba pintu terdengar ada yang mengetuk, Kurapika langsung menghilangkan berbagai lamunannya. Aneh, biasanya kalau Leorio atau yang lainnya sih tidak pernah mengetuk, kalau masuk ya masuk saja. Kurapika lalu berinisiatif untuk mengintip dari jendela dulu, gordennya ditarik sedikit. Eaaakk.. matanya melirik.

'_Celaka, dia sudah tau di mana aku sekarang.._'Kurapika bingung sendiri, yang terdengarnya tadi, suara hati seseorang? Entahlah, itu suara gaib dari mana yang tiba tiba ditangkapnya, hanya hamparan ladang tinggi yang menyaksikan dirinya.

Karena merasa ada yang aneh, dia terus berjalan sesekali semfohyongan, pandangannya agak kabur, hingga dilihatnya sebuah baliho besar yang terpampang 'Klaster A' lah tulisan yang menjadi isinya. Tiba tiba Kurapika sudah berada di rumah seseorang yang begitu megah tampak dari luarnya,"Tokk.. Tok.. Tokk.."sebuah tindakan tak beralasan yang Kurapika lakukan, mengetuk pintu. Apa maksud kelakukannya? Pikiran Kurapika terasa tak terkontrol.

"..? Siapa cari siapa?"sesosok mahluk tinggi besar hitam, hingga Kurapika tidak cukup untuk bisa melihat wajahnya tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan menjawab. Kurapika dengan matanya yang masih antara sempoyongan-bingung hanya memandang jas nyentrik berbulu yang dikenakan mahluk tak bernama ini.

Karena Kurapika bingung juga, kenapa tiba tiba bisa begini, dan itu orang nanya, dia menjawab."Nggak jadi,"

"Oh, nggak, tunggu! Gue tau lu nyari seseorang, cewek,"dengan suara yang nggak ngenakin, ngebass berat, dan agak basah nampak sebuah antusiasme yang menyala nyala, sebenarnya dia hanya menebak.

'_Sok tau banget!_'pikir Kurapika.

"Eh, gue serius, loh, cewek yang lu cari ada di rumah ini.."

Meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Kurapika rasa nih orang udah mulai laper, sejak kapan geu bilang gue nyari seorang cewek? Padahal bener. Maka, untuk membuat seru pertunjukan, Kurapika mengadahkan wajah dan berkata nantangin"Mana orangnya?"

Kuroro lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu atau memang bener rumahnya, atau nggak tau itu rumah siapa, dalam pikiran Kurapika tiba tiba tertempel saja bahwa orang atau bukan orang tadi bernama Kuroro, atau memang ada hubungannya dengan kata 'kuro' dengan cirinya sendriri yang kuro-kuro. Dia seperti memberikan kode yang sebenarnya keras pada Kurapika, agar mengikutinya masuk ke rumah. Kurapika sudah benci, segan, males, '_Ngapain juga gue ngeladenin orang kayak gini, sih!_'yah, sukur sukur Kurapika udah nggak mau ribut dan memilih tidak meladeni Kuroro, tapi kenapa ini orang kayak mancing mancing, gitu?!

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, dengan langkah yang berat juga, Kurapika perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, kenapa tidak pergi saja coba. Sudahlah, anggap saja berpetualang. Dan sebuah aroma, hawa, dan aura yang nggak enak mulai terasa, seperti bau entah kenapa bau kolek, Kurapika memandang seisi ruangan yang jadi gelap, wah nih orang irit banget, udah tau nggak ada jendela, nggak ada lampu.

Dan makin dalam ke sana, benar ternyata, sosok yang selama ini dijanjikannya untuk dijadikan istri.. #narasi mulai ngaco.

"Eh, Kurapika bangun, matiin, matiin!"

* * *

><p>Killua terlihat kalang kabut, kebakaran jenggot mencari cari remote atau sekedar alat untuk membuat TV layar lebaaar di depannya ini mati, sementara Gon berusaha nghaling-halingin pandangan Kurapika terhadap TV dengan menutupi TV tersebut yang badannya lebih lebar dari dia sendiri, lagipula home theater yang ada itu tak bisa membohongi,suara yang keluar berisik, sumpah. Kedua wajah mereka nampak panik, Kurapika yang masih puyeng maksudnya apaan nih orang 2? Dan kenapa dirinya bisa terjerembab di kamar yang baunya apek gini!<p>

Dan akhirnya dia sadari, bahwa yang tadi hanyalah mimpi, sialaaan. Padahal rasanya nyata banget.

TV itu berhasil dimatikan, Killua nampak lega, tapi bekas mimisan itu tidak bisa membohongi, kalau saja dia habis nonton 16.5 atau 69. Killua nyedot nyedot lagi darah yang mengalir di depan hidungnya, meskipun kelihatannya agak jorok.

Kurapika tidak bertanya kenapa dia bisa ada di sini atau gimana, mimpi itu, maksudnya apa? Yang terakhir dia ingat adalah mengintip jendela dan tau tau sudah ada di sini, ini apaan, sih? Deja vu? Dia lalu beranjak bangun dari lantai, ya ampun, tidur di lantai lagi, dan keluar dari kamar. Ngapain kek di luar, nyari angin, atau melihat sebuah Laganaphyllis loncat loncat dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Sepertinya sekarang sudah sore, Leorio belum pulang, jadi dia tidur dari kapan? Akh, ini seperti anagram yang berantakan.

Jarak atau usaha yang ditempuh Kurapika sebenarnya dekat, maksudnya nggak jauh jauh banget, hanya 3 kilometer, kalau berdasarkan mimpi itu benar ada di Klaster A. Tapi klaster itu rasanya sudah Kurapika kunjungi, dan rasanya sepi sekali dan membuktikan bahwa tak seorang pun ada di sana. Tapi kalau ke sana lagi hanya untuk mengecek, kok rasanya males, ya?

"Kurapika,"sebuah suara yang belum terlalu ngebass dan masih rada anak kecil menuju pubertas atau memang sedang puber gitu, memanggil dari belakang, Kurapika yang tadi masih memandangi ruang tengah maksudnya dia lagi duduk di lantai ruang tengah menoleh. "Tadi ada cewek dateng ke sini,"dan didapatinya seorang anak yang mencari bapaknya, Gon dan Killua.

"Terus.. Gue kenal sama dia?"Kurapika kedengarannya antara sok-sibuk-songong banget nanggapinnya. Killua menyudutkan alis matanya, sementara Gon masih bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Melihat Killua membuat Kurapika dongak, karena dia lagi duduk sementara Killua diri.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, jangan nanya gitu ke gue!"eaak, detektor pertanyaan bodoh."Tuh cewek pake topi terus matanya jadi ketutupan, nggak keliatan gitu. Dia minta koper katanya, tapi karena nggak jelas gue tutup aja pintunya.." jelas Killu.

"Kenapa lu tutup pintunya?"tanya Kurapika

"Karena dia nggak jelas!"Jawab Killua

"Nggak jelas kenapa?"dan seterusnya.

"Karena dia bilang koper, koper apaan gue nggak tau"

"Kenapa lu nggak tau?"

"Karena gue belom dikasih tau koper apaan.."

"Kenapa dia nggak ngasih tau?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, jangan tanya ke gue!"Killua akhirnya habis pitam lalu meninggalkan Kurapika entah ke mana, laganya marah.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang Kurapika ingin lukiskan seperti, kenapa ketika itu cewek dateng kenapa lu nggak kasih kopernya aja? Tunggu dulu, dia sendiri kan menyembunyikan koper itu, biar nggak jadi maenan atau dikorek korek orang se-rumah. Ah, sudahlah. Lalu, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkannya tadi saat Neon datang? Kenapa Killua menutup pintunya. Andaikata gue bisa nge-undo semua ini!

Sementara Gon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya memberikan selembar kertas terlipat-agak lecek pada Kurapika, "Ini dari cewek yang tadi,"katanya sambil tersenyum, Kurapika lalu mengambil apa yang diberikan kepadanya. Sejenak laki laki blonde itu melihat kemasan surat itu yang udah rada rada lecek"Tadi sempet kebaca.." kata Gon, oh, maksudnya ini senyuman itu, biar nggak dimarahin.

Kurapika yang merasa privasinya dikodok-kodok oleh orang lain langsung menatap Gon singit, "Bilang aja lu mau tau urusan orang lain,"Kurapika lalu mulai membuka lipatan itu, kertasnya terbal, A4 lah yang jadi ukurannya. Katanya dari perempuan itu, ya? Siapa, kok, minta minta koper? Kurapika rasanya mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Kembalikan.. kembalikaan.. kembalikaaaan.. kembalikaan.. kembalikaaaann.. kembalikaann.. kembalikaan! Kembalikaann! Kelambikaaan! Kebilamkaaannn..!"

Kurapika nelen ludah, antara karena merasa horror tulisannya dengan bahan warna merah, kayak terror, dan tulisan kembalikan itu yang lama lama jadi typo, dan kertas ini.. isinya ginian doang? Kurapika menutup kertas itu kembali, kok nggak jelas ya maksudnya kembalikan itu kembalikan apaan, jadi kaya Korpse Parteeh, seh? Kembalikan kembalikan, taunya lidah yang dikembaliin.

"Mungkin maksudnya koper,"Gon ternyata tepat ada di sebelah Kurapika, dia menunduk kepo melihat secarik kertas yang sudah dilipat kembali.

'_Ini.. dari Neon? Dia benar benar ada di sini..?_'Kurapika menebak nebak. Koper, perempuan, yah, mungkin memang benar.

"Hmm.. ini ditulisnya pake lipstick.."Gon masih di posisinya sambil mengendus ngendus dan menjilat kertas itu, tapi setelahnya Kurapika sadar dan langsung menyingkirkan kertas itu dari hadapan Gon.

* * *

><p>Muke Kurapika yang asem bener mejadi kode, kalau saat ini dirinya sedang nggak ngenakin. Leorio yang melihatnya menghela nafas, panjang 5 senti.<p>

"Oh, Kurapika, lu takut apa gimana? Udah bagus gue anterin lu ye, gratis, lagi"katanya sambil terus memegangi seutas tali yang menjadi pengikat sapi.

"Sejak kapan kalo nunggang sapi tuh bayar? Kuda aja bukan!"balasnya.

Kelihatannya rada rada aneh ilfil kesatria kesiangan gimaana, gitu, ya, siang siang terik naik sapi dan dituntun sebuah joki aslinya, Leorio dan Kurapika wisatawan asing yang menunggangi sapi lokal tersebut, berjalan diantara perumahan orang orang yang 1 atau 2 lagi menumbuk numbuk padi dengan lesung atau menggembala bebek, atau terkadang ada yang melihat Kurapika dengan WTF-ilfil-nggak ngenakin. Ahh, nggak 2 kali begini, deh!

"Udah, deh, gue turun di sini.."Kurapika tiba tiba langsung turun di sapi yang masih berjalan leleeet begitu, Leorio langsung berhenti jalan, kaget.

"Haahh.. katanya lu capek jalan, ya ini alat transportasi tradisionel masa kini!"Kurapika tidak mempubris Leorio, dia lagsung jalan aja terus, ke depan, meninggalkan Leorio dan seekor sapi bukan milik Leorio dan hanya milik orang.

Tepat, sapi itu berhenti setelah Klaster A berada di depannya.

"Oi!"Kurapika masih terus berjalan tidak mendengarkan suara suara itu,

"WOOOIII..!"meskipun tambah keras, kedengarannya makin jauh, yah, seiring berjalannya Kurapika.

"WWOOIIII, KURAPIKAAA..!"

"Apa sih..?"

Leorio lalu melemparkan sebuah Koper yang sebenarnya tadi di sangkutin ke badan sapi,"Tuh koper lu, nanti ketinggalan lagi, lagi, kayak mantan lu.."bujang tua itu lalu tersenyum bijak, Kurapika menangkapnya dengan baik, lemparan 60 yard magnum, jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh, dan koper itu punya bobot yang lumayan.

Kurapika berjalan penuh percaya diri, sebenarnya ini antara masih jam 10 atau jam 11 karena sebenarnya dia males kalau siang siang banget. Dia berjalan lebih cepat dari sapi, begitu memasuki kawasan Klaster ini, sambil menggeret koper seorang gadis, semuanya langsung sepi dan hening mendadak. Tapi dia masih tetap berjalan. Anginnya terasa kering.

Dalam ruangan yang gelap, tertutup hordeng merah hati, sesosok anak berdiri dan hanya tampak siluetnya saja,"Sinyal boleh jelek di sini, tapi dia nggak bisa ngalahin jalur gue.."lalu dia mengangkat sebuah alat entah apa di tangannya. Alat itu berkedip kedip hijau, dengan tampilan layar radar. Mungkinkah itu ghost radar classic yang bisa didownload di Marketplace?

"Alat pelacak itu sepertinya berguna buat Kurapika"dan kata suara lainnya muncul dari seorang berambut spike yang duduk di sofa single reot busanya pada keluar keluar dan kain lapisannya sudah menipis.

"Tapi kan gue nggak tau dia ada di mana.."settingnya berubah malam hari, tentu saja ini flashback. Mereka ini, kembali berkumpul-ngeleseh setelah jam lewat dari 9 malam.

Yang namanya Killua atau siapapun itu diluar kisah percintaan ini, pada kepo dan bertanya tanya, itu siapa dan ini siapa, walaupun di chapter kemarin sudah dijelasin kenapa Kurapika ke sini adalah untuk mengembalikan koper, dan perempuan yang jadi topik pembicaraan ini adalah anak bos dari Kurapika sekaligus ex-girlfriendnya. Dan kenapa mereka masih ingin terus terlibat? Kurapika merasa agak risih, laki laki berambut pirang ini intovert loh, menjaga privasinya, dan orang macam ini sangat sulit bila berada di lingkungan dengan orang orang kepo, apalagi Leorio, Kurapika berani bertaruh, kalau Leorio bukan laki laki, pasti dia juga akan jadi perawan tua yang kerjanya hanya menggosip pada tetangga sekitar.

"Kasih aja, sih,"kata Gon.

"Kan gue bilang gue nggak tau dia ada di mana,"Kurapika mulai males ngejawab.

"Kurapika tau 'kan cewek itu di klaster A? Kenapa nggak ke sana?"Gon jadi banyak ngomong.

"Lu kalo nanya gitu, sebenernya udah, lagian gue nggak tau tepatnya di mana adanya, karena Klasternya luas.."dan makin males.

"Usaha, dong!"hah? Antara kaget dan tidak percaya, semua yang ada dan berada di ruang tengah itu termasuk Kurapika mengalihkan pandangan pada Gon, anak itu teriak, suaranya kencang. Tapi setelah merasa dilihat semuanya, dia jadi rada seker dan akkward, lalu nyengir,, menyembunyikan kembali semangatnya yang tadi.

"Udahlah, Gon, biarin dia aja mau kayak gimana, ini urusan urusan dia juga, kita kan cuma jadi penonton doang.."Killua mulai bersoar, Kurapika melihatnya nggak yakin, lah sampe sekarang aja dia masih mupeng urusan orang, ngomong gitu.

"Oiya, emang tuh cewek namanya siapa..?"Leorio tiba tiba bertanya, padahal selama ini yang kisahnya kita ikuti, tapi dia masih bertanya.

"Neon.."situasi di luar hening dan hanya ada bunyi bunyi jangkrik, udaranya mulai mendingin, tapi Leorio terlihat belum siap dengan sarungnya.

"Kok namanya mirip sesuatu, ya..?"Gon teringat sesuatu, dan Gon mengingatkan kita akan sesuatu juga.

"Killua bener. Kurapika bisa aja nerapin prinsip anjing dan majikan, siapa yang butuh, masa majikan nyamperin anjingnya? Kenapa dia nggak ke sini aja buat ngambil koper itu sendiri?"baru kali ini Killua dinilai Leorio benar.

"Sebenernya Neon udah ke sini, kok,"Killua ingat kalau dia belum cerita soal Neon ke sini pada Leorio karena dia kan belum pulang tadi sore."Dan kalo lu bilang prinsip anjing dan majikan, dalam kasus ini, kan Kurapika yang jadi anjingnya, tuh cewek jelas majikan, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. dia sebagai anjing yang nyamperin majikannya, dong.."eaak, mereka mulai ribut karena prinsip anjing.

"Tapi gue jangan disebut anjing juga, kali.."Kurapika yang menjadi topik perbincangan mulai merasanggak enak.

Leorio malas berdebat, dia yang belakangnya tembok langsung saja mnyender, "Ck, hahh... lagian apa nggak ada yang punya kenalan di Klaster A gitu, ya? Dia semacam vila pribadi, sih, nggak bisa nanya satu satu juga, nama penghuninya siapa.."Leorio mulai face-palem melihat keadaan ini.

Killua merasa mulai ngantuk. Lalu dia beranjak berdiri, maksudnya mau meninggalkan ruangan, tapi tiker yang licin ini membuat Killua terpeleset jatuh, wajahnya menabrak kopi yang Leorio buat, yang bikinnya langsung panik karena itu kopi terakhir dan berakhir nahas. Cangkir putih pendek itu pecah di hadapan wajah Killua, atau emang karena muka dia. Wajah Killua basah-lengket karenanya, beberapa pecahan mungkin menancap atau masuk ke beberapa alat tubuh, Gon dan pemirsa lainnya hanya dapat melihat. Killua mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, segera memperlihatkan bekas ubin yang ditabraknya tadi jadi retak, pecah, ngeblesek dan becek air kopi,"Oiya, tadi gue nempelin sesuatu ke siapa, tadi.. mantan lu itu!"

Katanya tiba tiba, dengan suara kencang-semi teriak antusias, semuanya melihat, hah, maksudnya apaan, sih? Sementara Gon mulai repot ngambil pel-an.

"Hah..?" kata Kurapika."Lu nempelin apaan?"lanjut dengan pertanyaan Leorio.

Dirinya lalu mulai bangun, perlahan, tapi Killua terpeleset dan kembali jatuh karena air kopi, yaudah, aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangun lagi, akhirnya dia nyusruk aja gitu, yang lainnya juga pada duduk. Mengangkat wajah sedikit, "Begini, pas masih ada di kota, gue dikirimin abang gue yang itu tuh, yang itu, yang itu, yang itu!"

"Yaudah, abang lu yang sispek dan model majalah Men's Health itu 'kan? Ya gue tau.."kata Leorio sok tau. "Oh, kirain gue yang sispek majalah Gadis"ternyata Kurapika salah.

"Alat pelacak, nggak jelas juga, sih karena gue nggak baca buku panduannya. Tapi karena gue curiga, nggak gue pake dulu dan gue bawa ke Sabi untuk menemukan tikus percobaan yang tepat. Lalu si Neon tadi dateng, dan gue pikir, dia bisa dijadiin tikus percobaan karena kalaupun itu bakalan meledak, dia jauh dari kita!"

Semuanya hening, Gon mulai ngepel lantai yang kena tumpahan kopi bersama Killua yang masih nyusruk dibawahnnya, tapi Killua masih tenang, mukanya terlihat semangat, soal ledak-meledakan yang dibicarakannya membuat dia nampak seiko.

"Lu tau, nggak, sih alesan lu itu nyeremin.."kata Leorio menatap Killua agak ngeri.

Tapi Kurapika sendiri, masih tenang aja mukanya,"Yah. . Killua bener, kalo meledak juga, gue nggak usah capek capek ngurusin ke-ego-an anak boss lagi.."Leorio langsung kaget, ternyata, Kurapika selama ini..!

"Ternyata Kurapika lebih nyeremin!"kata Leorio yang baik hati, tidak sobombong, dan rajin menabung (Leorio :gini kek, kali kali nyebutnya!).

"Gon, ambilin pelacaknya di 'tulang paha' gue, sandinya 625 log 5 akar 5 ditambah xy kuadrat mines 2 plus 1, x+ 3 akar kuadrat tahun kelahiran Julius Caesar 72 plus 4 akar kuadrat per akar tiga umur galaksi Andromdeda dibagi -2ac 64pq+jumlah mahluk prokariotik!"Leorio melirik Killua yang mulai bangun dengan penuh curiga '_What the fuck sandi?! Di GunYat aja dia remedial matematika 2 kali! Lagian logaritma pelajaran anak SMA!_'lalu Kurapika '_Ini hanya fiksi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelompok atau kejadian tertentu.. authornya cuma ngarang ngarang, termasuk soal ini_'

Gon lalu segera mencari apa maksudnya tulang paha itu bersama sandinya yang gaje, sementara Killua telah mengangkat dirinya dari keterpurukan ini dan segera pergi, sambil mencabut pecahan yang nancep di tulang air mata dan ngegantung di rahang menembus pipi, mungkin dia akan membersihkan diri. Sekarang tinggal Kurapika dan Leorio yang mulai megang kepalanya yang rasanya mulai tidak karuan, ini karena dia terlalu serius memikirkan biaya cangkir pecah, kopi terakhir, dan ubin yang rusak, apalagi Gon ngepelnya nggak bener gitu, ketauan nggak pernah bantuin ibu di rumah.

Dia lalu membuang semua pemikiran ini untuk sekedar rileks, dia lihat Kurapika yang masih anteng anteng saja,"Kurapika, lu tau..."katanya seraya melepaskan tangan dari kepala dan memunculkan kembali tampang ajigilenya.

"Nggak,"Kurapika menoleh padanya dengan tampang inosen minta dikepruk.

"Eh, serius, gue.." dan ini membuat Leorio makin merasakan sakitnya bully yang menimpanya hingga nano detik ini, "Mantan lu masih berhubungan sama elu, ya?"Kurapika hening, dan Leorio makin merasa dikacangin. Dalam otak Kurapika, meskipun dia merasa ada yang mengoyak ngoyak privasinya, tapi dia bingung juga, masih berhubungan? Maksudnya apa? 'masih' pegertian dari kata dulu hingga saat ini, tapi, rasanya selama ini ya begitu begitu saja, apa yang harus dibedakan? Meskipun atatus berubah jadi mantan. Pikiran Kurapika mulai mumet, atau dianya saja antara nggak peka dan nggak mudeng. Ada mereka yang cintanya tak terbalaskan dengan seorang yang nggak peka berkata, nggak peka dan bloon itu beda tipis.

Karena nggak dapet tanggepan juga, dan merasa emang dirinya dikacngin"Maksud gue, cewek itu bisanya, kalo udah nggak pacaran, bakal ngejauhin diri dari mantannya. Tapi, gue liat lu masih berhubungan sama mantan lu,"muka Kurapika yang nggak ngerespon membuat Leorio makin khawatir, tatapannya begitu tanpa ekspressi tapi nggak datar juga. Ngejauhin diri? Kurapika merasa sama saja, apakah kepergian Neon ke Sabi ini termasuk menjauhkan diri, juga? Ah, dia kan tidak tau motif sebenarnya dari kepergian ini. Dan hubungan? Kurapika merasa konek sedikit maksudnya dari mereka pacaran hingga putus sekarang ini? Ah, hubungannya kan sudah putus jadi mantan pacar? Leorio mulai lelah menghadapi keheningan ini, "Ah, lagian, mantan lu kan ada hubungannya sama pekerjaan lu juga, ya, kok gue bego' sih nanyanya?"akhirnya Leorio yang menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Layaknya seorang guru yang bertanya kepada murid murid, tapi muridnya diam karena emang nggak ngerespon atau nggak tau, akhirnya dijawab oleh si guru sendiri. Rasa sedih ini mulai menyelimuti hati Leorio.

"Oiya, mungkin.. sekarang anak majikan ini, sakit menahun. Mungkin aja dia kelihatannya kuat atau sok sok dingin sama lu, sebenernya dia cuma ingin dianggap kuat meskipun tanpa lu, cuma ingin dianggap, tapi sebenernya sakit, mungkin kali begitu, gue nggak tau perasaan mantan lu juga, sih"Leorio masih menuggu respon layaknya kita kalo lagi liat laptop nggak jalan jalan atau bootingnya lama. Sebenarnya, Kurapika ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini satu persatu meskipun dia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Kenapa lu jadi ceramahin gue soal ginian?"

Leorio merasa frustasi, dari tadi, kalimat kalimat nasehat, ceramahnya ini hanya direspon dengan pertanyaan balik yang kedengarannya meremehkan,"Ya ampun, padahal gue udah mencoba se-dramatis mungkin, tapi jawaban loo ini!"

"Hmm.. ya, emang.. sih, dia rada dingin.."

Meskipun hanya itu yang dikatakan kliennya, ahli nujum ini merasa girang kalau tebakannya benar soal sikap perempuan terhadap mantannya,"Gue itu.. jelek jelek juga, banyak pengalaman. Gue sih ngasih tau karena gue kan temen lu.. serius, ya"

Kurapika masih mengingat ngingat kata kata Leorio meskipun itu momen 6000 tahun sekali, karena tumben banget Leorio rasanya jadi bener-an dikit pas nyeramahin orang. Neon memang benar begitu, sejak itu dia jadi dingin. Kurapika tidak bisa menilai atau baru kali ini dia sadar, Neon kenapa jadi dingin? Dia tidak tau kalau, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Leorio, walaupun Leorio selama ini dianggap paling nggak sukses dalam percintaan, liat saja, hingga sekarang dia masih melajang, dia cuma ingin dianggap kuat, tapi sebenernya sakit. Bisa jadi. Mulai dari mereka putus, Kurapika baru menyadarinya, bahwa selam ini.. mmungkin Neon hanya tersakiti, tapi kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Kurapika mulai menanyai dirinya, dia berfikir bukankah saat itu dia setuju dan mengijinkan putus, apa ada yang salah? Rasanya ini makin tidak terselesaikan.

Langkah langkah kaki itu lah yang bisa menjawabnya, Kurapika terus memegangi hpnya yang sudah tersambung radar yang dipegang Killua dan radar milik Killua tersambung pada radar yang bentuknya masih dipertanyakan apa di target, oiya, ini udah balik setting bukan flashback lagi, ya. Sepertinya ini mulai dekat, apa titik hijau itu sepertinya staknan saja? Roda koper yang berputar diantara perihnya wajah aspal melihat sepinya Klaster A, ini perumahan beneran bukan, sih? Kok sepi terus? Ya, Kurapika curiga, kenapa poin hijau itu terus stak mulai dari dirinya start dari rumah Leorio hingga sekarang, apa ada yang salah atau memang benar Neon ada di sana?

Saat titik menunjukan Kurapika dekat dengan target, alias Neon, alias titik hijau, Kurapika benar berhenti pada sebuah rumah, meskipun agak ganjil rasanya. Dia lalu berhenti, karena rumahnya nggak ada pagernya, dia menekan bel yang tersedia berkali kali, kok nggak ada bunyinya? Kurapika mulai merasa norak, tapi tiba tiba pintu yang ada di hadapan Kurapika terbuka sendiri, sedikit memberikan hawa mistis kalau Kurapika yakin tadi tidak ada angin dan pintu ini terkunci. Jalan atau sebuah lorong yang ujungnya tak terlihat membentang di hadapan Kurapika sekarang, bagaimana? Maju ke jalan ini.

Tunggu dulu, rumah megah, lorong hitam, rasanya.. ini seperti mimpi. Kurapika belum masuk ke dalam, tapi hawa dari dalam yang mencurigakan seperti menarik rohnya keluar, kalau ini seperti mimpi.. apa dia akan bertemu seseorang? Kurapika merasa dirinya mulai tua dan memikun, akh, siapa itu seseorang yang ditemuinya? Akhirnya, bersama koper yang masih digeret itu, dia masuk, perlahan, menginjakkan kaki, rasanya luar dan dalam seperti dunia yang berbeda.

Pintunya tertutup setelah dirinya masuk, Kurapika mengira kalau ini mungkin teknologi otomatis? Entahlah, sebersit perasaan tidak beretika sedikit mengikatnya sebagai individu yang merasa intelek, masuk ke rumah seseorang tanpa ijin. Tunggu dulu, tapi ini rumah siapa, kenapa gelap sekali? Dan lorong ini? Kenapa bisa ada lorong? Keganjilan rumah ini mulai berhemmbus. Kurapika melihat kembali hp dengan radar yang sempat diabaikannya, menurut apa yang tertampil di layar itu, dirinya seharusnya berada tepat di depan titik hijau, titik target, Neon. Tapi penglihatannya di sini terasa kabur, bukan, tapi memang gelap, padahal tadi di luar panas dan terik sekali. Lagipula.. rasanya hawa kehidupan selain dirinya tidak ada yang berhembus..

Sebuah langkah kaki yang telanjang berjalan jalan dengan sepi, tangan kanannya membawa sebuah benda logam, kecil. Langkah ini tidak terdengar begitu jelas atau terdengar, karena tidak kontras memakai alas kaki setidaknya sepatu yang langkahnya bisa didengar, Kurapika mulai didekatinya, sayangnya yang tidak didekati tidak menyadarinya.. Yah, nggak peka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Di<strong>__**sclaimer**_ - Yoshiro Togaishi-sensei.

_**Rated**_ - T. Prodak ini memuat konten konten remaja, pantaran 9 tahun ke atas (menurut lembaga survei Adel). Harap bimbing anak anda yang masih di bawah umur dalam membaca fic ini.

_**Genre**_ - Romancelek (bukti dari kePA'-an author dalam mengolah bahan baku). Humorandom (ketidak becusan author dalam ngebanyol)

_**Summary**_ - 12:Left my heart be a thing so [TAMAT]. Perasaan yang tidak jelas ini akhirnya dijelaskan agar ngerti dengan rumus. Dia ingin kembali, bukan, arti sebenarnya kembali bersama, pulang, meskipun dia sudah bersama orang lain "Kalau begitu, siapa yang sebenarnya merusak hubungan orang lain?" Apa hubungan yang sudah hancur ini bisa kembali lagi? Hidup KodeMerah hingga akhir!

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._") - OOC-DOC, CCD, AU (?), cerita membingungkan anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Humornya GARINGNGENESS, Romance duskampret, dan lagi misstype serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya pelarian Saarne Institute. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke HxH archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini —alias PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO— tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, share link dan psting di grup/fp, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

* * *

><p>LMHBS<p>

(LeMas HaBiS duit)

Chapter 12

Left My Heart Be A Thing So..

* * *

><p><em>Diproduksi Oleh<em>

PT ADEL MEMANG KEPO INVESTAMA .Tbk.  
>Jl. Perum 4 No. 196 Sabi (SArang BAbi) City-Indahnesia.<p>

_Ide Produk_

Om H0-Wah (Mourice : dan seterusnya, hore semua… *tampang malesin*)

* * *

><p>"Kurapika, sendalnya, dilepas, dong.."<p>

Suara itu menggetarkan hati, Kurapika selaku orang yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berada, sialnya di sini begitu gelap sekali, siapa sosok dibalik suara yang kedengarannya tak asing itu? Meskipun tak terlihat, keberadaannya terasa dekat.

Sebersit cahaya merah api menyala dari balik tubuh seseorang ini, Kurapika dapat melihat cahaya itu, dia mengayunkan tangannya ke depan agar cahaya itu dapat menerangi keingin tahuan Kurapika tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok .. perempuan? Ternyata itu dalah sebuah lilin, tentu saja dengan sebuah cawan sebagai wadah, dipegang dengan tangan kanan, dan berada di depan wajahnya, itu mendeskripsikan dengan agak tidak jelas, cahaya api itu agak bergoyang redup-menyala-redup, kalau sosok ini adalah

'_Nona..?_'

Kurapika bukannya ingin menghina, tapi '_Ya ampun, sedih banget, sering mati listrik.._'maklumi saja dia ada di daerah pedesaan.

Neon merubah strategi, sekarang dirinya di hadapan Kurapika adalah dia yang apa adanya, maksudnya bukan dirinya yang dingin lagi seperti kemarin, dia tersenyum seperti biasa, dan membuang semua imej dingin terhadapnya. Sebenarnya Neon tau ini, kalau dia bersikap dingin seperti itu, maksudnya itu dia sok kuat tanpa Kurapika 'bukan? Tapi.. justru itulah yang menjadi kode keras kalau dirinya sedang terluka. _Seperti orang bodoh saja_, sekarang karena sudah tidak ada apa apa lagi diantara mereka, Neon juga bersikap seperti tidak ada apa apa diantara mereka, bersikap biasa, senyum yang biasa. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mencoba melupakan Kurapika.

Sebuah lilin batangan putih yang tak peduli terhadap dirinya yang makin musnah, menerangi ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak tau juga luas atau sepmpit, hanya sedikit yang dapat diteranginya, itu juga hanya beberapa ornamen diterangi cahaya kecil yang tidak jelas. Kurapika dan Neon duduk berhadapan, dia di sofa yang satunya dan dia di sofa yang satunya. Lilin itu berdiri di atas cawan yang berdiri juga di sebuah meja kopi bahan kaca yang pendek, sebenarnya jadi agak horror cahaya itu memancar dari atas wajah Neon, tapi Kurapika tetap melihatnya dengan biasa.

Sebenarnya belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan dari tadi, "Nona.."sebut Kurapika, yang merasa dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepala.

"Ke-kenapa.. Kurapika bisa ke sini..?"pertanyaan itu terdengar spontan, apalagi dalam konteks dia sepertinya sengaja memotong perkataan Kurapika, raut perempuan itu seperti setengah tersenyum mengatakannya. Entah apa yang membuat dia melakukannya, hanya sekedar takut akan pertanyaan Kurapika, yang menyangkut soal.. entahlah.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan koper,"tapi pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan semestinya, raut Kurapika juga terdengar biasa menjawbanya, mungkin dia memang rela perkataannya dicela. Neon melihat wajah Kurapika yang tanpa ekspressi tapi bukan berarti datar, sepertinya dia tidak punya banyak pertanyaan. Misalkan hanya untuk sekedar peduli, _nona dari mana saja? _Sudahlah, Neon tidak berharap mengharapkan itu, tapi _sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu._.

"Koper, ya.. hmm.. baiklah,"Neon lalau melirik koper yang ada diantara mereka yang terletak di sisi kanan Kurapika. Alasannya hanya koper? Dia membuat alibi, tidak mungkin dia pergi sejauh ini tanpa disuruh dan hanya untuk sebuah koper, yang sepertinya sekarang pemiliknya tidak terlalu membutuhkan. Neon berdiri dari tempatnya, melangkah ke Kurapika, bukan, dia haya mau menyeret koper itu yang kebetulan dekat dengan Kurapika. Pertemuan ini lancar lancar saja, terlalu datar. Yah, apakah akan begini saja?

Koper sudah dalam genggaman Neon, melihatnya mengambil benda tersebut reaksi Kurapika ya biasa saja, Neon juga tidak berharap agar Kurapika mau mengambil koper ini untuknya. Semuanya terasa lambat atau memang sengaja diperlambat, karena Neon sebenarnya berharap akan ada sesuatu di pertemuan ini, tapi lupakanlalah. Setelah menggenggam gagang koper itu, ditariknya, dia lalu beranjak pergi.. '_Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan..?_'entah ke mana Neon akan membawa koper tersebuut pergi bersamanya, sepertinya dia akan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang mungkin adalah kamarnya, atau untuk yang lebih tepat kamar seseorang yang dia pakai selama di sini.

"Nona,"gesekan antara roda koper dan permukaan lantai yang entah berbahan apa masih terdengar, pelaan, lambat, lalu berhenti, jaraknya sekarang masih dekat dengan Kurapika. Tapi Neon yang sudah membelakanginya tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya sekali lagi di hadapan laki laki itu.

"Pulanglah,"kata Kurapika, itu lebih terdengar seperti memerintah untuk seseorang yang dipanggil nona, pantaskah? Bukan, tapi dasar dari perintahnya ini menunjukan suatu kepedulian? Ternyata benar, tujuannya emang bukan hanya sekedar koper, Neon masih diam di posisinya tadi. Lilin pun masih stabil walau sedikit bergoyang karena angin kecil, "Kembalilah ke rumah.."apa lagi nada suara Kurapika terdengar begitu memohon, pelan, dan halus, mungkin itu kenapa dia sering dijadikan uke kalau diyaoi-in.

Neon tidak memandang sopan atau tidak, dia tidak menoleh pada Kurapika untuk menjawab sebuah perintah dari bawahan, atau seperti yang dikatakan Leorio, anjing. "Aku pergi ke sini atas kehendakku sendiri, jadi aku tidak akan pulang kalau aku tidak mau.."egois, kepala batu, mungkin itu yang akan terlukiskan dalam benak Kurapika, tapi sepenuhnya tidak, dia terlihat masih sabar menanggapinya walau agak kecewa jawabannya adalah ini.

"Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikanku 'kan?"sepertinya Neon tau, dan Kurapika tau kalau Neon tau bahwa ayahnya sendiri, Nonstrade benar benar tidak peduli dengannya, Kurapika makin terdiam."Dan kau pergi ke sini, sejauh ini, sepanjang ini, atas keinginan dirimu sendiri,"bahkan untuk urusan ini, perempuan itu seolah mengetahui semua hal dengan ilmunya yang tersembunyi.

"Karena itu, jangan sia-siakan kepergianku ini. Pulanglah, nona" sepertinyadia serius, Kurapika kedengarannya mulai maksa, dengan ini dia nyatakan sambil beranjak berdiri. Neon lalu sadar, imej yang tadi ingin ditanamkannya bahwa dia akan menjadi ceria seperti biasa mulai keluar batas, dia mulai kembali dingin dan angkuh, tak perduli."Pulang bersamaku, nona.."

Mendengarnya, Neon menoleh, "Hahaha, segitunyakah kau ingin agar aku pulang? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk datang ke sini, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau merasa ini sia sia!" Kurapika kicep, mau apalagi dia sekarang? "Aku merasa lebih senang, dan lebih hidup di sini. Tapi, haruskah aku pulang ke kehidupanku yang lebih buruk?!"

Apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak mau pulang dan tinggal di sini lebih menyenangkan? Pertanyaan ini mulai berputar dalam otak Kurapika, buah dari kegagalannya membujuk, atau menyuruh Neon untuk pulang atau kembali bersamanya ke kota. Kurapika sebenarnya tidak yakin juga, apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu, rumah milik siapa yang dia tinggali ini, sebenarnya? Apa sebenarnya Neon marah? Tapi salah apa? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilukiskan, tapi kata kata penolakan itu terasa cukup untuk membuat kenyang perut Kurapika.

Semua ini mulai dirasanya sia-sia, kecewa, dan lain sebagainya. Dalam benaknya, sekarang apa lagi, yang harus dilakukannya? Mungkin Neon terlalu kasar untuk merasakan kehalusan Kurapika, yang mengajaknya untuk kembali, dia terlalu kasar mungkin karena selama ini harus menghadapi luka luka? Neon merasa sedikit senang, entah kenapa, ego dan jiwa jahatnya bersatu padu senang karena melihat seseorang memohon kepadanya dan akhirnya dia tolak. Neon berfikir ini mungkin memanglah karma yang harus dirasakan Kurapika karena perbuatannya selama ini yang membuat dirinya sakit, tapi perbuatan apa? Neon sendirikan yang salah, atau dialah yang akan mendapatakan karma selanjutnya?

"Kaulah sendiri yang seharusnya pulang.." suara ini terasa begitu lain, walaupun familiar, tapi beberapa chapter ini Kurapika tidak mendengarnya. Muncullah sebuah tangan panjang berbalut kemeja putih yang agak lecek, tangan itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Neon dan menariknya agar gadis itu tidak tertarik lagi dengan gagang koper, Kurapika memerhatikannya, tak bisa lepas dari perhatian bahwa tangan itu membuat dirinya curiga. Tak lupa setelah kemunculan tangan itu disertai kemunculan sesosok wajah yang memang sangat familiar, dapat dideskripsikan bahwa dirinya ini yang telah diketahui laki laki tepat berada di belakang Neon, atau sedikit menyender pada perempuan itu manja.

"Nona selama ini tinggal bersamanya di sini?!" Kurapika agak kaget, namun sejak tadi Neon mendatarkan wajahnya, sepertinya tidak ada respon, tangannya digenggam pun biasa saja. Kurapika boleh boleh saja lebay mengetahui bahwa laki laki yang tinggal selama ini dengan Neon sudah pasti Kuroro, nggak mungkin ada tokoh lain. Membayangkan imej Kuroro yang seperti apa membuat Kurapika makin nggak enak firasat, hingga berfikir seperti jangan jangan Neon sudah digimana-gimanain atau diapa-apain, atau mungkin otaknya saja yang hentai bisa nyampe ke situ, mereka tinggal berdua 'kan? Apa ada penghuni yang lain. Di luar itu Kurapika sempat berfikir bahwa orang yang seperti Kuroro mau juga tinggal di suatu kelurahan tak terdaftar bernama Sabi.

"Kami.." kata Kuroro,

"Pulanglah!" celah Neon, walaupun mukanya masih gitu gitu aja, nada suaranya jelas terdengar tinggi. Kurapika jadi ih, sebeeel, deh~ dengan ojou-sama-nya itu, karena dia tidak belajar etika dengan baik atau memang sengaja memotong perkataan orang lain, Kurapika jadi tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Kuroro yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi, hanya itu yang membuatnya, merasa, sedikit kesal, hipotesis Kurapika adalah Kuroro sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu diantara mereka, 'kami', tapi sayangnya terputus Neon. Dengan pandangan hina dan dan perasaan kecewa, akhirnya Kurapika meninggalkan ruangan yang nggak jelas apa itu, lilin yang memang cahayanya kecil, makin mengecil bagi Kurapika seiring dengan jarak yang ditempuhnya. Hingga tak sadar, sesampainya di ujung, dia malah menabrak pintu keluar yang tertutup, di sini begitu terlihat dia seperti orang depresi sekali, walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat ekspressinya yang mungkin seker atau bagaimana karena dia membelakangi yang lain, mana bunyinya kenceng bener, DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK..! Begitu, misalnya. Dia berhenti sebentar dan merasakan kehilaf-an ini, lalu membuka pintu keluar, membawa cahaya luar masuk sementara dirinya keluar.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, lu besok mau pulang?"<p>

Kurapika masih sibuk membereskan barang barangnya yang sebenarnya nggak ada (?), nggak, sih, sebenarnya saat pergi dia membawa sebuah tas yang meemnag miliknya, tapi karena merasa rese' dia lalu memasukannya ke dalam koper Neon, tak lupa sebelum mengembalikan ke pemiliknya, Kurapika mengambil tas miliknya terlebih dahulu untuk mencegah hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi tas coklat itu hanya berisi sedikit barang. Sementara Kurapika mulai makin sok sibuk, Leorio mulai merasa dikacangin karena narasi yang kepanjangan ini dia nggak dijawab jawab "Nanti, kok, jam 2.." kata Kurapika setelah menoleh pada jam dinding, sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 10, malem, ya.

"Hah, lu nggak salah?!" dan Leorio mulai hebring.

Killua lalu lewat setelah kehebohan Leorio, "Ah, yaudah, sih, berisik lu malem malem kedengeran tetangga!" bocah #plakk, laganya sok senior banget, padahal bilang aja udah tua! :p# itu terlihat menenteng nenteng sebuah selimut bermotif Shaun The Sheep yang nyeret nyeret ke ubin, setelahnya dia memasuki kamar, memang tak dapat dipungkiri iklim di Sabi lebih ekstrem dari kota, kalo malem terasa sekali dinginnya.

"Biar nggak macet" logis alasan Kurapika.

Leorio yang memperdulikan Kurapika dengan barang barangnya yang sudah rapi dari tadi di pojokan tidak beranjak dari tempat walaupun air yang dimasaknya di dapur dirasa sudah matang, meledak, meledak dah tuh rumah. "Emangnya lu pulang mau naik apaan..?"

"Naik bis, lah"

"Lu tau rute-nya?"

"Lu pikir gue teleport, pergi ke sininya..?" benar juga, Leorio langsung kicep di tempat. Kurapika lalu pergi meninggalkan Leorio ke dapur, entah apa tujuannya, mungkin dia ingin menyadap bahan makanan rumah ini sebagai bahan perbekalan yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Setelah Killua yang dudah lewat tadi, Gon kini giliran yang lewat, sebersit yang didengarnya dari Leorio yang bercakap pelan. "Gue rasa, temen lu lagi ada yang aneh.." entah itu memang ditujukan padanya atau asal bicara, Gon lalu menoleh

"Bukan temen," sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera, seiring itu pula dia pergi dengan piyama Dispikebel Me2.

"Bisa jadi" jawab Leorio pelan, walaupun tak dari mereka yang mendengarkannya.

Apa maksud Leorio mengatakan _gue rasa temen lu lagi ada yang aneh_, mungkin bujang itu merasakan kalau memang ada yang aneh pada Kurapika. Memang, sih dari zaman sekolah SD nggak ada drum band, masih terbelakang, hingga ada karate segala rupa, Kurapika bertingkah rasional layaknya biasa. Kepulangannya ini loh, yang jadi poin, kok tiba tiba? Alasan yang paling logis memang dia tidak betah tinggal di Sabi, hanya saja ada warna lain yang dilihat Leorio akan kepulangannya ini. Tujuan awalnya kan mengantarkan koper, walau sebenarnya bukan itu juga, dan Leorio tidak tau lagi soal perkembangan hasil laporan Kurapika ke Sabi, berhasil atau tidakkah atau bagaimana. Orang lain jadi merasa agak ganjil dan tidak jelas.

Malam yang sedang berganti ke mulai pagi ini terasa cepat bagi Leorio yang merasa tagihan listrik/pam yang sering mati-diputus menjadi cepat, dan sedikit dirasa melambat bagi Kurapika. Semuanya telah dia bereskan, dengan beralaskan tiker seadanya dia rela tidur di lantai, nahas mungkin, atau emang dasarnya aja yang nggak modal. Dia langsung tertidur sungguhan, dia terlalu lelah atau merasa tidak peduli dan malas memikirkan persoalan hari ini, lagipula untuk apa? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya kalau Neon memang tidak mau pulang, dia harus memaksanya? Sebenarnya tadi sedikit memaksa, tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi, lalu kenapa orang-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut #udah kaya Voldemort aza# kenapa bisa ada di sana dan bersama Neon pula. Soal seseorang yang pernah meolong Neon saat dia terjatuh ke sawah mungkin adalah dia, bisa jadi itu memang Kuroro, sayangnya Kurapika tidak ada di sana untuk menolong, tidak perlu, untuk menyaksikan saja, saat dirinya dibutuhkan.

Kunjungannya kali ini ke Sabi hanya akan seperti ini saja? Promosi promosi tentang Sabi dari Leorio sepertinya tidak begitu terpakai, ini hanya pedesaan bisa, dan perjalanan Kurapika yang dilaksanakan juga biasa. Memang tak ada yang menyuruhnya ke sini, instingnya sebagai bodyguard memang tidak disuruh merangkak oleh Nonstrade. Dia ke sini pun sia sia, sebenarnya ada pertanyaan tersembunyi dalam hati Kurapika sendiri, apa pergi ke sini hanya untuk sekedar mengantarkan koper saja? Tidak ada motif lain? Maksudnya apa? Dia menolong orang dan berbuat baik, dia peduli..? Ah, soal mengajak kembali pulang adalah kembang dari hasil feeling bahwa Sabi bukan tempat yang cocok untuk Neon, atau bahkan dia merasa tempat ini berbahaya sekaligus memberi nuansa hitam. Ajakan itu, Suruhan itu hanya terbesit di kepalanya sebentar lalu berkembang jadi pemaksaan. Tapi, yah, sekarang kata yang ada hanya sia-sia.

Itu wajar kan, meskipun jarak dan keringat airmata darah yang terbuang untuk perjalanan ribuan mil ini sia sia. Apa yang bisa diubah.

Keesokan harinya, jam 2 pagi buta, sebenarnya Kurapika tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkan seorangpun, tapi Killua tiba tiba keluar dari kamarnya, terbukti kalau memang dia belum tidur sejak tadi dan melakukan aktivitas di malam hari yang mencurigakan, yang mungkin dilakukan bersama Gon juga. Tapi Leorio mungkin terlalu kepluk atau gepluk atau bahasanya apa itu yang tidurnya kebo' banget nggak bangun bangun. Kurapika berpamitan seadanya dan pelan, Gon yang ikut keluar kamar juga turut melambaikan tangan dalam perpisahan ini. Kurapika terus berjalan, ke arah rumah, hingga fajar terbit.

Perjalanannya terasa lamaa bagi Kurapika, apalagi saat menunggu busnya, sembahri membawa tas coklat selempang yang tidak begitu berat, karena emang lagi dipangku sekarang, dia menatap jalanan gunung gunung atau yang sudah digunduli dan diambil mineral-tanah-batuannya dan entah apa itu eksplolitasi SDA, dan sebagiannya lagi masih hijau, tanahnya berkelok kelok, semuanya dilihat mata biru langit itu dengan efek pagi buta yang masih gelap, lampu temaram yang hanya menghiasi bagian dalam bus dan sisanya di luar, lampu jalanan yang jarang. Busnya memang sepi, sedikit, apalagi di jam pagi buta ini, jalan dari bus ini juga mungkin antara 40-60 saja, boring, inginnya main handphone tapi Kurapika sadar diri nggak bawa power bank dan kalo batere habis susah jadinya, lagipula di wilayah pegunungan begini sih masih susah, main internetan juga nggak bisa. Sementara itu, sepertinya Kurapika masih terlalu lelah untuk merenungi semua ini, lagipula buat apa juga? Akhirnya angin sepoi sepoi yang berhembus yang masih dingin, asri dan hijau lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka separuh membuat Kurapika mengantuk di bus patas ekonomi ini, AC-nya AC alam.

Hingga sekarang juga, saat sudah sampai di terminal kota, tidak ada itu, momen pencegahan seperti di komik, sineteron, tv, drama, film, saat pasangannya si ini misalnya mau pergi, terus cewek atau cowoknya dateng, akhirnya si tokoh ini mau buang tiket atau biaya perjalanan yang mahal sebenernya hanya untuk itu, dan nggak jadi pergi. Lagipula, apa yang sebenarnya diharapkan, logika Kurapika yang rasional tidak berpikir ke arah sana karena dia memang jarang menonton adegan pencegahan layaknya itu, lagipula pantaskah momen pencegahan itu terjadi, Neon datang, misalnya, memangnya mereka sepasang kekasih? Atau sekedar romantic interest, nggak, kan? Dalam ramainya terminal yang mulai terik, nyampe di sininya siang, Kurapika mancari cari bus selanjutnya yang perhentiannya ke arah rumahnya.

Datang, bus itu lalu datang, busnya ramai, patas AC, setelah turun, berjalan dari halte dan akhirnya Kurapika berhasil ke garis finis rumahnya. Pintu dibuka dengan kunci, lalu dititup lagi dengan khas, kalau sekedar peringatan, dia nyampenya sore. Sampai sampai dia rehat dulu sejenak di sofanya, dia rindu dengan material itu karena di rumah Leorio di sabi saja tidak mempunya sofa.

Kurapika akhirnya kembali lagi ke kehidupan normalnya, tinggal di kota, dan sekarang berencana untuk membeli kendaraan, seorang pekerja tetap yang bosnya lagi holiday. Hidupnya terlalu datar untuk merasakan luka, kecewa, atau getaran dari seorang perempuan, mungkin. Karena sinyal sudah bagus lagi di kota, tiba tiba hpnya berbunyi, ternyata kita dapat surat, kita dapat surat, kita dapat surat, isinya, dengan ini,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEAD END

* * *

><p>Baiklaaahh, akhirnya chapter terakhir ini berhasil diselesaikan juga, #fyyuuuhh<br>Ada pesan dan kesan terakhir (?) dari minnah? Silahkan kirim dengan menginjak tombol review yang dibawah

Kok jadinya tanggal 3? Harap dimaklumi authornya itu pro nggak jadi dan memiliki keterbatasan mental (?).

Lee Eun Yoo:promote sabi guee, oke, thank's.  
>KuraXNeon : osiip, spoiler nggak ada nih. mungkin kalau secara jelasnya kayaknya nggak bisa, deh, saya cuma bisa buat Kurapika akhirnya nggak nyuekin neon atau sekedar dia peka gitu. dan yah begnilah akhir ceritanya, ingin membuat yang triangle tapi nggak jadi dan sekarang udah chapter terakhir, ini juga belom tentu seru ;_;<br>Kujyou Riska chiie haloho : terima kasih, sudah review sejauh ini^^ nggak papa, ini sudah saya hilangkan, saya menerima semua jenis review, kok. saya suka yang pedes pedes #mulai nantangin mulai sok

* * *

><p>"Yah, sebelum imej gue bertambah hancur, mungkin ini saatnya untuk pahlawan yang mengalah.."<p>

Bitches pleaseee..? Pahlawan, dan mengalah itu kedengarannya sangat tidak cocok dengan sosok Kuroro. Bagaimana pun juga, nafsu Kuroro tinggi soal perempuan, walau nafsunya hanya sekedar panas mata saja atau nafsu birahi sesaat, dia penjahat wanita, dan tentu saja tidak ada kata mengalah atau dia mau mengalah. Lampu sudah nyala di Sabi malam ini, terang, Kuroro, di ruangan pribadinya di rumah di Sabi, yang nggak jelas juga itu sebenernya rumah emang punya dia apa bukan, duduk di sebuah kursi kerja berpunggung tinggi, kursinya bisa muter muter layaknya kursi komputer yang biasanya sering dipake maenan buat anak TK. Dalam ke-terang-an ini dia monolog sendiri. Malam ini memang sendiri lagi baginya, yah FA, meme Forever Alone langsung diphotoshopin jadi mukanya. Bagi dirinya yang tidak mau terikat dengan sesuatu, ya beginilah, maksudnya tidak mau terikat hubungan pacar, gitu misalnya. Kenapa? Karena dia akan mudah mencampakkan sesuatu hubungan itu beserta pasangannya suatu hari. Yang dia cari mungkin model-model cewek bispak, alias bisa pake, IYKWIM. Yah, inilah masa muda baginya, nikmati selama masih muda dan jelajahilah, tapi itu bukan alasan dia juga untuk bisa berbuat semaunya.

Kurapika merasa lelah, hingga selepas kepulangannya, dia tertidur di sofa, kenapa ya, dia belakangan ini jadi pelor, begitu nempel permukaan yang empuk empuk langsung molor. Sementara seseorang tanpa etika, atau dia emang mau nge-klepto masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Kurapika tanpa permisi, dan ternyata Kurapika tibra dan nggak sadar kalau ada yang masuk. Hingga sebuah bisikan hangat yang membuat kupingnya merinding, kesadarannya menyala sedikit.

Tapi begitu matanya terbuka, tidak ada siapa siapa di sana, yah, mungkin hanya inilah saatnya dia untuk bangun. Tapi rasanya masih berat, seolah ada benang merah yang menghubungkannya pada sofa agar tidak bisa bangun. Bukan begitu caranya, bagi Kurapika, kalau mengikuti rasa malas, apa pun itu, hasilnya kita tidak akan pernah habis, yah, malas, malas, akhirnya karena mengikuti kemalasan yang tiada akhir itu, kita tidak melakukan apa apa sementara yang lainnya sudah sampai ke luar galaksi Bimasakti, kita masih ada di Sabi. Layaknya kalau main game bilangnya cuma 1 jam saja, #eak, mulai ngdangdut# akhirnya 9 jam juga.

Sebuah suara menggangu pendengaran Kurapika, dia tafsiri itu terlebih dahulu itu suara apa, ternyata hembusan dari teko air panas, yang maksudnya aernya udah mateng, siapa yang memasak air? Kurapika mulai curiga jangan jangan rumahnya disatroni seseorang, dilihatnya di dapur, tidak ada seorangpun, kalau begitu Kurapika mematikan kompor itu saja. Ah, masa dia kena penyakit yang di Konjuring itu, yang jalan pas lagi tidur, terus masak aer panas, atau.. ada 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya dari Sabi?

Untuk memperpuas kengantukan yang dilandanya, Kurapika segera mandi, cuci kakus, dan segala rupa, setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Sekarang sudah jam 11 lagi aja, piyama sudah ada di badan. Langkah terakhir, adalah memasuki kamar dan naik ke ranjang.

Hari ini, baru ada seorang perempuan pergi dari sisi Kuroro tanpa perlu dicampakkan atau disuruh, pergi setelah dibayar, tapi perempuan itu memohon, dan berkata terimakasih padanya telah menemani di saat-saat duka, dan perempuan itu pergi entah ke mana. Itulah maksudnya mengalah, mengalah pada seseorang yang lebih menarik perhatian Neon, karena itu dia pergi dan memilih seorang itu ketimbang dirinya. Mungkin kata 'mengalah' hanyalah alibi kalau sebenarnya saja dia yang tidak bisa bermain perempuan, mungkin inilah momen saat dirinya sadar diri dalam hati, atau sekedar perasaan bahwa Neon bukanlah cewek bispak, dan takut melukai hati orang lain sehingga merelakannya. Hah, sadar diri dan tidak mau melukai hati seseorang, ya? Kuroro merasa agak aneh dengan sifatnya yang jadi baik. Karena entah kenapa, ada yang lain dari Neon, basiknya sih, dia perempuan biasa yang dikategorikan nggak belagu dan gampang akrab, atau tertarik dengan sesuatu, itu memang sifat yang biasa, tapi entah kenapa, lain terasa pada Kuroro, seperti ada bisikan untuk jangan melukai perempuan itu. Mungkin karena jangan membuat perempuan itu, Neon makin terluka hatinya, hingga dia tidak sanggup.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kurapika menyalakan lampu, takutnya mengejutkan nanti kalau ada kecoa atau kodok terbang yang nanti tiba tiba hinggap di kepala Kurapika yang baru di keramas dan Kurapika OOC teriak teriak histeris kaya di chapter 8, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah

Intinya, Neon kembali pulang, bukan hanya itu, dia kembali pada Kurapika. Walau mereka belum terikat sebuah hubungan yang resmi di KUA atau berdasarkan status saja, atau pengakuan pernah tinggal serumah, Kuroro berpikir kembali "Kalau begitu, siapa yang sebenarnya merusak hubungan orang lain?"Kurapika serasa mengambil Neon darinya, ah, katanya mengalah? Kuroro tau, bagaimana hubungan Kurapika dan Neon sebelumnya, bagaimana absurdnya, tapi bagaimana caranya permpuan itu bisa kembali? Apa yang ditangkap Neon dari Kurapika?

Seorang Neon yang ada ngegeletak tengkurep di kasurnya. Matanya yang biru membelalak sedikit, lalu dia menyadari sesuatu, 2 detik kemudian tersenyum simpul,

"Kurapika," rangsang Neon tiba tiba merespon bahwa ada perubahan situasi, termasuk menyalanya lampu, dan datangnya Kurapika, matanya masih 5 watt, Kurapika meliatnya.

"Syukurlah," kata laki laki itu kayaknya seneng, kesadaran Neon rasanya masih tidak merespon dan ngantuk ngantuk. Selanjutnya karena manyadari situasi dan kode dari author, Kurapika segera undur diri dari hadapan Neon dan keluar ruangan.

Selepas insiden ini, untuk sementara waktu Kuroro berpikir untuk tidak main cewek dulu, entah kenapa, sendiri dan merenung mungkin suatu waktu untuk renungan atau liburan. Atau insiden ini memang menyadarkannya.

Karena merasa situasi telah kembali normal, tapi sebenernya nggak mudeng juga, Neon kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke kasur."Mungkin, kabur memang jalan yang tepat.." sedikit dia bicara walau kedengerannya mendep ke kasur, jalan pintas bagi mereka yang merasa akan mendapat perhatian kalau melakukan hal itu. Termasuk perhatian dari mereka yang nggak peka.

"Dan Sabi adalah tempat yang tepat!"

Gak ada spoiler

* * *

><p>Neon diam diam menyembunyikan sebuah benda kecil yang kemungkinan bahannya dari logam di dalam genggaman tangannya, itu adalah pelacak yang sebenarnya dia simpan sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya Neon sudah menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang menempel padanya 2 jam setelah pelacak itu menempel pada bahu bajunya, Killua memang lihai, sih, menempelkannya dengan cepat, tapi Neon kan peka.<p>

"Kenapa Killua..?" Gon melihat Killua yang memegang sebuah barang asing yang kemungkinan besar adalah ilegal, raut si Zaoldeyeck kelihatan kebingungan.

"Nggak, gue bingung aja, kok pelacaknya masih nyala, ya, padahal udah dari kemaren.." dan ternyata itu adalah cip pelacak (Neon) yang terhubung dengan radar (Killua), itu, loh yang dipakai kemarin pas hari itu, tuh, itu, tuh. Posisi target memang berubah ubah, Killua makin curiga, atau memang dianya aja yang nggak bisa make barang hi-tech. "Udahlah, gue matiin aja radarnya.."

Killua menekan tombol merah bertuliskan 'power' yang dipakainya untuk menyalakan alat itu, maksudnya buat matiin alatnya

DUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...! 

Seketika, baik di tempat Neon dan Killua yang terpisah ribuan mil jauhnya, ledakan itu terjadi cukup besar hingga menyaingi C5.

Neon cengo ditempat, rumah Kurapika sudah terlanjur sangat parah sehingga harus disensor.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*KKKKKKKKKKK...! SIALAN, LOOOOO, INI MELEDAK BENERAANNNNN!"

* * *

><p>GOD BLESS!<br>Left My Heart Beating so..

[FIN]


End file.
